


Of Blood and Griffons

by Bannon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Arlathan, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Complicated Relationships, Domination, Dread Wolf, F/F, F/M, Fen'Harel Smut, Fen'Harel shows more than Solas, Fixing the world, Frilly Cakes, FuckAndraste, Going places, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Haven, Lyrium, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OC, OOC, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex, Skyhold, Strong Women, Strong men, Submission, The Black City, The Fade, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence, White Wolf - Freeform, creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannon/pseuds/Bannon
Summary: Who wouldn't want to find themselves in an awesome video game?Harper. Harper doesn't want to be in a video game.But I guess when you die you don't get to be choosy as to where you go.A story about Harper. Her fears. Her Strengths. Her ability to help people even when those people are terrified of her and hate her.A story about a man who is astonished by her and maybe also a bit terrified.





	1. I am obviously dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello friendlies. 
> 
> Time for a new story. Sometimes my brain overflows with different story ideas and this one is my favorite one that I have been formulating in my head.
> 
> This one is going to be more difficult for me to write than Missing Envy because I'm going to try super hard to be as accurate as possible. I am still working on Missing Envy in case anyone is wondering. 
> 
> This story is about Harper. Harper is not the Inquisitor. The story will have a male Inquisitor. This is a story that sits side by side with the Inquisitors story. 
> 
> I really hope at least one person enjoys this. I loved writing the first chapter and I tried explaining as much as I could. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!

 

Crashing... Crunching... The sound of flesh tearing. The metallic taste in her mouth. White hot pain raining hell upon her body. She felt like she was screaming but heard no noise.

Give me death. Make it stop. Please. Death.

_"You already died. Now you will serve a purpose."_ A scratchy deep voice said.

She couldn't even be given the respite of blacking out from pain. She was vividly aware of, what felt like, every nerve ending in her body. Even more aware of her skin as it was peeled away a bit at a time. When she would choke on the blood crawling up her throat her body was lifted and turned to make it stop.

_"So messy. Disgusting."_ The voice said, annoyed.

_I apologize for making a mess while you kill me asshole._

_"I already told you. You're dead. And you should be sorry, this is already difficult enough. Your blood makes ripping you harder."_ It growled.

She didn't know how long it lasted but no more words were said.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

She was met with a bright white light. When her eyes opened they stung and watered. She was sore. Sore enough that when she sat up she screamed.

_Deep breaths. Breathe._

She blinked her eyes a few times while she white knuckle gripped whatever she was sitting on. When her eyes adjusted enough she looked around. Everything was white. And not just white. That stark white that snow is in the morning right after it snows. She looked down and it appeared she wasn't sitting on anything. She felt with her hands that she was sitting on something but it wasn't there.

She thought for a moment she had gone blind, but she could see herself. She looked at her skin. Same pale thin skin she had always had. But now she could see very faint hints of blueish purple vein trees running everywhere. In a split second of panic she touched her head which seemed to be the same. Same oval shape. Same almond shaped eyes. Same button nose. Same arched eyebrows. Same full lips. Same rounded chin with a slight point. Same long black hair. Same ears... Wait no. Definitely not her ears.

_What the hell are these?! Now I know I'm dreaming._

 Long pointed ears replaced her normal ears. She stood panicked and almost fell over from the dizzy wave that hit her. Hands frantically running everywhere on her body. Other than the distinct pain she was feeling below her skin it all seemed the same.

Same body. Not skinny. Not overweight. She had meat on her bones. And while she didn't particularly like her slight belly she had, being a bit chubby did give her an ass she was proud of and she was able to fill out her bras. She noticed she was naked.

And while normally she would have lost her mind over this fact, it seemed to pale in light of the fact that she now had huge ears and was in pain. She reached up gingerly to touch them again hoping they weren't there anymore, but of course, they were.

_"I did try to put everything back where it went."_ The voice said behind her.

She yelped out loud which hurt her ears. She spun on unsteady legs to see who spoke. Her right foot caught of her left one and down she went. Right side making a hard impact with the white floor. She screamed. Her body was already extremely sore and slamming down brought hot, wet tears streaming down her face.

She looked up to who spoke. A man (or what she assumed was a man due to the voice) stood before her in a long, hooded blood red robe. Face, hands, and feet hidden. Something straight out of movie.

She let out a groan and rubbed her hip where the pain was concentrated and slowly stood.

"You said I died. I'm guessing this is hell." She sighed and looked up like there was someone there. "This is my punishment for being an Atheist."

_"You did die. I took your body and soul."_

"Of course you did." She snarked. "If I'm dead why does everything hurt? Why am I cold?"

The being waved his sleeve and clothing appeared on her. She looked down a qwarked an eyebrow. Thigh high brown leather boots with buckles down the length. Off the shoulder cotton shirt with billowy wrist length sleeves. A heavy, tightly knit silver chain mail tunic over the shirt. The chain mail was knee length and slit high up the sides baring her outer thighs and hips. A thick black leather belt wrapped around her her at her lower hips.

She blushed. This is worse than being naked. It's like warrior lingerie.

"That doesn't help the cold. Still half naked." She said.

_"I don't care if you're cold. I can't send you where you're going naked. That is the clothing you will wear."_

"Oh fun! A trip? Where are we going?" Her voice dripped sarcasm.

_"WE aren't going anywhere. If I could go where I'm sending you I wouldn't need you."_

Her lips narrowed in annoyance. "What is going on?"

_"You died. I acted impulsively and reached for you. You have visited Thedas before in what you call a video game. You are currently standing in is a place that is between your earth and Thedas_."

Her eyes widened. She stared dumbfounded. She suddenly burst into laughter.

"Haha! I am dreaming. Ha!"

She began coughing from the laughter and her hand came to her mouth. When she pulled her hand away a light dusting of blood covered her hand. She looked up at the being.

"Nope! Dreaming." She turned and walked away. Her feet weren't used to the boots and she tripped over her left foot falling flat to her knees with an ear shattering crunch. She screamed and more tears started streaming down her face. The being was suddenly standing right in front of her too close for her comfort. She fell back to her ass.

_"I'd prefer if you stopped crunching that body. I had to work hard getting it where it needed to be."_

"What are you even talking about?! This is insane! There isn't supposed to be pain in dreams!" She cried sniffling. "What did you do to me?!!"

_"This isn't a dream. I rebuilt your physical body to specifications that would help you complete my goal."_

Her eyebrows raised in fear. "What does that even mean?"

_"I have seen people give themselves or others lyrium tattoos, I decided to improve on that. Lyrium tattoos are too obvious. I pulled your skin back and implanted lyrium veins underneath. Now the only way you will be known having lyrium inside you is if you need to tap into the power for a massive spell. You shouldn't need it unless the situation is very dire. You have other things at your disposal that should prevent you from needing to use the lyrium often."_

"Lyrium? This isn't happening... What things are at my disposal? Why am I here?" She was terrified. This couldn't be happening but she was just clothed in the blink of an eye, so maybe. She could see the colors in her skin. So again, maybe.

_"It's very simple. You've done your research. Many people have as much knowledge as you about Thedas and the Dragon Age, but you're the one that died when I reached for someone. So now you're here. I've brought you here to save the elves. I used to be an elf I'm emotionally invested. You're my tool to accomplish that since I can't leave this place. And as far as things at your disposal, almost anything. I can make most anything here."_

"So why didn't you just snag an elf from Thedas and give them painful blue shit under their skin?!" She snapped with as much meanness as she could muster.

_"Because the only elf alive strong enough to fix the problem with the elves is the one who caused their plight in the first place. City and Dalish elves have fallen far. They couldn't handle this."_

She groaned. "This is absolutely bat shit crazy, you know that right?" She said but didn't let him answer. "I'm 99.9% sure I'm dreaming. So let's treat this as the game. I'll play. Save the elves. Ok. How?"

_"I do not know. You're the one that knows things about this world. What would help you save the elves? Again, I will assist you if i can."_

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume I'm a mage? Fuck, this is dumb." She said and the hood nodded. "What kind of mage?"

_"What kind would help you accomplish the task?"_

She thought for a moment. I could be a rift mage. No. Solas was one of those. Necromancer? Na. Didn't like that play through.

"Can I do blood magic?" She wondered.

_"Is that the specialization you want? Done... Anything else?"_

"Can I physically fight?" She said.

_"I'm sure you could if you took the time to train.."_

She scoffed. "Creepy hooded man is going to give me the magic but if I want to swing a sword I have to actually put work in." She said with sarcasm..."Makes complete sense.... Can you create animals. Like a mabari war dog to fight with me?"

_"Animals are not a problem, I can't create them but I can summon them."_

"Any animals?" She asked.

_"Yes...."_

What the hell was that thing called... That thing would make this a bit easier.

"A varterral?" She said smiling "A varterral charged with guarding me..."

_"Those are quite big... But yes."_

She paused to consider.

"A specific animal?"

The creature sighed. Actually sighed.

_"I suppose it depends."_

"An animal possessed by a demon?" She queried.

_"Yes. As long as I can physically reach for the creature."_

"I remember a cat possessed by a desire demon called Kitty." She stated.

The creature seemed to pause in contemplation.

_"That cat is no longer alive and that particular demon is.... Unavailable."_

"Well damn. Can I summon demons at least? No? Ok.... I suppose it would be way too much to demand a griffon..." She chuckled at herself.

_"I could get you a griffon. But there is no guarantee that it would accept you. It more than likely would just try to rip you apart."_

"Wait aren't they extinct?" She gasped _._

_"There are few left. They hide."_

She couldn't stop herself. "How do I get one?!"

_"I can send you where some are located. Anything else?"_

She paused to think. "Blood magic, lyrium infused body like the elf Fenris, a maybe griffon, and all the knowledge of Thedas. What else could I need... Oh right... JUST TO WAKE THE FUCK UP."

_"I'm not going to say it again, you're not dreaming... This is reality."_

She frowned and looked at his disgusted. "So, what is my plan? Where am I going? And what am I doing?"

_"The year is 8439 FA, or if you prefer: 9:40 of the Dragon age. If you want a griffon you are going to the Hunterhorn Mountains. I'll place you outside of Laysh. You'll know where to look. Just don't get killed by griffons, I spent days working on your body. I don't want to have to start over so soon and it would be a calamity if you wipe out the last remaining griffons. Your plans are your own, but I would suggest trying to join the Inquisition. As far as what you're doing? SAVE THE ELVES. Tread lightly with the information you have."_

"Yes Yoda... You do realize if you dump me by Laysh it will take me a month and a half to get to Haven... Also how am I supposed to travel without money, weapons, or food? Hey! Maybe if I die I'll just wake up from this hell and I'll be back at home reading a book in bed!" She got an excited look on her face.

The look was instantly cut short when her hands grabbed at her neck to try and stop the choking that had begun. She couldn't get a breathe and tears ran down her face. After a moment it stopped and she was gulping for air. He seemed to ignore her gasping.

He waved his sleeve again and a leather satchel appeared, she put it on. _"Some food, health and lyrium potions, money, and a dagger.. Travel to Haven will take around six days if you aquire your griffon so I highly suggest doing that. If you die here then you will be completely dead since you are dead on your earth._ "

"Fine... Not a dream then. Going to go get me a griffon,  got it... Just out of curiosity, how have the wardens not found the griffons? Weisshaupt is near there."

_"The griffons didn't want to be found. They felt betrayed by the wardens. I am pleased by your knowledge, it will help you."_

"Yes, because my main goal is to please the jackass who maimed my person. Any advice on wrangling a griffon?"

_"Yes, they don't like to be **wrangled**."_

She frowned. "Point taken... How do I used the magic I apparently have?"

_"You will know when the situation is dire enough for you to need the magic."_

"Oh for fucks sake. You are seriously just setting me up for failure. You tore my body apart and put it back together and now you're telling me to save a whole race. A race of people who will, undoubtedly be terrified of me. A race of people so beaten down and broken that they allowed themselves to become slaves. OR they are busy being nomads and will think I am insane! How do I save people like this? Especially without knowing how to use the magic you gave me?"

_"I didn't give you magic. When you arrived in this place it was just there. If you didn't have magic, I would have handed you a weapon and sent you on your way. I don't know how you will save them but you will try or you will die. Mages can feel magic. You wanted blood magic so listen to your blood. The only real advice I can give you is to find someone to help you. Someone who is already in the process of trying to save elves."_

She scoffed, loudly.

"He isn't trying to save them... He wants to collapse the veil. Veil collapsing equals bad. The Fade would be completely open. Not only would everyone eventually die, they would die horribly.... It would take years before he could even accomplish reforming reality, and who's to say that his idea of reality is the correct one!" She growled.

The creature paused and seemed to consider her for a moment. He slowly reached up his hand less sleeve and pulled back his red hood. She gasped and stepped back. He ears showed her that he was an elf as he had said but he was grotesque. Half of his face looked like it had been eaten away by bugs. Fresh, pus filled wounds covered the mangled half. She felt her stomach roll. His one eye he had left was red and it looked at her. His half mouth pulled up in a smile.

_"And that's why you were pulled through Harper."_ His mouth didn't move when he spoke.

Before she could respond the ground beneath her was suddenly gone and she was falling. She thought the ripping the skin off her body was terrifying. Well, crashing towards Thedas was certainly worse. She plummeted through the air unable to scream, see, or breathe. She was moving too fast to do any of those. After around two minutes of falling she was met by sweet darkness from lack of air.


	2. Pretty feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos on the last chapter guys!
> 
> Warning: attempt non-con in this chapter. FYI

 

She woke with a jolt sending painful tremors down her body. She groaned and gingerly opened her eyes. It was night but that didn't help the God awful heat and dryness she felt. She was laying in dust and dirt surrounded by dead trees. She stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed her satchel that had fallen off.

She stretched her sore muscles and tried to lick her lips. Her lips were cracked and she could taste blood.

"Ugh dry.." She groaned. She knelt down and dug around in her bag. "No water. Of course."

She stood and looked around. Her eyes seemed better at least. Off in the distance she could see smoke that she knew must be from Laysh. Some how she made her feet move her in that direction.

Upon reaching the town she frowned. Why in the hell would anyone live in this awful dust town? She looked around at the situation she was in. Skinny filthy people everywhere. She saw a humans, many dwarves, and maybe a total of two elves who didn't even look at her. She was glad of that. Unnoticed as possible is what she was going for. She made her way through mud and rock shacks and homes to what appeared to be the marketplace by the docks. She made her way to one of the stalls that looked the least intimidating and browsed at the dwarfs wares.

"Haven't seen you around these parts before friend. What brings you to Laysh?" The dwarf didn't try to hide his concern.

Most of the elves I meet in game are broody and grumpy... Be broody.

"You won't see me around these parts again, child of stone. Passing through on my way to the Hunterhorn Mountains." She said evenly.

His bushy brows came down in slight anger. "Why would an elf need to go to Kal-Sharok?"

"Why do you assume I go under the mountains child of stone? I have been traveling all over trying to find fade touched obsidian. I heard there might be some in those mountain peaks." She tried to smile.

"You're a mage!?" He hissed loudly bringing sets of eyes on her. She almost groaned out loud.

"Hardly.. Do you see a staff?" She spit on the ground for good measure. Well she tried to spit anyway, she didn't really have any. "Those circle mages in Tevinter pay handsomely for fade touched anything. As long as I don't touch the stuff it doesn't affect me. I collect it for them. Wouldn't see one of those pompous feathered asses hiking up a mountain to get their supplies." She chuckled. Lying is much easier here. It's like telling a story.

He seemed to consider her for a moment and shrugged. "Fair enough.. How may I help you today?"

After ten minutes of haggling with the dwarf she had a new water skin full of water, small pickaxe, and a thin light gray robe that could be pulled up in the front to cover part of her face. She had also gotten an expensive dwarven contraption that collected water from the air at night. The condensation she got would be enough to keep her from dying, the dwarf had assured her.

She began to walk towards the edge of town again and could feel someone following her. Everytime she spun, however, there was no one there.

"One day... I can't even last one day and I'm going to die." She grumbled under her breath.

When she made it to the edge of town and no one was around she spun and spoke loudly.

"Whoever is there, show yourself! I have a dagger and I'm seriously not in the mood!"

It took an moment but three human males sauntered out of a dark alleyway. She frowned. Filthy. The slight breeze on the air carried the stench of alcohol from the men to her. Her heart dropped.

"Well boys. She has a dagger. We should be careful." The man in the middle spoke. Her nose wrinkled. The man had lived off of a poor diet his whole life and it showed. Sallow pock marked skin. Short stature.

"I must admit you are the prettiest knife-ear I have ever seen. We don't get many around these parts. They mostly stay north in their forest." One of the other men said.

Not good. Not good. Not good. Her head kept screaming at her.

"Well I'm am leaving and I didn't cause any trouble while I was here so I'll just be going now..." She whimpered.

"Oh knife-ear... You didn't think it'd be that simple did you? Most of the females round these parts have a already been well used. You'll be fun." He chuckled.

She spun and took off to try to get away. That accomplished nothing though. One of them threw something that made contact with her ankles. She crashed forward into the dirt and before she could react someone was pulling her hips up and smashing her face into the dirt. She heard someone fumbling with their belt.

When she would look back on this moment later in life she would wonder how everything happened... How she knew what to do. But that moment wasn't now.

She grabbed her dagger and dragged it up her left forearm drawing a hiss from her mouth. She dipped her index finger in her blood and drew a line vertically down her forehead to between her eyebrows. She felt the man behind her trying to find her entrance like he had no clue what he was doing.

She ran her hand across her bleeding arm allowing some to pool in her palm. She held her right hand by her face and looked at the blood. The blood began lifting and molding itself into three separate small knife looking shapes. They suddenly zipped off her hand and she heard yelps and screaming behind her. The hands that were gripping her hips let go and the man that had been assaulting her person fell forward on top of her, making her fall with a groan. She flipped over and kicked him off. She scrambled to her feet and looked down.

The things she made with her blood were floating around in the air. They almost looked like they were dancing. The men were dead. Blood dripping from wounds on their heads at the temples. She looked to the floating things barely noticing the pain still in her arm.

"So, that's blood magic huh?"

The blood things zipped back towards her and the sharp things dove and buried them self right back into the wound on her arm. She screamed and her right hand gripped her forearm. Tears threatening to fall down her face she looked down. She gasped as her wound began to lace itself back together.

"Blood magic suuucks!" She groaned.

She grabbed her bag and headed south. All she could do was continue.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She found that she didn't have a hard time sleeping. Which was a shock since she had always slept like shit at home. She had no pillows, feather comforter, or mattress out here. Just her bag she rested her head on. But she slept almost all night. Thankfully nothing bothered her in the night.

For some reason she didn't enter the fade in her dreams. Just nothing. She was very thankful for that. She didn't know if she could emotionally handle seeing spirits and talking to demons right now.

It took her three days before she was able to see Mt Ambrosia before her in the distance. The air had gotten a bit colder as she went up but it was still dry as hell and she was still miserable.

She reached down to take a small sip of water and wondered for the umpteenth time when she would die of dysentery. The contraption the dwarf sold her worked well. She had maybe 2 cups of water when she woke in the mornings. Other than slight hunger she felt fine though. She still had some of the food that creature had given her but she ate and drank the bare minimum. She didn't know how to hunt and hadn't seen much more than a few fennecs over the past few days. The fennecs were fast and cute so she didn't even try.

A sudden noise caight her ear and she smiled. It was louder now than yesterday. The sounds resembled that of an eagle. She began walking towards the sounds. A bit more pep in her step. The griffons were on Mt Ambrosia. It made way too much sense. Of course they would hide on the highest mountain peak in Thedas. Otherwise it would be far too easy for her.she internally scoffed. Stupid rotten sky elf thing.

After spending the rest of the day climbing over rocks and falling more times that she could count, her good mood had completely left. She looked up at the huge cave entrance on the side of the cliff face she was standing before.

"Of course. Of course I need to climb up there." She groaned. "Fuck it. If I die, I die..."

She pulled out her dagger and sliced up her arm. Watching in a form of disgust as the blood fell to the ground. Over the last three days she had been messing around with her blood and it really just came to the fact that her blood could do anything she wanted it to. She made the pool of blood climb up the cliff face to form hand and foot holds and she began to climb. After way more effort than the wanted to use she made it to the top and rolled to the floor sweating and panting. She felt the pain as her blood returned through her wound but it wasn't as bad as that first day. She wiped the blood from her forehead.

She took another drink of her water before she stood. She was in a wide, tall tunnel. She could see light at the end and began walking. It only took a few minutes to reach the end. The tunnel opened to a massive cavern. Light poured in from a hole near the top. She smiled as she looked around. Eight big nests sat nestled on shelves of varying height on the walls of the cavern. She walked across bones and dead trees on the floor as she made her way to the closest nest. She gingerly placed her hands on the side of the nest and looked in. Three perfect eggs. About the size of five ostrich eggs and a soft yellow color. She grinned stupidly.

Not extinct. She thought to herself.

Her wonder was cut short as she heard something big crash through the cave tunnel. It reached her just as she was turning.

"STOP!" She raised her arm and screamed involuntarily.

Her shock was matched by the griffon barreling at her. The creature halted instantly but that didn't stop it from moving at her. She saw the panic in its yellow eyes as it skid and crashed into her. She yelped at the same time it screeched. They were a pile of limbs and feathers. She was able to pull herself out from under it, scramble up its big body and fall gracelessly over the other side. She crawled on hands and feet away from it as fast as she could. She pulled her dagger and crouched fully prepared to draw blood, either hers or the griffons.

The griffon lumbered up to its feet and turned to assess her. It crouched back and let put and ear piercing screech that made her wince.

She was scared but that didn't stop her from gaping at the thing.

She stood around five and a half feet tall. This thing was about three feet taller than her. At least twelve feet long. Stunning white feathers with charcoal colored tips. Black fur on its body that was shiny and soft. It's head was turned slightly so it could pierce her with its gaze from its yellow eyes.

She still crouched and took a deep breath.

"Ok Harper... No need to panic. It's just a bad ass creature that shouldn't exist. You have no idea what to do now, but as long as you don't panic you should be fine." Her attempt at calming herself down wasn't working.

The creature cocked it's head at her with an odd expression. She heard more screeching and barely jumped out of the way of three more griffons tearing into the cavern. She rolled across the floor and scrambled up and pressed her body into the wall. That's as far as she got however... She was rooted to that spot in full blown fear. Four griffons were starting at her. All completely different. One was brown. One tan. One a mix of black, white, and brown.

_Is there any particular reason this filth is still alive?_ The brown one said into the air without her beak moving.

If Harper made any attempt to move she would've tripped over her jaw that was slammed on the floor. Talking griffons...

_I'm not really sure mother. I was running at her to rip her face off, she yelled for me to stop. I stopped. She startled me. They don't normally yell_. The one that had crashed into her said. He fluffed his neck feathers in annoyance.

_How did it even get up here? How did we not notice it heading up the mountain? The tan one snapped._  
_Let kill it so it doesn't bring others_. It made a set of quick chirping noises.

"I won't bring others. I don't know anyone in this world so who would I tell? Also I would prefer to not die..." She grinned.

If griffons could have a suprised look these ones did.

_How can you understand us filthy creature!?_ The brown one said.

Harper shrugged. "I have way too many questions about this world to even begin to assume to know how we understand eachother."

_Are you a warden?_ The tan one hissed in fear.

"Hardly... Not really sure what I am actually." She kind of chuckled at herself.

_Why are you here!_ Brown one stepped closer to Harper.

Harper gulped. "Well that's complicated. But to make a long story short, I have been ordered to save the elves.... I crawled up this forsaken mountain to see a griffon. Somehow to convince one to assist me in what I've been ordered to do. Or to get killed by one. Eh.. whatever."

_It's obviously insane or diseased... Or both_. The one she fell into said.

_Why would we help any of you people again? Last time we helped our species was wiped out. I'd rather kill you._ Brown one stated simply.

"Fine, but I wouldn't eat me." Harper said in complete seriousness. "Some fucking weirdo in the sky put lyrium under my skin and if you eat my flesh you'll more than likely die."

_Weirdo in the sky? We know not what this means_.

"Some elf guy in a red robe. Half his face eaten off. He planted lyrium under my skin and told me to go save elves... Like I had any clue how to do that." She chuckled.

The brown one began pacing and mumbling to herself.

_Mother is something wrong?_ The tan one asked.

She ignored her child. _Try to run at her again_. 

_Really?_ The one that had taken Harper down earlier said. The brown one nodded her regal head.

_And you, try to stop him_.

"Um... Ok. But if you're going to kill me can you do it in a quick like way? I've already been tortured in writhing pain this week. Once was enough." She chuckled.

The one about to run at her let out chirping sets of laughter. It got in position before her and lowered itself to attack. She took at deep breath as it took off at a speed she could barely see. Her arm raised in defense.

"STOP!" She yelled and exactly as before the griffon tensed and stopped. Well sort of stopped... She was hit again by what was at least a thousand pounds. A feat that should have easily killed her.

She and the griffon both groaned.

_Mother what is that?_ It asked the brown one.

_Well Atlas, as much as I don't want to admit it, it seems riders do still exist. And she's yours._

"What does that mean?" Harper groaned rubbing her sore muscles.

_It means that you have a connection whether you like it or not. You can't kill the filthy thing or disobey it. You might as well be it's slave_.

Harper threw her hands up and shook them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't want a slave. I don't want someone forced to help me!" She looked at the one just called Atlas. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'll just leave. Pretend I never came here." She began backing away slowly.

_That's not how it works. Now that he knows you exist, magic will begin to compel him to be near your filth_. The brown one growled.

Harper stopped. "Wait... Is this what the wardens did to you?" She had a sinking feeling in her gut. "You were slaves?"

_The joining began as a partnership. Mutually beneficial. The wardens genuinely cared. Over the centuries we became nothing but their mounts. No better than horses. There is a big difference between dying for someone you care for and being expected to die because it's your job. Treated like a tool and nothing more._ She said with sadness.

"Huh..." Harper absorbed that information. "Well. That's enough of that. Terribly sorry for bothering you all." She spun to Atlas. "And for causing you to tumble, twice. I'll see myself out." She crunched over bones as she walked.

_Did you not hear me? Your a rider. Atlas is now bound by magic to serve you. He will go crazy and die if he is away from you for too long_.  _Your idiotic fumbling snapped the connection into place._

Harper looked back and forth between the brown griffon and the Atlas griffon who had what seemed to be a sulk on his face. This isn't what she wanted. None of it. She wanted to go home.

Yea her life wasn't perfect but her middle class privilege was looking nice right about now, which just made her feel worse. This place needed her help and she was feeling seriously overwhelmed. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Her energy ran out and she plopped to her knees. The hot wet tears fell down her face. She could feel the griffons staring at her.

"This is the worst week ever." She grumbled. Not really to them. "I died. All my skin got removed and put back. Found out I'm a mage, which isn't nearly as cool as I thought it would be... It actually hurts like a bitch to do magic. A disgusting man tried to rape me. I killed three people and I didn't even feel bad about it. I was excited to see a griffon with my own eyes. Within an hour of finding griffons, I discover I have ruined ones life inadvertently.... I'm pretty sure the food and water in this land is going to slowly kill me with some disease, I never should've watched Monsters Inside Me. I desperately need a bath. AND I'M NEVER GOING TO GET TO DRIVE A CAR AGAIN!" And with that she burst into full blown sobs. Her shoulders heaved. She couldn't stop.

She didn't see Atlas walk up and nudge her hard enough to knock her over onto her ass. She snivled and wiped her face furiously.

_Everything will be ok. I've never left this mountain range and honestly I was getting bored_.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better. THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE!" She wailed miserably.

He let out his short chirpy laughter.

_No idea... Must be the magic. Come we have much to talk about. Like plans and what is drive a car? What's your name_?

She laughed and stood.

"My name is Harper Lockwood. But you can call me Harper. Are you sure you're ok with this? Your mother could just kill me and we can call this a day."

_Come_. He stated. And knelt his front end down for her to climb on his back.

She gasped and stepped back. "That seems extremely inappropriate after what I just learned."

_Well I'm going through the hole in the ceiling, if you want to climb go ahead_.

She looked up and her brow furrowed. It was a very long way up. She didn't notice herself rubbing her forearm. She looked past him to his mother. The other two had already flown up to nests. His mother nodded her head slightly. Harper gulped nervously and took a slow step forward. She tightened her strap on her bag and made sure it was good and tight. She looked at the griffons back. She gingerly reached out and grabbed at handful of feathers and fur and immediately snatched her hand back.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whimpered. "I can't imagine it feels good to have your pretty feathers yanked out by an idiot elf."

_I'm a griffon... I can handle much more than a couple lost feathers. And thank you for the compliment idiot elf._ He chuckled.

She reached out fast and yanked herself up before she could completely chicken out. She latched on as tight as she could.

_When we ascend put your hands where my wings meet my body. It will give you better grip. Put your hands up under the feathers and fur for better grip. Are you ready?_

She adjusted her hands to where he told her. And nodded.

He leapt up with a speed that caused her to let out a squeel. She could hear his mothers chirping as she laughed. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut in fear. She tried concentrating on anything but the actual flying. She felt his powerful wings under her hands. She could feel his legs moving like he was running up the very sky. She felt her legs going numb from trying to clamp them around him to try not to die. She smashed her face into his fur. He smelled of wind and the sun. She felt them burst through the opening of the cave. She felt the griffons body relax as he leveled out. The wing slowed as he began to glide.

_You can open your eyes idiot elf_.

"Going to be completely honest here pretty feathers... I don't think I can." She yelped.

_Fine but you'll miss the view_.

She groaned quietly and slowly opened an eye. All she saw was fur. After a few minutes of mentally psyching herself up she pulled her body forward by his wing joints and slowly sat up, still clinging desperately to his feathers.

She gasped. The view was stunning. She could see far. Almost too far. She could even see the towers of Weisshaupt Fortress in the distance. The distance she could see had to have something to do with what that creature did to her. Her tummy was doing small flip flops.

"Are you sure you're ok with this pretty feathers. I have no desire to have a slave. I need someone who can help me and be my friend. This journey is going to make me a hated person. People will try to kill me, frequently. Even if they don't know what I am." She said.

_And what would that be... Other than an idiot elf_?

She laughed. "Well my idiot ass decided to be a blood mage completely forgetting how taboo that is in this world. I'm also not really an elf. But you are literally the only person, well griffon, who can know that."

He was intrigued. _And what are you then_?

She smiled. And closed her eyes enjoying the wind on her face. She told him everything. All of it. She even told him about her human family who disliked her. How she was pretty sure she was in a video game. She told him of her love of books and painting. She told him about her cat. She told him what cars and driving were. She even had to explain a mortgage to him.

_How old are you_?

"I will turn twenty nine in a few months." She smiled. "How old are you?"

_I am 214 years old. Still in my prime. We die less quickly now that we don't get into human wars_.

She frowned. "I promise to do everything in my power to prevent you from dying. I'm not very good at my magic yet but it is powerful. I also have those lyrium veins as a backup. If somone tries to kill us they will at least regret it if we die."

They ended up talking so long that it began getting dark. They decided to head back.

_When wardens used to be riders they rode standing up_. He noted.

"Do you want me to try to ride standing up one day?" She wondered, completely not believing that she could do that at all.

_It's up to you. You'll have to figure out how to not fall and die.... Ok so scoot yourself back again. Get your legs right behind my wings so you don't slip as we descend. We are heading back to the nest._

She did what she was told. And found herself screaming with terror and glee as the griffon showed off and sent them plummeting and spinning back down to the cave.

"I MET A GRIFFON!!!!" She squeeled with joy as they fell. She was met with his chirps of laughter from the griffon.

 

 

 


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter... But after hours of erasing and retyping this is what we have lol.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means the world to me.

 

She spent three days with the griffons. She had decided it would be a good learning experience. And while it was definitely that, it was also an opportunity to help the griffons trust her. They mostly just thought she was odd, however.

She told them of stories of earth. They were interested in the mythical beasts she spoke of. She told wild stories of chimeras, centaurs, and even hippogriffs. They told her about the blights and exalted marches.

She told them everything she knew of Corypheus and what was going to happen.

"When we leave in the morning I would like to go to the Free Marches first and make a quick stop in Kirkwall. There is someone who goes by the name of Xenon there. I need to visit his shop. I want to see if he can get a harness or something for you so I can hold on better, I'd also like to attempt to convince someone to join us before we go to Haven. There is an elf named Fenris there. It would be easier to get to the inner circle of the Inquisition if I have him. He will be able to speak on my behalf to the dwarf Varric."

_Who is this elf_? Atlas asked as he flopped down next to her near the cave entrance.

She sighed. "Well, I liked him in the game, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that he is going to be severely grumpy in real life here. He is a former slave and like me he has lyrium in his body. He was a slave in Tevinter which will help me get knowlege about slaves there. If slavery had a capital, it would be the Tevinter Imperium." She seems to consider for a moment. "My initial thought was to just go to Haven and speak to Dorian Pavus about the slavery there but he's never been a slave and he is from a very affluent family... Besides Fenris is an elf. He will get it. Word of warning though he will try to kill me when he finds out I'm a blood mage. Don't kill him first." She giggled.

_If he does kill you, I'm bound by magic to kill him_. Atlas stated simply and she grimaced.

"Yes well let's not let it get to that... Hey, I thought about something last night. I remember your mother saying something about you dying if you were away from me for too long. What does that mean? How long do we have to be apart?"

_There is something about the riders and their control over griffons. If you leave for too long we will both feel it. If it's for too long I will get sick. Eventually I could die. But it's a long time. More than a month_.

She frowned. "You know we could just stay here. Live here forever. I'm sure creepy sky guy would kill me if I didn't do what I was told but you wouldn't feel like you were obligated to go somewhere with me. I seriously hate that I have that much control over you. We barely know eachother and you are somehow bound to me. I'm sure it had something to do with that guy. Griffons didn't have these types of connection unless it was to a Warden. I'm certainly not one of those."

I told you before, it's alright. Yeah, the circumstances aren't that great, but I've wanted to go on an adventure for a hundred years.

She tried to smile but it felt fake. Here she was, about to go on a suicide mission to save slaves; but if she wanted to get technical, Atlas was her slave. He had to go where she was going and if she demanded it, do what she said. Stupid.

They went to bed early that night knowing they wanted to leave before first light. She curled up on the in the little spot she had cleared bones away from and fell asleep.

When she awoke in the morning she had a huge griffon next to her and she was tucked neatly under his wing against his warm body. When she commented on it he told her she looked cold. She wanted to remind him it was hotter than the fires of hell in this land but she just smiled and nodded.

They said their goodbyes just before dawn that morning. They stood at the entrance of the cave opening. She had her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"Alright pretty feathers, for the last time, are you absolutely positive about this."

_For the last time, idiot elf, yes_. He groaned.

She threw her head back in a laugh. She ungracefully climbed on his back and held on for dear life as he tore out of the entrance of the the cave at the full speed. He laughed in her head at her earth shattering scream.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

They camped that first night in the Blighted Hills.

I can hear your stomach growling from over here. Atlas grumbled.

He was right, she was awfully hungry. She had run out of her food the day before.

"I'm sorry. I ran out of that food. Maybe we can find a market tomorrow when we stop by Trevis." She mumbled.

The griffon huffed loudly and took off into the air before she could say anything.

"Well fine then..." She snorted.

She went and collected some dry old tree branches and began to try and no set up a fire. When she had all the pieces in place she sat and stared at it.

"How does one make a fire?" She groaned. "I am completely worthless..."

_You are a mage aren't you? Just make a fire_.

She squeeled and spun around in terror. She didn't hear Atlas come back.

"Dont do that!" She yelped. She crossed her arms to glare at the griffon. "Is there any reason your pretty feathers are covered in blood?"

Atlas huffed at her. He turned and walked away. She raised an eyebrow but continued to stare at her attempt to make fire. Hoping it would just burst into flames.

Five minutes later the griffon reappeared and dumped an august ram carcass next to her. She scooted away from it in disgust. The griffon ruffled it's neck feathers quite proud of itself.

"What is that for?" She said

_Your stomach was growling. So here... Food_. He said.

Her lip curled in disgust. "What do I do with that?"

_Umm. Eat it?_

"I can't eat that.... I can't figure out how to make fire. And I am NOT gutting that thing Atlas." She groaned.

He tilted his head as if confused by her. _Can you use your blood_?

"No I tried. Mages are supposed to have all the basic spells then a specialization. I can't figure out any of the basic spells." She sighed.

The griffon considered for a moment. _Maybe look at the wood and think to yourself: HOT._

She shrugged. She looked at the wood. She let images fill her head of fire. She even thought of Mount Mordor. Her eyes widened as a small trail of smoke rose to the air and fire burst forth through the wood. She has a split second of pride in what she did before the fire became far too big. She screamed as it exploded out she moved as fast as she could to the griffon accomplishing a fade step. Her arm raised in defense and she threw a barrier around them.

When it was over she glanced around panting. Everything was burned within a 15 foot radius of where she started the fire. Atlas was looking at her slightly afraid.

_Harper, you might want to tone it down a bit._ He perked up. _You just made fire, a barrier, and you moved with amazing speed. It was great_!

She smiled. Maybe it went badly but at least now she knew the magic was there.

"I'll just stick to blood magic for awhile. Thank you for the ram. You eat it though. It should be cooked a bit now and taste good to you." She laughed.

While the griffon ate she curled up and laid her head down on her bag to sleep. It didn't take long for the sweet darkness to hit her.

When she woke she was buried under fur and feathers once more.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She told Atlas to wait outside of the city. He was annoyed but complied. She pulled her hood and face cover up to hide her features. All she needed to do is find the market, buy supplies, and leave. In most all towns and cities, the market is located in the center. Trevis wasn't any different. So all she had to do is follow a direction. The people here were less dirty than the previous ones she met. Almost everyone looked at her as she walked past though and that made her uncomfortable.

She got to the market and had an easy time finding what she needed. She found a couple pairs of leggings to cover up her damn near naked legs. She made her way around the large circular marketplace picking and choosing things out. She was interupted when a city guard grabbed her arm roughly and pulled down her hood. Her heart immediately sank as her brain flashed back to the three men at the previous town.

"Where's your master she-elf?" He growled at her.

She tried wriggling out of his grasp. "I am NOT a slave sirrah." She said trying to not completely lose her shit.

"Ran away from him eh?" He chuckled and spun her forward. "We will find him. Until then off to the cages with you." He laughed at her.

She kept trying to get away. He was 3 times her size so it didn't accomplish anything.

Out of nowhere she heard Atlas screech. She, along with everyone else in the marketplace, looked up. She groaned. She didn't want anyone knowing about the griffon yet but that didn't stop the creature from barreling through the sky towards the marketplace.

He landed with an earth shattering bang, leveling one of the marketplace stalls, barely missing the human attendant. Atlas ran forward towards her and let out an ear piercing scream at the guard gripping her. His massive wings extended in anger. Everyone was so shocked at the fact that a griffon was there that the panic didn't hit. Open mouths and wide eyes sat transfixed on Atlas.

"I suggest you remove your hand from me sirrah. My friend doesn't seem to like it." She said with much more happiness in her voice than she should have had.

The guard yelled a war cry and threw her towards the griffon. In the same move he drew his sword to attack. Pure fury in his gaze.

She didn't even think. Didn't formulate a single thought. As she tumbled forward she drew her dagger and ran it across her hand. As she spun back towards the angry guard she lashed out with her blood from her hand. A small floating wall tore through the air at the guard sending him flying across the marketplace. He crashed into another guard. Her blood slammed back into her hand almost staggering her.

The action of a guard flying throught the air roused everyone from their shock. More guards appeared. She could feel Atlas behind her getting more angry. She couldn't explain how she was feeling it, but it washed over her. It felt like when her family got in a flour fight in the kitchen when she was young. Like light dust tickling her skin. It gave her goosebumps.

The guards began shoving and throwing people out of their way to get to her.

She instinctively reached out and placed her still bleeding hand on the griffons beak. She forced herself to calm which made him calm a bit. There were at least twenty guards circling her.

"Be ready to fly Atlas." She whispered and felt him vibrate as his feathers ruffled.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST SLAVE!" A different guard bellowed! "You and that THING are going straight to the Archon!"

She let out a bark of laughter. "I AM NO SLAVE! SLAVERY WILL DIE!"

As fast as she could move she was on Atlas's back and the griffon launched into the air. She had to cling on for dear life. The wound on her hand had healed but it was still wet with her blood. She was slipping.

"Atlas I can't hold on!" She screamed in terror.

_Let go_.

"Are you fucking insane?!" She screamed. He didn't have time to argue as her hand slipped. Her grip on the other hand wasn't good enough to hold her weight and she felt herself slide down his back.

"ATLAS!!!"

Her throat stung from screaming, but that seemed miniscule against the fact that she was plummeting face first to the ground at a terrifying speed.

"Oof!" She yelped as she felt Atlas's claws slam into her arms and close around them. He caught her. He actually caught her. Her screams of terror changed to screams of happiness as they flew away from Trevis.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

They landed about 4 miles away. He set her gingerly down and landed a few feet away. She stumbled a bit and spun on Atla . She suprised the griffon when she launched herself at his neck and wrapped him in a tight hug. She didn't let go.

_Um. Idiot elf, why are you holding me?_

She laughed deeply. "It's how people show affection pretty feathers."

_People are odd. Why are you showing me affection idiot elf. Aren't you mad? I didn't listen to you. You told me to stay_.

She let go and took a step back from him and looked into his yellow eyes.

"How could I be mad? That guard would've made me a slave, or worse." She chuckled. "You are, quite seriously, the most amazing thing I have ever encountered in my life...."

_Well you've had a very short life_. He snapped at her. He ruffled his body in pleasure at her compliment though.

She smiled and stepped forward. She raised her arm and tried to wipe off the perfect blood handprint she had left on his beak.

He jerked back away from her and her heart sank as she thought she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry Atlas. I didn't realize I got blood on you. Don't you want it off?" She whimpered.

_No! I like it. Leave it there_.

Her heart sank farther as a thought hit her mind. "No Atlas. It looks like a mark of ownership. Let me get it off, please." She said stubbornly.

The griffon huffed at her.

_That's dumb idiot elf. It let's me smell you better...._ Before she could respond, he reached back with his beak and plucked one of his perfect feathers off his upper back. He strode forward and with shocking gentleness and accuracy placed it behind her long ear.

_There... Now I own you too. Now shut up about it, idiot elf_.

She gently reached up and pulled the feather out to hold it in her hand and look at it. He really did have pretty feathers. It was about 11 inches long and pure white. The dark dusting at the ends of the feathers looked like it had finely ground glitter in it. It's what gave his feathers their shine. She flipped it in her hand a few times before kneeling down and getting into her bag. She grabbed one of the pairs of leggings and cut a bit of fabric off the ends of each leg. She stood and flipped her head over to tie her hair into a big loose bun on top of her head with the cloth from one leg then she used the other piece of fabric to tie the feather in. The long feather extended down the back of her neck on her right side.

He watched her with curiosity until she looked at him.

_You're so odd_.

"What? That's the first feather you've given me. It's important to me." She chuckled.

He did notice what she said and he knew very well that he'd give her more feathers. It pleased him that she had it in her hair. His mother had told him long ago that griffon feathers were highly sought before they had been mostly wiped out. She deserved to have one.

She sighed and looked at him.

"Friends then?" She asked nervously.

He let out a chirpy laugh. _Yes friends. You are MY idiot elf now._

She launched herself at his neck. And sighed with hapiness. She thought to herself: maybe this won't completely suck. A couple silent tears fell down her face. After some time she let him go and climbed back onto his back and they took off.

They flew at an easy speed and they stayed low. She was comfortable enough to just sit up and look at everything.

"Let's avoid anymore towns until we get to Kirkwall, ok Atlas?" She asked.

_Fine by me. Is this Kirkwall going to be like the place we just were?_

"Likely worse..." She frowned. The air hitting her felt cool and nice. "It's massive compared to where we just were. It had its own Chantry. The Kirkwall Chantry was destroyed 3 years ago by a mage. They very well could have rebuilt it for all I know about it now. There will be Templars there who will kill me, without even thinking about it, if they see me do blood magic. If I do any magic at all I will be dragged to the Kirkwall Circle. Even worse, you REALLY can't do what you did back in Trevis. There are too many people. Too many Templars who are all on high alert. I CAN'T have you killed or taken because of me. I will do my damnest to keep you safe Atlas." She said with utter sincerity.

_You told me of the Templar/ mage war Harper. If this city is full of them then please don't go there_.

"We could skip going there but I really need the elf Fenris and I really want to go to the Black Emporium to see Xenon." She sighed.

_Very well. As long as you don't encounter danger in Kirkwall I won't have a magical urge to come save you._

She laughed and agreed.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Leliana looked at the piece of paper she just took off the leg of one of her ravens. She was suprised. A feeling she was no longer used to... She sighed. She detested feeling suprised. She turned to her assistant.

"Go and collect everyone and tell them to meet in the war room. Now it's urgent. Everyone..." She stated evenly.

The man made a quick bow and turned to leave out of the tent.

She groaned and rubbed her temple, she could feel a headache forming. She stepped to the entrance of the tent and looked up to the small chantry.

"Andraste guide us." She whimpered and made her way to the war room inside the Haven Chantry...

She had the letter laid out in front of her on the war table. She read it for the hundredth time as the group began to enter the war room. First Josephine, followed by Cullen.

"Leliana, is everything alright? Your assistant said it was urgent." Josephine asked, worry written on her face. Cullen crossed his arms and frowned.

"It is urgent, but we must wait for the others Josie." Leliana said without looking up from her letter.

The rest of the group entered almost one after the other. Solas, Varric, Cassandra, Blackwall, The Iron Bull, and lastly the Herald.

The Herald cleared his throat to get Lelianas attention and she looked up at him. He was a tall well built man with a pleasant face. Brown hair, blue eyes, clean face, deep lines around his eyes from years of smiling and laughter. He had broad shoulders and was well muscled from swinging a war maul. He was a warrior through and through. If he hadn't have gotten the anchor stuck in his hand she was almost positive he'd be involved with the Templar Order in some way. He was a devout Andrastian but he wouldn't do well in the Chantry she was sure.

"You needed to see us Leliana..." He said in a deep voice.

She rubbed her temple again, headache had taken full root.

"Yes, Herald... I received an urgent raven from one of my spies in Trevis." She grabbed the letter and crunched in in her hand. "We seem to have a problem...."

"Leliana, what is wrong?" Cassandra said in her thick Navarran accent.

"A fight broke out 6 days ago in the market place. Well, not really a fight... One guard got tossed to his ass. Anyways, a guard was trying to take a female elf into questioning. It didn't go well. He thought she was a slave." She saw Solas flinch out of the corner of her eye. "They tussled a bit with her trying to get away while claiming, loudly, that she wasn't a slave..." She sighed.

"Damn it woman spit it out!" Bull growled. She frowned at him.

"I wouldn't believe it had 100 people not seen it... She was recued by what appeared to be her.... _Griffon_." She ground out.

She was met with silence. Blackwall had to physically reach out to steady himself against the wall. All color drained from his face.

Varric whistled and said. "Well I'll be damned. A real griffon?"

She nodded. "Seems to be. Unless there is a different giant ass bird species with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion we didn't know about. She rode out of town on it."

"Did they hurt anyone?" The Herald asked.

"Not really. One guard got thrown off of her, but that's it." Leliana replied.

"So send her an invite!" Bull said gleefully. "A griffon?! No one will fuck with a griffon."

Leliana slightly flinched. "There's another issue entirely. It also appears that this female elf is a blood mage."

The Herald tensed. And without batting an eye said. "Unacceptable. We can't have a blood mage with the power of a griffon behind her. Bring her in for questioning."

The room spun to Solas as he let out a loud laugh.

The Herald turned to face him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Pray tell, what is so funny Solas?"

"Bring her in. That's what's funny Herald. She hasn't done anything wrong. She worked in self defense. She didn't really hurt anyone. Also bringing someone in against their will will be nigh impossible if they have a griffon as a protector." Solas chuckled.

"She is a blood mage..." The Herald stated as if that was an explanation.

"Just because you think something is intrinsically dangerous doesn't necessarily make it so." Solas replied calmly.

"Maybe not mage, but there are far more evil blood mages than not. None of them can fight the desire for more blood" Cassandra snapped.

"Perhaps." Solas replied calmly. "I suggest inviting her to come and meet the Herald. They can talk. Good luck trying to find her though, griffons are... From what I remember from the Fade, said to be very fast."

"Solas has a point. We can't just go at her swords raised." Blackwall cut in. "If she is an actual griffon rider, the griffon will defend her to death. If she dies the griffon will die after... And I'm terribly sorry Herald, but I will defend that griffon."

The Herald glared at the bearded man. "You'd fight me on this?"

Blackwall gave a half hearted grin. "Not happily."

The Herald looked at him stupidly for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Find her. ASK her nicely for a meeting." He was still laughing as he walked out of the door.

After everyone had shuffled out of the room Cullen stopped Leliana.

"We can't have a blood mage in the Inquisition spymaster..." He stated simply.

She frowned. "We will take this one step at a time Cullen."

Leliana left to find her assistant so they could track down the elf.

Cullen stood next to the war table with his arms still crossed. A feeling of dread in his gut.

 

 

 


	4. Enchantment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!

 

They arrive in the area of Kirkwall and land on a tall set of cliff overlooking the bay.

Harper looked down on the City of Chains and frowned. She felt Atlas's head bump her.

"That... Is bigger than I thought it would be." She groaned.

_It smells bad_. The griffon huffed.

"Well, when you shove thousands of people somewhere it's bound to smell." She chuckled. "The sea smell doesn't help."

She turned to him. "We leave when the night is darkest. I hope my eyes are good enough to find where Fenris lives in Hightown at night and from above.

They sat and watched the sun set while they ate some dinner. The griffon cracking into the bones of a dog he had found. She had begun to complain about it, but she swallowed her comments. This wasn't her world. A feral dog can be food.

She climbed on his back and they took off when the darkness was thick enough to cut a knife through. She whispered in his ear to guide him to Hightown. She had to dig deep into her memory to find the elves mansion. All the houses in Hightown looked exactly the same. She bid Atlas to land as quietly as possible on the roof and she climbed down. After taking a deep breath she walked over to the back side of his house to look down. Mostly out of curiosity, to see if there was actually something there. A small unkempt garden met her eye and a large balcony. Double doors flung open and the curtains dancing in the wind. She pulled her hood and face cover up out of habit.

She turned to atlas and whispered. "Can you lower me down to that balcony with your tail?"

He tilted his head at her. _Odd idiot elf_.

He complied though and it took some power for her to not giggle at the situation. She tip toed into the bedroom. She saw him laying on his stomach on his bed. A thin blanket draped carelessly across his lower body. She couldn't stop herself from walking over to the side of the bed and looking at him. His face was buried in his pillow so all she saw was his ice white hair. There was one lone candle lit next to his bed that left light dancing across his naked back. She looked at the bright white/blue tattoos that covered him and she frowned and was glad for him killing Danarius.

She walked away suddenly unaware of how to wake him. She walked over to the table and saw papers and empty wine bottles strewn across it.

A loud crash came from above her and she cringed wondering what Atlas had done. She spun around to face the bed as a heavy body slammed her into the wardrobe. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her. Her eyes widened as they made contact with his ice blue eyes. She had a dagger to her neck and she prayed internally that he wouldn't draw blood. She heard Atlas above growling and letting out chirps.

"Atlas, it's ok. Stay up there!" She yelled gently not taking her eyes from Fenris.

Fenris heard the noise as well but he didn't stop staring with fury at her. "Trespassers should be killed."

She almost sighed when she heard his deep scratchy voice. Sounded exactly the same.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. But due to.... Circumstances, I couldn't knock on your front door during the day. Then I snuck in and saw you sleeping. I didn't know how to wake you up without you just killing me, so I kind of just wandered over here. " She grumbled. He was right in her face.

The hand that had her pinned was the one holding the dagger. She was hyper aware of his naked body as he had his whole body pressed flush against hers. He took his other hand and reached up. He tore her face cover down and yanked her hood back. She saw his eyes widen just the slightest bit in suprise but it easily swiftly gone.

"Pray tell, why are you here?" He demanded.

"I need your assistance." She tried to adjust her body to move. One of the wardrobe handles dug painfully into her spine. She was pinned too well and all it accomplished was him pressing the dagger deeper. She gasped and lashed out and gripped his wrist on instinct. His eyes flashed agrily.

"Please, don't break my skin." She begged. And one of his eyebrows went up.

"I don't want to hurt you Fenris. I'm a blood mage. I'm sorry." She said quietly. She wasn't sure why she apologized other than the fact that she knew he hated mages, especially blood mages.

He snarled but didn't press the dagger harder. "Explain yourself!" He snapped.

"My name is Harper. I'm on a mission to save elves and end slavery. I need your help." She said pleadingly looking directly into his eyes.

"The elves don't want saved." His body relaxed just the tiniest bit.

"I don't care what they want. They are getting saved whether they like it or not." She ground out through clenched teeth.

Atlas made some scratching above their heads. Fenris tore his eyes away from hers and looked up.

"Who is up there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Her back was screaming in pain. She would have a deep bruise. The elf was strong as he pressed against her.

He scoffed. "You'd be suprised."

"True... You've faced ghasts, wyverns, and a varterral." His eyebrow raised and he got an odd look on his face but she continued. "He's my friend. He's a griffon."

He lowered his face even closer to hers and she felt her face burning. This was a massive intrusion of personal space but she didn't say anything. All she could do was look away and try to calm the heat in her face.

"Look at me." He snapped and she instantly did. He looked into her eyes searching for something.

"You have red eyes. Is that from the blood magic?" He asked.

The question caught her completely off guard. "I...They... You... Red?" She sputtered. "I don't have red eyes."

"Hmmmm. I'm going to release you. If you try something mage, I'll cut your head off." And she nodded at him.

He released her and stepped back. Her hands instantly went to her back and she rubbed at the pain. She turned to look at the offensive handle. "Stupid fucking handle." She mumbled.

She turned back to Fenris still rubbing her lower back. He was standing there with his arms crossed looking at her with curiosity. Much to her mortification her eyes traveled down his naked body to land on his cock.

She gasped and felt her face and ears explode in a blush. She grabbed her cloak and buried her face in it.

"I'm so sorry." She groaned miserably. "Can you please put some pants on."

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
He stared at the intruding elf as she buried her face in her cloak. He should have been confused about why she was there but he found himself more confused by her and her actions. She was the prettiest female he had ever seen. She had a body with enough flesh for someone to grip. Her face was clear of any blemishes. Her skin looked like cream. He could tell her black hair was long just by the amount piled on top of her head. Those eyes are what confused him the most. Long thick eyelashes surrounded her blood red eyes.

She seemed genuinely suprised that her eyes were red which was odd. She was a blood mage. He had seen Merrills eyes turn red when she was weak from casting her filth magic. But they were never a deep blood red like the eyes he was just looking at. Her eyes also held no malice. He remembered looking at Merrills eyes and for all her bubbly, kind attitude there was always something evil and angry buried deep in her gaze. This woman had none of that.

He also wondered why she was blushing so much. Must be the tattoos. He thought as he pulled a pair of black leggings on.

"Done" He said.

She peeked her eyes out of the cloak. Her brows furrowed. "Shirt too?"

"It's hot in here, so no" He almost laughed at her. "Why do I need a shirt?"

"I'm not sure I will be able to have a serious conversation with you if you have no shirt on." She confessed.

"The tattoos are as part of me. If you expect the possibility of me helping you you'll have to get used to them." He growled at her.

"Its... It... It isn't that." She stammered. "You're very muscular and it's distracting." She groaned.

He frowned as he felt his cheeks get warm. Without another word he walked to next to the bed and grabbed his night shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded lowering her cloak.

He walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of wine and chugged it down to calm his nerves.

"So how do you expect to save the elves... Especially when most of them won't want saved?" He asked as he swished more wine into his cup.

"I've been thinking about that a lot this week. I have a couple options. My first order of business will be to free the slaves in Tevinter. Then as the word spreads that they have been saved others will join." She said.

He laughed at her and she frowned. "And what are you going to do with thousands of elves after you free them? How are you going to save them!?"

She waited for him to compose himself. "If you're quite finished.... The Donarks north of Anderfels is mostly undiscovered. That forest can provide protection and new lives. It's far enough away that they shouldn't be bothered too much."

He looked at her frowning. "You make it sound so simple. It's not simple... What if the forest is uninhabitable.?"

"Then I will raise Arlathan." She looked into his eyes with complete seriousness.

He looked at her and gulped. "You. Are. Insane." He punctuated each word.

"Dont say that until you've heard my plan. I have MANY tricks up my sleeves." She snapped.

"Such as?" He drawled.

"Ha! I have the help of a griffon. I know almost everything before it happens to some people. And I know where to find Fen'harel."

His jaw dropped. "That old elven myth? That's not real."

"I promise it is. He has lost a mass amount of his power. I'm assuming you've heard talk of the breach, the conclave getting destroyed, and the Herald of Andraste, yes?" She asked.

"Of course I have."

"Well... Fen'harels magic caused the breach. You, Hawke, Varric, and Isabella defeated Corypheus.... Or you thought you did. He somehow didn't die. He got his gross hands on the orb containing Fen'harels power. I am going to get it from him before the Herald kills him and accidently breaks the orb. If the orb breaks Fen'harel will lose his power forever. He will feel forced to have to absorb Mythal from that Witch of the Wilds, Flemmeth. Fen'harel wants to destroy the veil and release the elven gods. He wants to reform reality. He feels like all that has befallen the elves in this day and age is his fault. My goal is to convince him otherwise."

She looked at Fenris. "Please. I swear I'm not lying... Your real name is Leto. That asshole Danarius changed your name to Fenris when he planted the lyrium tattoos. I don't want to bring it up because I know it hurts you, but I know of the fog warriors." He visibly stiffened but she didn't stop. "I know Isabella is your lover. I know the lyrium in your skin allows you to pass through walls undetected, I also know that you havent told anyone you can do that. I know Hawke will receive a letter from Varric asking him to come and talk to the Herald. HE CANNOT GO! I can't stress that enough. If Hawke goes to Skyhold, after they discover it, he will be trapped in the fade and die!"

She gasped for air from talking so fast. It made her light headed and she stumbled almost falling over. She caught herself on a chair. She looked to Fenris. He was gawking at her.

"You're either the best spy in the world or the best liar." He stated simply.

She turned to look Fenris and frowned. She stomped forward with purpose and shoved her hand forward at him.

"Please." She said quietly.

He looked at her with some concern but slowly reached out for her hand. She grabbed it and pulled him forward to the balcony.

"Lift me up please?" She pointed to the roof.

He qwarked an eyebrow but latched his hands together and lifted her like she was nothing. She crawled up over the ledge.

Fenris stood for a moment and looked up listening to her.

"He's ok, please don't eat him. He's just grumpy." She was speaking to what he assumed was the griffon she spoke of. Griffons were supposed to be extinct but if he was being honest with himself, he'd seen weirder things in his life. He easily jumped and reached for the ledge and pulled himself up and on the ledge.

He almost fell right back over it, however, as he was met with a big beak and yellow eyes.

"Atlas, this is Fenris. Fenris, meet Atlas." She smiled.

The griffon leaned forward and sniffed Fenris. "Atlas stop trying to intimidate." She said with a chuckle.

_He smells like you Harper_.

"It's the lyrium pretty feathers." She stated.

"Excuse me?" Fenris asked as he slowly stepped around the griffon towards her.

"Atlas asked why you smell like me." She stated. Fenris looked confused so she expalained.

"Danarius placed those tattoos into your skin.... A week and a half ago I woke up to someone tearing my body apart and implanting lyrium under my skin." She frowned and looked down. The griffon bumped her hip.

"What?" Fenris said dumbly not sure he understood what she said.

She stepped forward to him, he had a slight moment of panic and backed up. She frowned but didn't stop.

" I know it's dark outside but if you look closely you can see the purple blue tint of the veins under my skin." She said

He couldn't help his curiosity and he looked. He reached up to grab her arm making her blush.

He could see them. He reached out and touched her skin and forced some of his power into her where he touched.

She gasped as her skin lit up like a Christmas tree. The veins blared a violent white like his tattoos.

"Who would do something like this?" He growled and released her arm.

"Well that's another story. I can tell you as we make our way to the Hawke estate?" She queried.

"I haven't said I will help you." He said simply.

She nodded. "Well you think about it then. I have to go see Hawke and try and convince him to not go and die. I also need to see if he can get me into the Black Emporium." She smiled.

"Are you going to wake him up the same way you woke me up?" He asked seriously.

She shrugged and climbed up on Atlas's back and adjusted herself forward a bit.

"Uuggh." He moaned. "Let me get actual clothes on and get my sword. I'm still not sure I believe anything you say but I can't let you wake up Hawke and Isabella the way you woke me. If you were that distracted by me, it would take no time at all for them to convince you to join them in bed..."

He was down the wall again before she could respond.

"What did that mean?" She asked out loud.

_No idea. Elves are odd_.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
After they were gently on the ground and Atlas was safely on the roof of the Hawke Estate, Fenris knocked on the door.

Harper smiled as a very sleepy Bodan opened the door.

"Mister Fenris, do you realize the hour?" The dwarf said grumpily. But he stepped aside and allowed them to enter. He looked at Harper funny.

"I'm sorry Bodan. I was happily sleeping as well. My... Associate here needs to speak with Hawke. It couldn't wait."

"Fine, but you can deal with Isabela. She doesn't like to be woken.." Bodan grumbled.

"I'm well aware dwarf..." Fenris drawled in annoyance. Bodan stomped up the stairs.

Harper caught the tone and couldn't help the question. "I thought you were with Isabela.."

Fenris scoffed and crossed his arms. "I was with her but only in the bedroom... Has anyone ever told you that that's very intrusive?"

She flushed embarrassed she turned to look at the dog laYing by the fI replace snoring. "I didn't mean... I apologize."

Their attention was turned towards the top of the stairs at a loud crashing noise.

"GET OUT BODAN!" A female screeched.

Bodan came running down the stairs as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Well they are awake. Bet you feel lucky." He laughed sarcastically. The dwarf retreated around a corner.

Shortly after Harper's eyes widened as the bearded male Hawke stood at the top of the stairs. He stood in a night shirt that was open showing his furred chest and a pair of dark green leggings. His feet were bare.

"Fenris! Friend! What brings you here at this awful hour? ISA!! Fenris is here! Get that gorgeous ass out of bed!" Hawke bellowed. Harper grinned stupidly.

"FUCK OFF!" The woman screamed again and Harper couldn't help but burst into laughter drawing Hawkes attention to her. He sauntered down the stairs.

"My. My. My. Fenris, you old dog! Did you finally bring a female home?" Hawke said with a chuckle and Fenris blushed. Actually blushed.

"Wolf." She stated simply.

Both of the men looked at her. "Wolf?" Hawke asked.

"Fenris isn't a dog. Dogs follow." She looked over to the fireplace where the big mabari war hound slept. She smiled. "He is a wolf. Wolves lead." She walked over to the mabari and sat down in front of it on the floor. The dog sniffed her a couple times and his body started wiggling in happiness as she cooed and talked to him. Giggling at his wet kisses. She knew they were looking at her odd but in that exact moment she decided to do what she wanted, when she wanted. She could die any day. She might never get another chance to snuggle with a mabari in her life. So... Now was that time.

"How on earth did you find a stunning creature like that Fenris?" Hawke slapped him on the back.

Fenris frowned and crossed his arms. "I certainly didn't find her. I woke up and she was in my room." He felt his cheeks go pink as he realized how that sounded.

Isabela stomped down the stairs grumbling under her breathe and rubbing her eyes. She had on one of Hawkes shirts that showed off her perfect tan legs. She nodded to Fenris when she saw him and followed their gaze to the dark haired elf on the floor making a fool out of herself with Dog.

Harper looked up to the doorway to her left. A shy looking Sandal stood peeking around the corner at her. She smiled.

"Hello Sandal... How are you?" She said.

"Wait how does she kno..." Hawke began but Fenris raised his hand to shush him.

Sandal slowly walked towards her. And sat down by her and patted Dog gently.

"One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide." The broken dwarf said to her simply.

She reached and grabbed for his hand and looked in the fire.

"Corypheus?" She asked. He just stared at her. "Ah. Fen'harel..."

He smiled at her. "When he rises, everyone will see."

"The sky has already begun to open my friend. And when he _rises_. Everyone will do more than just _see_."

"Enchantment?" He asked her.

She smiled and patted his hand. She climbed up and helped the dwarf to his feet.

"I don't have anything that needs enchanted sweetheart. But I bet if you run up to the roof that there is someone there that will give you a real griffon feather. Would you like that?" She asked.

He grabbed her around the waist and pressed his face into her stomach and he took off on his little legs up the stairs to go to the roof.

She turned back to the men folk and smiled when she saw Isabela. She staggered backward at the looks she was getting from the three of them however.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that seemed... weird. Sandal is very special." She said cringing.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hawke asked with shock in his voice.

"My name is Harper."

"Ok. What the hell was that? Sandal rarely talks and when he does no one can make sense of him!?" He replied.

"Like I said, Sandal is special. Just because you don't understand what he's saying doesn't mean he doesn't make sense. I'm probably the first person in a very long time who knew what he was talking about." She smiled.

"Why are you here elf?" Isabela asked.

"I will tell you everything if you make a promise and do me a favor." Harper said.

"Hmmmm come. Let's go sit in the library and talk." Hawke said.

She was offered a big cup of wine.

"Thank you but I don't partake in alcohol." Harper raised her hand when Isabela tried to give her the cup.

"Where's the fun in that elf ears?" Isabela chuckled.

After everyone sat and took drinks of their cups Harper spoke.

"As you can see by my eyes, I'm a blood mage. I would prefer to not risk people's lives by getting drunk. I never liked the taste of alcohol." Harper said politely.

"So what's the promises and favor Harper?" Hawke cut to the chase.

She looked at Fenris who was glowering. "Sometime in the future you will receive a letter from your friend Varric Teheras. He will be requesting your aid in helping the Inquisition. Do you know what that is?"

He looked confused but he nodded. She continued.

"He will want you to travel to a place called Skyhold. A fortress deep in the Frostback Mountains. You will travel to Crestwood to try and find a gray warden named Stroud. What I'm about to tell you will come as a shock...." She sighed. "Corypheus didn't die when you defeated him. He uses gray wardens and red templars and jumps from body to body to prevent himself from dying. Sometime in the next year and a half the Inquisition will attack Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach. They will attack the gray wardens."

She kept going when no one said anything. "Varric will ask for your help along with that of Strouds to stop the gray wardens. Due to circumstances, the Inquisitor, his group, Stroud, and you will fall physically into the fade while there and have to face the biggest fear demon I've ever seen. I can forsee that you won't return. You will die there."

Isabela grabbed Hawkes hand and Fenris looked at Harper stunned.

"How do you know any of this?" Hawke asked.

"Uh uh. Nope. You promise first. Promise you won't go." Harper snapped.

"Why would I promise something like that? I can't not help Varric if he asks." He growled.

"Oh yes you can! He is with the Seeker who has been looking for you. She was searching for you to make YOU the leader of the Inquisition. You can use not seeing her as an excuse to not go. Or fuck, knock up Isabela and tell Varric you can't leave her!" She said seriously.

Hawke looked at Isabelas look of terror on her face and he began laughing. "I will take that into consideration." She glared at him. "Why do you care whether or not I die? I don't even know you."

"Let's just say I'm emotionally invested. I've seen all of you many times before. I know most of what goes on in this world. I care what happens to each one of you. I do prognostication... Im a sort of seer." She said.

"Well that's new... But ok, I'll bite. What is this favor you want?" Hawke said.

"I desperately need to see Xenon. I need to visit the Black Emporium." She stated simply.

He looked at her funny. "That place is by invite only. He'd probably blow me up if I walked in there with you."

"He will want to see me. He can't send me an invite, however. It's very important. Maybe go visit and ask him?" She almost pleaded.

"Why do you need to see him?" Hawke crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Do you promise to not help the Inquisition in a direct way and to at least try to get me in to see Xenon?" She countered.

He paused and they did war with their eyes. "Ug... Fine."

She visibly relaxed and took a deep breathe. "He is the only person I can think of who can give me leads on finding the foci of the ancient elven Pantheon."

"I'm sorry. You said what now?" Isabela asked obviously intrigued.

"You all have to promise to say NOTHING about this to anyone." Harper warned. "If you do I will find out and I WILL kill you. I really don't want to do that so just... Dont."

They all agreed.

"The elven god of betrayal, Fen'harel isn't dead. He is in hiding with the Inquisition as an elf named Solas. I want to collect the Pantheons foci before he can find them. He can't have the power from the foci. If he gets strong enough he will tear down the Veil. The world will end. I have to get his foci from Corypheus before it breaks. Fen'harel can have his own power back but he can't have the power of all the elven gods. I will take them and hide them. Or destroy them. Whatever."

She told them everything minus the whole being a human from earth/video game thing. She didn't have days to spend with Hawke and Isabela explaining modern electricity. Just important parts. They had questions up to the ceiling. To her shock Fenris had the majority of the questions.

She looked at Fenris. "Do you believe me now? I really do want your help."

Hawke wistled. "You'd better go with her Fenris. Someone needs to protect her. If you don't go I might have to." He winked, making the blonde elf blush.

"I hardly.... That's not... I don't need him to protect me. I have Atlas to help with that. I need Fenris to help me free slaves." She growled at Hawke.

"Who's Atlas?" Isabela asked.

"Oh duh!" Harper realized. "He's on your roof. Do you want to meet him?" She smiled wickedly.

A few moments later they were on the roof of the Hawke estate watching Sandal do what looked like dance moves and the giant griffon trying to mimic him. Sandal had three feathers tucked in his curly blonde hair. Harper smiled.

She turned and saw Hawke and Isabela in shock at the scene. She tried not to laugh.

She walked forward. "Having fun pretty feathers?" She placed her hand on his beak where her blood handprint still sat. Atlas vibrated with pleasure.

_I like this one. Is he going with us?_

"I don't think so. His father would be pretty upset if he went with us." She smiled.

_I like him much better than the grumpy glowy elf over there_.

She looked at Fenris and burst into laughter.

"What did he say?" Fenris growled.

"He wants us to take Sandal with us instead of the _grumpy glowy elf."_ She giggled and he glowered. She turned to Sandal.

"I think it's time for you to go back to bed sweetheart. Thank you for playing with Atlas. He likes you." Harper said.

Sandal got a sad look on his face then he started to dig in his pockets excitedly. He pulled something out and tried handing it to Atlas, who didn't have hands. Sandal realized this and walked to Harper.

She reached out to take what her handed to her and he said. "Griffon." He pointed at Atlas. Then he dug into his pockets again and pulled another something out and pressed it into her other hand. "Harpy.... Enchantment.." He gave her a swift hug and left. He didn't even say goodnight to Hawke.

She looked down at her hand and smiled. She had a superb demon slaying rune and a superb spirit rune.

She turned to Hawke and clutched the treasures to her chest. "I'll say it again. He is very special."

He nodded. And looked again at the griffon.

_Why do they stare at me idiot elf_?

"I think they want to pet you..." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

He ruffled his feathers. _I suppose that would be alright_.

"Do you guys want to pet him?" Harper asked sheepishly.

Hawke and Isabelas face split into grins and they walked up to pet Atlas.

"Can I go home and go back to bed now?" Fenris grumped.

"Of course." She laughed. "Atlas will take us."

Fenris balked and began to argue.

She raised her hand to stop him. "I promise to not disturb your rest again. Atlas and I will sleep on the roof."

"Fenris!" Isabela chided. "You have guest rooms. Don't make her sleep on the roof. You do have servants now, even if you hate it have them prepare her one."

Fenris stomped over to Atlas and climbed up all the while mumbling about being talked to like a child and uninvited house guests. Harper smiled and climbed up to sit in front of him.

"I'll send Bodan for you tomorrow. I'll take you with me to the Black Emporium. I'll just go in first and have you wait outside while I talk to Xenon."

They said their goodbyes and Atlas took off.

When they landed on his roof they got down.

"Come I'll show you to one of the rooms." He grumbled.

"Fenris?" She said. And he spun. "I really don't need a room. I prefer to sleep up here with Atlas." The griffon ruffled his feathers with pleasure. "Also I feel it should be noted in case you're worrying about it... I don't dream. Blood mages are highly susceptible to demons in the fade. But I have never been to the fade. I just figured you'd want to know."

He stared at her for a moment. He didn't know why it hadn't crossed his mind but now that she said it, he was extremely glad for it.

"I have breakfast at dawn. If you'd like to join me you can. Are we leaving to go to Haven after your business at the Black Emporium is concluded?" He asked.

She got a shit eating grin on her face. "You'll come with me? YES! The sooner we can leave the better!"

He mumbled something under his breathe and was gone.

_Do you like that elf_?

"Not sure Atlas. Why?" She replied.

_Because if you breed, your children will be grumpy and angry. Just a warning_.

She laughed at the comment. "Atlas, under no circumstances, am I going to pursue fucking anyone in Thedas. That is the furthest thing from my mind right now." She crawled under his wing and curled herself into a ball. She was quickly asleep.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chauncey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Almost to Haven!
> 
> Thank you for reading my friend.

 

She awoke a little late in the morning by Fenris asking her to come eat. She crawled out from under Atlas who was glowering at Fenris.

"Do you by chance have a spare pig somewhere?" She asked Fenris.

"I'm sorry.. a what?" He asked confused.

"Or where any stray dogs are? Atlas needs to eat. Or tell me where I can go buy one." She stretched. The griffon stood up and stretched like a cat.

"Um. I can send a servant to the market." He said and she smiled and nodded.

They left Atlas on the roof sunbathing. Fenris lifted her down and set her on her feet. He pulled his hands away like she burned him.

She groaned and snatched his hands in hers and held them. He tried to pull away confused. She wasn't having it.

"No stop." She snapped. "Yes, I am a blood mage. Yes I'm fucking weird. I promise to never intentionally hurt you. Hell, I've only used my magic like 4 times ever and it was in self defense. Just because you've been treated like hell from mages doesn't mean I'm going to do the same. Please give me the benefit of the doubt. If I fuck up then you can hate me." She pleaded.

He stared at her. He stared at her longer than what was appropriate. He finally sighed and looked away.

"You're right Harper. I apologize. I act on deeply ingrained fear and anger. I will try to work on it." He said. She smiled and released his hands.

"I was told there would be food." She said.

He smiled. "That you were"

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
After many odd looks from the three servants Fenris had, two were sent to the market to get a slaughtered pig. She had been fed eggs and some sort of rye bread. She moaned in an embarrassing way when someone set coffee on the the table.

"Coffee?!" She squeeled.

He looked at her funny. "Um yes?"

She gulped it down burning her mouth and throat. It's was strong and bitter and she adored it.

He gawked at her as she plowed through her food. She ate without guilt and ate with pleasure. He found himself appreciating the sight. Most females picked and dabbed at their food.

They didn't say much and he got up and left when the servant came and told him he had a visitor. The servant stood there and glared at her. She was a pretty human girl, maybe twenty years old. Blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Harper leaned back in her chair and glared right back.

"Dont worry girl, I didn't defile your employer. Nor will I." Harper growled. Annoyed at the girl.

The girl had the good grace to flush. "I apologize m'lady. I overstepped. How did you know?"

Harper's flaring mood cooled. "It's easy. You've had your eyes locked on him all morning. I've had infatuations before. What is your name?"

"Flora m'lady" She replied.

Harper chuckled. "You can call me Harper. I'm female but I'm not a m'lady."

The girl smiled. And Harper had a thought. "Flora, would it be too much to hope that there is a bathtub in this gargantuan house? I've been on the road for a week and a half."

The girl smiled. "Of course... Harper. We even have running water." She said proudly.

She was led to the bathing room and she smiled. The room was large and big copper tub set up under a large window directly across from the door. And sure enough there were pipes and knobs leading to the tub. She began filling the tub with water. Flora knocked on the door gently and brought her a big piece of cloth for drying and some soap for which Harper thanked her profusely.

With the tub full of lukewarm water, she took all of her clothes off, took her hair down and gently placed her feather on the table in the room, and practically dived into the water. She sunk under the water happily. She washed her hair twice and stood and no began to scrub her body. Her back was to the door and she heard it open. She assumed it was Flora again bringing her something. She bent forward to scrub her legs.

"Yes Flora?" She asked. When Flora didn't answer her she spun.

Fenris was standing there wide-eyed and flaming red all over. Her eyes widened to match his.

He couldn't move. He had no clue she would be in here. He had assumed she was on the roof with the griffon. He was secretly cheering inside. Her body was dripping with water. Her hair wet, hanging down past her plump ass. Her breasts were generous and would have overflowed his hands. She had a slight curve to her stomach. He couldn't stop his brain from wanting to take her right then and there.

She could see it in his face. She wasn't a complete moron. She saw his cock expanding in his pants from the corner of her eye. She could see the blatant look of desire in his eyes. A look that she wasn't sure she reciprocated. She cleared her throat. Effectively snapping him out of his daze.

"Fenris, I highly suggest going and finding Flora and fucking her straight through the headboard of your bed. You're a man so I doubt you've noticed, but the girl looks at you like you're a extremely good cut of steak." Harper said seriously.

He looked at her suprised and got a wicked smile on his face.

He gave her a small nod and left out the door.

She sighed and finished bathing. After she was done she used soap and clean water and washed her dirty shirt. She smiled when she found another shirt tucked into the cloth she dried herself with. While her normal shirt was billowy and loose this one clung to her like a second skin. She pulled on her leggings, the new shirt, her tall boots, her chain mail tunic, and lastly her belt on her lower hips. She sat on a low stool and took the extra time to braid her damp hair. She made multiple braids and wrapped them on the top of her head. She attached her griffon feather back.

A small knock alerted her. "Come in." She said.

One of the other servants entered. "M'lady, Bodan just left. He left directions for where to meet the Champion in Darktown. Also, your griffon has been fed."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She left the bathing room to head to the roof but as she got to the door she heard very distinct female moans of pleasure, and she smiled _. I wonder if he is imagining me._ She could've slapped herself for thinking that. Atlas would just have to wait until she get back.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She decided Darktown was the worst place in the world. She was surrounded by the most depressing scenes she had ever seen. Mothers holding starving crying children. Dead bodies discarded like they were trash. People fighting and crying.

The smell was so strong that she felt lightheaded. Smell of dead bodies and human excrement all over the air. She knew that she would be taking a bath again when she returned. She didn't have a hard time finding Hawke. He was alone. He greeted her and she followed him into a tunnel.

"I've already met with Xenon, he seemed... Overly excited to meet you." Hawke said.

She hmmmed to him. But he continued talking.

"Fenris wouldn't stop staring at you last night.... Please don't hurt him." Hawke said quietly.

Harper reached forward and grabbed Hawkes arm to stop him. He looked at her.

"Hawke. I told you last night, I'm emotionally invested. Now I know it doesn't make sense to you because you don't really know me. But it's true. I won't break his elfy heart. Besides he was fucking his servant Flora through his headboard when I left to come here. He will be fine." She chuckled at his face.

"I... Well... Alright then." He said slightly blushing.

They reached the door to the Emporium.

"I'll wait here for you. Take your time Harper." Hawke smiled.

She smiled and entered the door.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

She entered the hallway and was hit by a massive sense of deja vu. It was exactly like the game. She walked down the wood floor and looked forward at the wrinkly body of Xenon the Antiquarian.

She climbed the three steps. A tiny polar bear ran in front of her and she caught her foot on the top step. She squeeled as her face made contact with the hard floor. She groaned.

"Thank you Chauncey. Good job keeping me NOT on my toes." She sat up and chuckled. She pat the tiny bear on his head.

"You certainly make an entrance elf... Tell me why did you call the bear Chauncey?" Xenons voice traveled throught the tall circular room.

"Umm." She stood silently kicking herself. "That's his name?"

"Hmmm. I got him three days ago in a trade. Didn't think he had a name... Chaauunceey... Chauncey... I like it. Chauncey it is." Xenon stated. "So griffon a rider comes into my humble shop."

She scoffed. "Your shop is anything but humble Xenon.."

There was a slight pause before he burst out in loud cackles.

"Sure enough! What can I do for you today? My street urchin is out but you can look."

She nodded and began walking to her left. She stopped in front of the big mirror used to change ones appearance. She staggered back a bit when she saw her eyes. RED. Not just a smidge red. Full blown vampire _I vant to suck your blood red_. She frowned.

"Xenon? Will this mirror change my eye color or should I not even bother trying." She groaned.

He pondered for a moment. "It won't work on blood mages. Don't know why, just wont."

She nodded and walked away from the mirror she stopped in front of a table.

"I'm here in the hopes that you have some specific things." She gently picked things up. "I know if you don't have what I need, you can more than likely find what I want."

He said nothing so she continued. "I would like to find a saddle or harness for my griffon friend. One like the gray wardens of old used to use."

"I have one in my personal collection elf. It will cost you dearly." Xenon replied.

"Of course it will." She frowned. "Price?"

"20,000." He said easily.

"Pfffft!" She spat. "5,000 and 2 griffon feathers."

"Griffon feathers are almost priceless. What color is your griffon?" He asked.

She reached up and tugged her feather out of her hair. She quietly walked up to the center pedestal that held the rotten, leather looking body of Xenon. She held the feather up to his face. There were a couple moments of silence.

"There is glitter in the feather tips." He stated to himself. "I want it. 5000 gold and 3 feathers."

She nodded. "Deal." She placed the feather back in her hair. "You can't have this feather though, this one was the first one he gave me and it's important. Have someone bring the saddle and collect payment."

"Is there anything else you need" Xenon asked.

"Ha! Many things!" She chuckled. "So say, hypothetically, there was a person who wanted to get their paws on the ancient elven gods foci? The orbs containing their power?" She walked over and sat on the floor. Chauncey tottered across the floor and scrambled onto her lap. She began to pet his head gently with her thumb.

"Is can see why a griffon chose you as its rider..." Xenon said. "You're good with animals. All that damn bear has done the past 3 days is bite people. He even tried biting your friend Hawke.... I'm sure my people could find the information you seek but I have to ask, what do you need such power for?"

She smiled. "I don't need or want the power. Apparently, I'm already extremely powerful. I seek them to keep them out of the hands of another."

Xenon didn't pry. He hadn't been alive for 300 years to get killed by a griffon rider for poking his nose where it doesn't belong.

"I don't quite think you could afford information like that elf."

She scoffed. "Perhaps not in gold, but I know there are other things you want."

He was intrigued. She felt his curiosity buzzing around her like a swarm of bees.

"What could you know of my wants?" He whispered.

"You want immortality Xenon. And not the kind that leaves you a pile of flesh trapped in the middle of this room. Did you know that ancient Magisters could body jump? They could live forever by that simple action alone. When the body died they could just pick another." She said smiling.

The pressure in the air dropped. "How do you know these things?"

"I know more things than I could ever possibly deserve to know.... I will trade you information of the locations of the eleven ancient elven foci for providing you with the magister Corypheus. You can research him to your hearts content. But you will need somewhere powerful to hold him.... Also be careful with what you find. If you turn into a power hungry monster, I will kill you Xenon and it all will have been for naught. AND if any of my companions find out what I'm doing it would be bad. Oh so bad. So just... Dont tell anyone."

The air in the room had calmed. "How will you capture this Corypheus?"

"No idea. But I need the foci he currently has. I figure I will distract the Inquisition with the mass amount of red lyrium everywhere and I'll just take out Corypheus on my own. I have the power to do it I just need to figure out how to tap into that power." She said.

"Go to that table over there. On the floor behind it is a staff. You may have it." Xenon said.

"Uhhh. I will probably blow something up if I hold a magic magnifier." She frowned.

"So latch it to your back and don't use it until you need it." Xenon growled. He never gave gifts. First time he does, this elf tries to refuse. Pah!

She stood and set down Chauncey she walked over to the table. She reached down to grab the staff. It's zapped her fingers with spirit magic. She yelped and tore her fingers away.

"Maybe have it delivered when you drop off the saddle. I need to practice with my magic more." She grumbled.

"So be it. I agree to your terms." He stated. "I will have my people begin searching immediately."

She smiled. "Ok take your time. This could take me up to a couple years. You've waited for 300 so I know you're good. When your people find a foci have them send me a message with only the place listed. They are to deliver the message to my hands directly. Leliana is the spymaster for the Inquisition and the best damn spy in all of Thedas. I don't need them to find out what is going on." She said. "One last thing. I need a formula for making gold paint. Out of actual gold."

"Why on earth would you want something like that?" He said.

"Ive heard that griffons like gold. Happy griffon, happy blood elf." She chuckled.

"Damn elf. If you require a job when all of this is finished, seek me out. I will pay you extremely well. Finding smart help is impossible in this day."

She barked laugh. "I might take you up on that antiquarian."

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Her and Hawke made their way back to Hightown. It was quite a long walk so they fell into polite conversation.

"So." Hawke started awkwardly. "Tell me of your family. I'm guessing you're a city elf."

She frowned. Her mind buzzed as she tried thinking of something to make up. "Not city elves. My parents were apostates living in the Brecilian Forest. I had siblings. We hid from the world. The world never found us."

He nodded. "Do you get to see them often?"

She managed a half hearted smile. "Not for years. They disowned me when I was 15. They found out I was studying blood magic."

It was a half lie. She didn't get disowned on earth for blood magic obviously. But she did get disowned for not adoring God as much as she was expected to.

"I'm sorry" Hawke said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry about your mother."

She smiled and he raised an eyebrow. "I know things... Remember?"

He laughed. "I didn't forget. It's just odd."

She frowned. "Fenris told me I was intrusive yesterday."

"How so?" Hawke queried as the climbed steps.

"I was under the impression that he and Isabela were together. I was kind of shocked when I got to your home and she was in your bed screaming like a banshee."

Hawke burst into laughter drawing a few stares. "I have to call her that now... a Banshee! Ha!" He composed himself. "Fenris and Isabela were never quite together. They'd argue and fight and then go have angry sex."

"Does it bother you?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Sometimes I feel jealousy creep up. When they talk about something I don't know about, but I try to not let it get to me. They are over now. I love that wench.... Her and I spoke about what you mentioned yesterday. After she screamed for an hour, I won. I'll have her with child as soon as possible. Can you imagine the children? All full of sass. They will be strong." He said with a wistful sigh.

She grinned stupidly at him, fully happy with his happiness.

He escorted her to Fenris's house, bowed and began to walk away.

"Noope." She said and grabbed his arm and spun him into a hug. The door opened, a glowering Fenris staring at them. Hawke was blushing but she didn't let go. He awkwardly pat her on the back.

She stepped away from him. "Sorry... I gave you an extra long hug so you could give some of it to Isabela. Thank you so much for today. It is very likely that I'll never see you again Hawke. I wish you luck in your endeavors of baby making" She turned and entered the house leaving a pink Hawke looking at Fenris.

"I swear to the Maker Fenris, if you don't fucking marry that woman, I'll take her as a second wife. She is amazing and kind." With that he spun and left.

Fenris glared at Hawkes back as he stomped away and he slammed the door. He spun on Harper.

"You left?" He growled. "You left! Your damn bird has been freaking out up there! Why didn't you take me with you?!"

She grinned evily. "You were occupied." He turned pink which made her laugh. "Xenons people will be dropping off something I bought today. I will be leaving after that. I'd like to be across the Waking Sea before dawn. We will make camp outside of West Hill. It will be better to travel at night until we reach Haven. Less attention the better. Are you coming with me?"

He crossed his arms and glared daggers at her. "Of course I fucking am!"

She smiled. "I am going to go see Atlas then I am taking another bath. I suggest you do the same. We won't have another chance for a while and you smell like sex."

He flinched. "Do you always say exactly what you're thinking Harper."

"Most of the time yes... I don't have the time or energy to pretend to act like a coy female. I won't bat my lashes or act reserved to seem alluring. I have a whole race to save. I have to fool the Inquisition into trusting me. I have to make Solas trust me and think that I'm his friend so then I can tell him who I really am and talk him out of his asinine plans... I have more things to worry about than the words that come out of my mouth. I'm sorry Fenris, it's just how I am."

He didn't even know how to respond. He watched her walk away.

She made his mind confused. Even Isabela was demure and meek on occasion. Especially to Hawke. Hell, when he was fucking Flora earlier she was the definition of coy. She blushed as she moaned and didn't want to take all of her clothes off saying she was shy. And then here's this woman who comes plowing into his life unlike anything he has ever experienced. She blushed when she saw him naked in his room and told him his muscles were distracting. Then when he sees her naked, she barely blushes and tells him to go fuck another woman. He did exactly that. He felt no regret having had imagined Flora being Harper. He groaned. _This woman is going to drive me insane_. I need a drink...

Atlas pulled Harper to the roof by his tail. She clambered over the ledge. She was met by a very pouty griffon.

"I'm sorry Atlas... I tried to tell you where I was going but Fenris was in his room and I didn't want to interrupt." She said, walking over and placing her forehead on his beak.

_You should have interrupted. They weren't exactly quiet. The ruined my sunbathing... How did finding a saddle go?_

"Very well. He had a grey warden saddle in his personal collection. Seems I will be learning to ride standing up after all." She chuckled. "I do have to ask you for something though. The saddle was insanely expensive. I was able to talk down the price but he wanted three griffon feathers." She frowned.

_Damn idiot elf. By the time you're through I'll be bald! Have you ever seen a bald griffon? No? Me either... But I'm sure it looks horrible_!

She chuckled abs hew reached back to pluck her some feathers. "I don't forsee needing any more anytime soon. I really am sorry. I didn't have 20,000 gold to spend. I ended up giving him 5,000 and three feathers."

_Well this saddle better be worth it. I expect you to not fall and die. If you fall and die I will kill this Xenon person_.

He handed her the feathers gently. "Thank you pretty feathers. I'm going to go take another bath. You relax and sunbathe. We are leaving right after the saddle gets delivered."

He chirped and lowered her down to Fenris's balcony. She didn't see him anywhere on her way to the bath.

She scrubbed away the filth from Darktown quickly and didn't bother washing her hair. When she exited the bath she heard people arguing down the stairs.

"I told you she is in the bath you will have to wait!" Fenris yelled.

"When I get in trouble for taking too long I will blame you elf! Xenon isn't patient when he wants something!" A dwarf yelled back.

"Whoa guys. What's wrong?" She asked coming down the stairs.

The dwarf ignored Fenris and brought his full attention to her. "M'lady... My name is Antony. I am here to show you how to use the saddle I brought, claim payment for Master Xenon, and to provide the formulae for the paint you requested"

She smiled. "He doesn't waste time does he? Very well follow me."

Fenris trailed behind her mostly annoyed.

The saddle was a marvel. A shiny black contraption with intricate designs burned into the leather. There was a small square piece of hard leather that sat between the griffons wings that her feet could attach to. The dwarf attached a thick belt around her waist and then attached the belt to the saddle in four places. She was securely locked in. The saddle was adjusted around Atlas's big body. There were storage compartments on the sides.

"Is it uncomfortable Atlas?" She asked.

Not at all. Want to try it out?

She knew it was daytime but she couldn't help herself. She shoved money and griffon feathers at the dwarf and latched herself in.

"Fly straight up past the clouds Atlas. Stay hidden." She whispered and let out a squeel as he took off in the air with full speed.

Fenris smiled deeply an the laughing he heard from her as she rose.

"You are a very lucky man sirrah." The dwarf said as he watched.

"Why do people keep saying things like that?!" Fenris snapped.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" The dwarf blustered. "I saw the way you looked at her and I just assumed. I'll be on my way then." The dwarf left him standing there frowning.

_Am I really that obvious? Maker! It's been 2 days. Get a grip Fenris. She just a blood mage_.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
When they arrived outside of West Hill they were exhausted. Especially Atlas. While the distance crossing the Waking Sea wasn't a great deal, the winds over the Waking Sea proved to be fierce. And carrying two people was harder than one. The griffon was tired. They found an old dilapidated tower ruin near the coast that Atlas would fit in and they made camp.

It was still mostly dark out. She told Fenris to go get some sleep. He didn't argue. He went over to Atlas and got his bed roll out of the bag. He climbed in. Harper looked around for some dead wood. And made a pile for a fire. Atlas laid down and watched her with his eyes barely open. Harper grabbed a dry stick and walked out of the tower and a little ways away.

She gripped the stick and stared at the end of it. Ok Harper. You can do this. Think little fire. Not giant volcanoes of doom. Light the stick. It took her damn near an hour to do it but it finally happened for her. She had been thinking of lighting her lemon candle in her house. She walked back into the tower. Both of her companions fast asleep. She started the fire. And listened to the crackling.

_Harper how did you die_?

She looked over her shoulder at Atlas.

Flashes of a knife and hearing her screams flared through her mind.

"My home was being robbed as I slept. Two men came in my room. I woke up because I heard my cat scream as it died. A man grabbed my mouth to quiet me. I tried to fight back. One of them slit my throat." She stood and placed her hand on his beak she could feel his sadness. "It's ok Atlas. Don't be sad. Me dying wasn't so bad. It barely hurt.... What came after with the lyrium was worse than the actual dying. I don't really want to talk about it more than that pretty feathers" 

The griffon kept silent.

She rubbed her arms. She could see her breath. She looked over to where Fenris slept. His back was to them and she could see him shivering. She groaned and dug into Atlas's bag for her bedroll. She put it right next to his and crawled in next to him. She reached out and grabbed Fenris, scooting her body flush against his.

"Harper, what the fuck....?" He started but she cut him off.

"Shush.."

"But why...." He tried turning over and wriggling out of her grasp. She latched on tighter. Cutting him off again.

"Nooope.. SHUSH. Atlas..."

_I knew you liked the grumpy glowy elf Harper_.

"Shut up bird.... Fenris, it's cold. I'm cold. Atlas is coming to lay over us. Tuck your legs up and don't panic." She said.

He grumbled but pulled his long legs up. She felt Atlas settle around them. It took her no time to fall to sleep and her blissful darkness.

 

 


	6. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys. I always say: if at least one person likes my story I'll continue to write it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my friend!

 

She awoke because she felt like she was sitting in the fires of hell. She was hot. Her face was smashed into Fenris's chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. His breathe tickling the top of her head. Atlas was still fast asleep above.

_Well this is awkward_... She thought. She tried wiggling out of his grasp. Which didn't work. She tried sliding down his body out of his grasp. She only succeeded in noticing his erection he had. Oh for fuck sake. She tried for about 30 seconds longer. He moaned in pleasure.

"Damnit! Fenris wake up!" She yelled at him.

He jolted awake and tried to sit up. He started yelling when all he met was feathers and fur.

Atlas didn't appreciate the commotion going on underneath him and with a loud screech took off into the air. Harper and Fenris both screamed as the chilly air hit them. Atlas landed a few feet away still screeching in anger.

"Fuck! Harper! Why did you yell at me?!" Fenris groaned as he tried to snuggle back down into his bed roll.

"Because damitt! I was hot! You wouldn't let go and you were poking me with your.... you... aahhgh!"

She stood up and stomped out of the Tower fuming.

"Infuriating woman!!!!" Fenris yelled.

Atlas stared chirping a fluffing almost as if he was laughing.

"Shut it you!" Fenris growled at the griffon.

She came back about an hour later. The sun had come all the way up. Her temper cooled.

"Fenris do you know how to gut a ram?" She asked.

"You stomp off in a hissy fit and come back to ask me that?" He chuckled.

"I do not have hissy fits you insufferable ass! Can you do it or not?" She growled.

"Of course I can... I'm not a dolt." He replied.

She cringed... She looked over at Atlas. "Atlas, there is a herd of rams close. Can you please bring us one?" Atlas screeched and took off.

"Well that's handy." Fenris said.

"Can you teach me?" She asked him.

"Teach you what?" He wondered.

She gulped. "Teach me how to gut and clean a ram."

His face paled at the question. "I... you.... of course Harper." He flustered.

Two hours later she was sure she was going to stop eating meat, but the feeling passed. She was queen and lightheaded. But she ate the meat. She needed to be practical. 

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
As night fell they traveled their final stretch of the journey. They rested on the west side of Calenhad Lake until dawn. Harper had decided that her and Fenris would make the last bit of the journey on foot. Atlas flying overhead keeping an eye out.

When dawn was on the horizon they started on the path to Haven. She pulled her hood up around her face and head.

"When we get to town ask to see Varric. I'm your wife if anyone asks." She said and he got a smug look.   
"Atlas keep your distance unless I scream for you!" She yelled above her head. Atlas replied with a screech.

They followed the river outside of Haven until they reached their destination. They got odd looks from people as they walked by. But mostly because Fenris is extremely intimidating with his tattoos and sword the same size as him. She was feeling very exposed. She spotted Cassandra in the distance and halted instantly. Fenris stopped to look at Harper. He could see the wide eyed panic in her eyes. It didn't make sense. Why was she scared. He leaned over and took her hand. She squeezed at it desperately.

A soldier walked up to them.

"Can we help you traveler?" She said.

"We are here to see Varric Tetheras." Fenris replied.

The woman looked him up and down appreciatively. "Hmmmm big elf... Big sword.... Stay here." She walked towards the tents.

Harper giggled. Earning her a look from Fenris. She still clung to his hand.

"Why are you scared Harper." He whispered.

"I don't know. I'm super nervous. I've seen all these people many times before and they have no clue who I am." She grumbled. To her horror the guard was returning and she was bringing Cassandra and Cullen.

They walked up. Fenris had a polite smile on his face as Cassandra walked up and assessed him. Her eyes inspected him. "You're Varrics friend, Fenris. What brings you to Haven?" She stood with her hands on her hips. And who is the creature clinging to you?"

They had gone over what to say for the past 2 days and Fenris didn't miss a beat.

"This is my wife. We were passing through this area. We know Varric is here. We are here to check on him." Fenris said almost meanly.

"Excuse me? How dare... He is fine!" She sputtered.

Even though Harper was looking down she could feel Cullen glaring at her. Anxiety began eating at her.

"All I know is my friend was taken by a Seeker of the Chantry and I've seen neither hide nor hair of him since. I demand to see him!" Fenris said. Harper was having a hard time not bolting or laughing at Fenris being dramatic.

Cassandra was turning red with anger. "Cullen will you go get our storyteller please?" She growled.

Cullen nodded to the guard and she took off to the gate.

"Why does your wife hide her face elf?" Cullen demanded.

Harper flinched. They hadn't gone over that.

"She has recently been freed from slavery. She has a hard time with authority." Fenris said smoothly. It seemed to placate Cullen.

"BROODY!!!" Varric bellowed across the yard and walked over.

"See elf?" Cassandra said in her thick accent. "The dwarf is fine."

Fenris knelt down and hugged Varric. Varric looked up to Harper and his eyes widened when they made eye contact. Her heart sunk and shook her head in a tiny way. Varric composed his features.

"Who is this lovely creature, and why are you here Broody?" Varric asked.

Fenris looked at the small group. "I need to speak to your new friends dwarf. All of them." Fenris said calmly.

"Why didn't you just say that elf?" Cullen spat.

"Because I was genuinely concerned for my dwarven friend. Commander. Hawke was concerned as well." Fenris replied.

"HAWKE?!? You know where he is!" Cassandra yelled and stepped toward Fenris.

"Careful Seeker." Fenris drawled. "Of course I know where he is. He's at home making babies with Isabela." He laughed. Harper felt a surge of pride as he spoke to Cassandra.

Her eyes were going to bulge out of Cassandras head. She lunged at Fenris but didn't make it. Harper moved between them and raised her hand. Cassandra stopped suprised for a moment at the move.

Without looking up Harper said quietly. "Please. We must speak to the Herald and the inner circle. It's important."

Cassandra seemed caught off guard. "Fine I'll get the Herald, Cullen the rest please. Varric, take your friends to the war room. We will be there shortly."

"So Broody... Why are you really here? And who is your friend with the scary as fuck eyes?"

Harper glanced around quickly. She still hadn't let go of Fenris's hand. She was pretty sure it was the only thing preventing her from falling. Everything seemed far too real in Haven.

"Why dwarf. We are here to join the Inquisition, lend our expertise. And she is my wife." Fenris laughed.

Harper hissed. "Stop saying that. I don't care if Varric knows the truth. Not his wife..."

Varric laughed. "Alright then. I'm sure the Herald will be glad to have you."

They arrived at the war room to wait. Varric and Fenris began talking. Harper walked over to a bookshelf in the corner and picked up a book and skimmed through the pages with her back to the room.

_Many felt that the timing of the invasion was yet another of the Makers miracles and Andrastes campaign to spread His divine word. Andraste was more than simply the wife of a warlord, after all she was also the betrothed of the Maker._

_Armed with the knowledge of the one true god, Andraste began the Exalted March into the weakened Imperium._

_Whereas the execution of Andraste was meant to be a symbol of defeat for the faith of the Maker, in truth it all but sealed the fate of worship of the old gods and paved the way for the spread of the Makers Chant._

Harper slammed the book closed and the sound reverberated through the room. She shoved it back in its place.

"Psycho babble bullshit!" She snarled under her breath.

"EXCUSE ME?!" A males voice said behind her and her heart dropped. Fenris's hand was suddenly on her arm as she stiffened. She looked to Fenris and he shook his head. She took a deep breath and spun around.

If she could crawl in a hole and die she would have. They were all there. She was so engrossed in that terrible book that she didn't hear anyone come in.

"Please inform me why Chantry books are _psycho babble bullshit_.... Who are you?"

Harper glanced quickly at the man's glowing green arm. She grabbed at Fenris desperately and walked towards the war table. She stopped and leaned on it the same way he was. She reached up and pulled her hood down. And looked directly at the Herald of Andraste. She had to tuck her fear down deep or this would never work.

"I could spend hours debating the inaccuracies of Chantry lore with you, your Grace. But unfortunately, I don't think you have time for that." Harper purred with more confidence than she had.

"Inaccuracies? How dare you! Varric who is this woman?!" Cassandra screamed.

"No clue Seeker." Varric laughed.

Harper winked at the dwarf.

"My name is Harper. Pleasure to meet you Herald." She said.

Maxwell Trevelyan gawked at the elf standing before him. He didn't like the way she stood there. He didn't like how upset Cassandra was getting. She was too pretty to be upset.

"That's it? That's all I get? A name?.. you waltz into town with an elf covered in lyrium, you have red eyes. That seems a touch odd." He growled sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

She laughed. "Well I am a touch odd.... Alright human. I'll fold. I'm a griffon rider. I came to help your Inquisition."

"Griffon rider!?!" Blackwell couldn't help but say. "Is it here!?"

Harper smiled at the bearded man. "No, _he_ isnt. I need to make sure your Herald won't kill me before I call for him."

"Blood mage." The Herald hissed.

Harper rolled her eyes. "Ug. Not this again.... Yes blood mage. But I'm also a pretty good person, ask that broody guy over there." She pointed to Fenris who scoffed. Varric chuckled. "If you are willing to listen I'll explain how I've only been a mage for a couple of weeks. How I was able to befriend a griffon. And how I convinced the broodiest elf in all the land to go on a journey with me." Varric burst into full blown laughter.

"Harper! STOP!" Fenris growled and she giggled.

"I don't know lady. We have a pretty damn broody elf here too." Iron Bull said.

Her eyes combed the room for Solas. But he wasn't there. Interesting.

"I can barely do basic magic spells. I've done blood magic a handful of times. I killed three men the first day when they tried to rape me...." The Herald flinched "So I REALLY don't feel bad about it. When I sleep at night I don't visit the fade... I don't dream. I've never seen a demon or spirit ever...." She took a breath. "Anything else you would like to know? My friends and I would just like to help."

"How have you only been a mage for a couple of weeks? How have you not seen a demon?" The Herald said unconvinced.

"Ok..." She sighed. "See how my friend over here has lyrium tattoos? I woke up two weeks ago in the worst pain ever. A man was pulling my skin back and implanting lyrium veins underneath. God, I sound fucking insane... Do I always sound this insane when I speak Fenris?" He grinned and nodded. She held her arm out for him to take. "Can you please show them that glowy thing you do." Fenris grabbed her arm and touched her skin. Her veins lit up and the Herald took a step back.

"Um. Cassandra we might need our resident mage..." He said with fear in his voice.

"Where is Solas?" Cassandra snapped.

"There was an accident setting up the western trebuchet earlier remember? Solas is helping with the wounded." Varric said.

"I don't care! I told everyone to be here!" She growled.

"I think his response was: tell the Seeker that I am here to help how I can. I'm a healer. When there aren't half dead people to attend to then I will be sure to follow her orders like a puppy dog." Varric grinned.

Harper burst into laughter at the puppy dog part. Even Fenris caught what she was laughing at and smiled. It took her a couple minutes to compose herself.

"I. Am. So. Sorry. That kind of sass reminded me of something." She cleared her throat. If looks could kill she'd be quite dead. "I'll continue. I haven't seen a demon because I don't dream. Also we didn't see any rifts on the way here. It was actually a really smooth journey from Kirkwall... Listen, I know it's alot to take in. We just want to help."

"We can't have a blood mage attached to the Inquisition! Leliana! This is ridiculous!" Cullen suddenly burst in.

"Perhaps she can help without the mass public knowing she's a blood mage Cullen.... She could handle the things that can be considered... Distasteful by the Chantry." She replied while looking at the raven haired blood mage.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do as long as Fenris goes with me." Harper said before really thinking about it. Varric burst into laughter. Harper looked at him then over to Fenris whos ears were pink and he glared at Varric.

"Thats... You... Damitt. That doesn't mean anything Varric!" She sputtered. She could see half the room grinning at Fenris. "LOOK. Why don't you guys discuss things amongst yourself. I'll go outside and show your gray warden a griffon. Sound good?"

The Herald looked at her and cocked his head. She didn't seem horrible. "Fine. Where will we find you?"

"By the lake." She smiled, grabbed Fenris's hand, and pulled him outside followed by Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She stood next to the lake. A crowd had gathered. She frowned. When she offered to show Atlas to Blackwall she didn't really consider how it would make Atlas feel. She felt like an ass.

She turned to the small group. "When I call him give me a minute to talk to him alone." She could feel he was close. She also felt that he was annoyed. "ATLAS!!!" She yelled.

She was met by a set of screeches and chirps from the sky. He barreled towards her and landed with a crash. He threw his head back and screamed. She walked up and scrambled onto his back.

"We need to talk... Fly." She whispered.

He didn't hesitate and launched into the air.

_What's wrong idiot elf?_

"There is a man down there who looks and acts like a gray warden..." She felt him ruffle his feathers a bit. "He is pretending to be something he isn't, however. I know him to be an excellent man. He goes by the name Blackwall. He feels it would be a great honor to meet you. But I won't make you meet him if you don't want to. Even if he is pretending to be a gray warden, he is pretending well."

They circled the lake a couple of times gliding while she laid on his back.

_Will it help what we're doing Harper_?

"Not sure Atlas. I need to befriend the Inquisition. But I know that they will discover his ruse later and that this devout Andrastian Herald they have won't like that he lied. It's really up to you my friend."

Something flashed out of the corner of her eye. Something red. She turned to try and see what it wells and strained her eyes.

The flash had come from the forest to the north.

"Did you see that? Let's go see."

Atlas flew and she saw the flash a few more times. They flew close to the tree tops. The she saw what it was. She groaned. A small red Templar camp.

"How did the Inquisition not notice red templar scouts so close to Haven? Atlas do you thing you can take down the Behemoth?"

_That ugly red thing_?

"Yes the ugly red thing."

_Yes. But what about you?_

"I'll distract the little ones."

_This is a bad idea Harper_....

"Were going to have to do things like this in the Inquisition. This can be practice." She smiled and patted his neck.

Atlas dove low and she jumped off his back landing and falling in the snow. She didn't hurt herself so she'd take it as a win. She looked up. One Behemoth. Three Shadows. Two Horrors.

"Ok Harper move!" She screamed at herself.

The red templars looked at her like they didn't know what to make of her. She pulled out her dagger and the same time Atlas came from the right in the sky. He had dove with his huge talons extended. He made contact with the Behemoths head and they crashed making the ground shake. She looked down and dragged the dagger up her forearm. She looked back up to the Horror sprinting at her. She lashed her arm out and blood hit the creature and he stiffened. It turned on the Horror behind it and attacked. Her eyes darted around trying to spot the Shadows. She could only see two. They were distracted trying to attack Atlas. She heard a twig snap behind her and she knew.

She turned and saw it reappear mid air. Lyrium arms coming down on her. She pushed her blood to kill the thing. With a speed that she couldn't see her blood reached out like a sword and split the Shadow in two. She turned back to Atlas and ran as fast as her legs would go. Atlas crunched down on one of the shadows heads, effectively ripping it off. She jumped ungracefully and landed on the last Shadows back. The creature screamed as her blood shot out and stabbed it through the neck. It crashed forward tumbling her in the snow. With all of them dead she stood and watched as her blood all over the place returned to her arm. It slammed in and she let out a blood curdling scream. She doubled over screaming. Atlas was on her in an instant. She looked down at her arm and the normally bluish veins were an angry pulsing red. Tears streamed down her face as she death gripped her arm. Atlas danced above her with worry.

She didn't know how long she laid there but after awhile it calmed and her wound healed. She took a few breaths and sat up. She was soaked and cold from the snow.

_What was that Harper_?

"Apparently when my blood returns it holds amounts of what I kill." She thought of the three men from the first day and she cringed. "Fucking unsanitary as hell. Red lyrium hurts like a bitch. Fuck." She scrambled up. "I'm ok pretty feathers... Let's get back. Fenris is probably losing his shit. Can you carry that one?"

Atlas huffed as she climbed up. He grabbed one of the dead Shadows in his claws and they returned.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
He saw her return. She had been gone for an hour. When she landed she hopped off. The griffon took off with something red in its claws. It dumped whatever it was directly in front of the Herald and that Cullen guy over by the set up tents leaving them shocked. They looked at Harper and ran over to her. Fenris was there first. Gripping her by the shoulders.

She had been crying, she was soaking wet, and her teeth were chattering from cold.

"Harper! What happened?" Fenris started rubbing her arms to bring warmth up.

She grinned stupidly. "There were red templars camped in the woods. That way." She pointed. "We killed them. Atlas killed a behemoth ALL BY HIMSELF Fenris! Aren't you proud of him?" She stumbled on her feet.

"Why does she seem drunk elf?" The Herald growled.

Fenris shook his head. "Maybe she's in shock?"

"Know what's shocking?" She said dumbly. "Why do you even find me attractive in any way? I'm a mage AND your a sparkly pretty elf... You deserve a warrior queen!"

Varric burst into laughter as Fenris turned twenty shades of pink and red. Which earned him a vicious glare from Fenris.

"Herald? What is going on here?" A voice suddenly said and the small crowd parted.

Harper's eyes widened. "FENRIS!" She tried whispering. It wasn't a whisper at all. She yanked at his arm. "Fenris! Do you see that!?! A bald elf!" She burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know Solas. She seems to have killed red templars. Apparently something happened while she was out there. Maybe she ate some funny berries..." The Herald said. "Maybe you should check her out." He turned to Cullen. "Send guards to this templar camp. There could be information as to what they are doing here."

Solas walked towards Fenris and Harper.

Harper gulped. Well. He certainly is fun to stare at.

"May I?" Solas asked Fenris politely.

Fenris glared and nodded. He moved to hand Harper over but was cut off. Atlas crashed behind Fenris and Harper. He poofed himself up and extended his wings in intimidation and screamed at Solas.

 

Solas didn't flinch. Just stood wide eyed in awe at the griffon.

_THE WOLF WILL NOT TOUCH MY IDIOT ELF_!!!!

Harper scoffed loudly and began hysterically laughing.

"OOOOO Solas... My griffon doesn't like you _at all_!" She laughed and then proceeded to slunk forward into Fenris's chest as her legs gave out and darkness hit her.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
When she awoke she groaned. And gripped her pained head. She opened her eyes slowly to take in the light. When they did open they looked into deep gray eyes framed by thick lashes.

She yelped in terror and pushed back to get away from whoever it was. She, without one ounce of grace, tumbled over the side of the bed and landed tangled in a blanket.

"What the fucking hell!" She screeched and tore herself out of the blanket and stood. She turned to see Solas sitting in a chair next to the bed smiling at her.

"Feeling better?" He drawled.

"What are you talking about? Who's house am I in? Where's Atlas? Fenris?" She growled looking around.

"You are in a house by the lake. The Herald thought it safer since your griffon was angry. He is outside. The lyrium infused elf is at the tavern with Varric. You arrived back to the lake yesterday with your griffon carrying a dead red templar. You were acting quite odd.... Almost as if drunk. What happened?" He asked.

It all came flooding back and she frowned. She told Fenris he was pretty.. "Yesterday? There will be no living with that elf now..." She groaned. "I know exactly what happened but I'm not telling you. Now that I know I won't do it again so I don't have the effects of acting like a drunkard."

"You can trust me you know. I'm probably the only person here who doesn't judge you for being a blood mage." He smiled at her.

She let out an involuntary scoff but she looked at his sincerity. "Fine but if you tell anyone I'll let Atlas eat your face off." His eyes widened with humor. "When I do blood magic I mostly turn my blood into weapons. My weapons do my bidding. Then my blood has to return to my body. Well I killed red templars yesterday. My blood had red lyrium in it when it returned to my body. Hurt like hell when it happened. Red lyrium must make me delirious. Won't happen again."

He seemed to ponder something. "Do you feel the effects now? Perhaps next time you should just use your other magic..."

She frowned. She really wished he had been in the meeting yesterday. It would be simpler.

"I have only had magic for a couple weeks. Best I can do is light a candle." She grumbled.

He recoiled in suprised and her heart leapt in a triumphant way because she suprised the dread wolf.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"You heard me!" She snapped. "It's a long story. Ask the Herald."

He stared at her in shock as she yanked her boots on and stomped out the door.

Two weeks was impossible. He could feel the magic coming off of her in waves. When he was checking to make sure she wasn't injured, he saw the lyrium veins. She had more power than he even did. He found himself extremely curious to find out more. He also wanted to meet the griffon that did nothing but try to bite him all day. He chuckled and followed her out the door. But she was already gone. Griffon was gone. He heard a screech coming from the direction of the smithy and began walking.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Harper smiled at the look on Blackwalls face. It was a look of pure awe. He walked up to Atlas and took a knee bowing. The griffon looked at her.

_Harper what is he doing_?!

She chuckled. "Blackwall, bowing is unnecessary. In fact, I don't think Atlas likes it."

He scrambled to his feet.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd get to meet a griffon." He sighed and reached up. Atlas pressed his head into Blackwalls hand.

"Blackwall let's go for a walk. I'll tell you about grey wardens and their griffons."

When they returned to Haven a short while later Blackwall was pale and he was almost positive he didn't like Harper and her ability to know things at all. After she told him she knew who he really was and the truth about wardens and griffons he was feeling sick. He needed to lay down. Griffons hated gray wardens. He couldn't quite swallow it.

 

 


	7. Questions not Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! Are you having a good day? I hope so! I am!

 

Harper sat on a chair that had been brought for her into the war room. They'd been talking for hours. Everyone was exhausted. Leliana and the Herald had been arguing for hours on whether or not to allow Harper join the Inquisition.

"FINE!! Fuck, Leliana! Let her in!" The Herald sighed and rubbed his face. He spun on Harper who visibly recoiled at his anger. "If you betray us I will rip you apart mage!"

"Oh cool it!" She stood and barked at him anger crawlings up. "You'll barely notice me here! As discussed, I still have my own life and things I'm working on. I'll help as needed with anything you want. As long as it doesn't involve animals or children.... As discussed, Solas will teach me to use magic and I'll only use blood magic as a last resort so as not to embarrass the Inquisition or Trevelyan.... Are we good here? We've been doing this all day... Trevelyan will work on closing rifts with his team. Fenris and I will bash and kill things. Yes?"

The Herald made a noise under his breath and stomped out of the room. Followed by Cassandra who shot Harper a nasty look.

Cullen was glaring at Harper when he left the room. Josephine walked up.

"Well. That was riveting. I wanted to talk to you about something... The house by the lake is vacant. You and your elf friend may use it." She smiled.

Harper looked at Fenris. "Fenris can have it. He needs somewhere to bring ladies back to at night." She laughed. Josephine looked utterly scandalized and she blushed.

Fenris groaned loudly and crossed his hands across his chest.

"I... Well... Where will you sleep?" She asked Harper.

Harper saw Solas staring at her from the corner. She could tell by his face that she was considering something. "I sleep under the griffon."

"Under the griffon?!" She squeeked.

Harper laughed. "Yes, under the griffon. He's warm and insists. Happy griffon, happy Harper."

Josephine let the room mumbling about elves and their oddness.

Fenris whispered into Harper's ear. "He hasn't stopped staring at you all day. You should go talk to him. I'll go talk to that Cullen guy. He looked like he wanted you dead." She nodded and stood.

She approached Solas. "Walk with me please?" He nodded with a half smile.

They walked by the lake. She didn't like the snow. It was wet and she kept slipping. Atlas circled the air above them making occasional chirping noises, and glaring at Solas.

"I realized no one ever asked you if you'd be ok with teaching me magic. If it's a problem we can wait until one of the other mages shows up and they can teach me."

"Other mages?" Solas asked.

_Fuck, shit, damitt. Good job Harper_. "Um. Not important. Do you want to ride Atlas?"

She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm. She stopped and groaned. She shook him off.

"Nope. It's nothing I didn't mean to say it Solas. Pretend it didn't happen." She said.

"Excuse me?" A voice said behind them. They both spun to see a male Inquisition guard and a dwarf dressed in black.

Harper sighed in relief for the distraction. "Yes?"

"This dwarf asked to see you. He was actually quite insistent." The guard grumbled.

The dwarf walked up to Harper and bowed. "Master Xenon sends his regards." He handed her a slip of parchment and turned and left. The guard looked confused and followed.

Solas stood back and watched the exchange. _Who is this woman... Xenon?_

Harper stood with her back to Solas and opened the parchment. Her shoulders stiffened and she turned to him.

"Solas do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook..." She smiled.

"Wait.. What?" He stumbled his words.

"Dinner. You. Me. Griffon. A date." She said.

"What's a date?" He asked.

"Well its when two people spend time together to see if they like one another." She stopped when she saw the look she was getting. "Um. It's a griffon thing." She smiled half heartedly.  _I need to stop using earth jargon..._

"Why do you care whether or not I like you Harper?" He queried as they began walking again.

"You're going to be teaching me magic. Figured it would be easier if we like eachother." She said.

"You make a good point da'len." He observed. "Very well dinner sounds nice.."

"Ok. But Solas?" She said.

He looked into her eyes.

"I am far from a child. I will be your student but I'm not a da'len. Nor will I ever refer to you as hahren. You're not old." She chuckled. Only because she knew he was old as dirt. She was also happy that she had effectively drawn his attention away from her fuck up.

He smiled. "Sounds fair." He was glad. He never did like it when people called him hahren. He was already old. He didn't need innocent reminders of it.

They walked a bit more in silence.

"What's the fade like?" She suddenly asked.

"Depends on who you ask. It's different for everyone. Do you really not dream?" He asked.

She looked at him funny. "The earliest memory I have was 2 weeks ago. I woke up to a man removing my skin and placing lyrium veins in me. He gave me the magic I have. I'm going to assume he chose to not let me dream. None of it makes any sense to me."

"Did the man say anything?" Solas asked.

"Other than to snark at me for getting blood everywhere while he was working, no." She lied easily. _Lying never used to be this easy. I'm a horrible person._

He reached his hand out. "May I?"

She hesitated a moment and gave him her arm. She watched with curiosity as he scanned her skin. It made her feel warm. He raised his other hand and waved it over her arm. Her whole body lit up. It was different than when Fenris touched her with his lyrium.

Stars burst behind her eyelids and she moaned loudly. All the heat she was feeling went straight to her clit. Solas was slammed with her magic. Her legs gave out and she grasped at his shoulder. It was only a brief moment but there was no denying what just happened. He reached out and held her by the waist. Her face was buried in his chest and she was panting desperately.

Atlas came crashing down yelling and clicking. Without taking her face from Solas's chest she raised her arm up to the griffon stopping him.

"Harper are you alright? What was that?" Solas gasped.

She put her weight back on her legs and stepped back still balancing herself on his shoulder.

"That Solas, is what I like to call severely embarassing." She looked up feeling the blush on her face. He looked at her not understanding. "I just had an orgasm... What kind of magic was that?"

His face dropped and a blush crept up his face. "I... You... I didnt... Why did...." He stuttered. He looked like he was going to faint.

All the powers in all the world couldn't stop her from bursting into laughter. Which just made it worse for him.

"It's ok Wolf. Your not the first man to do that to me. You won't be the last. Weird circumstances though. What kind of magic do you have?" She chuckled.

He just stared at her dumbly.

_She's laughing at the situation. What in the hell is happening right now? Why did she call me wolf? Can she tell I have ancient magic?_

"Im so sorry Harper! I had no idea. Just normal magic." He spat out.

She smiled and pat him on the shoulder. "We better get back. I have dinner to make you. I promise to never mention this again. I'll save you embarrassment."

He wanted to tell her he wasn't embarrassed. He wanted to find out more about the magic that had just slammed into his body, the power was staggering . He wanted to learn everything about her. When he saw her gorgeous face as she climaxed it had shook him to his core. He began blushing more. He wanted to ask her all these things.

But the only question he formulated was. "Why did you call me a wolf Harper?"

She walked over and climbed on Atlas. She sat and turned to him on the ground. "I'll tell you why I called you wolf when you tell me what kind of magic you have." She reached her hand out to him. "Coming?"

He only hesitated a moment he climbed on behind her.

_I don't want him on my back_!

She laughed. "You may want to hold on tight. Atlas is being a brat." She said over her shoulder to Solas. She felt his hands go around her waist and she gulped. It made her feel fuzzy. _Well this isn't good._

_Brat? I'll buck you both off, catch you mid air and he'll splat to the earth_.

She didn't know if her griffon was serious or not but when he took off at a faster speed than he ever had before she screamed in genuine terror.

"ATLAS!!!!"

The griffon laughed with his chirps.

When they landed back at Haven an hour later, she crashed to the ground and Solas stumbled down. He was pale and she was breathing heavily. Every muscle in her body screamed. It had taken all of her power to stay on the griffon. At one point she had to cut her arm and make tendrils of blood wrap around them to hold them on. They were both covered in her blood.

Fenris ran over from the tents where he had been chatting with Cullen. "Harper!" He yelled and fell to his knees next to her. His hands were everywhere trying to find where she was wounded. "What happened are you ok?"

Solas fell to his knees panting "It's her blood." He crawled over to her to help. Atlas lost his shit. He screamed and dove at Solas with lighting speed. Solas was too tired and distracted to defend himself.

"NO!!!" Harper screamed and lashed her arm out. She cast the spell on the ground for the barrier to protect Solas just as Atlas crashed into him. It was like the griffon hit a brick wall. Harper scrambled to her feet.

"ATLAS! STOP!!!" She bellowed. The griffon instantly stopped and looked to her. Fury in his yellow eyes. "LEAVE! Go cool the fuck off! I don't want to see you until in the morning then you and I will talk about THIS!" She was furious. "GO! NOW!" Atlas made an angry sound and took off screaming.

"What the fuck was that Harper?!" Cassandra yelled as her and the Herald ran up. "You've only been here two fucking days! Is this a normal occurance? Because if it is you can leave!"

She wanted to tell Cassandra and Trevelyan to fuck right off. She wanted to tell them it wasn't Atlas's fault that he didn't like the ancient member of the elven Pantheon they were harboring in Haven. She wanted to tell them Atlas was just upset because he knew something had happened between her and Solas. Instead all she could do was feel Atlas's feelings flowing into her like a river.

She felt angry, betrayed, sad, like a failure. So she looked at Cassandra and got overwhelmed. Her eyes stung as the tears came. She burst into full blown sobs. Her emotions spilled over. She felt her strength leaving. Fenris's strong arms wrapped protectively around her and he shot a venomous look at Cassandra.

"I yelled at him Fenris!" She was saying between sobs. "He's never going to forgive me!" She buried her snot covered face into his chest. "I can't survive if he's mad at me!"

"Shhh." Fenris cooed gently. "He loves you Harper."

Solas stood back. His magic and energy were slowly coming back. After all that had happened she was panicking because her griffon was mad at her? What is wrong with this woman? Why is she sobbing so badly? 

"She needs sleep Fenris." Solas said. Fenris looked to him and nodded.

She just sobbed harder. "I wanted to make you dinner though! I'm NOT tired!" Her tear stained face turned to Solas.

"We have all the time to have dinner Harper. You need sleep." He said calmly.

"But... No.... Food..." She began but he cut her off.

"Remember that word you told me you didn't like being called? Well you're acting like one." He said.

Her mouth clamped shut and she nodded. Fenris easily picked her up and walked towards the house by the lake.

The Herald turned on Solas. "What the hell was that about Solas? That griffon could have hurt you! I can't accept this behavior!"

Solas frowned at the human man. Of all the people in Thedas to accidently get Fen'harels/his magic why did it have to be this one? The devout Andrastian Human... Solas knew he was being punished. Punished even more for what he did.

"The griffon got jealous. We tried flying back to Haven. The griffon had other plans. He took a detour with us in tow. He tried throwing me off for an hour. Harper wasn't having it. She had to use blood magic to keep us on. She screamed and fought the whole time." He saw the Heralds face becoming angry. "Before you start yelling about the blood magic, just dont. She saved us.... Normally when a blood mage casts, you can feel their power trying to pull power from everywhere to make the spell stronger. Harper has an unlimited supply of magic under her skin. I find it very unlikely that she will be one of those blood mages that constantly searches for ways to become more powerful, meaning how most blood mages kill others for power. She doesn't need to be more powerful."

Trevelyan looked at the apostate. He made really good sense. He would have to talk to Cass about it when they were alone. Before he could respond, Solas continued.

"Besides.... I'm glad this happened. She cast a perfect barrier spell. Stronger than I've seen in years. I didnt even have to teach her anything yet." Solas smiled, bowed and left throught the gate to head to his house and get cleaned up.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Solas woke to someone pounding on his door. He got out of bed and pulled on his green leggings and his sweater. He walked over and opened the door. He was quite suprised to find The lyrium infused elf, Fenris standing at his door.

"Is something wrong with Harper?" He instantly said.

Fenris sighed. "Do you have anything that will make her fall asleep? She never fell asleep. She's been sitting on the floor rocking back and forth for hours like a mad woman. She wont listen to me."

"I can make something. Come in out of the cold." Solas said ushering Fenris inside.

Fenris groaned from the warmth in Solas's house. "Thank you. She's feeling the griffons feelings and hers. Too many feelings floating around her. She's used to sleeping with the griffon. She refuses to lay in the bed. It was either come see you or I was going to punch her and knock her out."

Solas looked at him appalled making Fenris chuckle. "It was a joke mage."

Solas relaxed and smiled. "You care about her..." Fenris stiffened at the comment but Solas continued as he began grinding herbs. "I don't say it to pry. I'm sorry. Varric has spoken of you with fondness many times when he tells us of your adventures in Kirkwall together. Varric told us you detest mages. You must care for her to protect her the way you do. Hell, to come here and ask for a mages help must be hard."

"That damn dwarf and his storytelling..." Fenris growled. He went and sat in a chair and looked at the fire. "I'm sure you've noticed 0how damn gorgeous the woman is." He looked to Solas who nodded politely. "She is the most stunning thing I've ever encountered. But it goes past her physical appearance. She's... Well she just flat out odd. She says exactly what she means. One minute she's telling me to fuck a female who isn't her because she knows she is driving me crazy, the next she's asking me to teach her how to gut a august ram. She makes no sense. At first I hated that she was a mage. She is so much more than that. Did you see how she didn't take shit from the Herald, Cassandra, or Cullen today? I want to know everything about her." He caught himself and blushed to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry Solas. I don't know why I just told you all of that."

Solas smiled while he worked. "You've never been in love before. You're confused. Especially considering the circumstances. You don't need to apologize." He almost felt bad for what happened today while they were on their walk. He couldn't feel bad about it though. Fenris was right, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She surpassed all the females from the Evanuris and they were considered to be the most beautiful of all time. "Fenris would you like a drink? Don't worry, this will take me awhile to make." He'd make it take awhile so he could get some information from him.

Fenris nodded and took the cup he was handed. He took a deep drink and smiled as the whiskey warmed his insides.

"Is love always this confusing when you try to find it, or is it just me that's so bad at it?" Fenris chuckled to himself.

"I've heard it's confusing and difficult for most everyone. I've never felt it myself, so I don't know." Solas said.

Fenris almost laughed. He found it highly unbelievable that Fen'harel had never been in love. Especially when he was thousands of years old. He's bedded more females than anyone could even imagine one must have caught his fancy at one point or another.

"Would you be willing to answer some questions Fenris?" Solas asked politely.

Fenris took another drink of his whiskey. His eyes were feeling heavy and he was feeling light. This whiskey must be very strong. He nodded. "I will answer if I can."

"A messenger found us while we were walking. He was Xenon the Antiquarians man. He gave Harper something. How does she know Xenon? It takes a lot to be able to gain an audience with him." Solas asked. He began adding some herbs to a packet.

"Hmmm. She wanted to meet him when she came to Kirkwall to get me. So she did." Fenris replied. He was feeling very fuzzy.

"Why did she need you Fenris?" Solas pushed.

"Because I'm a lyrium elf like her." The words were falling from his mouth. He frowned as realization dawned on him. "You drugged me...."

"Yes I'm sorry about that Fenris. But you won't remember it. Why are you here? You don't care about the Inquisition." Solas stopped working and sat in the chair opposite Fenris. He had full intentions of doing this to Harper at dinner, but this opportunity presented itself.

Fenris barked a laugh. "Neither do you, you ass!"

Solas leaned away suprised by the anger in the man's voice. "Tell me why your here!"

"She is going to free the elves. Im going to help her.." Fenris growled.

Solas wasnt expecting to hear that at all. He thought she would be an assassin or something along those lines sent to kill the Herald.

"If she wants to free elves then why is she here?" Solas wondered.

"She wants to befriend you so you'll consider helping." Fenris replied. No matter how hard he didn't want to be speaking, he couldn't help it.

"What does a hedge mage in the Frostback Mountains matter?" Solas was getting excited. This was intriguing.

"A hedge mage doesn't matter at all.... But Fen'harel matters more than anything in the world, wolf..." Fenris spat at Solas.

Solas physically recoiled and his chair went crashing backwards. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT?!" Solas hissed pretty sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Harper is the most powerful thing in Thedas. She knows everything. She wants to tell you. But she didn't want to scare you into running." Fenris said. "She knew things about me I hadn't told anyone... Ever."

Solas began pacing frantically. He needed to leave, but he didn't have his foci and that bumbling idiot human had his anchor. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. He couldn't leave yet. He would just have to play this out.

"Is that why the griffon acts the way it does?" Solas asked.

"He knows who you are. Harper and him talk about everything." Fenris nodded.

"What else can you tell me?" Solas wasn't sure he wanted to know more.

"If you let her in she has the power to fix everything Wolf..." Fenris glared at him.

"What does that mean?"

"She knows things before they happen. She knows things that have happened in the past. And not like educated guesses. She knows. I can't wait for the day when she knocks the Herald down a few pegs on his thoughts on the Chantry." Fenris laughed.

"How does she know these things Fenris?"

"She died. When she woke and that man was violating her person. I think he did something to her more than just the lyrium. The only one to know the whole story is the griffon. " Fenris growled.

"How do I continue this charade knowing that the both of you know my deepest secrets?" Solas groaned.

"By remembering that we just want to help you and help elves. She is amazing Wolf. Spend time with her. You will see.." Fenris frowned.

Solas paused for a moment to consider. He leaned over and placed his hand on Fenris's shoulders, got close and looked into his ice blue eyes.

"I will go take care of Harper. You will go to the tavern, drink and have and good night. Seduce the bartender. You will fall out of love with Harper but you will not stop protecting her. She will just hurt you in the end." Solas said clearly almost feeling bad. He's ruined lives before. This wouldn't be the last time...

Fenris nodded. And stood. Solas grabbed his packet of herbs and the both walked out of the door.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Solas didn't bother knocking, he could hear her mumbling. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was warm and clean, the only light coming from the fireplace. He saw her sitting on the floor. Knees tucked under her chin. She was rocking back and forth like Fenris said she was. What he didn't mention was her crying. Solas walked past her and put the kettle on the fire to heat.

He went to the water basin on the table and wet a wash cloth. He lifted her up off the floor and set her on the bed. He grabbed her face gently and started wiping the tears off. She stopped cring when he starter touching her. He walked to the door and grabbed some snow from outside and let it melt in the cloth. He walked directly back to her and pressed the cloth to her swollen eyes. She hissed from the cold. He dabbed at her eyes for a few minutes. He set the cloth back over by the water basin. When he came back he dug through all the dresser drawers until he found a men's shirt.

She was more than likely going to be mad at him but her clothing was wrecked and covered in her blood still. He reached down and pulled her boots off. He looked up at her. She was looking at him curiously. She hiccuped pathetically and he smiled. He leaned to unbuckle her belt. She raised her arms for him and he first lifted off the chain mail then her shirt and set them on a chair at the end of the bed. He began to blush realizing she had no breast band on. But he didnt say anything. He slipped the shirt he found over her head. He looked into her eyes to somehow try and tell her this wasn't sexual when he reached up to grab the waist of her leggings. He pulled them down off of her. He didn't see anything but his head began to pound when he realized she didn't have any undergarments at all.

The kettle began to whistle. He walked over and made her a cup of his potion. He turned to her and began blowing on the cup for her. She was looking at him with wonder. Her legs hung over the bed dangling almost pathetically. She had pale, perfectly shaped legs. His eyes trailed up a leg to her inner thigh. He felt the blush bloom on his face and he looked away quickly. He walked over and handed her the cup. She took a few big swallows and set it down with a disgusted look on her face.

"It will help you sleep Harper." He said gently.

She nodded and stood. He watched her walk to the rug in front of the fire and curl into a a ball on the floor. She rested her head on an arm. Legs tucked nicely against her. He was about to say something but then he remembered Fenris saying she didn't like beds. Even if the fire was warm she'd still catch a cold. Stubborn woman.

He sighed. Without a word he picked her up and tucked her under the blankets in the bed. Before she could argue he was climbing into bed with her. She stiffened but he didn't care. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. He almost moaned. No one should be that soft. It wasn't fair. She smelled wonderful. She slowly began to relax and when her breathing slowed, he knew she was sleeping. He had to fight his cock from getting hard. He had to keep his breath steady. He had to not think about what happened when their magic touched earlier in the day. He didn't know if he wanted her so badly because he hadn't had a female in over a thousand years, or because she was stunning. Who was he kidding... He wanted her because she was amazing and she knew his secret. She knew his secret and wasn't running away in fear or calling him a traitor. He knew damn good and well that he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay any see how this played out....

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Harper stared at the man who she was laying next to. She remembered bits and pieces of the night before. She knew she was in shock last night. Atlas was upset and flew really far away. His distance from her made her emotionally and physically upset.

The Dread Wolf had a light dusting of freckles over his nose and upper cheeks. She wanted to reach out and touch his skin because it looked soft. She REALLY wanted to touch his long ear for some reason. _Oh good now I have a ear fetish_. She frowned. The sun was coming up over and was peeking through the windows. She wondered where Fenris was. She hoped he didn't come to the house in the night and see her and Solas in bed together...

She had formulated a plan when she woke up. She was going to go to the blacksmith and make gold paint... She had her mission. Only one massive problem... A sleeping wolf was between her and the door.  
Now or never Harper.... She scooted inch by inch down the bed until she was able to stand and jump over his body. She looked down and saw the shirt she was in. Ugh. He saw my tits. Fantastic. She quickly put her clothes back on and took off out the door into the cold air as fast as she could.

Atlas wasn't anywhere to be seen. As she walked past the guards tents, she saw the Herald climb out of Cassandras large tent. He had no shirt on. They paused and looked at eachother. Him blushing, her not.

"When... I... It's not.... what it looks like." He stuttered.

"It's ok your Grace. I woke up with a odd elf in bed with me this morning. Make sure you tease him when he walks by." She winked at him and continued on her way. Leaving him stunned.

She took a deep breath before knocking on Harritts door. He was going to be so mad for being woken up so early.

He was more than mad he almost started screaming when he opened the door until he saw it was Harper.

"Oh. You. What in the bloody hell are you doing awake right now?" He growled.

"I'm sure you've heard. I sort of got into a fight with my griffon yesterday. I need to make amends. You're the only person who can help me with this..." She handed Harritt the piece of paper with the gold paint recipe on it. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Bless the maker. Where did you get this? Do you know what this is?" He said completely forgetting he was mad at her.

"Yes. I need it as soon as possible." She said.

"Do you have gold?"

She nodded and handed Harritt a piece of gold ore she found on the Behemoth Atlas had killed. She didn't tell Atlas because it was supposed to be a suprise.

"The recipe calls for blood. Will you use yours?" He said.

"Of course. My griffon. My blood." She smiled.

"Let me get dressed. You go fire up the forge. We have gold to melt."

It didn't take long to get what she wanted. The gold melted down easily. She mixed her blood in. She had to whisper the incantion written on the paper she got from Xenon. The small spell kept the mixture from hardening. She clutched the small jar to her chest. She had fashioned a paintbrush out of a stick and some horse she snipped of Cullens horse. She had no regrets, Cullen was an ass.

She tightened her hands around her cloak. The sun was coming up but it was still cold. She could feel Atlas about a mile away. She made her feet move to run.

Her run turned into a slow jog.

"Jesus Harper. Fuck.... Out. Of. Shape." She gasped for breath. Her lungs screaming at her. She lasted three more minutes before stopping and clutching her knees. She felt light headed.

"I can't run in on a shining white steed to fix everything if I die from not breathing!" She wailed to herself.

She heard a screech above.

"Oh thank god." She flopped forward in the snow and rolled over. After a few minutes she had big beak in her face above her.

_Why are you laying in the snow idiot elf_?

She laughed. "Because I'm chubby and completely out of shape Atlas." She reached up and held his beak and brought it to her forehead.

"I'm sorry for yesterday....I could have handled the situation differently. We can't harm the Wolf Atlas. I know you don't like it, but I think I like him. He was very kind last night. I know you felt what I felt last night when you flew off."

_Is that why you smell like him Harper? You normally smell like grass and fire. Today you smell like your smell mixed with elf root and a morning after it rains._

"Well that was poetic you big moosh." She laughed. "I smell like him because he slept next to me." She saw his look he gave her. "Unless an extreme situation happens I'm not worrying about sex Atlas. I told you that. Were you upset yesterday because you got jealous?" She wondered.

He lifted his head away and sat next to her. She sat up and leaned against him.

_Not really jealous. I just have a bad feeling. I feel like he's going to hurt you. Not like hurt your feelings. I feel like he's going to kill us or get us killed_.

She stiffened. "You feel like he will lead to our death?" She took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it raspberry out of her lips. "This is going to upset you Atlas but, as long as I accomplish my goals before, I'm ok with dying. I don't even belong in Thedas. I just want to save elves and keep your family safe. Maybe the griffons can join the elves.. At least the elves would worship griffons. Hell, they worship halla and all halla are are cows with neat horns." She laughed.

Atlas stayed silent. Pondering what she said.

"I got you a peacemaking gift...." She said and he perked up.

_Food? I'm hungry_!

She laughed. "No I'm hoping it's better than food." She stood and showed him the glass jar holding the gold paint. His yellowed eyes widened.

"I remember reading somewhere that griffons like gold. I was kind of hoping you'd let me paint some of your feathers with small designs." She said sheepishly.

_You want to paint my feathers... Gold_?

"Only if you want. I was going to put some in my hair." She said suddenly regretting this plan. He doesn't seem like he likes the idea.

He burst into joy. Suddenly bounding though the snow like a bunny chirping. It caused her to laugh. Then he ran up.

_Gold is a high honor. All I'll be painted in it! Where did you find gold? Can you just cover me in it? Ahhhh! Can you paint my beak_!

She was laughing. "Yes! Except if you want to be covered in gold you can find the gold... Shits expensive. I'm lucky this was on that Behemoth you killed. Want me to paint some now?"

_Absolutely_.

She smiled and began painting his beak. She spoke a spell to cure the paint.

"Not sure if that'll ever come off. " She laughed as Atlas went cross eyed looking in awe at his beak.

She began working on some feathers.

"The note I got from Xenon yesterday gave us our first location. I'll speak to Leliana tonight to tell her we are going on a little trip. Then I'll snag Fenris. We will leave in the morning. It's a rather close location. Xenon works fast."

_If you wanted immortality you'd work fast too_.

By the time Harper was done with Atlas she had to chuckled.

_What does it look bad_?

"Hardly... you look like a Christmas tree." She smiled.

_What's a Christmas tree_?

"Let's head back to Haven and I'll explain it to you."

As they flew away they didn't notice Solas come out behind a tree. Once again, the Dread Wolf was just as confused as ever. He didn't have any answers after eavesdropping, just more questions... 

 

 

 

 


	8. Fade rifts and frilly cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hai! Fancy meeting you here. Hope your day is going well.

 

"I'm glad you're here Harper. We have your first assignment. The Herald wants you to escort him to Val Royeaux. He has some business to attend to. You'll be joined by Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. The Herald wants to assess your abilities first hand." Leliana said while not looking up from the the papers in front of her.

"Sounds good to me Spymaster. After I see them there I have an errand to run that will take us a few days." Harper replied. "Also, I am bringing Fenris in case you've forgotten."

"What kind of errand?" Leliana asked innocently.

"The kind of errand where I will know if you've sent any of your pretty birdies to follow me." Harper laughed and Lelianas head whirled to her.

"I'm sure I don't know of what you speak." She growled.

"Mmmhm." Harper hummed. "When I return, I need to have a meeting with everyone, just so you know. When do we leave?"

"In about an hour. Go ready yourself." Leliana was not ammused. She was going to send one of her spies to follow Harper... Guess it had to be her best spy.

Harper made a beeline for Varric knowing Fenris would be talking to the dwarf.

"Fenris." She said when she walked up. "We leave in an hour. Varric you too." She looked at Fenris. "We need to escort Trevelyan to Val Royeaux. He needs to assess my abilities."

Fenris laughed. "Well that'll go well. He's going to feel like an ass when you show him up."

Harper stilled the smile threatening her lips. "Your faith in me is nice Fenris, but remember I can't use blood magic. I'm quite useless on this journey."

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
The journey was, for the most part, smooth. The first night they camped outside Lydes everyone was around the fire eating dinner and chatting.

"So Solas, I noticed you leaving Harper's cabin the other morning. You looked... Well rested." The Herald said innocently.

Harper started choking on the food she had in her mouth and Cassandra awkwardly patted her back.

Solas blushed. "As always Herald, your powers of observation amaze..." He spit sarcastically.

The Herald chuckled. "I mean no offense, I'm just glad you found someone to spend time with. We were beginning to worry. Being all hermity and such."

"Well that's my cue." Harper gasped as she set her plate down and jumped over her seat. She practically ran in between the tents into the darkness to find Atlas. Awkward conversations were not her thing.

Solas looked to the Herald frowning. "Your Grace... This may shock you but Harper and I were not being intimate. She was ill from the fight with her griffon. She couldn't sleep. I made her a sleeping drought and stayed to make sure she slept. She was quite delirious...."

Cassandra shot at look at the Herald telling him to not continue. "I apologize Solas. That was rude." The Herald said with sincerity.

Solas gave him a small smile. "Its, of course, forgiven. If you'll excuse me." He stood and made his way in the the direction that Harper had gone.

"Does that bother you Broody?" Varric chuckled.

"Its fine, as long as doesn't hurt her... I'll go hunting if he does." Fenris laughed. Varric looked at him oddly but didn't question him. They fell into a friendly chat.

He found her not far but held back because the was petting and talking the her griffon. He stood and observed her for a moment.

"No. That jackass Andrastian was beginning to mention the other night when Solas stayed. He was just trying to embarass us."

She paused to listen to him for a moment. She gasped.

"You giant feathered ass! I didn't leave the company at the fire to get that shit from you!" She said but she was smiling.

"After we leave the others at Val Royeaux and head out I'll make it a point to find some gold ore. I'll paint more before bed. The moon is high, lots of light."

Solas began walking forward and cleared his throat. She turned and the griffons feathers poofed out.

"Atlas. Remember what I said." The griffon calmed a bit and Harper held her hand out to Solas. "Solas come and properly meet Atlas."

He hesitated for a split second and grabbed her hand. Solas stepped forward and dipped into a graceful bow. A bow from the Pantheon days.

Atlas had his head cocked back it disgust. Harper tried to not giggle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you master griffon." Solas said smoothly.

Atlas looked to Harper who nodded gently.

Atlas leaned forward and sniffed Solas.

_Harper... He still smells like elf root and rainy mornings. I don't know if I like it._

Harper chuckled earning her a look from Solas.

"I'm sorry Solas. He says you smell like elfroot and mornings after it rains." She said.

"Is that good Harper?" Solas asked with and chuckle.

_In his case... No_.

"Yes, you smell good Solas." She said and saw his ears turn pink.

"Solas. Why do your ears turn pink when I speak sometimes?" She wondered. Her eyes got wide. "Do mine turn pink too!?"

He frowned. "What? How can you not know what that means!?" He groaned. She burst into fits of laughter.

"No I'm just messing with you Wolf. I like that you blush... Atlas go get something to eat before we go to sleep. I'll be fine." Harper said smiling. Atlas gave her a look but he was hungry, he took off with a set of squeels.

She smiled into the air as he flew away.

Solas's strong hands were suddenly on her spinning her. He smashed her body flush against his and pulled her close enough that she could see his freckles. She gulped and her eyes widened.

He looked in her eyes as if searching for something.

"We will see who can blush better... Why do you call me wolf Harper." He said in a gentle whisper.

She shook her head frantically and tried to pull away. His grip tightened.

"Tell me." He whispered again leaning closer.

She knew God damn good and well that he was teasing her. She hated and loved it at the same time. Men where she was from didn't dance around it. If you wanted someone you told them and made a move. She couldn't figure out his game. _Does he actually want to press his body against mine or is he just fucking with me to figure out what I know._ He will not lead this situation. A wicked idea crossed her mind.

Before she chickened out she reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to her. She took his mouth in a kiss. She kissed him with all the expertise she could muster. She gently ran her tongue along his lower lip. His hands instinctively reached down and gripped her waist. Her free hand reached down and grabbed his ass causing him to growl. His tongue dipped into her mouth to claim hers. Her nails clawed his neck. His right hand traced up her body, barely grazing her nipple causing her to moan in his mouth. She bit on his lip and she could feel his magic beginning to flow from him into her.

She took the hand that was on his neck and cast a spell behind him at a tree. One of the trees' big branches groaned and snapped, crashing to the ground. He released her to spin around to the noise.

She stepped back, panting hard. He turned slowly back to her. She couldn't quite tell what kind of look he had on his face.

Still breathing hard she clutched her chest.

"You are not ready yet." She said to him simply.

She completely caught him off guard. What does that even mean?  "Harper.... What do you mean?" He growled taking a step forward.

"To know why I call you wolf.... Or to be kissing me..." Her eyes latched on to his angry one but they slowly trailed down. The bulge her eyes were met with is what did it. Not just a tiny blush. She felt her whole body heat. The guys she had known were not built like that. If he came any closer she would have to run. She didn't trust her resolve right now.

His face split in a smile. He knew the thoughts running through her head. He was having the same thoughts.

"Harper, I am ready to kiss you whenever you are ready to be kissed." He said simply.

"No you aren't. You're distracted. I will kiss and fuck your brains out when I can have your full blown attention Wolf. AND when you tell me why your magic is the way it is." She challenged him with her gaze.

He was pretty sure if he moved and his pants rubbed his length, his shame would spill forth on his pants. She was vulgar and the most seductive woman he'd ever met. That kiss would haunt him for another thousand years. He was absolutely positive now that it wasn't because he hadn't been with a female in years. It was her. He wanted to grab her and shake her. She knew full well why his magic was the way it was. She was being stubborn. But he could play the game. He was nothing if not Pride.

"Very well Harper.... I will endeavor to finish with my distractions as quickly as possible. Although we might have to at least touch more... Everytime your emotions are heightened you perform extraordinary magic." He smiled showing his perfect teeth. He bowed his head. "I will retire for the evening Mirlin'lath.... You look lovely when you blush."

She frowned as soon as he turned around to walk away.

"Mirlin'lath? Fuck I'll have to dig deep for that one..." She walked until she found Atlas tearing into... Into... A.. Well, a _something_... A dead something.

_You look happy idiot elf_.

"Oh, pretty feathers, I am far from happy. I'm sexually frustrated, and while I could easily take care of it and just go chase the bald elf and take said frustrations out on him.... It would ruin everything. I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Stress is a bitch." She groaned. "He called me Mirlin'lath, while my ancient elven is pretty good I still need to figure this out. There probably some jackass hidden message there..."

Atlas chirped and finished eating while she sat and contemplated.

"So I know lath means love. The fact that the word has love in it anywhere is unacceptable... Mir means my. My something love. Fuck Atlas. This isn't good. The wolf CANT love me. God damn idiot doesn't even know me."

_Human-type creatures fall in love easily here. From what you've told me about your world Harper, you lived a pretty soft life..._

She nodded. She wasn't about to deny it. 

_How long do people usually court on your earth world_?

"Anywhere between a few months to a few years usually." She replied.

_People here don't have years to court.... They have the threat of death all the time. They wed and breed quickly._

"That makes perfect sense Atlas... Except I'm talking about an elven god who's thousands of years old. He doesn't have the whole I'm going to die soon so I need to get my dick wet and procreate thing going for him..." She laughed at her gross mind. "HOLY FUCK IT MEANS BLOOD!" She yelled.

_Huh? Have you finally gone full blown mad elf?_

"Yes... No! Ass! The word he called me, Mirlin'lath, It loosely translates to MY BLOOD LOVE! That weirdo!"

_Loosely_?

"Well yea... My ancient elven is rusty... all my translations are loose." She begun laughing so hard she snorted. "That's what she said!!!!"

_Harper, are you ok?_

Her chuckles died and she nodded. "I need to go sleep."

_I'm done eating. I thought you said you would paint a bit_...

"I certainly did you sulky bird... Fine, but no more laughing at me in my sleepy delerium." She growled.

He chirped excitedly at her.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
They all stood side by side looking in the distance at the fade rift in the distance. They were almost to Val Royeaux. Harper was frowning. Fenris came up and wrapped his arm around her and whispered something in her ear making her laugh.

Solas glared at them. That didn't look at all like someone who was not in love with Harper. He distinctly remembered telling that elf to stop that... That was not a friendly arm gripping her possesively.

"Solas!?" Cassandra snapped.

"Huh... What Seeker?" He said snapping out of his jealousy.

"Pay attention to the Herald!" She grunted.

"Ok, so we will stand back and see what Harper can do." Trevelyan said.

"And I'm still not to use blood magic?" She squeeked. "I've never seen a demon before Trevelyan. You're purposely trying to kill me!"

The Herald frowned at being called by his family name. "You can use your blood magic if you're about to die." He laughed. "I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to see what you can do so we can see what you need to work on... Why on earth didn't you bring a staff daft woman?"

She groaned. "I can't use one! Staffs are magic magnifiers... The last thing I need is to magnify my power. I don't know what I'm doing. I'd blow something up. I have a better idea..." She snipped viciously. "You go kill demons and I'll tell you how swinging your war maul as hard as you can at something with your eyes shut is fucking stupid!"

He growled at her. He knew that's exactly what he did sometimes. "Watch it _blood mage_." He hissed.

She crossed her arms. "Oh screw off you pompous fuck!" She yelled.

She was already stomping away before he could respond. Fenris made to move after her and she threw her hand up to stop him.

"Dont! The jackass wants to see what I can do, fucking fine. But there WILL be blood." She growled. Fenris stood there sort of shocked as she walked towards the rift.

"Herald, if something happens to her you and I are going to have a problem." Solas said calmly.

"Oh shut up Solas. We are right here. If she hits a problem we can rush in. I do not like the attitude since she arrived. I'm in charge here!"

Solas smiled. "Of course, your Grace..."

She looked up to make sure Atlas was close.

"Well this is a fucking stupid idea. Stupid. Im gunna die." She mumbled under her breath as the green floating mass started to pop and crack. The ground began to bubble in six place.

"Oh six? Is that all?" She hissed to herself sarcastically .

Two rage demons, two terrors, one despair demon, and of fucking course... A pride demon.

"You must be fucking kidding me. There is no God damn way in hell! Nope! Not happening!" She screamed and turned to run. _To hell with this_.

"Harper...." A familiar voice said. She spun. None of the demons were attacking. The voice sounded like her mom.

"Harper." It was the despair demon. The fucking despair demon was talking. Harper's mouth fell open in shock. "Why did you leave us Harper. Why did you let yourself get killed?"

Solas went to move to her but the Herald stopped him. "I need to see how this plays out Solas. I've never seen a demon speak outside the fade before."

Solas scoffed but held position. 

"You're not her...." Harper said but stepped back.

"What do you mean sweetie? I'm you're mother. I'm the one who found your body in your bed. Throat sliced open. Why did you let them do that Harper? If you wouldn't have died you could be with me and your father..." The despair demon kept inching closer. "You don't love us and all. You wanted to be here. You wanted the power Daern'thal gave you. That's why you left. You must think you're pretty special, young lady... One of the Forgotten Ones gave you all this power and your like a child trying to drive a car. A bumbling child with no clue what shes doing..."

Harper began breathing heavily. "Stop..."

"If you just knew what you were doing your purpose would be complete by now. If you let me in I'll help you complete your task. We could be done and you could go home. I can get you home Harper. Back to your mom and dad. Daern'thal will never know." The demon purred. The pride demon was walking closer.

The Herald looked to the group. "Can you hear what they are saying."

They shook their heads... But Solas could hear with his elf ears. His head was slightly spinnig. That demon just said Daern'thal. He was sure of it. So one of the Forbidden Ones gave Harper her power and the lyrium? Why would Daern'thal want the elves saved? Well now he had to hear what else the demon said.

"Stop..." Harper whispered.

"Such despair in you. You call to me and you don't even know it. I want you Harper. We all do. Let us help eachother. "

"I SAID STOP!!!" Harper screamed. She tore out her blade and sliced the palm of her right hand. Blood dripping to the ground, she reached out with inhuman speed and grabbed the despair demons face. The demon let out a blood curdling scream as it began to melt. It splashed to the ground a pile of ooozy black mush. The pride demon let out a laugh that was cut off when Atlas crashed into it tearing it down blood and feathers flying.

The terror demons tore into the ground and disappeared. She fade stepped out of the way right before they reappeared underneath where she was standing. She was right in between the rage demons and she almost passed out from the strong sulfur smell that came of of them. She cut the palm of her other hand quickly and lashed out both arms. Long blades of blood sliced the rage demons in half.

The terror demons were slunking at her. She raised both of her hands out in front of her. Her power shot forth, blood and fire mixed together to make a long chain. The cord wrapped around both terrors crawling up their bodies. She pushed more power at them and they exploded in a black gooey mess.

She turned to the pride demon right as it tossed Atlas to the ground like he was a doll. She walked forward. Arms hung at her sides blood and fire dragging behind her. Her skin began to faintly glow and unbeknownst to her, her tears fell from her eyes as blood. Her body was humming with power.

The pride demon turned to her and let out another laugh. She hissed and ran at the thing. Arms forward she jumped and the cords of power from her hands tore through the demon like butter. She burst straight through its abdomen with a bright burst of white light landing on the other side.

She didn't even have the energy to check on Atlas. Her blood returned to her mixed with three different types of demon blood. It was more painful than anything she had ever felt. Her lyrium veins turned black. She fell to her knees with a crunch. She couldn't even tell her brain to make her scream. She fell forward and met darkness.

"Second wave! Move!" The Herald bellowed as he ran at the rift.

When they were done the Herald was the first one to Harper. Everything she did just happened so fast. He rolled her over and let out a gasp. She had been crying and her blood was covering her face. Her veins were slowly losing the black color. She was breathing but she was completely knocked out. He would never doubt her again. The despair demon was trying to possess her and she fought it. Yes, the fighting was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life, but she was on their side. He'd deal with it.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Atlas turned out to be fine. He was just a bit stunned. Solas wished more than anything that he could talk to the griffon. Ask him if she was ok. Solas demanded camp be made. He didn't care if the were close to Val Royeaux, she needed to rest.

Night fell and Fenris peeked his head in the tent. Solas was reading a book, Harper still asleep on the bed roll. Atlas had finally calmed down. He slept next to the tent.

"Do you need a break? I can sit by her for awhile so you can get some sleep?" Fenris asked politely.

"That's alright. I'm monitoring her breathing for a bit thank you though Fenris."

Fenris nodded and went to his bed roll next to the fire.

Solas read his book for about out three hours until Harper started thrashing in her sleep. He reached over to calm her but the second his skin touched hers he was blasted by her magic. Her eyes burst open and they were pitch black. He tried to get away from her but her hands wrapped around his wrists tightly and she spoke.

"Ma emma harel, ma ghilana mir din'an. Ir abelas Fen'harel. Ne aneth ara, tel'abelas Ar lath ma." 

He sat there staring at her stunned as her eyes cleared back to red. She had a moment of panic and looked around frantically and tried to get away from him.

"Shhh. Harper, it's ok now." He said and put his hand on her cheek.

"Atlas?" She said.

"He's sleeping. He's fine. Everything is fine Mirlin'lath." He said calmly.

She grabbed his wrist and held it. Tears began to spill over. "Wolf you're going to have to kill me one day." She said and burst into body wracking sobs.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She held him tight. _Who is this woman? She's terrifying... She is strong._ He knew he wasn't going to kill her. He was pretty sure he was already falling in love with her which scared him more than anything. He fell asleep holding her.

When he fell asleep she wiggled out of his grasp and she silently slipped from the tent. No one else had bothered setting tents up. Trevelyan and Cassandra laid next to eachother holding hands. Harper smiled glad for their happiness. Varric and Fenris slept peacefully. She walked over to where Atlas was sleeping and she woke him gently holding her finger to her mouth to silence him. They walked to just outside of camp and she hugged him.

_Are you ok Harper_?

"Atlas, I'm scared of myself. It's a terrible feeling. When we were fighting it was almost like someone else had control. I don't want to hurt these people. I don't want to hurt you."

_Harper. I trust you_.

She pulled her dagger out and sliced her hand. She let the blood cover her hand. She placed her hand on his beak, leaving a perfect blood handprint on his gold beak.

She smiled. "My griffon. Can we go fly?"

He chirped quietly. She climbed on and latched herself in standing up. They launched into the air.

Varric stood in the shadows. "She's going to make the best story I've ever written." He smiled to himself.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
The rest of the journey was easy. They reached Val Royeaux and the Herald spoke to a Inquisition member. Harper and Fenris walked past them to enter the city.

"I thought you were just escorting us here... Then you were going on your way?" Cassandra called to her.

Harper stopped and turned to Cassandra. "We are. But while we're here we might as well shop."

Cassandra looked the elf up and down. "Harper... You're covered in blood. The Orlesians here might not treat you well...."

She scoffed. "Throw enough money at anyone Cassandra and you can be treated like a queen." She winked and walked away.

"Fenris do you have any shopping to do? I'm afraid I just need clothes. One outfit isn't going to work anymore." She chuckled.

"There is a wine merchant here that is spoken highly of. Might visit him." He said with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

She laughed. "Ok we will meet back here in an hour. We will have to stop in Haven to drop your wine off if you get any. Might as well sleep there. Then we can head to Gwaren."

His voice took a whisper. "Brecilian Forest? Are we going after a foci then?"

She nodded. "Yes. When we get there we will ask around the town to see if there is a temple nearby."

They parted ways and she looked around the main marketplace. She could see the crowd gathering on the far side. _Fuck that, the Herald can deal with that bullshit._ There were more shops than in the he game. And the walls weren't nearly as blue. More of a washed out blue. She wandered around trying to find clothes. She earned gasps and terrified looks from people as she walked by. She frowned as she looked at the state of her clothing.  _I'm not that scary. Damn babies._

She finally found a clothing shop on the second floor and entered.

"Get out of here filthy knife-ear." The round merchant hissed at her.

She frowned _. I don't want to deal with this_. She took the pouch of coins from her waist and dumped half of it on her counter. The merchants eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"I just need clothing sirrah. Instead of filthy knife-ear, can I just be a customer." She purred.

Her face splint into a smile. "Of course m'lady. How may I assist you today?"

"I'm also not a m'lady... Harper will do fine. I need several outfits." She said.

So for the next hour she tried clothing on and argued with the merchant about various things. The merchant kept trying to dress her in dresses and flamboyant colors.

"Madam!" Harper finally snapped. "This dress is stunning but imagine how it will look with blood all over it. I need practical clothing. Leggings and shirts. Preferably red shirts to hide the blood that I will undoubtedly get on my person."

The merchant nodded and found her 5 shirts in a deep blood red. "I found this color also, it would look good on you."

Harper stripped down and slipped a royal blue tunic on and black leggings. She didn't expect to fight anything today so why not. She liked the color. She put her belt and boots back on.

"Do you need any small clothes Harper?" The woman asked.

Harper shook her head and the woman looked scandalized beginning to argue.

"No its much more freeing and comfortable to not have them." Harper laughed. She also wanted to tell the woman that elves didn't sweat like humans but she kept her mouth shut.

She paid the woman who was mumbling about mad elves. When Harper left she had seven shirts, seven pairs of leggings, a new belt, and a new set of shorter boots. She would have to go to an armorer to get new chain mail, but that wasn't today. Everything was tucked neatly in a burlap pack she was provided.

As she made her way back to the center of town a sweet smell hit her. She made her way to find a small bakery. She entered and had a brilliant idea. Frilly cakes. She knew Solas liked them and she wanted to thank him for helping her.

The baker was vastly nicer than the clothing merchant and helped her pick out ten perfect frilly cakes. He placed the beauties in a sturdy box. They were a vanilla cake with lavender frosting. They looked like they had lace iced on them. All were topped with one perfect candied cherry. She paid the baker and left.

She saw Fenris standing by the gate. He held as many bottles of wine as he could hold. A girl was talking to him. She held her body in a flirtatious way. Leaning forward to show him the curves of her non existent breasts. Harper laughed. Fenris looked less than impressed. Almost disgusted by her. Harper walked up.

She smiled at the girl. "Husband, are you ready to leave? We must return to the children."

Fenris smiled. "Of course wife."

The girl looked Harper up and down. She scoffed and stomped off with a hair flip.

"Thank you. That girl was.... Kind of terrifying. She walked up and asked me to take her virginity. Bold as brass. Who does that?" He grumbled.

Harper burst into laughter. They made to leave and Harper saw Fiona standing off to the side talking to a mage.

"Fenris." She said and walked over to Fiona who looked at her with curiosity.

"Lady Fiona, my name is Harper. Might I speak to you in private." She smiled.

Fiona nodded to the woman she had been talking to and the mage bowed and walked away.

"Curious.. What could a city elf accompanied by Fenris of Kirkwall need to speak to me about." She said smiling.

Of course she knew who Fenris is, seriously who doesnt. "I am not a city elf m'lady, Im technically what you call a hedge mage... I have a word of advice for the Grand Enchanter."

"I'm listening." Fiona said.

"The Herald of Andraste is a self absorbed ass. He hates mages. If you want his assistance you're going to have to kiss his ass. Don't offend the Seeker Cassandra, he loves her. Be wary of Alexius." She smiled.

"How could you possibly...." Fiona started but Harper had already grabbed Fenris's hand and was walking away.

Fiona did notice later that the Herald was an ass when she talked to him. She held back a smile.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Harper and Fenris rode Atlas back to Haven. It took almost no time at all. Fenris beelined for the house by the lake with his wine. She chuckled. He would be hungover tomorrow but he deserved to let loose. She followed him to drop her clothes off. She kept one outfit out for the journey in the morning. Atlas left to go get food somewhere.

With her box of frilly cakes she left and headed into the town. She made her way to Solas's house and stood in front of the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. She looked around to make sure no one saw her. She made her way to the back side of his house and opened a window and crawled in. She set the box on his table and she looked around. It smelled like him in here.

She found a piece of paper and a quill and began writing.

_Solas,_

_I got these in Val Royeaux and thought maybe you'd like them._   
_Thank you for the help you've given me it is truly appreciated._

_Harper_

_Ps. Yes I broke into your house. I didn't disturb anything._

_You should lock your windows, not just your door._

She left back out the window and made her way to the tavern, she wanted hot food. The bartender was glaring at her as she walked up. Not just a little glare. A full blown: I want to rip your throat out look.

"Is there a problem?" Harper snapped.

"He's deserves better than you!" She hissed viciously causing Harper to recoil.

"Excuse me?!" She yelped.

"Fenris! He is a good man. You're just going to hurt him. You don't deserve someone like him blood mage!" People were beginning to stare. Harper gulped and the angry woman said: "Get out of my tavern! You're not welcome here!"

Harper had no clue what the woman was raving about but she did know she didn't like how it made her feel. She was angry and embarrassed. She stomped back to the lake. Anger building with every step. She passed the tents and Cullen hollered at her.

"Harper I need to talk to you!"

"In a minute commander!" She hissed without looking at him and kept going.

She was almost crying when she got to the door. Like at dramatic baby she kicked the door in. She startled him and he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He spilled wine down his front.

"HARPER! What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"DONT YOU DARE WHAT THE FUCK ME FENRIS!" She shrieked.

He got wide eyed when he saw her anger.

"What's wrong Harper?" He asked slightly scared.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR BITCH IN THE TAVERN THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! She just embarrassed me in front of half the Inquisition guard! She told me that I don't deserve you! She said I was going to hurt you! I don't even know what she is talking about!" Angry tears spilled out of her eyes. "I'd appreciate if you keep the females you fuck away from me! I'm not allowed in the tavern any longer!"

Fenris crossed his arms. Fucking Korana. The woman wasn't even worth this trouble. She was terrible in bed. She was just mad that he hadn't returned to her bed. He stood and wrapped his arms around Harper. She stiffened for a moment but slowly began to relax into him.

"I'm sorry Harper. I'll take care of it in the morning before we leave. I'll take care to pay attention to types of females I bed from now on."

She looked up at him glaring and he began to laugh.

"You're an ass Fenris!" She yelled and punched him in the arm.

"Do you want some wine Harper? It's quite good." He asked.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "No thank you. I need to go talk to Cullen. See what hes mad about now... I'll see you in the morning Fenris." She exited through the door to head to Cullen.

She was still mad but Fenris saying he would take care of it cooled her a bit. She got to the training area and dodged through the fighting recruits.

"You wanted to see me?" She grumbled at him, she was pretty sure she was going to get yelled at.

"Are you quite alright? We could hear you yelling all the way over here." He said worridly.

She frowned. Most embarrassing day yet... "Perfectly fine commander. You wanted to see me?"

"Um yes. Walk with me please." He said.

They fell into step and made their way down the road passing the smithy.

"I spoke to your man. I realized it was a bit unfair of me." He sighed.

Harper considered him for a moment. "It's alright Cullen. You were a templar. I understand. Also Fenris isn't my man. "

"You understand?" He didn't quite believe her.

"Of course I do... You've had years of training that tells you that what I am is pure evil. I'm not going to blame you for what you were taught by others..." She said simply. "And honestly Cullen... I know I'm a good person. No one else's opinion really matters, except the griffons." She chuckled.

He smiled noting to himself how pretty she actually was. "Fair enough."

"Oh! I have an idea!" She said excitedly. "Will you teach me how to use a sword? It can't hurt to have as many ways to defend myself as possible."

"But you're a mage..." He stated simply. "Mages don't use weapons..."

She laughed. "Oh Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. There's no rules anywhere that states a mage can't swing steel..."

Ya know except in the video game...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma emma harel, ma ghilana mir din'an. Ir abelas Fen'harel. Ne aneth ara, tel abelas ar lath ma.
> 
> You should fear me, guide me into death. I'm sorry Fen'harel. You are my safe place, I'm not sorry I love you.


	9. Orb of Andruil

 

Fenris was certainly hungover in the morning. He refused to get out of bed. Going as far as launching a pillow at Harper's face as hard as he could. She growled and stomped outside. She filled her hand with snow and came back in. She tore his blanket off, her lips pursed into a thin line at his nakedness. She dumped the snow right onto his chest and lower abdomen.

He let out a ear piercing yell. "HARPER!!!" He leapt from the bed to grab her.

She yelped and ran out the door sing-songing. "We're leaving in an hour. We're leaving in an hour!" He slung curses at her as she ran.

He walked up an hour later looking especially broody.

Harper smiled at him. "Hello Fenris. How was your morning?" She tried not to chuckle.

He stopped and looked at her. "How was my morning? Hmmm let me tell you. I was awoken rudely by a insane female elf. I threw up my contents from the previous evening. Then I went to yell at the wench from the tavern for being rude to said insane female elf. Considering I'm still drunk from the night before the barkeep was able to somehow seduce me. After I bedded her, I told her it was the last time and it wouldn't happen again.... She got furiously angry and attacked me with a knife.... A KNIFE! All females are insane! I had to rush to the infirmary to get stitches to try to make it to you on time!" He barked. Lifting his shirt to show her the angry cut across his upper hip.

Harper wanted to laugh but she held it in. She stepped forward and touched his skin making him wince.

"Suppose I could try to heal it? It'll be good practice." She said.

"You have literally, zero clue what you're doing Harper... I don't want to be practice!" He said pulling his shirt down quickly.

"Fine but no whining while we travel." She laughed.

He scoffed. "I do not whine!!!"

They both chuckled and climbed on Atlas and took off.

It took most of the day to reach Gwaren. Atlas dropped them off and they headed to the town. Harper looked around through the dense trees. This land was different than the ones she has seen thus far. They got to the edge of the town and she felt like someone was watching them.

"Fenris do you feel that?" She asked.

He nodded. "We are being followed but I can't pinpoint who it is."

"Keep an eye out." She said. They made their way to the tavern. It was more simple than she thought it was going to be. All she had to do was slip the barkeep a few coins and he gave a detailed route to a temple in the middle of the forest where the people refused to go because of "angry spirits".

They had a meal while they were there of grilled fennec and potatoes which she appreciated. They headed out of town in the direction the barkeep said. They walked for about an hour in companionable silence until Harper's elf ears heard a small twig snap behind them. She fade stepped to the sound completely startling the hell out of the small man following them. Harper recognized him as one of Lelianas.

Fenris jogged up behind her. "Well you have that spell nailed Harper..." He commented. "That's one of Lelianas."

She nodded. "Can we help you sir?" She said politely.

He just stood and stared at her.

"We could kill him?" Fenris asked.

Her face contorted in disgust. "That's not necessary." She looked to the man. He was tight lipped, not talking. "He won't say anything. She has them trained well. Should we tie him to a tree?"

He shook his head. "Im positive we would forget him being tied to the tree."

She laughed. "Too true. Ok... Mr. Whateveryournameis... Go back to to the spymaster and tell her that as soon as Fenris and I get back to Haven all will be revealed. I will tell her all I know.... But also tell her if she sends anymore of her birds to follow me, I'll kill said birds in blood and fire and send them back to her in pieces...." His eyes widened. "Besides... We're not doing anything that has anything to do with the Inquisition out here. Understood?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her but nodded slowly. She slapped the man on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Good! Then off with you!" He gave them a small bow and walked away, disappearing in the trees shadows.

"You know, he won't stop following us don't you?" Fenris chuckled.

She smiled at him. "Of course, but I was feeling dramatic. Besides, it's not like he'd have the stones to follow us inside the temple."

"Do you know which one is inside the temple?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. But I probably will when we get there if statues are still erected." She paused for a moment. "You know, I never considered where to keep the foci when we find them... Any ideas?"

He seemed to consider for a moment. "We could send them to Hawke?"

She nodded. "We could but I'd prefer if you and I are the only ones who knows what we are doing. These are the most powerful things in your world. I trust you. I'm not sure I trust others. Would you be willing to take it somewhere?"

He nodded. "Whatever you need Harper."

 The temple loomed before them. What used to be white marble, covered in vines and grime. Atlas landed next to them.

I don't like this land. The trees are too thick. I can't see you when you walk. This is the first time I've been able to land.

"It'll be ok pretty feathers, you stay here and wait for us. We will be out in a jiffy..." She smiled.

_Jiffy_? "Jiffy?" Fenris and Atlas said at the same time causing her to laugh. She shrugged her head and walked up the steps followed by Fenris.

"It's a temple of Andruil.." She said. "See the bows she's holding?" She pointed to the statues.

Atlas watched them enter the dark doorway and looked around for something to munch on. After about 5 minutes the griffon got startled by a ear piercing scream. He spun to the doorway to see a screaming Harper running as fast as she could to him. Terror in her eyes. She jumped over the griffon landing on the other side using him as a blockade to protect her from something.

After a moment, Fenris appeared. He had green blood covering his sword. And he was laughing his head off..

"Harper come here! I killed them all." He laughed.

"No! Abort mission. Not happening!" She screamed.

_What's wrong_?

"SPIDERS... Spiders Atlas. I forgot about the spiders. Clicking legs on the stone floor. As big as a great dane! Unacceptable!" She shrieked.

Fenris stomped over and without a word, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming about spiders. He took the flat of his massive sword and smacked her on the ass with it. Hard. She instantly shut up.

"Stop being a brat. I'll kill all the spiders. If it makes you feel better we can go the whole way through the temple like this and I'll kill everything..." He laughed.

She rubbed her butt frowning at him. "Ass... Put me down."

He set her gently down. And they continued through the temple. It was dark and it smelled like mold and dirt. She saw a veilfire torch on the wall and walked over to it. How does this thing work now? She waved her hand over it and around it. Nothing. Stupid thing. She stared at it moment remembering what veilfire looked like from the game. Suddenly it burst into green fire. She squeeled with joy bouncing up and down. She grabbed the torch and began walking behind Fenris. Pretty green light cast on the walls. Fenris's tattoos looked like they were glowing and she found herself staring at the ones on the back of his neck. She fell deep into thought.

_Should I take down Corypheus at Haven or will that fuck everything up? If Haven doesn't get ruined then they won't move to Skyhold. Does everyone really need to go to Skyhold? They really need to get to Skyhold I can't watch people die. I wish the dumbasses would just move somewhere warmer. I'll just have to convince Solas to convince that idiot Trevelyan to go to Skyhold._

_Where can I keep the foci? Somewhere abandoned that's not too far away so Fenris isn't gone for long. Somewhere secluded without many people. Near Lothering? No... Jader? Are the foci waterproof? Dump the fucking things in the middle Lake Calenhad... The Arbor Wilds? The temple of Mythal is there. Holy fuck! Is Mythals foci in there? Shit I wonder if I could find Flemmeth and talk to her, I'm sure her foci is with her. I need to talk to her about NOT letting Fen'harel take her power._

_Focus Harper, damn. I HAVE IT. Close to Skyhold and guarded. The Ferelden Frostback high dragon in the Hinterlands has that little cove and a dock. I will put them there up high on the blood cliffs. By the time Trevelyan decides he needs to be the great dragon hunter I'll convince him other wise..._

"Ooof! Fuck. Shit. Damn." She yelped as she crashed into Fenris's back and fell on her ass. Dropping the veilfire.

"Harper what are you doing?" Fenris growled. "Look over there."

He helped her up and she looked up. There it was... She could feel it. A massive statue of Andruil stood in the middle of the room. She was pretty. Well the statue of her was pretty... It had a crown of thorns made of stone. In the middle of the crown sat an orb. The damn room was as big as Haven. The thing would have been easy to get was there not a massive bottomless pit surrounding the statue.

She turned to look behind her down the long hallway. "There's no way Atlas could fit down that tunnel. That would just make this too easy. How do we get up there Fenris?"

"I could throw you..." He said.

She laughed. He didn't return the laughter. "Wait are you serious?!"

"Well I was until you responded like that." He chuckled.

She walked over to the edge and looked down. A warm fuzzy feeling crawled up her legs to her head. Gave her goosebumps. She smiled with realization.

"Stand back." She said.

She needed to energize the floor. She grabbed at the warm fuzziness she was feeling and pulled up. She watched in wonder as her power pulled the broken pieces of the floor from the pit around the statue and the pieces put themselves back together like a puzzle making walking around the statue easy.

Harper narrowed her eyes. "Well this just seems faaar too easy." She said.

"Agreed." Fenris drawled looking around.

"Here boost me up." She said and he lifted her up. She got about three feet above, her right foot slipped and down she went. He caught her ass and she took him down with her. They fell in a pile of arms and legs.

"Ug. I'm sorry." She groaned. "I'm not a climber."

He laughed and set her on her feet. "We could have established that in the beginning. I can climb."

She watched as he scaled the statue easily. He stood on the statues shoulder reached up with his dagger and loosened the orb from the crown. He dropped it down to Harper who swiftly stuck in in the bag she had.

A loud roaring sound tore through the air. "Fenris! Move that ass!" She yelled. He came down as fast as he could. The ground underneath them began shaking violently. She grabbed his arm and ran towards the entrance to the room. She screamed when rocks and rubble crashed blocking their exit. The floor she had energized crashed down with a ear hurting whoosh. When the floor rubble hit wherever it landed the temple shook hard enough for them to fall to their knees. She threw herself over Fenris as a massive chunk of the ceiling came down destroying the statue in the middle of the room.

They were both coughing and choking from the dirt floating through the room. She helped him to his feet. They were both covered with a layer of white dust. Her black hair looked white. As the dust settled they could hear clicking and scratching from the hole. The loud roaring noise tore through the air again. A Arcane Horror rose from the hole floating in the air. Hands furiously moving it's magic. A couple seconds later, bodies of corpses began crawling out of the hole. More than she could count.

Fenris didn't even hesitate. He ran at them, huge fucking sword raised like a baseball bat. He tore through them like they were nothing. Body parts and blood flying. It was an impressive sight.

"Ok Harper... Dont use your blood." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I can do this."

Her eyes shot open and she shot fire spells from her hands. Blasting through the weak corpses. As the bodies fell she noticed two things: first, there were way too many corpses coming from the hole. They were weak as hell but there were so many. Second, she was very proud of herself. She continued casting fire spells. The bodies were piling up, this was going no where.

"Oh fucking doi... Fenris! The Arcane Horror has to die or the corpses will keep coming! Keep them off me for a minute!" She yelled. She turned her body towards the Arcane Horror and began sending down a rain of fire on it. It accomplished absolutely nothing other that piss it off. It roared at her and began blasting it's green magic at her. It hit her on her right side. She screamed and grabbed her shoulder. It hit her again hard enough to throw her into a boulder behind her. She felt something crunch and she screamed. She heard Fenris yell. She stood shakily pulling herself up with the boulder.

Fenris yelled. The corpses were swarming him. She heard a sweet sound above her. She smiled.

She tore off the bag with the orb and dropped it where she was standing just in case this didn't work. She wasn't sure if he could hear her but she yelled anyways.

"FENRIS! If I die do not let the Wolf get that orb!"

"Harper NO!" He screamed as she moved.

She did a fade step fast enough that she flew straight over the hole and crashed right into the Arcane horror. It let out and shriek as they fell. It was like slow motion to her. As they plummeted down the hole she lashed out with her fist making contact with its face.

"It's a great day to die to die mother fucker!" She yelled holding her hand above it face blasting it with her fire. It's head half melted, she suddenly felt a moment of zero gravity as something wrapped under her arm. She screamed as her shoulder dislocated. She looked over to see gold painted talons wrapped around her upper arm.

"Well that's fortunate." She laughed and cried at the same time. The pain making her lightheaded.

Fenris stood at the edge of the massive abyss panicking. _What the fuck was she thinking_? His heart dropped when he saw her appear out of nowhere to crash into the monster. He watched in horror as she fell. Then Atlas flew through the hole in the ceiling tearing to the hole.

Then he saw them emerge. Atlas set her down next to him and landed.

She stayed on the ground tears running down her face.

"Fenris. My arms dislocated. Fix it." She groaned through clenched teeth.

He nodded and moved. He reached down and undid her leather belt and put it up to her mouth. Her mouth opened and she bit down. She laid back on her opposite side. And he gently grabbed her arm.

"Ready?" He said and she nodded.

He braced his foot on her hip and pulled quickly until her arm went back into place. She screamed and gasped for breath.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good." He knelt down and grabbed her bruised face. She looked at his equally bruised face. "If you ever do something like that again Harper... I will leave." He said calmly and her eyes widened.

"I had everything perfectly under control elf!" She snapped.

He scoffed. "You're and elf too you ass!" Causing her to frown.

He handed her the bag with the orb.

"Let's get this done with. We're dropping the orb in the Hinterlands in the Blood Cliffs. We have a date with a Ferelden Frostback." She grinned wildly at the prospect of seeing a dragon.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
The two elves and the griffon laid in the soft grass on a cliff overlooking the sleeping mamma dragon. The soft warm breeze blew her long black hair around her face. Fenris caught a glance at her and smiled.   
She was looking at the dragon with complete rapture and tears were slipping down her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked aghast.

"I've never seen a dragon before." She whispered.

"So I guess I shouldn't ask if we can kill it?" He chuckled.

Her head spun around at him and she looked disgusted. "Are you god damn insane?! She's beautiful! There's only ten known high dragons in Thedas they are almost as rare as griffons! It'd be like killing a griffon!" She shrieked accidently. She slapped her hand to her mouth as the dragon began to stir. She sighed with relief as the dragon just adjusted her big body to get more comfortable.

Fenris's eyes were laughing at her. And she frowned. She motioned with her head for them to leave. They mounted the griffon and headed quietly to the dock by the dragons nest. Harper felt extremely odd as they were able to fly over. Like when she traveled to places in this land that weren't in any of the games just felt weird...

They landed on a outcropping that would be impossible to get to unless someone flew.

"Atlas can you dig a hole for us?" She asked pulling out the orb.

_And ruin my gold paint_?

"Don't be a drama queen... I'll fix whatever gets fucked up." She laughed. "High maintenance bird."

_I am NOT a bird_...

She chuckled as he began to dig. She looked down at the orb in her hand. It was cold. Not just cold from the weather, it felt like ice. It stung her hand. While the designs on Fen'harels orb were swirls interlace with his green magic, Andruils looked like wood, white magic shining out of the knots.

"That's it huh?" Fenris asked and she handed it to him. "This holds a gods power?"

She smiled. "Most of it anyways... It should be noted that they weren't really gods. Just elves that had more power than others. All elves lived forever back then. The Evanuris could die just like everyone else, they were just harder to kill than others. After enough time they were worshipped as gods."

"So elves really did have immortality? What happened? How did the elves lose it?" He asked as he placed the orb in the hole Atlas had dug. They covered the hole.

"Well, some will say the arrival of quicklings caused it. Which can be true with some cases.. I mean the elves bred with the shemlen. It thinned their blood out. But I think it's more than that though, there were families that refused to have anything to with shemlen for YEARS thinking they were dirty savages. I think something happened when the Pantheon was locked away. When they were locked up in their prospective realms, a massive amount of power was lost to the elven race. Even the orbs are locked, all of them almost impossible to access." She sighed amounted frowned. "Fen'harel can't even open his because he's weak. That's why Corypheus has it. Fen'harel wanted the magister to open it.... I'm going to have to open the damn thing for him when I go get it."

Fenris seemed to consider for a moment... "And why does the wolf get all his power back?"

"I suppose he doesn't need it, it's a personal matter... I feel the man deserves to be whole. He sacrificed everything to lock the Pantheon away..." She saw the look he was giving her. "His power alone isn't enough to tear down the Veil he made. Hence, us hiding the orbs. I'll kill him if I have to to keep them from him." She laughed at herself. "Pffft. Like I'd even know how to do that if he gets his power back..."

Fenris nodded. "I'd help." Smiling wickedly. "Let's get back to Haven."

She smiled back. She turned and looked out over the water. Wonder if I can swim here.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
The second Solas returned to Haven from Val Royeaux he headed for his house. He was exhausted. They had aquired two new people and he didn't like either one of them. First Enchanter Vivienne... Madam de Fer... The woman was a master of the game and if he was any other man he'd be truly terrified of her. A powerful circle trained mage, he was positive she only joined the Inquisition to sway it in her favor. Then there was Sera. An elf who didn't even like elves. She joined the Inquisition to help the less fortunate and stick it to the nobles... Terrified of magic and spirits.

Both of them expressed their dislike of him almost immediately.

He got to his door, unlocked it, and entered. He knew something was off instantly. Everything seemed fine as he quickly glanced around. Then he realized what it was. SHE had been in his house. He could faintly detect her scent. But why had she been in there. How did she get in? Did she know how to lockpick? He grew momentarily angry then spotted a box sitting on his table. Curious...

He walked over and picked up the note reading it quickly. His face split into a smile. He gingerly reached over and opened the box. His smile he already had grew bigger, lighting up his face.

"Now how on earth did she know I like frilly cakes?" He said to himself. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth, sighing with pleasure. "Clever creature."

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Harper and her group returned midday a few days later. Harper was in a mood, Fenris and Atlas catching the brunt of it. As they landed by the lake, everyone on the training grounds and by the smithy saw her fury.   
She got off Atlas and stomped away.

"Hey!" Fenris yelled at her. "Dont you dare walk away from me Harper! I don't know what's gotten into you today, but adjust your attitude! Is it your time of the month?"

She launched a fireball at his head but he ducked easily growing even more mad at her. He instinctively pulled his sword off of his back. Her eyes widened, she was insulted.

"You dare?!" She squeeked.

Before Fenris realized what was going on, she was in front of him. She pulled back with her fist balled and hit him in the jaw as hard as she could.

"OUCH! Damnit! Fuck! Shit balls!" She yelled and gripped her hand. Punching that thing at Andruils temple didn't hurt that bad. It was like hitting a rock. He didn't even stagger. She snarled and punched at him aiming for his throat.

Everyone in the general vicinity had stopped what they were doing. The Herald had been talking to Cassandra by her training dummies. Solas had walked out of the gate to head to the smithy. He looked to see what everyone was observing and he gasped. He saw Fenris grab Harper at her throat with the hand not holding his sword. He lifted her and slammed her to the cold ground knocking the wind from her. He crawled on top of her pinning her legs. She bucked and cursed violently trying to get him off.

Atlas screamed and made to move at Fenris but the elf raised his hand and pointed at the griffen. "So help me you fucking turkey, if you touch me I will eat you!" Atlas stopped, sort of shocked at being yelled at. Fenris turned back on Harper and screamed at her face. "Now.... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Solas was concerned for her safety, of course, and was actually quite suprised no one made to move to help her... He was too intrigued to go help. She wasn't in too much danger and he was secretly glad they were fighting. What he wasn't glad of, however, was the way the lyrium elf had Harper pinned underneath him. Her body struggled and she was breathing hard. Chest rising and falling from her labors. Her face was red from her anger and her could see the fury in her eyes as she bared her teeth to Fenris. Solas almost groaned as his cock responded to the display.

"I'M SCARED FENRIS!!!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

Fenris's gave her a look that told her she was being the dumbest creature alive. "So tell me that instead of being a raging terror to me all day." He snarled quietly at her. He climbed off of her and helped her up. He placed his hand at her lower back and moved her towards the herald. With out removing his hand he stabbed a finger into her spine when she stood there like a statue not talking.

She hissed at Fenris quietly and finally spoke to the herald. "I need to talk to you war counsel... Now."

Trevelyan looked at her for a moment and nodded. Extremely concerned with the situation. He moved to walk followed by Cassandra and Cullen. Fenris gently shoved Harper forward. Without stopping, they passed Solas and Harper snapped, "You too Wolf."

They grabbed Leliana on the way who shot a nasty look at Harper. When they arrived to the war room, Harper immediately started pacing, wringing her hands together nervously. After arrived out arrived out moment of this Cassandra got annoyed.

"HARPER!" She yelled making the elf jump. "You wanted to see us?"

Harper stopped pacing and looked around at everyone in the room pausing longer on Solas.

"I haven't been 100% honest with the Inquisition." She said brokenly. She winced prepared to get attacked.

Trevelyan frowned at her and crossed his arms. "What did you do?" Accusation in his voice.

"Well... Technically nothing.... I have information I withheld. I'm willing to provide said information now." She said quietly. Fenris walked up and patted her on the back and went to sit.

Trevelyan nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Did you decide to help Fiona and the mages after speaking to her?" She looked at the Herald.

His eyes widened. "You're a spy..." He stated simply.

She chuckled. "Hardly. I don't care enough about your Inquisition to go to that trouble."

"Then why are you here? How do you know about the conversation with Fiona?" His voice raised with each word.

"I'm here because the sooner the Inquisition takes care of its shit I can move onto my goal... And no I won't tell you any information on that... I know about Fiona. I know almost everything about the Inquisition and the people involved in it. I see past, present, and future. Sort of. It's complicated. No not a spy. It's just... There... In my head. It happened when I got the lyrium." She lied on the last part.

Trevelyan gawked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter followed by all in the room except Solas, who stood in the corner leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His expression showed annoyance. Harper frowned. She knew he would be mad and she didn't want to deal with it. She knew he realized she knew what he was.

Fenris growled at the room and slammed his fist to the war table making it creak under the pressure. Leliana jumped. Everyone else silenced. "You WILL be respectful." He turned to Harper. "We could just leave and wait until they're done with their fumbling across the land like children trying to defeat the Elder One." Causing her to chuckle.

"Oh fumble they would. But more like a drunkard trying to take a piss." Harper laughed.

Solas stiffened at the mention of the Elder One. He moved to position himself closer to the door, fully prepared to run. Harper's eyes locked on his. Fenris noticed as well and moved for Solas to whisper something in his ear quietly as Trevelyans hackles went up.

"Fumbling? We don't fumble elf... Who is this Elder One?" He said angrily.

"Fenris? Can you go get Varric?" She said and he was out the door like a ghost.

"I just realized this might be easier if I have Varric in here." She grumbled.

"You do know how absolutely insane this sounds..." Cassandra said calmly to Harper.

Harper looked down and nodded. "I do. I know you all will have a hard time believing me." She looked at Trevelyan. "You never answered me. Are you going to Redcliffe? Will you help the mages?"

"I told her I'd go to Redcliffe, but you're scaring me Harper. I may not want to help them." He groaned as Varric and Fenris returned.

"Oh good the dwarf is in trouble...." Varric grumbled under his breathe earning a vicious look from Cassandra. He quieted.

"Trevelyan..." Harper began. "While you're in Redcliffe you will recruit a man named Dorian Pavus. He is the dishonored son of a Tevinter Magister. He is a necromancer. He is witty, kind, and strong. Also while there you will learn of time magic. You will face a sad father. You will begin to learn of the Elder One.... You will be able to recruit all of the mages." She looked in the man's eyes as she spoke.

He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Or at least thought she was.

"The Elder One becomes furious that you take the mages that he wanted." She sighed. "The only reason I'm telling you any of this is because if you find out later that I knew what was going to happen and DIDN'T help you'd try to kill me...." She ran her hand throught her long hair. "After Redcliffe, you'll return here to close the Breach for good. An easy task with the aid of the mages.... It'll be too late. The Elder One will already be marching on Haven."

"What is the Elder One Harper? Do you know if we can defeat him?" Cullen said, clearly upset.

"The Elder One has been many things... He was once a magister. He was a High Priest of Dumat." She said seeing Varrics eyebrows go up. He has been called the Conductor of the Choir of Silence... Most recently, he goes by Corypheus..."

"No." Varric gasped. "Impossible."

"Improbable, not Impossible Varric. His army will sweep through Haven like a flood. Many will escape but many will also die. Unless you let me tell you how to prevent this."

"The Champion of Kirkwall defeated Corypheus Harper." Leliana stated simply.

"No the Champion thought he did. He did look dead didn't he Varric?" Harper said.

"No Harper. That fuck was DEAD." He said sternly..

"Pfffft." She rasberried causing the dwarf to gawk. "I'm pretty damn sure that asshole can't die. Like ever. His real name isn't Corypheus, that's just the name he gave himself after he was corrupted. His name is Sethius of House Amladaris. An violently obsessive believer in Dumat. Not really any more different than any ancient Tevinters. They were all bat shit crazy. Most still are. Anyways.... The jackass did what many have done, and listened to the whispers of demons. Demons promise things. They promise things like if you physically come to the fade you can worship your gods in person. Now you must remember this is just what I remember not necessarily what I believe. I don't believe in ANY gods, much less ones of Tevinter. So like idiots, Sethius and six others went barreling into the heavens to worship at the feet of their gods.

As we all know, it didn't go well for him. He became corrupted and BOOM: Corypheus happened. I think the more likely senerio is that the idiots, that had no clue what they were doing, went physically into this worlds Fade. They got poisoned by something there turning them into darkspawn with weird ass powers. One of those powers being body jumping Varric. _Body jumping_. As you people should know..." She glared at Varric. "Gray Wardens are the only ones able to kill a Darkspawn Magister. Well Corypheus has worked around this somehow. The fuck just won't die."

Varric looked at her stunned. "You're serious? Like really serious?" He looked at her and the color drained from his face. "You're serious..."

"Of course I am." She snipped. "Story time is over. You need to evacuate Haven but not before he is almost here. If you evacuate too soon, he will know and intercept the people of Haven." She spun on the Inquisitor. "And you need to face him as a distraction while everyone gets out. Keep scouts ready to watch for them when they come. To give the people enough time to evacuate. There is a VERY GOOD possibility this could all just go to crap because none of you are supposed to know any of this...."

"So you expect me to call for the exacuation of the whole town because of that story..." Trevelyan said.

She shrugged. "Do or dont. Again, I only told you to cover my ass. I told you what is going to happen. If your stubbornness causes people to die that's on your ass Trevelyan." She snapped. "After this point I will only answer questions as needed and if it's imperative."

"You will tell us whatever we demand ELF!" Leliana burst out with too much fury in her voice. "I knew something wasn't right with you!"

"Aw... Is the queen of the ravens mad that her spy got caught?" Harper sneered. She was getting quite mad. She leaned over the table. "I'd tell you to not send someone with such heavy feet next time but you and I both know I'll kill whoever you send after me if it happens again!"

Leliana recoiled at the tone in Harper's voice, unused to being spoken to in such a way. She growled. "You dare?!"

Solas noticed that Harper's eyes flashed white for a split second. So swiftly he wondered if it even really happened. This wasn't good. The whole atmosphere in the room swiftly changed as the two women glared at eachother. He needed to diffuse the situation.

"YES I FUCKING DARE LELIANA! I'm about to say fuck it and leave. You arent even worth the trouble! I cant believe I'm risking a griffon who I love and Fenris, my only friend in this world, for THIS! For HIM!" She pointed at Trevelyan, who looked like he wanted to kill her. "Your precious arrogant ass of a Herald doesn't deserve what he has in his hand! He doesn't even know what it is!" Harper burst forth, lightning sparking from her fingertips.

The room exploded with everyone yelling at Harper at the same time with angry questions demanding what she knew. Emotions flared around the room thickly. Harper couldn't remember being so mad since she'd been in Thedas. Deep down she knew it was ridiculous but at the current time she didn't care. She was really about to leave. How bad did she really need a Wolf pretending to be a halla?

A strong warm hand grabbed her left wrist. She looked down and gasped. The room went silent as they all had noticed what she was doing. The nails of her right hand had been tearing into the soft flesh of her left forearm. Blood dripped to the floor. Her eyes followed the line of the hand and arm that had grabbed her wrist. Her eyes landed on the grey ones of Fen'harel. She felt her throat get tight from the tears that wanted to come to her eyes. She fought them back with all her might. She would not be weak. Not now.

She could die looking at those eyes. Eyes that hid the same knowledge that her eyes did. She felt his magic flowing into her arm healing the deep gouges.

"I think everyone needs to calm down." Solas said to the room without looking away from Harper. "We all need to call it a night. We can resume this conversation tomorrow when everyone has rested and tempers have calmed."

She could see the fire deep in his eyes. He was angry. And she wasn't in the mood. She tore her hand away from him and turned to leave. Avoiding eye contact with everyone. She slammed the door on her way out.

The Herald spun on Fenris who stepped forward to leave as well. "And where do you think you're going? We still have questions and since you're that bitches best friend, you will answer them!"

Fenris stiffened and stared at the man. Solas verbally groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Fenris suprised all by throwing his head back in a laugh. "Oh shemlen... The time of my life where I take orders from anyone is far gone. You are not MY herald. I'm here for the griffon rider. I legitimately don't give any care in this world lives and dies..." He laughed more.

"Herald of Andraste? Bah!" Fenris patted Solas on the shoulder in reassurance. As he walked out the door he was grumbling about idiot shemlen.

The moment the door closed Fenris heard the room explode with them all yelling at the same time and he chuckled. He walked through town until he was put of the gate and he spotted Harper standing in the of the frozen lake away from most prying eyes. She was hugging Atlas's head. He headed in her direction, noting to himself the ice and to try not to fall on his ass.

_We can leave Harper. We can go to Tevinter and start work there. We have elves to save_.

"The Wolf was right, I need to calm down. I didn't even feel myself scratching my arm and releasing blood. I could kill them Atlas. It needs addressed when everyone's mood has cooled." She loved how soft his feathers were. His smell was already calming her. She took a deep breathe. She stayed in that position as Fenris walked up.

"Are you alright Harper?" He said reaching her. He rubbed her upper back.

"Do you want to leave Fenris?" She said turning to look at him.

"I'll do whatever you think is the right call... I'm almost positive that that Andrastian shemlen is going to get everyone killed. Do you want to go back to the house and get warm?" He asked.

"Do you have any of that wine left you got from Val Royeaux?" She said seriously.

He laughed. "Shit, I don't drink that much Harper. There's still a few bottles."

"I think I'd like some." She smiled.

She reached out and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry for how I acted today. I'm not very good at handling stress." He held her and patted her back gently. 

"I know Harper. We will have more fights before this is done. We will handle them one at a time." He whispered. 

 

 

 


	10. Mark your territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex...
> 
> Also this chapter may have some... Errors. I had it all done and ready to post and my tablet wiped everything. It fucking pissed me off so I didn't reread through it again. 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and reading.

 

Harper sat in one of the chairs placed in front of the fireplace in the cabin. Fenris sat in the other, long legs stretched out in front of him. Harper enjoyed the heat from the fire as it crawled up her legs. She was still nursing her first glass of wine. Wine in Thedas was completely different than wine on earth. Thedas wine made her want to gag. Fenris was on his 4th glass. His face had taken a pink tint from the alcohol. Harper considered how lucky she was to have him and Atlas on this journey.

"Harper, did you mean it?" Fenris whispered.

"Hmmmm?" She replied sleepily.

"That I'm your friend?" He looked at the fire.

She looked at him with a suprised look. "Of course, Fenris."

He chuckled to himself. "Its odd."

"What's odd?" She asked.

"I never thought to be friends with a mage... Certainly not a blood mage. I wonder though. Do you think I'd have the capacity to be friends with a blood mage or just you. You arent a typical blood mage." His eyes were still locked on the fire.

"I think one day you'll be able to see the good in people Fenris... You have been through terrible things in your life. As of right now you automatically see the bad in people first." She smiled and he nodded gently.

They fell into a companionable silence for a time enjoying the fire. They both jumped a bit when someone knocked on the door. Fenris rose to answer. Harper was slightly suprised to see Varric in the doorway.

"Broody... Harper... Wanted to see if you felt like a game of wicked grace? In the tavern? We are leaving for Redcliffe in the morning." He said.

"I don't think either of us are allowed in the tavern any longer." Harper laughed.

"The barkeep you made fall in love with you is in the infirmary, ill. You'll be safe." Varric chuckled.

"Go have fun Fenris. I think I'm just going to go and paint with Atlas for a bit and go to sleep." She smiled. Fenris gave her a look but he smiled and exited with Varric. He needed to spend time with his friend. She, however, didnt.

She also had no intention of going and painting. She could feel Atlas and he was sleeping somewhere. She wanted to soak up all the heat from the fire she could before going to find him and going to sleep.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Solas stood behind her leaning against the wall. It took quite a bit of his power to transport into the house unnoticed. But his mana was returning quickly. He had his arms crossed as he contemplated the woman sitting with her back to him warming herself by the fire. Her long black hair fell in thick waves down the back of the chair. He could see the graceful curve of her neck. A neck he wanted to bite. Her shoulders raised and lowered gently as she breathed. She had changed into a wonderful blood red shirt. The color complimented her skin tone nicely.

He was seriously confused as to what to do... Should he kill her? She knew too much. He knew he wouldnt do that. Should they talk? Before he could consider more she spoke without turning.

"It's creepy to stand behind someone and stare...."

He smiled. "How did you know I was here?"

She pat the seat that Fenris had left earlier and Solas came and sat next to her. She ignored the question.

"What does it feel like living for thousands of years? Do you get bored easily? How do you find joy in anything?" She asked looking to the fire.

"Just going to go straight to it huh?" He asked.

She nodded and turned to look at him. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "There's no denying it now. I'm tired of playing dumb. You are the Dread Wolf, Fen'harel."

He frowned at her. "I used to get bored quite easily in Arlathan. And, anymore, joy is little things.... Like finding a box of frilly cakes in my house... I do thank you for those, but why would you even get them for me. How are you not running in terror from me? Elves usually think I'm a monster. A traitor of the gods." He said the last bit with scorn.

"You're not a monster.... Your just a man. A REALLY old man." She laughed at the look she got from him. "As far as running away in terror... No. It takes more than you to terrify me into running." She looked into his eyes. "That day when that demon talked to me I found out who gave me the lyrium and magic.... Daern'thal." His eyes widened. "I was under the impression that you locked away the Forgotten Ones. After encountering him in all his disgusting glory, it's easy to see that you aren't a bad man Solas. You kept in contact with the Forgotten Ones, you know what he's like."

He nodded. Daern'thal was spite incarnate. He knew him well. "You had said in the war room that you were waiting to move on with your goal. That the Inquisition needs to take care of some things first... Does your goal have something to do with Xenon the Antiquarian?"

She smiled. "The Wolf is very smart. My goal involves many people, Xenon is just one of the those people. You will know all my plans one day. Today isn't that day, however."

"I could make you tell me Harper..." He said with anger in his voice.

There was a slight pause while she considered him.

She stood slowly and came to stand right in front of him. He adjusted in his seat under her scrutiny, not really enjoying the feeling. He saw her chest raise in a deep breath.

To his utter shock she walked forward and straddled him. He felt his ears go pink and heard her chuckle under her breath. He was vividly aware of the heat from between her legs and her breasts pressing into his chest. He gulped nervously.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "And how would you _make_ me Fen'harel?" His breath hitched in his throat. His cock was beginning to respond. She smiled feeling it between her legs. "Would you force me?" She leaned back to look in his eyes. "Would you bend me to your will? Would you take me to your bed to bend me? Would you make me cry out in pleasure or would it be with pain? Would it be both? Would you let me worship you with my moans and screams?"

He could feel his heart pounding in his head. He'd never wanted something so much in his whole life as much as he wanted this woman. She spoke in a way that made his blood boil. She was bold. A voice in the back of his head was screaming that she was just distracting him away from his questions. He didn't care.

"YES!" He growled reaching up to grip his hands in her thick hair. He pulled her forward and took her mouth in a kiss. She moaned into his mouth causing him to shudder.

She could feel the throbbing of his erection against her. She began to rub herself on him slowly. He growled he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back with one hand using his other hand to pull her head back roughly, making her moan loudly. He trailed kisses on her neck and parts of chest he had access to. She desperately tried removing her hands to no avail. The hand that was in her hair came down to go under her shirt to play with her nipple. She gasped at his touch. Her head was spinning. _To hell with not getting fucked._ Her brain screamed at her.

He released her hands and she swiftly tore her shirt off then reached for his to do the same. He grabbed her again and she dove her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands over his body as he kissed her. She thought her whole body would explode. He ran his fingers down her back. She screamed into his mouth feeling the stings from the electricity bursting from his fingers.

_"I need you to fuck me now Wolf_." She gasped pulling her mouth away breathing desperately. He groaned at her words. He grabbed her ass and lifted her. He spun her easily and tossed her on the bed, causing her to scream in annoyance. Before she could move he grabbed her hips, lifting them for him. He tore her pants down roughly and swiftly slammed his length into her. She screamed from the pain of his entry and his size. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her all the way back to him. He began to move but she stopped him by reaching back and grabbing his hips.

"Are you alright?" He whispered and kissed her neck.

After a short moment of allowing her body to adjust to his size she nodded and let her head fall back to his shoulder. "Dont hold back Wolf."

He grinned wickedly. He bent his head and bit her where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned loudly from the exquisite pain it caused. With a growl he began moving on her. He'd pull almost all the way out before slamming forward. Her hands were still on his hips guiding him to go faster. He reached up and gripped her throat fiercely and brought his other hand down to play with her clit. She groaned deeply, the sound echoing through the house. He could feel their magics flowing into eachother and he adored the feeling. He let electricity flow to his fingers playing with her. She screamed and he felt her tighten around his cock with her orgasm. Only when her body relaxed did he take his pleasure of her. They fell to the bed gasping desperately.

After a few moments he spoke. "You know that I still have questions Harper."

She smiled at him and moved down his body to adjust herself between his legs. She looked up at him as he stared at her curiously. She grabbed his limp cock in her hand. A bead of cum on the tip.

"Questions can come later. I'm trying to see if you can keep up." She licked the cum from the tip of his cock.

He had his eyes locked on her. He already felt his body responding. _What is she doing_? He wondered. His brain exploded in his head when she took him in her mouth. No one had ever done that before to him. Ever.

She enjoyed the pained groan that came from him as she took him in her mouth. She also enjoyed tasting herself on him. She felt him growing in her mouth and she found herself having a difficult time with the size of him. She reached up and grabbed his hands and brought them to her head. He knew instantly what she wanted. He guided her depth and speed as she worked him, gagging and sucking furiously. She knew she had him close to cumming again so she reached up and pulled his hands from her head. She removed herself from him and sat back on her feet and looked at him. He looked like he was cut from marble. Everything was hard. He was stunning.

He sat up pulling her with him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He lowered her down on his cock. Sliding in easily from the wetness from the orgasms they had both had only a few moment earlier.

She looked into his eyes. The grey had deepened with his desire. She began to move on him slowly.

He filled her full and she knew she could fuck this man for the rest of her life. He oozed passion. She saw his eyes change to have a wicked look. He quarked his mouth in a half smile.

He stood suddenly, hands firmly gripping her ass. He moved and slammed her into the wall. She screamed from the pain and the fact that the wall was ice cold. Still firmly planted in her body he began to move until she was crying out her pleasure. He was kissing her mouth, Licking and biting her lips. He held her weight easily, he grabbed her behind a knee and lifted her allowing him deeper access to her tighness. He growled into her mouth as she clawed at his back desperately. The pain from her nails made him move faster on her. The force of his pounding her drove the orgasm from her almost angrily. She felt the stars burst behind her tightly closed eyes. He felt her tighten again. That action coupled with her screams caused him to groan loudly as he filled her full of his cum. White magic blasted through the cabin bursting from her body.

He fell to the bed panting. She still stood leaning against the wall, hands on her knees. She felt lightheaded. She was a sweaty, wet mess. She grabbed a cloth towel to clean herself up, wincing from pain as she moved. She walked over and cleaned his cock for him. He made her yelp when he grabbed her and dragged her down to lay on him.

His heart was still beating fast under her head. He ran his fingers through her hair. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was him speaking.

"We have all the time in the world for you to answer my questions, Mirlin'lath. Ma emma vhenan'ara. You are mine" He whispered into her ear as she fell asleep.

He moved from underneath her. He waved his hand over her, using his magic to assure that she wouldn't wake for a bit. He spoke a spell of ancient elven to her tracing a design into the skin of her back with his magic. Like ancient vallaslin but different. Where vallaslin marked slaves, the design he drew on her marked her as his partner and mate. It is the mark of Fen'harel. It would take her a while to notice it there, she couldn't see her own back and she stayed covered.

He knew it was irresponsible but he didn't care. She was going to be livid. There had to be a reason this woman was sent to him. She knew who he was and what he had done in his life. She had no fear of him. She was as strong as any of the members of the Pantheon. If anything did happen in the coming years and the Pantheon was realeased and got hold of her, they would be prevented by his magic from causing her harm. They would see her as his wife.

He kissed her shoulder and snuggled down next to her and fell easily asleep, relaxed for the first time in years.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She woke a short time later and moved to sit up. She hissed with pain. The middle of her back screamed with pain. Must have happened when I hit the wall. In fact, her whole body hurt. His warm hand touched her.

"Are you alright Harper?" He whispered gently, secretly annoyed that his sleeping spell didn't last longer.

She nodded. "Go back to sleep. I can't sleep in this bed."

He frowned but knew arguing was going to get him nowhere. He watched her as she stood. He saw her wince with pain and he smiled knowing he caused it. She dressed quickly in her black leggings and red shirt. She was out the door and into the cold quickly.

The second the door shut. She took off away from the cabin as fast as she could. She could hear the noise of the tavern floating to her ears. She felt a slight pang of jealousy at the fun she heard. Oh stop that Harper... You already had your fun for the evening. Atlas was curled up on the roof of the smithy keeping warm next to the smoke stack. She grabbed a ball of snow and launched it at him, smacking him in the face. She groaned not meaning to smack him right in the face.

The griffon screamed loudly at the snow assault. She was sure the noise woke half the town.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Atlas. Shhh! You'll wake everyone!" She yelled.

He jumped off the smithy roof.

_Why did you do that idiot elf_?!

"Because I can't climb up there!" She snapped.

Atlas suddenly assaulted her personal space and sniffed her. Her heart dropped and she blushed.

_He marked you_....

"What the hell does that mean? Like some griffon jargon for we had sex?" She asked.

_No Harper. You do smell like you mated but you smell like him. In a deeper way. You don't smell like Solas. You smell like Fen'harel. You smell like you're thousands of years old. I can tell you have his magic in you somehow_.

She stood there for a moment sort of at at a loss for words.

"Atlas I don't even know how to respond to that... I just came out here to see if you maybe wanted to fly a bit and look for some gold ore?" She said hoping to get him off the subject of anything to do with her and the wolf.

_The griffon perked up. Gold? Yes Harper_!

She smiled to herself. Damn I am good at distracting people today!

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Solas paced in the war room frantically. Fenris stood next to a wall with his arms crossed looking madder than a hungry bronto. The rest of the war council stood and watched him as he paced.

"I'm sure she is fine Solas. She is strong." The Herald said. "I don't know why you're so upset... She very vocally told us all how she felt. I'm not suprised she left." He continued.

Fenris geowled. "She told me she had full intentions of apologizing to everyone the day after it happened. Furthermore, she would never just disappear without me. Something is wrong."

"Fine." Cassandra said. "We will look for her when we return from Redcliffe. Solas you're going to have to calm down. Your mood is making the magic in the room heavy. We need to get ready to leave."

Without stopping his movements, Solas snapped, "I am not going. I can't help you while I'm distracted."

The Heralds eyebrows quarked. "She could very possibly be dead."

Solas rounded on the herald. "She is NOT dead, I would know!"

 The Heralds eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit! Our apostate bedded the blood mage!" The Herald barked with laughter.

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut tightly trying to calm down. _Don't kill the human. Don't kill the human. Don't kill the human_.

"Whom I bed is no one in this rooms concern your Grace. I'm serious, take the Grand Enchanter with you to Redcliffe. My attachment to Harper will distract me from protecting the group." Solas said as calmly as possible.

The Herald turned on Fenris. "You knew of this?!"

Fenris shrugged. "No, but it's none of my business who the woman fucks." He looked at Solas. "No matter how much I don't like it."

"Fine... We leave for Redcliffe in the morning, with Vivienne. But if this becomes a recurring issue Solas you will be removed from the Inquisition." The Herald grumbled.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

As she stood before the Temple of Mythal. All she could do is frown. She looked up at the massive tree that was her temple. She could feel Abelas glaring at her as Flemmeth told him what was going on. It had been a hell of a fucking day.

Minding her own damn business with her griffon looking for gold ore. She wasnt even that far from Haven. They had found one small grouping of ore which was the only good she couldnget out of the day. Out of nowhere three red templars attacked them, screaming with swords raised. Before she could move to attack, the templars exploded in a shower of blood and red lyrium, covering her and Atlas from head to toe. Harper groaned audibly as she saw the Witch of the Wilds standing there smiling.

"Why me?!" Harper yelled into the air as she picked dead templar from her hair and Atlas's feathers.

"So this is the famous griffon rider." Harper heard Flemmeths grainy voice behind her.

Harper snorted. "Hardly famous... I'm the _minding her own business_ griffon rider."

"Sharp tongue. The wolf needs someone with a sharp tongue." The witch said smiling.

_Harper who is she_.

"She's Mythal. _Goddess_ of motherhood Atlas. She's older than dirt and a meddler." Harper said.

_Does she have a orb_?

"I'm sure she does." She replied glaring at Flemmeth.

"Older than dirt? Whoo. Sharp sharp tongue." Flemmeth laughed deeply. "I had heard stories about griffon riders being able to talk to their griffons. As someone who's never been a griffon rider I'm glad to see its true. Curious though.... You arent a gray warden." She noted walking forward to get closer to Harper.

Harper felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. "What do you want Mythal? I'm not one of your Thedans who is impressed by you, let's just get to the point about what you want so you can leave. "

"I'm not sure I want anything child other than a question answered. Someone stole my daughters orb. I wanted to find who did it, kill them, and put her power back. Imagine my suprise at finding you... Without her power in you. Why did you steal it?" Flemmeth asked.

"Steal is a harsh word witch. I just moved it and hid it." Harper snapped.

"Oh I'm aware of exactly where it is. I left it there. But why did you? You have the power to open it, which is astounding, you have more power than I have seen anyone have in thousands of years. But it's not stolen power. It seems to be your power." She said seeming to contemplate Harper.

"Ugh! Lady... I seriously don't want to get into this right now. I just want to go back to Haven, cuddle my griffon, and fall asleep." Harper groaned.

"WHY!" Flemmeth bellowed.

"Because someone wants to use them to pull down the veil. I'm preventing that..." Harper's red eyes flashed in a challenge.

"Who?" Flemmeth growled. Purple magic flowing from her fingertips.

"Just because you've had thousands of years of people doing everything you've ever wanted doesnt mean I'm going to bend and tell you." Harper laughed.

It was like a light switch. Flemmeths mood changed back to calm. She smiled at Harper. "I can't hurt you child. You've been marked. He chose well. He doesn't even realize what he has aquired in choosing you."

Harper looked at her like she was insane. "The fuck did Fen'harel do?" She snapped her stomach sinking.

"Why darling girl, didn't he tell you?" Flemmeth looked at her incredulously.

"Told me what? My griffon said something about it too." Harper squeeked.

Flemmeths head threw back in a deep laugh. "Dear girl! Fen'harel marked you as his. You're his bonded mate. His... Oh hell, what's it called now? His... Its... Wife! You're his wife!" She laughed hysterically.

Harper looked at her stupidly. "Wait... So when you fuck a member of the Pantheon you're suddenly married to them? Yall must have an ass ton of husbands and wives..."

"Oh no. He had to go out of his way to speak a spell and mark you with his mark. Like a vallaslin but not. How ironic is it that he made you a member of the Pantheon and you're the one that's going to keep the orbs from him!" She couldn't stop cackling.

Harper felt Atlas ruffling his feathers behind her as her anger washed over him. All Harper felt was pure, white hot anger.

"Excuse me. I have a Wolf to go slaughter." Harper said. Fist balled she turned to climb on Atlas.

"As entertaining as that would be Harper... Would you rather kill a wolf or come with me to my temple so I can give you my orb?" Flemmeth said causing Harper to instantly stop.

Harper turned to the witch smiling happily. This is so much easier than having to sneak in. "Why would you just give me your orb? Why do you even have an orb right now? Why haven't you opened it?"

"I have my reasons child. None of which I need explain to you. You're the one that's supposed to know all aren't you?" She asked.

Harper's mouth clamped shut. She wasn't about to argue. The witch was correct.

So as they stood there in front of Mythals temple, Harper just got more annoyed. This was too easy. Why was Abelas glaring daggers at her. She thought maybe it was because of the blood she was covered in. Harper caught herself gawking at his vallaslin in disgust, which Mythal noticed.

"Come let's head in." She said.

Harper turned to hug Atlas. She wrapped her arms around his big head and he ruffled in pleasure.

"If they kill me..." She said loud enough for them to hear. "Make sure you rip all their throats out please."

Atlas chirped with laughter. _If they kill you I'll do more than that_.

Harper laughed in response and fell into step next to Mythal.

"So I suppose you are against slavery then? I noticed how you looked at Abelas's vallaslin" Mythal commented.

"Of course I am, but that wasn't why I looked at him that way. Did it ever occur to you to not pick such an ostentatious and gaudy design." She snipped as the entered the temple.

Mythal and Abelas both stopped dead in their tracks. Abelas looked like he wanted to kill her. Mythal burst in to laughter. She laughed hard enough that tears steamed down her face. She had a very difficult time calming down. Abelas looked stunned at the display. Harper didn't like it one bit.

Mythal wiped her eyes gasping for breath. "Abelas, take the girl and dress her in new clothes. Burn her current ones. I'll go get the orb." She turned to walk but stopped as an afterthought. "And make sure she sees the new decoration on her body." She walked away still chuckling.

She was promptly wisked away by a grumpy ancient Sentinel. He led her down halls, through doors, and up more stairs than she liked. She was quickly lost. She wondered if she should him of the impending danger coming from Corypheus and his red templars. She really liked Abelas in the game, this guy was a grump ass so she wasn't sure.

"Where are the rest of the Sentinels?" She asked noticing there wasn't anyone else around.

He stopped in front of a door and snapped. "Sleeping..." He swung the door open and ushered her inside. It looked like a bedchamber but she could tell it hadn't been used in a very long time. One wall was completely open looking out over the upper trees. A large balcony extended out with a plush green chaise and a table. The wall opposite the bed was just one big mirror. _Well ancient elves apparently like to watch themselves fuck._..

"Through that door is the bath. Wash yourself. I'll be here if you need anything." He told her.

She was going to argue but frankly her hair was covered in hardened blood and she just wanted to be clean. She entered the room and saw a large stone tub full of already hot water. She peeled off her clothing and quickly got in. She didn't take the time to enjoy herself in the water, she wanted to get this show on the road and get back to Haven. She wasn't sure of the time line but she had and feeling deep down that the battle with Corypheus was about to go down soon. She didn't want to miss it.

She wrapped herself in the large sheet she was provided. She exited the room. Abelas was standing on the balcony looking out. Her heart constricted at the sad look on his face. His name fit him in that moment. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned and slowly walked over. Before she could object he reached out to move her sopping wet long black hair from her back. He flung it over her shoulder. She heard him chuckle. He pushed her towards the mirror and spun her. She looked at Abelas in the eye.

 

 "I'm not even going to lie right now Abelas, I am scared to look." She said unhappily.

"You could just dress and pretend it isn't there." He said seriously.

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped. Lines of differing sizes ran across her back in swirls. They resembled tree roots with thorns. It really would have been beautiful if it wasn't stuck on her body and it wasn't glowing with Fen'harels green magic. It wasn't bright by any means but she could see it and it pissed her off. As she stared at it more she just got more mad. After a moment she gasped.

"It's a fucking WOLF!" As she yelled wolf, a deep crack tore through the mirror from one end to the other and her tattoo flashed a bright green. Anything glass in the room shattered causing Abelas to jump. Her eyes went to a deeper red. Abelas grabbed her shoulder.

"Nothing can be done about it now. Let's dress you before you tear the temple apart." He walked to the bed and returned with cloth that was black.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." She snapped.

"Yes you are. But I find it very unlikely that you've ever worn Pantheon royalty garb. The laces are tricky."

"Why in the hell would I wear that?! Give me some pants and a shirt Abelas." She barked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You will wear this. This is what we have and your station demands it."

"The fuck you talking about?" She was beginning to get even more mad.

"M'lady, I was told to help you dress. You are making this far more difficult than it needs to be. You are a mate of a Pantheon member you will wear this."

She groaned dramatically. She tore the sheet from her person and chucked it at him. "Stupid ass elves and their stupid traditions and jackassery. The majority of the Pantheon is locked away and the temple is empty right now. There is no one to impress. Don't look at my ass or I'll claw your eyes out. I'm going to fucking kill Fen'harel!"

He dropped the dress over her body and began lacing the back up. "I can assure you m'lady you're not my type. You also now have a marking on your person that tells me if I touch you inappropriately the Dread Wolf will kill me."

She looked at the dress and groaned. "Really? This is humiliating!" It was a black as night concoction that was off shoulder. The top part was skin tight and looked like it was painted on her, show in the fact that her nipples were hard in a indecent way. The bottom fell in waving folds to her bare feet. It was trimmed in white swirling magic. The back was low enough that it showed the whole offensive tattoo.

She frowned at herself. "This dress is ridiculous."

He finished lacing her up. "Now go sit over there on that chaise. Mythal will come soon and I need to clean the mess you made."

"I can help." She said feeling guilty.

"No. Magic makes this quick. Now shoo!" He snapped. "There's water to drink on the table."

She walked over and sat on the chaise. She looked at the view and listened as Abelas cleaned up broken glass. Without really thinking about it, she reached over and took the gold cup and took a deep drink. It tasted funny. So she looked down. It was not water. It was red.

She heard the cup crash to the floor as she tumbled sideways to the chaise. Darkness came swiftly and deeply.

 

 

 

 


	11. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex...
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and wonderful comments guys!

 

She woke with a jolt sitting up in bed fast. She screamed and grabbed her head. It felt like someone took a whisk to her brain. She looked around. She was in the same room as before but she was on the bed. Mythal was sitting next to her. She reached out and placed a cold wet cloth to Harper's head.

"What happened?" Harper groaned.

"Technically it's my fault. I hadn't expected Fen'harel to mark you. I needed to dig around in that pretty little head of yours to see what you know. I was just going to do it when I found you near Haven. You would have died. But with that mark I had to make sure you were unconscious and I had to dig slowly." Mythal said.

"Find anything good?" Harper hissed sarcastically.

Mythal frowned. "No actually... Whoever gave you your lyrium and amazing talents also completely blocked you off."

Harper laughed. "So all this pain for nothing. Fun... Is Atlas ok? He's probably worried sick. He hasn't eaten all day!"

"I'm suprised you're taking this so well..." Mythal noted. "It's been three weeks Harper... The griffon is fine. He is being woken now and will be fed."

Harper burst out of the bed. "Mythal! You bitch! Corypheus has probably already attacked Haven. FUCK!" She tripped over the dress and went down. Mythal was instantly there helping her.

"Haven is gone. The Inquisition has been moved to Skyhold." She told Harper.

Harper's eyes deepened. "Take me to my griffon NOW Mythal or I swear to god I will fucking kill you."

Mythal smiled at the venom in the girls voice.

When Harper spotted Atlas he had already been fed. She took off at a run and reaching him wrapped him in a hug.

_Harper what happened? What are you wearing_?

"I'll tell you on the way. We need to fly to Skyhold as quickly as possible. Fenris has to be worried sick!" She climbed up ignoring her screaming head.

"Oh Harper?!" Mythal yelled to her. Harper turned to her with a look of death. Mythal tossed something to her atop the griffon. Harper caught it easily and looked. It was Mythals orb. White and shining with purple magic. Harper smiled as they took off.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She caught Atlas up on the way of what happened. He seemed a lot less angry than she was... He apparently, liked the rest. They were just going to have to ditch Mythals orb after they found Fenris. She wasn't going to delay. As they flew and got closer to the Frostback Mountains the air just kept getting colder. She was furious that she didn't have a cloak. She floated a fireball in front of her to keep warm in the air.

They arrived at Skyhold she smiled at the view. It was stunning and bigger than in the game. At least by three times. More towers, larger courtyard. People scuttling around like ant below them. It didn't seem to be in disarray at all. No broken walls or roofs. She saw the Herald standing on his balcony. He waved and entered his room to head down.

Atlas belted out a loud screech as they landed. Calling attention to them. People stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was. She climbed down off Atlas. It took a few minutes but the whole castle realized she returned. People lined the upper courtyard and she saw a tuft of white hair pushing through the crowd. He was swiftly down the stairs, taking two at a time. Their eyes made contact and he dove for her wrapping her in a tight hug and didn't let go.

"I'm so sorry Fenris! I didn't do it on purpose!" She gasped.

He set her down and smiled. Then he caught sight of her dress. "Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick... Well most of us have been. Harper, what the hell are you wearing? You might as well be naked..."

She punched his arm. "Oh shut up!" She laughed. "First thing I'm doing is putting on pants"

Her laughter was cut off as she noticed him. She leaned around Fenris to see Fen'harel standing next to the Herald and Cullen. His arms crossed looking furiously at her. Like he had any reason to be mad at her. Her anger crawled up like a monster in her

"Give me a moment Fenris." She growled.

She stomped to the man who had her emotions all fucked up. She was about to make a massive scene and she didn't even care. She reached him, leaned back, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Half of everyone watching gasped. Including the Herald. She barely staggered the wolf. He turned back to her and wiped the blood from his lip. 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! You had no right! You can't just claim someone! You marked me!" She lost it. She spun. "See it? You did that Solas!!! I have a giant green elven sign on my fucking back that screams _Harper: property of Solas_." Her face contorted in her rage.

She felt a warm tingly feeling as fire began swirling around her menacingly. For a split second she wondered how she did it but the question left her brain quickly with her anger. She knew Atlas was behind her ruffling his feathers in her anger. Fenris was gawking at her... Everyone was gawking at her. She was certainly making a scene. Fenris was ready to pounce at the Wolf to protect her. The Herald made a move forward to stop them but Cassandra gripped his arm, stopping him.

His eyes flashed with anger and she lashed out to hit him again hand lit on fire. He caught her hand before it reached him though. Reflexes like lightning. The fire she had made intantly went out. There was a split second of shock as she realized he caught her hand. He yanked her to him hard. Her body slammed into his and his mouth came down on hers possesively. She froze until her brain realized what he had done. She sruggled for a moment before her body sagged. As she calmed and his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her. He let go of her mouth and gripped her chin looking into her eyes and said quietly enough that only people near them heard. She was blushing furiously.

"You do belong to me Harper. It was done for your protection. Everything I do has a purpose." He growled.

Her body stiffened. Her anger quickly returning. She shrugged him off angrily and backed up to Fenris, who place a hand on her shoulder noticing her glowing mark. His hand tightened on her shoulder almost painfully.

"What in the fuck is on your back Harper?" He hissed.

Before she could answer him, someone next to them burst into laughter. Her head snapped to the sound. Her face split into a smile as she realized who it was.

"Elves are so odd! Herald who is this stunning creature with the angry looking griffon?" Dorian laughed.

Trevelyan smiled. He was enjoying the elves drama. Before he could answer Dorian, Harper spoke.

"Dorian of House Pavus... I am so pleased to meet you. I am called Harper." She curtsied dramatically. Dipping low enough to cause the wolf to growl with anger as half the castle got a better view of the top of her breasts.

Cullen elbowed the Herald. "Oh good.. She knows the necromancer. Thats reassuring."

Dorian smiled and bowed to her taking her hand to place a gentle kiss on the back. Harper grinned seeing Fen'harels face out of the corner of her eye. Ready to kill...

Dorian tucked her arm into his. "Come darling! Let us walk and you can tell all about your stunning griffon."

She chuckled. "Oh I'd much rather hear about your necromancy if you please."

He smiled pleased. "Oh I do enjoy speaking of myself." They walked towards the stairs to the battlements.

Leliana, who had been standing behind the Herald scoffed. "When in the hell did she learn how to play the game? In two minutes she had that mage puffing like a peacock."

The inner circle looked to Fenris who bristled.

"I don't know why you people seem to think I know everything about her, I DONT." He stomped to Atlas and pet him. Making cooing noises to the griffon who visibly enjoyed it.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
After a mortifying hour of apologizing to the Herald and his inner circle for her outburst at Haven, they told her about the fight at Haven. Leliana told her that any information she chose to provide them from this point on would be invaluble. They came to the agreement that Harper help as needed.

They had decided to give her chambers in the basement section of one of the towers. She was asked if she wanted to share chambers with Solas. To his immense anger she replied with a loud NO. She tried refusing any chambers, until they agreed to make a hole in one of the walls on the outer side of the castle so that Atlas could enter and leave as he wanted. When she entered what would be her chambers she frowned. It was too big. Two floors the same size as the Heralds rooms. The lower floor was empty and bare. With as set of wood stairs and a door leading up to the main floor. The room was scarcely furnished making it look ridiculous. A double bed was tucked in a corner, a small fireplace on one wall tucked between tall windows allowing light to pour in. A small seating area was in front of the fireplace.

She went down the stairs to where Atlas would be staying. She looked at the wall where the large hole would be.

"It's stupid to wait for workers to do this. They can use their talents elsewhere." She said to herself.

She raised her hand at the wall and imagined it with a hole big enough to accommodate a griffon. The wall exploded outwards with enough force that she was sure half the castle vibrated and rumbled. She stood admiring her handiwork as the door upstairs burst open and the inner circle plowed down the stairs led by a furious Cassandra.

"HARPER! What is going on down here?" They reached the bottom, spotting the hole. "You seriously couldn't wait for the workers to do that?!" Her accent was heavy in her anger.

"Ya know.." Trevelyan said. "This just made me realize something. Why didn't we just have the mages fix everything for the last couple of weeks?" He laughed.

Cullen looked at Harper and scoffed. "Well this was a waste of time... THe blook mage is fine." Before anyone could say anyone word he stomped up the stairs and left.

Harper watched him leave and soaked in the awkward silence for a moment.

"Other than obvious reasons, can someone please tell me why he hates me so badly again." She groaned.

"Maybe ask him." Leliana laughed. "We were actually on our way to talk to you when the explosion happened. We were wondering if you could accompany the Herald and his group to Crestwood, we thought you could provide your knowledge. They are meeting a man named Stroud."

"Just Stroud? No one else...." Harper snapped.

Leliana gave her a funny look. "Yes..."

Harper gave a sigh of relief. "Fine. I have a thing I need to do first. It should only take me two days. I'm going to try and take Solas with me if that's alright. Him and I have... Things we need to discuss."

The Herald laughed. "Seems that way. What was that about in the courtyard? We are all curious."

Leliana, Josephine, and the Herald all gave her expectant looks making Harper smile.

"Oh you know our handsome little fade mage... He found out a way to make me his.... His... Fuck I don't know what I am to him really." She chuckled. "How about we all meet in Crestwood in two days? Will that work for you?"

He smiled at her wanting to press the issue of the courtyard. He held his tongue. "Perfectly. I'm bringing Dorian, Cole, and Iron Bull. We will meet you there." They turned to leave just as Atlas sailed through the hole in the wall landing gracefully.

Harper's heart was in her throat. Cole? How the fuck did she forget about Cole. That adorable little blabber mouth could be the end of all her secret keeping. Shit.

_This is comfortable_...

She smiled at him. She had already dropped off the gold ore and some of her blood to Harritt in the Undercroft to make more paint. It should be ready by now.

"We are leaving as soon as I get the chance to talk to Fen'harel. We need to go get rid of Mythals orb. You should get a nap in."

He nuzzled her as she hugged him. She headed up the stairs to go out on the battlements. Out of pure dumb luck she saw her wolf down the battlements path. She walked over to him full of purpose. He was leaning on the rock wall looking out. She got to him and looked at the curve of his ass and was sorely tempted to slap it. Instead she lifted the back of his shirt up to look at his muscled hip. Her mouth watered and she realized she wanted to bite where his hip bone was. Fuck. Stop it Harper.

Without looking away from the view he said. "Harper, what are you doing?"

She reached out and ran her cold hand across the soft flesh of his hip gently digging her nails in. She saw his eyes close as he hissed.

"Yes... There will do just perfectly." She noted to herself and he looked at her questioningly.

"Woman, what are you on about." He said.

"Oh just deciding where I'm going to slap a glowing red griffon on your body... If you're going to mark me I'm sure as hell going to do the same to you." She said wickedly. "I think I love your hip. So hip it is."

His mouth was hanging open. "Are you serious?" He could absolutely tell she was. "You're serious."

She smiled. "I'm leaving on an errand. Now in fact. You are welcome to come. The Herald has been informed. We are ready supposed to meet him in Crestwood in two days."

"You want to take me somewhere.... You're angry at me why would you want me to go anywhere with you? You should take Fenris." He growled.

"Of course I'm mad at you Wolf!" She yelled but instantly calmed. "Fine... Dont come. I'll just find some other handsome elf to travel with me." She turned to leave and he lashed out to grab her arm slamming her into the wall. He was instantly angry. He pinned her to the wall with his hips. Her back screamed in pain from making impact with the wall.

He leaned close, hands holding her arms. "You shouldn't tease me Harper. You've awoken the wolf in me and the wolf will never share. You have every right to be mad, what I did was done in the heat of the moment. Im sorry, but i dont regret doing it. Id dO it again."

She reached around and cupped his ass in both hands. "Oh I am very mad Fen'harel, I'm mad that you laid claim to something without asking. But I realize that I like the actual claim. It does make my plans more difficult now but I'll work around it." She gave him a hard smack on his hip. "Besides I'm serious, I'm marking you tonight. You're going to show me how. That'll make me less mad..." She squirmed from his grasp and walked away saying. "I'll be in my chambers packing and saddling Atlas. If you're ready for this meet me there."

He stood there watching how her hips swayed when she walked. How did this even happen. When did he fall in love with her? Was it when she was missing for those weeks? Was it when they were together right before she went missing? Was it the actual act of placing his mark on her? He really had no clue. All he knew was he loved her and she was his. This was a massive problem. How was he going to tell her the truth about his plans.. And when should he tell her. He shook his head and headed to his chambers to pack a bag.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

They arrived quickly to the Hinterlands. They camped high in the Blood Cliffs on a large outcropping overlooking the water. They stayed away from the Inquisition camp and the dragon. A tent was set up and a fire built quickly. Atlas flew off to get food. The griffon was in a mood. He was mad at the wolf. He even went as far as to nip at the wolf. Harper loved that griffon.

They sat in companionable silence enjoying the fire and the cool weather. After a moment she looked at him.

"Are you really going to let me put a griffon on you? I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." She said seriously.

He smiled and laid back on his side. "Yes Harper. But you need to understand what it entails first." She nodded and he continued. "It means I will belong to you. You'll always know if I'm in pain. You'll always know if I'm in danger. It can have the ability to pull magic from you to protect me. It can be a burden."

"Then why did you do it to me?" She asked looking at the fire. The flames danced around and she reached her hand out and a bit of flame flew into her hand to float above her palm and dance. She stood and walked to sit right next to him and he laid his head in her lap. With her free hand she gently rubbed and tickled the back of his neck. He watched the flame in her hand.

"When did you get so good at magic? I didn't even really have to teach you anything." He chuckled.

"No clue..." She laughed. "It's really just fire. I haven't tried ice at all..." She paused. "Fen. Did you fall in love with me?" She blurted suddenly.

He smiled, ears turning pink. "Would it be an issue if I did?"

Her heart sank. "Not an issue, no. But I have to tell you, the way I was raised was to not take love lightly. I've never loved anything other than a cat I used to have and that damn griffon. And that isn't even the same type of love." She closed her hand around the flame extinguishing it. "What I do know is I want to mark you as mine. The idea of another female touching you makes me have a murderous feeling. I want to protect you."

He nodded. "I will take whatever love you are willing to give me... Well let's do the marking now then. Do you have a design idea?"

She smiled. "I do.... Teach me O teacher."

He laughed and lifted his shirt. He told her to repeat the words he said... She had a hell of a time with it because it wasn't even elven. When she nailed that he said "I'm going to assume you're going to use your blood... Cut yourself and concentrate on the design and let your magic flow from you to me."

She did as told and spoke the words. Slicing her hand with a small cut and held her hand over his hip. She saw it in her head. The blood covered his hip. He yelped as all at once the image burned into his skin. He gripped her leg hard enough to leave a bruise. Ignoring his pain she pulled her excess blood back to her and smiled at her handiwork. She had been sorely tempted to just put _property of Harper_ but didn't want to be that bitchy.

There was a silhouette of a griffon with wings outstretched. Flames extended out around the design, extending up to almost his ribs and down below his belt line. It glowed a deep red and she laughed inside knowing that it would be visible through clothing.

"All done dear." She leaned down and kissed the mark. "Ha! MINE!"

He leaned up to see what she did and smiled. "Well its beautiful. It's quite big..." He looked and her.

"Oh I'm aware but I'm really less mad now. So worth it." She laughed. And he crawled over and then pushed her down. Crawling on top of her. He pulled her hands above her head and held them tightly.

"Well. Now that that's out of the way, perhaps it's time to celebrate our wedding." He dipped his head down to kiss and lick her neck.

She laughed and shoved him off. Completely catching him off guard. He looked up at her as she stood.

"Oh don't pout. We need to talk, walk with me." She said. She went to the tent and pulled out a small bag and latched it to her belt. She went to the side of the outcropping and got to the ledge to climb. She knew he was behind her following. She could feel the curiosity oozing off of him. She was nervous. He'd probably try and kill her when he found out but considering circumstances, it needed to be done.

They got to the top where they had buried Andruils orb.

She looked out and the view. "You're going to be mad and to me but the truth needs to come out now."

She turned and he was frowning. "I'm going to assume you waited to tell me after the mark on purpose..."

"Hopefully the mark prevents you from killing me." She reached down and pulled Mythals orb out.

That was the last thing he even expected to see. Harper standing there with the orb of his oldest friend in her hand. "Harper what did you do?!" He panicked.

She waved her hand to calm him. "I didn't do anything. She's the one who kidnapped me for three weeks, that's why I was gone. She gave me her orb for my purpose."

His heart sank. She was scaring him. "Why would Mythal kidnap you Harper."

"The bitch..." She threw her head back. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME MYTHAL! YES YOU'RE A BITCH!" She looked back to Fen'harel whow was giving her an appaled look. "Decided that she needed to poke around my head. She couldn't get anything out because of the barrier Daern'thal put up was too strong or something."

"Harper... Why do you need the orbs?" He was beginning to shake. Emotions flying everywhere inside him.

She held her hand over where Andruils orb was buried and she easily made the earth move for her. She bent down and pulled out the bag holding Andruils orb. Taking it out gently she held both in her hands.

"Because the power in the orbs are the only way you will be able to pull down the veil Fen'harel... I cannot let this happen. I will die first. I won't let you destroy this world or yourself. There's too much good here. I'm going to save the elves. I'm going to provide them with the chance to be great again." She looked at him seriously.

He gawked at her. Way too much information was just thrown at him. What was worse was the woman he just realized he loved was the one saying it.

"Dont you think if there was another way to accomplish saving elves I would have thought about it by now?" He hissed at her. Her betrayal was almost more than he could handle at the present moment.

She smiled at him. "You didn't have me before. I have to accomplish the task I was given."

"YOU CAN'T OPEN THOSE ORBS HARPER!" He bellowed at her, wiping her smile off her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said anything about _me_ opening them? I don't need or want their power. I have my own. Daern'thal put enough pure lyrium in me to assure I'd never need more power from other resources. You pull magic from the fade. I pull it from myself...." She said simply. "I do think it needs to be mentioned that I started all of this before I fucked you. That sort of changed everything."

"I can't believe this. It just figures that I would fall in love with someone who is just as much of a trickster as the elves claim me of being." He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't trick you you ass! We established we are in a relationship.... So now I'm telling you the truth. I will tell you anything if you ask. I won't keep things from you.... I will however, prevent you from destroying everything. If this is going to be a problem then we end this right now. At least if we end it now it'll hurt less and I can keep an eye on you in case you get in trouble. I shall ride in on Atlas to save you." She said.

He considered what she said and the idea of ending what he had just aquired made him physically ill to his stomach.

"Absolutely not Harper. I don't know what we are going to do right this second but you are mine, I am yours." He sighed. "I'm willing to try it your way. If it doesn't work I'll be forced to do it my way...."

She smiled fully pleased. "I'm still collecting orbs wolf. Hell, I think some are in Tevinter. The magisters don't get to keep them. Theyll never figure out how to open them.."

He nodded he'd never even considered the orbs. He had thought with his orb he'd be powerful enough to pull the veil down. According to her not so much. He knew deep down that this woman was going to cause a war. He would deal with it... He'd go to war for her.

"How do we get my orb back from Corypheus?" He said.

"Carefully..." She laughed when he frowned at her. "I'll take care of your orb. You worry about keeping that damn Andrastian alive for at least a while. Of all the idiots in Thedas to get your power Fen... At least he has a kind soul. You know the achor will begin to kill him right? His body wasn't meant to house your power. He will end up cutting off his arm. He will never be able to swing a maul again." She sighed. "Almost sad."

He stared at her. "I've been saying the same thing about him for months Harper.... Its terribly sad. He will lose his will to live." He considered for a moment. "Completely off topic, but why would Mythal give you her orb?"

"Because she knows I don't want her power. She is getting a free protector of the thing." She said scornfully.

"She was always brilliant." He said admirably. Harper felt a stab of jealousy but pushed it down.

"It's getting dark." She walked to leave back to the tent. She held out her hand to him. "Coming?"

He flashed her a genuine smile and took her hand.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She shivered lightly under his touch as he ran electrified fingers across her naked stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the look he was giving her. She was on her back in the tent him sitting naked, next to her. Within moments she was writhing under his fingers whimpering. She reached out and grabbed his length to play with him pulling a hiss from his mouth. She smiled fully satisfied with the feelings she could drag from him.

When he had had enough of the teasing he moved to her. He pressed her body down with his own. He grabbed her under a leg lifting her so her ass raised off the bedroll. He grabbed himself and ran his length up and down her wet folds gently until she was practically hissing her annoyance at him. He leaned forward to kiss her. He grinned evily and slammed himself into her taking her scream of pain into his mouth. He's kissed her for a moment biting her lower lip before pulling his head away from her.

"Ar lath ma Harper." He whispered to her. He looked at her beautiful face and was struck with a _how did I get so lucky feeling._

He moved on her slowly and with purpose. He'd pull himself almost all the way out and back in. She was moaning in a way that made him smile. He would get her right to the edge of her orgasm before stopping completely to kiss her more. Her lips were swollen from his biting and nibbling. She moaned her frustrations between her groans.

When she had had enough of the teasing she hissed. "I swear if you keep it up wolf, I'll never let you touch me again!"

His hand lashed out and wrapped behind her neck, pulling her to him. "I'd like to see you try and stop me from touching you...." He growled and rested his forehead against hers.

He began to move on her furiously. She sighed and closed her eyes, prompting him to stop imediately. Her eyes burst open with anger.

"You will look into my eyes Harper as I take you over the edge. If you close your eyes I'll just keep stopping. I can do this all night." He said seriously.

Without her eyes leaving his she nodded panting desperately. "Ma nuvenin Fen'harel" She whimpered and moaned as he moved again. Her orgasm came quickly. It was deeper and harder than any she had ever had before. But she didn't tear her eyes from his as she screamed out her release. She smiled when his eyes closed tightly and his brow furrowed as he realeased into her.

He relaxed on top of her breathing fast. She smacked his ass with a loud crack causing him to look at her with an eyebrow raised and a tilted smile.

"That was amazing!" She sighed gustily. "But get off, you're crushing me wolf."

He chuckled "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, considering I plan on doing that to you at least three more times tonight." He rolled off her dragging her with him.

She leaned down and placed quick kisses all over his face until he laughed loudly into the night with happiness.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Evanuris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I cannot express enough how much the comments I have gotten in the last couple days has meant to me. Thank you for the massive self confidence boost. You rock!

  
Rain...Unrelenting rain that chilled to the bone. In any other situation Harper loved rain. The smell, the chill in the air, and the snuggling under a blanket in her house with a cup of hot chocolate... At the current moment, however, rain could go fuck itself. She was soaked through and freezing. Snot ran down her face and she just knew she was going to catch a cold. She was grumpy and in full blown brat mode.

Of course, her wolf looked completely fine as they entered to the camp to meet the Herald and his group. A big open sided tent had been erected. She wiped her nose and sniffled. Solas walked over to one of the tents to drop off the bags. She stood by the fire as he returned and handed her a steaming hot cup of elfroot water. It tasted like shit but it helped.

"Makers breath Harper!" The Herald exclaimed as the four of them returned to camp only a few moments later. "You look horrible! Are you ok?"

Before she could grind an answer out Solas spoke. "She's getting sick." He laughed coming up behind her to rub warmth in her arms. "All the power in the world and she's taken down by a cold." Laughter came from the group.

She shrugged him off annoyed. "Do I look taken down you ass!" She turned mumbling under her breath "I'l take you down asinine wolf." He heard her and snorted.

"Harper, Solas. This is Cole I don't think you've met." The Herald said polietly.

Solas and the spirit boy instantly took to eachother. Cole moved to Harper to shake her hand. She grimaced when their hands touched. She knew he was going to say something ridiculous and she wasn't disappointed.

"The passion you feel for him almost blinds you. You're scared you'll never be able to love him as much as he loves you. His love scares you." Cole said by way of greeting.

Her face exploded into a crimson flush. She could feel Fen staring at her but she dared not look back. This was unacceptable.

"Cole you will stay out of my head or consequences will be had." She growled.

Unfortunately, the spirit of compassion almost couldn't help himself. "You've seen him many times in many different senerios. You think you don't love him yet but you do. You've watched him enough that it came without you knowing it. You don't have to feel pain about it Harper. He loves you more than life itself. He's willing to give up this world for you."

Her eyes were wide. She felt completely naked and without being able to stop herself she burst into furious tears. Cole slightly panicked at the reaction he wasn't expecting. He reached out to her and she slapped his hand away like it was a bug.

"You DONT touch me!" She growled. "You should have stayed in the White Spire _mage killer_."

He staggered like she had hit him. While avoiding looking at anyone she walked towards the path. "I'm going to go drain that fucking lake, if anyone cares to join me...."

"Harper we're supposed to go see the mayor first..." Trevelyan said catching up with her.

"FUCK the mayor... Seriously Trevelyan. Let's get that stupid rift closed for you then call it a day. We can find Stroud tomorrow. The sooner the rift is closed the sooner this rain will stop. Im tired, i dont feel good, and a spirit just mind fucked me. I just want to cuddle my griffon and go to sleep." She sighed sadly.

"Ok Harper." Trevelyan replied suddenly struck with the realization that for all her power and smarts, she was just a woman. Like any other.

They made good time getting to Caer Bronach and swiftly had the lake lowered. The bandits were no match for them at all. As they were leaving to head down to Old Crestwood, Dorian grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are you ok duchess? What happened with Cole looked rough."

She patted his hand in reassurance. "It'll be fine Dorian. I'll apologize to him when we get back to Skyhold. He also needs to be taught manners. Who better than I, the woman with flawless manners?"

He chuckled. "Ha! Such a perfect woman!" He put her arm through his and they continued that way down the path laughing. Fen'harel was absolutely seething when they reached the caves.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

After the goal was complete and they got back to camp, she went straight for a tent to pass out. The rain had thankfully stopped after the rift was closed. It was early evening and Atlas wasn't tired so bedroll it was. Shockingly she fell asleep quickly and deeply.

For the first time since arriving in Thedas Harper dreamed. It was an driving odd dream however. It wasn't that she was in the fade having a full blown dream, it was like having bits and pieces of someone else's dream assault her head. Flashes crossed her mind. She tried pulling at the images desperately. When she finally realized the meaning of it all she woke up with at jolt.

Fen reached over and grabbed her leg. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Atlas." She climbed up and was out the tent in seconds leaving him grumbling.

She reached an Inquisition guard and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with a dagger to it.

She led the terrified man over to where Atlas was sleeping. Atlas awoke quickly.

_What are you doing Harper_?

She ignored Atlas and spun the man around to face her. She frowned at the terror in his eyes.

"I am so sorry but I needed you to not scream and wake anyone until I was at my griffon. I need you to give The Herald a message. Can you do that?"

He sighed and nodded she continued. "Tell him to find Stroud and take him to Skyhold I will talk with him there. I have something I HAVE to do. If it wasn't severely important I wouldn't leave them. I will meet them at Skyhold in five days...." He nodded again. She smiled and hopped on Atlas and they took off with a gush of wind. She heard the guard yelling to alert everyone as they faded into the darkness.

"Atlas, fly as fast as you can. We have to get to the Exalted Plains. One of Fen'harels greatest friends is in danger and I'm going to stop it before she dies."

_You know I hate the wolf idiot elf_.

"I know Atlas but his friend is a Spirit of Wisdom. She is a rare spirit and as much as you don't like it I will feel pain when he feels pain. I have to try and stop this."

_Alright. Hold on this is going to get bumpy. You owe me a good feather painting when we get back_.

She chuckled and held on for dear life as his speed significantly increased.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Due to Atlas's increased speed they arrived when the ritual was just beginning. Harper could see Wisdom between the crystal pillars but she was still her. Atlas tore through the air, Harper already slicing her hand deeply. They landed drawing the attention of the mages.

"Atlas if they move kill them." She growled. The griffon screamed and snapped at the two that tried to run successfully halting them.

Wisdom was knelt down head hung low, arms slack at her sides. She was green and see through. Harper expected it but it was still shocking to actually see it. Harper looked around to assess the situation. Five ice pillars were pulling some sort of energy from her. She was being drained.

Harper swiftly made five baseball size balls out of her blood. She didn't know if it was going to work but she would try. She launched the balls at the pillars. They exploded instantly. Wisdoms energy that had accumulated inside them slammed back into her with a powerful blast.

Harper turned and looked to the mages. She felt sad for them. They were terrified enough of dying that they tried to bind and warp Wisdom. Harper took a deep breath. They couldn't be allowed to do it again. She formed the balls of her magic into needle sharp spears and sent them at the five mages. They didn't have time to scream before they fell dead. Harper looked down at them in disgust not sure if it was because of them or if she was disgusted with herself....

Atlas came up and stuck his into her chest and she hugged him placing her bloody hand on his gold beak.

_Are you ok? I've never seen you kill humans before_.

"It's hard. But they won't be the last Atlas. Besides these ones would have done it again." She sighed burying her head into his feathers inhaling his griffon smell.

"You're Harper..." A voice said behind her.

Harper spun to see Wisdom. Atlas ruffled his feathers feeling nervous around the spirit.

"That I am. You're a spirit of wisdom, friend of Fen'harel." Harper smiled walking closer. I knew what spirits were going to look like but I must say, you're quite stunning wisdom."

Wisdom smiled a green smile. "And I'm not sure Fen'harel deserves you." She chuckled. "How did you know I'm needed help?"

"Not sure really... Were you trying to reach the wolf while he slept?" Harper asked and Wisdom nodded. "I was sleeping right next to him. I must have picked up bits and pieces of your message. Damn..."

"What's wrong?" She asked Harper.

"He is going to be furious that I left without him. I didn't want him know. Save him the pain and worry. I was going to ask you to not tell him any of this happened. He cares very much for you Wisdom." Harper sighed dreading the thought of going back to Skyhold now.

"I will reach him in the fade tonight. Tell him what happened. It really bothers him that you can't reach the fade. He wants to show you everything. Introduce you to his friends." Wisdom noted.

Harper wanted to cry. "Well that's depressing... Damn. I'm afraid you're the only one I'll ever meet."

"That could change one day Harper..."

"Perhaps... I have enough on my plate as is." Harper chuckled. "I don't like demons."

Wisdom smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to know before I go?"

"Many things about Fen, but I won't ask. He can have his Fade life for himself. And I know mostly everything about the Fade. Are you alright Wisdom? Is there a way to prevent this from happening to you again?" Harper fretted.

"All will be fine she-wolf. Thank you for helping me." She said and faded away.

"Well alright then...." She turned to Atlas. "Ready to go to Skyhold?"

_Yes_.

"Thank you for doing this with me Atlas."

She said as she climbed to his back.

_I'd do anything for you Harper_.

"I know pretty feathers... I'd do anything for you as well."

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
On the return to Skyhold she left Atlas in their room. The griffon was quite pleased with the nest that had been made for him... Harper was not.

"I'm not sleeping in that." She groaned miserably. "I'm not getting stabbed by branches..."

_Maybe it's time to start sharing an actual bed with your wolf_.

She scoffed. "I don't like beds and what about you?"

_Sleep with the wolf. I'll always just be a few steps away if you really can't sleep_.

"Oh this is just going to make him way too happy. I'll have to redecorate that room. You'll have to give me feathers to pay for it. Sounds like a horrendous idea. Unacceptable." She stated easily.

_Harper you're just trying to make me feel better. It's ok. When we're out and camping we can cuddle. While we're here you should really be with the wolf face_.

She snorted her laughter. "Fine. I'll see you tonight." He chirped at her as she left.

No one had noticed her return because they had arrived early before most everyone was awake. She had thing she needed to do. She exited her rooms and looked in the direction of the tavern and headed that way on the battlements. She didn't know if Cole slept but she knew where to find him. He was in his usual spot on the upper floor of the tavern sitting cross legged on the floor reading a book.

He didn't look up when he spoke. "I didn't realize what I was saying would cause you pain Harper. I didn't help the hurt. I am sorry."

She smiled. "You can't apologize to me... I came here to apolgize to you."

He looked up at her and saw her with her arms crossed and smiling. She kept talking. "I. Am. Sorry. What I brought up was a low blow. I shouldn't bring up your past. But I ask that you never speak out loud of what you see in my head Cole. I have dangerous things in there. Things that, if the wrong person knew, would start wars and kill many people. Do you understand?"

He nodded smiling. "Understood. What if Solas needs to know? He was very mad when you left Crestwood. He asked... Questions..."

"Especially Solas. I don't want him hurt and I will literally, rip this world apart if something happens to him. If he bothers you just disappear like you do." She sat down on the floor with him. "What are you reading?"

"Something about the Chantry. The Herald suggested it." He said.

She frowned. "Do you enjoy it?"

He shook his head, big hat moving in the motion. "People don't seem to realize how horrible of a person Andraste was."

She laughed loudly. "DONT let them hear that."

They sat and chatted most of the morning. No one ever entered the top floor of the tavern. She left as the smell of the tavern picked up and made her stomach roll. She headed for the rotunda next, at least three people stopping her to try and talk. She tried to brush them off politely. _Damn people leave me alone_. She entered the hall and noticed Varric wasn't in his spot. Perhaps the Inquisitor and his team were out doing something. She wondered if Fen was even in the rotunda but was happily suprised when she saw that he was.

His back was to her as he was working on the bottom of one of the panels. She gasped when she saw it. It was Atlas. The most stunning thing she had ever seen. She felt bad for a moment realizing that a Inquisition image was supposed to be there but that thought was quickly forgotten as she made eye contact with her wolf.

He stood deathly still as he gazed at her like he hadn't seen her in months. He dropped his paint pallette and brush to the floor spraying paint everywhere. He was to her instantly and she saw tears in his eyes as he wrapped her in a deep hug. He held her for a long time before he spoke.

"Wisdom told me everything. Never in the history of all the ages has anyone ever been as lucky as I am to have you." He said into her hair.

She smiled with pleasure at the compliment and whispered. "Is dunno wolf, I think you might be the second luckiest."

He pulled back a bit to place his hands gently on the sides of her face. He leaned his forehead on hers. She had no idea how long they stood there but they were interupted.

"Really, why are the two of you so odd?" Dorian laughed as he entered to go up the stairs. He continued without stopping.

Harper laughed and kissed Fen on the nose. "I have much to do today. I'll see you tonight?"

"Depends... Are you going to run off on your griffon again?" He said wickedly.

"Absolutely..." She huffed and turned to walk away.

With a growl he spun her back around and claimed her mouth with his. He kissed her until her lips were bruised and she wanted to take him right there on the floor. She squirmed from his gasp breathing heavily.

She gave him a _don't push it_ look before leaving out the door to head to see Cullen leaving him chuckling behind her.

She walked across the small bridge and walked straight into Cullen office.

Cullen and five of his upper ranked guards all spun to look at her. Cullen frowned.

"Apparently blood mages don't knock..." He snapped.

"I do knock, but usually only when I hear someone getting thoroughly fucked on the other side of the door. I knew I wouldn't have to hear those types of noises coming from this room so I walked in." _Want to act like a sassy bitch Cullen? Fine, but I grew up on earth. I'm fucking better at it._

He flushed a deep crimson. "What do you want Harper?"

"To talk to you, but you're busy so I'll come back." She said.

"No the men were just leaving." He said and as if on que the men shuffled out looking at Harper with terror.

"Walk with me." She said stiffly and walked out the door to the empty battlements.

She stopped and spun on him. "What the hell is your problem? I don't recollect having ever personally offending you other than two minutes ago. Your attitude sucks."

He stopped in his tracks and blushed. "I... Well... I dont... I don't have a problem!"

"Then why are you so mean!? You're always reminding me I'm a blood mage. You say it in a way that makes me feel disgusting."

He frowned. "I... You... I have to make you hate me Harper!" He was absolutely stumbling over his words.

"No... you really don't. I'm usually quite easy to get along with." She snapped. "You know what this was stupid! Just keep away from me Commander!"

"Harper... Wait. I have to make you hate me because it's easier than me being attracted to you." He groaned.

"Wait... You..." She began to chuckle. "Ooo you better make sure Solas never finds that out human."

He scoffed. "You laughing doesn't help. Makers breath. I'll just go crawl in a hole and die."

"We can't have that, the Inquisition would fall instantly. Cullen stop over thinking things, go get laid. Calm down. You're wound tighter than a....."

Fenris had been walking towards them on the battlements to talk to Harper and his world stopped. He saw the man out of the corner of his eye aim and pull back his bow and release. He heard Atlas scream brokenly in the distance.

"HARPER NO!" Fenris screamed.

She looked down to see the arrow poking right through her body. A warm wetness soaked her body from her blood. Her brain was beginning to shut down. Blood burst from her mouth and nose as she choked. Breathing stopped. The arrow had pierced her lung. She already knew it was too serious to heal with magic.

"Fen'harel." She whimpered brokenly.

He felt it the second it happened. He pulled power off of her and transported himself instantly to her on the battlements. He appeared right when her body was going to go down. He caught her. Blood was everywhere and her life was leaving her.

"WHO DID THIS!" He screamed at Cullen snapping him out of his shock.

Cullen was instantly all work and took off after the man.

"No.. No... No... Harper don't fall asleep it's ok. Everything will be ok." He said to her. "FENRIS I NEED YOU!" He bellowed knowing the lyrium elf was close.

Out of seemingly no where, Atlas was above them screaming his head off wings flapping furiously. Fenris was right next to the wolf tears streaming down his face.

"I need you to hold her then calm that damn griffon down! Arrow needs removed." Fen growled.

"Fen'harel" She said reaching up a bloody hand to his cheek to get his attention. "Ar lath ma. Ir abelas. I know it now."

He looked at her brokenly and she met a deep darkness.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

She awoke with a hard jolt. She let out a loud angry groan because she knew instantly where she was.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch." She hissed to herself. It looked exactly as it did in the game, all black with varying shades of green. Floating mountains and stupid random shit that made no sense being there at all. Like the fireplace bursting green flames that she was laying next to. She stood slightly suprised at her lack of pain.

She looked around and started walking. She made it a point to not walk around like a tourist gawking at things. She had no desire to be here, none.

"Hello.."

"Ahhrgg!" Harper screamed and spun to see a perfectly blonde barbie doll of a child standing there. Harper gawked at the child in her light blue dress robes for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at the child. "You are seriously going to have to do better than that..." She turned only to crash into a hard body, falling to her ass. She looked up to see Fen'harel holding his hand out to help her up... She slapped the hand away and scrambled to her feet.

"Go away." She said sternly.

The shade of her kinda boyfriend chuckled. "I can't. I've been charged with leading you where you need to go."

She stepped around him ignoring him. She had no clue where she was going but it didn't matter.

She walked for what felt like hours, him following behind her. Sometimes he would hum sad songs but he was always there.

"Your stubbornness will wear thin soon. I'm just trying to be your friend da'mi."

_Pffft like anyone wants to be friends with a dead person_... She thought to herself grumpily. She began to slow her walking as thoughts processed in her head furiously. Then it hit her. She spun on him and dove at him, catching him completely off guard. The wind knocked out of him as he fell. He looked up to the raven haired elf pining him down. She made a dagger appear out of nowhere and pressed it meanly to his neck.

He began chuckling. "What on earth are you doing da'mi?"

"I was just struck with a thought.... I'm in the fade but where are all the demons? They should be trying to crawl up my ass to make themselves at home. Then you fucked up and said you wanted to be my friend."

He began to laugh and she slapped her hand on his mouth. "Shut up you." She let go of his mouth and pulled down his skin on his cheek so she could lean down and look in his eye. "Nothing there. No rage. No hunger. No envy. Just nothing. So not a demon... You can show your true face, friend of the dead."

His eyes smiled at her as his face changed. She laughed. "Really that's what you look like in real life? Fuck." She looked at the friendly face. He had curly blonde hair and a pleasant round face. Full lips and black eyes. "I expected you to be intimidating."

"Figures the first person able to have a conversation me in this accursed place is you" He snapped and shoved her off him. She rolled to her butt laughing.

"Aw is someone a sad snowflake? Not liking being trapped?" She chuckled climbing to her feet.

He ignored her as he climbed up. "Imagine my suprise seeing a woman in the fade who is marked as Fen'harels whore. You shouldn't be here."

"Oh Falon'Din... I'm glad to be his whore. He is more than satisfactory for a tumble...." She looked around. "And you're right I shouldn't be here."

He crossed his arms. "Well I can't help you. I'm technically still locked away in my realm. What you see standing before you is the part of me permitted to guide the dead to the beyond."

"Then go do your job. If you can't help me then go away." She snapped.

He laughed. "Damn you're obstinate. Doesn't it get tiring?"

"Pffft. No" She scoffed. "Being me is amazing.... Are you just going to follow me while I fumble around trying to find an exit?"

"Of course, this is the most excitement I've had in a thousand years... It becomes tedious dealing with sad people who just died." He said.

As they began to walk she couldn't stop her self from saying, "So, I know what I think happened to cause you all to get locked away, but what's your side of that story?"

"It's probably the same story you have... Mother died. Father went mad over it. Elgar'nan is vengance. He was willing to kill this world to find who killed Mythal, including his children. A massive war that involved all of Thedas was about to happen. Elgar'nan against the rest of the Evanuris. Each of the Evanuris had their own people, followers that they needed to protect. All but Fen'harel... He never liked it when elves tried to worship him. He decided to lock all of us away in places deep in the crossroads where we would never be found. He didn't want anymore of us dying. Mythal dying hit him almost harder than it did Elgar'nan." He sighed.

"He will free all of you one day, you know that right?" She said trying to make him less sad.

"Will he though? He has you now. First thing that will happen is, certain members of the Evanuris, will search you out and destroy you. He won't free us until you're dead and long gone." He said.

"So? After a thousand years what's another thirty or fourty?" She laughed.

"Hmmm." He seemed to consider for a moment. "Unless you're fully murdered she-wolf, you won't die. You are a full member of the Pantheon now... He must not have told you. I wonder why?"

She paused her walking and turned to him. Abelas had said the same but she just thought he was being broody and grim. "It has something to do with the mark on my back huh?"

"Some yes, with the mark you become his equal in every way. It's more than that though... You still should have died getting shot with that arrow. I'm guessing your magic is preventing it. I can tell just by feeling your magic floating around you that you're an immortal. It took us centuries to aquire enough magic to not die by normal means. It takes a massive amount of power to kill us. It's part of why Elgar'nan went so mad with Mythals death. It had to be one of us that did it."

She nodded. She wondered if Fen knew about the not dying thing. "Did you kill her?" She asked bluntly.

"No. I was the only Pantheon member that didn't care enough to have involvement in court life or fighting among them. I'm the only one with an actual job that needs done. While they sat on their thrones I was and always will be helping elves to the beyond. Who's to say that you believe me though." He smiled and she nodded as they continued to walk.

They rounded a mountainous corner and she screamed in shock. "Oh fuck nooope. We are not supposed to be here!"

Falon'Din looked around. "We all this is _certainly_ odd. How did we get here? I've never seen this place but far off in the distance in the sky. It must be you. How'd you know how to get here?" He wondered.

"I didnt. I just walked...." She said stubbornly.

"Well your legs knew how to get here then.... Must be a reason for it. Let's go." He said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not going any closer Falon'Din. This is wrong." She was shaking.

"It is, yes... But as far as I know, no one has ever gotten up here before. How'd we even get up here? I didn't realize we were even _up_. Again... There must be a reason for it." He grumbled.

Harper looked down the massive, long stone bridge at the one thing in all of Thedas lore that she didn't have a stitch of knowlege about and she shuddered. She had no desire to get any closer to it. But what if it was her way home? Fuck it.

"Fine, but if something tries to kill us I expect you to not stand there like a pumpkin and do nothing. My magic isnt as strong here." She snapped.

He laughed. "A pumpkin? Of course I'll help wench, I have no desire to get hurt...." He looked up at the massive structure in the distance. "Seems fitting that the God of Death be the first of the ancient Evanuris to enter the gates of the Black City. I find myself quite excited."

 


	13. Drama worthy of gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG. I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! Couple of things:
> 
> 1\. Writers block is, apparently, a real thing. 
> 
> 2\. I can't keep my attention on any one thing for more than a few weeks. Never have been able too. 
> 
> 3\. I'm working on another chapter today.
> 
> This chapter may seem a bit all over the place. I'm sorry. I'm a horrid person, but I love everyone reading this.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They make my life brighten a bit each time I read them.

 

The Black City. Why on earth was she here? Was she really dreaming or did she really die? Was she about to really REALLY die? This was such a damn terrible idea. As they reached the massive wood gate she was positive she was going to die die. Oh god! What if I turn into a darkspawn? What if the ancient magisters were right? That would just be perfect. Two fucking old god dragons trying to eat her fucking face off.... She wasn't there physically but hell, she didn't have any information to go on.

The gate was as big as a two-story house. She tried to push on it hard and it didn't budge... Falon'Din laughed behind her.

"I'm sorry is that laughter? The fuck are you supposed to with a door other than push it or pull it?" She snapped at him like a viper.

"When have you ever seen a door in Thedas that held something important behind it, open just by pushing it?" He laughed.

"Ugh!" She groaned grabbing the dagger and slicing her hand. She threw her blood at the door by waving her hand a few times. The blood on the door lit red and absorbed her blood. She gave a look of disgust. "Nothing like giving an inanimate object my blood to make me feel like a full fledged blood mage. When do I get to sacrifice virgins?"

The door groaned loud enough she slapped her hands to her ears and the ground shook. It opened all the way and she looked in but didn't move. She yelped as a hand pushed her hard causing her to stumble throught the threshold. She stopped, her eyes squeezed shut so tight that it hurt.

"Stop being a child. Let's go!" He said as he passed by her.

She slowly opened her eyes fully prepared to be struck down for doing so. "Huh..." She said and relaxed her tense muscles. "Well I'll be damned." She said.

It was a city. Like any in Thedas, houses differing in size, shape, and level of disrepair. Some stone, some wood, and some a combination of the two. There were three glaring differences from the cities in Thedas, however... This one was fucking gargantuan, everything was varying colors of dark gray to black, and it was completely abandoned where they were. It very possibly could have been abandoned everywhere for all she knew. It would take them days just to traverse the whole place.

"Well this is officially the most ominous thing I have ever seen..." She groaned.

"I was going to go with sinister..." Falon'Din said.

"Same thing, jackass.... I just know something is going to pop out and cast us down for having the audacity to be here..." She whimpered.

He was glaring at her. "You were all tough when you first got here, when did you become a giant baby?"

When we walked into the Black fucking City. I'm completely out of my element.... "I am not a baby you ass. Aren't you even a bit apprehensive?"

"Not really... we can't die here. Not really. I'm not even really here..." He looked towards the dark castle in the distance. "We head that direction."

She followed his gaze. The castle stretched high. Towers that reminded her of Atlas's talons reaching reaching, sharp and angry, for the sky. She sighed and grudgingly fell into step next to him. After what felt like years of walking, they finally reached the drawbridge leading to the castle. The fucking thing was massive. She shuddered involuntarily, her dread increasing significantly at the view.

They got to the drawbridge and she looked down over the ledge where the drawbridge began. Complete nothingness. Green swirling abyss met her eyes before she looked to the drawbridge.

"Well I'm fade stepping over that busted ass thing... Coming?" Harper said. Before he could reply she tugged at her magic and was instantly on the other side.

She heard him laugh on the other side before appearing next to her. "I am, technically, a mage da'mi... And the fade doesn't follow the same rules as reality."

"That's a weird door..." She noted. The entrance looked like dense black smoke.

"Ladies first." He said with a dramatic bow.

Harper mumbled something about not a lady but entered the smoke. It felt like she had been doused in ice water as she entered but the feeling was quickly gone as she exited the smoke.

She glanced around at the huge throne room she was standing in. Unlike outside this room was pristine. Her eyes were assaulted by the colors of gold, creams, and whites. The floor looked to be made of actual gold. She felt awful walking on it, as if she was committing an act that would make the whole place sullied. She heard an appreciative whistle behind her.

"This reminds me of Arlathan." Falon'Din looked to the thrones. "There are seven thrones..."

"Seven old gods. All empty." She whispered. "Well that's just sad... And unexpected."

"So we're the old gods the creators then?" He asked, though not particularly to her.

"I don't think so but I could be wrong. There isn't enough power in this universe to just create a whole world...." She looked around. "I need to find a exit. Are you coming?"

He shook his head in the negative. "I want to explore while I can... I'm positive the second you leave that the magic of this place will toss me out, I want to see as much as I can.... Be careful, whore of Fen'harel. I'm sure we will meet again."

"And here I was just beginning to like you Falon'Din... Have fun exploring." She snapped at him and turned to leave. Him laughing being her.

She wandered through the castle with no clue as to what she was doing... She reached a gallery with massive gold stairs leading up and down.

"From my experience, the creepy dark below is usually the route to take." She said to herself. She slowly stepped down the steps. Her head was starting to ache from the silence. She could hear and feel her heart beating in her brain. Utter and total suffocating silence.

Which is why when someone spoke she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She went into panic attack mode. She couldn't catch a breath and tears poured from her eyes from lack of air. She knelt and put her head between her knees.

"All I did was ask why you're here." A female voice said again. She looked up and around not noticing anyone. She stood. She made it a point to not answer the voice that spoke. She kept walking until the floors became stone and she assumed she was fully in the bowels of the castle.

"From what I remember, ignoring people is rude." The voice said.

She grunted as an answer. But kept walking.

"Well since you appear to be doing fine trying to find a exit. I suppose my assistance is unnecessary. I'll take my leave." The voice said.

"Fuckkk.." She groaned. "Wait.... Who are you?" She looked around trying to find a person.

"I am nothing." She said.

"Like your name is Nothing or you're literally nothing." She asked.

"I suppose I'm both. You apparently want to leave. Why would you come here if you want to leave. It's suprising that you're here... Only a few of the strongest spirits of the fade come here." She wondered.

"Hell if if I know why I'm in the Black City.... I'm in the fade because I got shot by an arrow in my chest." She said.

"Did you die?" She asked.

"From what I've heard I can't die from something like that... I might be in a coma or something. This is the first time I've been in the fade. I'm not a dreamer." She noted as she wandered. "Are you going to help me get back home or are you just going to ask me questions? I'm not trying too be rude but, all anyone ever does is ask me questions. I just want too go home to my griffon..."

"Not the wolf?"

She stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Dont answer questions if you already know the answer."

The voice laughed. "That leaves me not asking any questions at all and where's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is there even a way out?"

"Of course..... It will cost you something very dear however..." The voice replied.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to give." She said and stopped walking. She was standing in front of a door. She could feel the warmth wafting off it. "What's in there."

"If you can feel it, I'm guessing it's the way out for you." The voice responded.

She pushed on the door but it didn't budge. The voice laughed.

"Its not that easy Harper. For me to let you out of here you also need to get me out of here." It said.

She frowned at the door. "How do I accomplish that?"

"You need to let me in." She heard the voice say.

She scoffed and looked around her. "So you are a demon."

"Hardly... I'm... something more."

"Makes sense. But I'm not letting you in. I have no clue who or what you are." She growled.

"I have no form. I've been here since before Thedas became Thedas. I used to be worshipped as a god. However, I don't know what I am anymore. Letting me join you is the only way out. You are the first person to come here worthy of what I offer. Not many come here."

"What do you offer." She couldn't help it. She was intrigued.

"Power. Knowledge. The ability to lead."

"All things I already have." She chuckled.

"Do you? You only know what you've seen and read. There is much more to know. Youre already powerful but you can carry so much more. As much as you won't admit it out loud, you're terrified of the task that has been set before you. The idea of leading others makes you weak in the knees."

"You sound like Cole. I don't like it when something violates my thoughts and feelings." She sighed. "Are you a spirit?"

"I'm more."

"Are you like Daern'thal? I don't think I can handle more than one of him." She said.

"I'm older than any elf. I was never an elf."

She frowned. "Will you completely take me over?"

There was a silence for a moment. "Not unless you want me to. I am perfectly fine living through you, not as you."

"Seems I'm getting the better end of this deal. Power, knowledge, AND I get to keep my wits about me? There is a catch, and you will inform me of it before I agree." She said.

"I said you'd lose something dear. You will lose your independence. It will become mine.

You will never be alone again. I will always be there. Your griffon will be able to speak to me in your head. You might lose your friendship with him. The Dread Wolf might leave you if he finds out. The Inquisition will try to kill you if they find out you have a passenger." The voice sounded sad.

She gulped. That was a lot to lose but what choice did she have? "Fine. I agr..." She couldn't even finish the sentence before something slammed into her body hurling her into the wall with a crack.

She groaned as she laid on the cold stone floor. She felt heavy. Like 500 lbs was sitting on her.

**You need to move. Get to the door**.

She reached forward and pulled and crawled her way to the door which opened easily for her. She was gasping for air. She looked up to see a dead looking eluvian through her tears.

**The exit is through there**.

She groaned through the pain as she slip her body to the mirror. Darkness was crawling up through her brain. She was going to pass out.

**Harper if you fall asleep right now, you wont wake again until someone comes here to wake you. And it's not very often that someone has enough power to get to the Black City. MOVE**!!!

She screamed in pain as she used all of her power to push her body up and launch herself at the mirror. She met darkness as she went through.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Is she going to live Solas?" Trevelyan asked sadly. He looked down at the woman on the bed wrapped in thick bandaging around her torso. She looked like she was in the thralls of a deep infection. Her body was an angry red and sweat poured off of her. Solas was sitting next to her holding her hand. A book in his lap, reading quickly. Fenris was outside with the griffon. He was the only one that was able to calm the creature down. The saddest thing he had seen in his life was the griffon trying to fit his big body through the door of the infirmary. No one had any idea that griffons could cry.

"No idea, your grace. I've poured enough of both our powers to heal her wound but she won't wake. Now we wait. She may never wake up." He said without looking up from his book.

To Solas's shock, Trevelyan placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Solas. I'm going to go check on Cassandras interrogation of the man who shot Harper. If you need anything all you need is to ask." And with that he was out the door.

A few minutes later, he about crawled out of skin as Harper sat bolt upright. He fell off of his chair away from her in shock. Instantly righted himself to go to her. She looked straight ahead at the wall, no emotion at all. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she didnt respond. He sat next to her on the bed after moving the chair. He grabbed her face with both hands to make her look at him.

"Harper?"

"She's here. She needs a moment to become... Accustomed to me." A voice that wasn't Harpers responded to him.

Solas frowned but wasn't entirely suprised. She went through something painful and traumatic. It made sense she would become possesed. He just hoped she wasn't stupid enough to let a demon in.

"I'm not a demon wolf... you can call me Za'lian of Banniettln." Harper's mouth said.

"I've never heard of the _Holders of Magic._ And what exactly did you _rule_?" The Wolf in Fen'harel was beginning to growl.

"I ruled the Golden City...." Harper's eyes changed to white as she smiled wickedly.

Before he could question the obviously mad spirit inside the woman he loved her eyes changed back to the deep red he knew. Her facial expression went to relief as she suddenly recognized him. Tears filled her eyes as she launched herself around his neck. He sighed with relief and returned her hug.

"Fen... I think I did something terrible." She cried.

She held on to him for dear life for a moment before standing. She removed the wraps and smiled seeing her milk white skin was unmarred where the arrow had pierced her.

"Where is the man who shot me?" She asked asked she pulled a shirt on.

"The dungeons. Cassandra is currently interrogating him" He replied. "Wait, Harper. You can't go down there. You're weak. Tired."

She ignored him and made through the interior of Skyhold to the dungeons. Him following behind. As she neared the door to the dungeons she heard Cassandra behind the door speak.

"Max, he won't break this way. He hasn't said a word. Leliana has suggested.... Physical torture. This is your decision."

Harper heard Trevelyan sigh as she opened the door. Everyone looked up at her with shock on their faces.

"Harper!?" Cassandra gasped in her thick accent. "You're ok?!"

She ignored them as she walked past. She faintly heard her wolf speaking to them as she made her way to the cells. The shooter was the only one down there so he was easy to find she stopped in front of the cell and raised her hand to stop the others from coming closer.

She frowned at the kneeling man in the cell. Long brown hair fell forward covering his face. But there was no hiding the fact that he was an elf.

She grabbed a chair and sat down facing him in front of the cell gate and cleared her throat to get his attention.

The elf looked up and her eyes met angry brown ones. She smiled at the Falon'Din vallaslin on his face. Figures...

"So. How you doing?" She said still smiling. "Hungry? Thirsty?" She had had full intentions of just torturing whoever had shot her... Until it was an elf.

He frowned at her tight lipped. She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"I met Falon'Din recently. He's sort of an asshole but I think Thedas is a bit less for not having him." She turned to look at her Wolf who scowled at her.

The man scoffed. "Falon'Din wouldn't debase himself by speaking to you."

"Really? That's not entirely how I remember it. He's actually really lonely and obnoxious." She chuckled. "Why did you try to kill me?" She changed the subject.

"Because you're a power obsessed blood mage.... " He said in a way like it should be obvious. "And I was paid to."

Harper stood and smiled. "Well there is no point in torturing an Antivan Crow. How much are you being paid to take me out?"

"Why? Are you about to offer me more? You seem smart enough to know I don't decide that..." He laughed.

She tapped her chin in contemplation.... She motioned with her hand and he came crashing up into the cell gate, seemingly pinned there by something. He growled and looked at her with fury.

"Harper! What the hell?" Trevelyan groaned. _How did she even do that_?

"Calm down Herald. I'm not going to hurt him." She reached out to touch his face through the bars. He looked at her with a split second of fear. She stiffened as she felt Fens warm hand on her shoulder.

"Harper, you don't know this new power yet...." He whispered.

"But I do Solas. I have a sharp clarity. I need to know who wants me dead so I can prevent it." She smiled at him reassuringly.

She used her new magic to dive into the crows head. The sensation she felt doing it was like the heaviness she felt in the Black City just not as hard.

She saw flashes. Brief but vivid. The elf captured as a slave, no more than 6 years old. Cold and afraid. Getting purchased by a master Crow. Fighting tooth and nail to survive with them. Killing other children just to survive. Becoming a master when he got older. Flashes of different assassinations he performed. Using hatred and sex to his advantage. The flashes of memories stopped as a door appeared in his mind. She walked through into a office. Four men stood around a desk. At the desk sat the Talon of the Antivan Crows.

"So let me get this straight.... The Archon wants the griffon rider dead? What interest does an Archon have in one blood mage?" The Talon said.

"Lord Valisti, blood magic is banned." One of the men who was dressed it rich black robes said.

"Ha!" Claudio Valisti barked his laughter. "Dont speak to me as though I am dumb! Half of Tevinter still practices blood magic! No matter how much you deny it... I'm not accepting this contract unless the truth comes out. I'd hate to have this affect our professional relationship with the magisters of Tevinter."

The man frowned and looked to his associates who nodded to him. "We don't know all the specifics but the Archon was told in a dream by a spirit that she has been sent to kill him..."

The connection to the Crow she was touching severed as she removed her hand. He went crashing to the ground panting hard. Harper knelt down to face him. She became more than annoyed when he spat in her face.

"HOW DARE Y...!?" Leliana began but Harper raised her hand to stop her using her other hand to wipe the spit from her face. She could feel her lovers rage wafting over her.

"It's alright Leliana. I've had someone in my head before. It not a... Pleasant experience." She sat on the dirty floor and crossed her legs. "I knew Antivan Crows started their members young. It's completely different to see a child kill another child. It's disgusting."

He looked at her. "You're the one who is disgusting. You have no right to be in someone's mind."

She smiled sadly. "You are absolutely right. I apologize... We have a problem however. I can't die. Not only because I just cant, I have massively important things to accomplish. The Archon is absolutely correct. I will kill him one day and anyone who tries to stop me." She whispered so only he heard her. "I think I might have to take down half of Tevinter, in fact. I can't imagine that they will look too kindly on losing their pretty elven slaves....."

"Wait, what does that mean?" He said suddenly interested.

She brought her voice back to a normal level. "I'm going to free the elves. All of them. Even ones who don't want saved." She turned to look at the Herald. He had a form of shock and awe on his face. "I have the information I wanted" She stood. "I suggest you free him."

Trevelyan took and we small step forward. "Harper, is that the goal you spoke of?" She nodded reaching for Solas's hand.

"Do you realize how big a task like that will be? There are thousands of elven slaves in Tevinter. You're just you...." He said.

"Yes but I'm worth thousands of Tevinter mages." She laughed. "I have a griffon. I have a lyrium infused elf with a terrible attitude who HATES the Tevinter Imperium, I have Solas." She turned to look at him. He looked down into her eyes as she spoke. "A man who, for some reason I can't fathom, loves me. Who will give me courage to do the hard things. Finally I picked up a... well... a passenger while I was asleep. This thing is more powerful than I am and will help me if I need it." She turned back to the humans fully prepared for the anger she got.

"You're POSSESSED?!?" Cassandra shrieked and pulled her sword out followed by the Herald.

"Oh for the love of... NO... Well sort of. I guess. Cassandra, Herald. Put the swords away, I don't want to fight." She groaned. "I don't have a demon or a spirit in me.... Its something else. Do you want to talk to it? It's an odd thing but it isn't evil."

The Herald looked at her concerned but sheathed his sword. Cassandra didnt.

"What is it?" The Herald asked curiously.

Harper's head fell back as her body stiffened. When she lifted her head back her eyes were a stark white. Cassandra looked absolutely terrified. Leliana looked unimpressed. The Herald still looked curious. He stepped forward and Cassandra grabbed at him desperately. He shook her off.

"Stop Cassandra... Can't you feel it? It's not evil. It feels calm." The Herald said as he walked to Harper. "What or who are you?"

“My name is Za’lian. I’m what you people would consider a god….”

“Like the Maker?” Trevelyan asked.

Harper’s body barked out a loud laugh. “That being you creatures pray to when you die? Ha! Ridiculous! The ravings of a madwoman are hardly strong enough to create a god…”

Trevelyan looked at her in shock and disgust. “The Maker wasn’t created by the ravings of a madwoman!”

“I haven’t the patience to argue with you human. Believe what you want… You’ll learn the truth when you die.” She lashed out faster than lightning to grab his hand and yank him to her. She held tightly to his hand as she looked at the anchor. She looked at Solas questioningly before investigating the mark more. “Now why would you have this in your hand? Speaking of dying... This power is killing you. I can remove it if you want.”

The Herald gently removed his hand from her grasp. “Thank you but there are still many fade rifts that need to be closed. This…” He held up his hand. “Is the only thing that can do that.”

Harper’s eyebrow raised. “Is that what you have been told?”

Before anyone could process what she said Solas grabbed her arm and growled. “Thank you Za’lian, I’d like Harper back now please.”

Her head threw back again. He sighed with relief as her red eyes met his. “Are you ok?”

She nodded and turned to look at Trevelyan. “I’m terribly sorry Trevelyan. But I think it’s time I left the Inquisition. You are all in danger with me being here. More Crows will come.”

“You can’t leave Harper we still need your help. The Herald is leaving in a week to attend a ball and meet the empress. We need you there.” Leliana stated simply. “Come. Let’s head to the war room to speak.” She said as they all began walking.

“Ugh. How long was I asleep this time?” She whispered to her wolf as they fell into step behind Leliana.

He frowned. “Two weeks.” He noticed the look she gave him. “And if it’s not too much trouble wife, I’d appreciate it if you refrained from sleeping for that long again.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“No! Absolutely not!” Solas yelled across the war table at Leliana and Josephine. “Im not ok with her walking into the Winter Palace Leliana! I’ll go. That’s completely fine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight down the headache that was threatening to bloom behind his eyes. “They will eat her alive. ESPECIALLY Grand Duke Gaspard. The court will fall over themselves with the way she looks.”

“Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?!” Harper snapped.

Leliana cut in before Solas. “What our adorable apostate means is that the court will find you very… Intriguing. You’re quite beautiful Harper. You ooze power and your not tall and thin like most elves. You have softness in all the correct places. Which is why we need her Solas. Gaspard has a weakness for female elves and Harper is the best looking one in Thedas… She can distract Gaspard with her beauty and distract the court with her griffon. Then the Herald and his party, including you, can find who is trying to assassinate the empress.”

Solas crossed his arms “No…” He stated simply and stubbornly.

Harper walked to him, her ears still a deep pink from all the praise she just received from Leliana. She stopped in front of him and placed her palms of his chest. She looked up at him gently batting her eyes. Leliana almost exploded into laughter.

“If you don’t want me to go Solas, I will stay here… I just wanted to go to a ball and dance with you. Take an evening off. Dress in a lush dress.” She pouted at him.

His breath caught in his throat. He felt the heat coming off her. He wanted to bend her over the war table and fuck the pout off her face. He almost forgot anyone else was in the room. He could feel his cock responding to the thought.

“Fine.” He growled through clenched teeth.

Leliana cleared her throat to get the elves attention. They both looked at her, Solas’s ears going slightly pink.

Harper patted him on the chest and stepped away. She looked at Trevelyan. “I agree with the plan, except Solas isn’t going as your manservant, that’s ridiculous. He can be your arcane advisor or fade advisor, whatever.” She smiled and kissed Solas on the cheek. She went to the door to leave mumbling under her breath about Solas being a servant as dumb.

Once the door was shut Leliana and Josephine burst into fits of giggles slowly followed by everyone else except Solas. He looked at Leliana questioningly.

“Oh Solas, you don’t even know what just happened do you? Your Harper is truly a master of the game. She got exactly what she wanted and all she had to do was bat her eyes at you.” He frowned as he realized she was correct. “Can you imagine the power that girl can get for the Inquisition from the powerful of Thedas?” She laughed.

“Don’t get too attached to this idea, spymaster. This won’t be a reoccurring situation.” He left the room leaving them chuckling behind him.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

She found Fenris easily. He was at the stables. As their eyes made contact his face split into a smile. She took off at a run and launched herself at him. His arms wrapped around her. They stayed that way for a moment before he move back, placing his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her.

“Harper are you alright?” He asked.

She shook her head. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “I think I did something bad Fenris and you’re going to hate me for it.”

His stomach sank. “Harper, you could cut one of my arms off and I don’t think I hate you even then. Tell me what’s wrong.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

She sighed. “After I got shot I somehow ended up in the fade. I was stuck there…. I had to agree to carry someone out in return for a way back to my body.”

He recoiled away from her like she burned his hands. “Demon!” He hissed.

He could have slapped her across the face and it would’ve hurt less than the look he was giving her.

“Not a demon or a spirit Fenris. PLEASE you have to trust me. It’s not here to hurt anyone.” She said as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn’t hide the hurt.

**Why do you care what the gorgeous male elf thinks? You have a mate**.

She grabbed her head unprepared for Za’lians voice assaulting her head. She ignored it. Fenris looked terrified of her. She felt sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes to steady herself. Za’lian took over before she fell.

When her eyes opened they were white and staring at the male elf in annoyance. His eyes widened and he slowly backed up as she slowly stepped forward. She backed him into a wall and stopped a few feet from him.

“You have an odd spell floating around you. It smells of Fen’harel… What spell is it?” Harper’s voice spoke.

“What are you talking about?” He asked still scared.

The white eyes rolled. She extended her arm out palm facing him. Grey tendrils of smoky magic tendrils floated from her hand to him. His whole body tensed. He was sure he was going to die. She had him backed into and area where people didn’t come often. As her magic enveloped him he sighed and took a deep breath. His nose was met with the sweetest smell he’d ever smelled. The smell of pure sunshine and new crystal grace met his nose and his body instantly relaxed.

It only took a second for him to realize it was Harper. Harper’s scent. He looked at her, eyes widening with pure realization. It all came back. That stupid fucking wolf put a spell on him to make him not love Harper. When the spell was cast he was just barely beginning to love his friend. As he looked at her now he knew it was bad. All the feelings that had been held back by the spell were crashing around in his head. She was standing there, one arm extended out to him other on her hip. Her arm lowered.

He suddenly didn’t care if she had a demon in her or not. All he could concentrate on was the fact that he very suddenly loved his best friend. He stepped forward and reached out to gently cup her cheek. She came forward and her body pressed against him. He looked down at her and before he could stop himself he slowly dipped his head down to kiss her. He shuddered as their lips met and she sighed into his mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist.

After a moment her body tensed. He pulled his head away and his eyes met a pair of stunned red eyes. She wriggled his arms off her. She stepped back. Her hand went to her lips. Before either of them could react to what just happened a loud screech tore through the air. Her head tilted towards the noise but she couldn’t even smile. She was in shock from Fenris kissing her. She didn’t remember him beginning to kiss her at all. He was suddenly just…. There. Giving her the sweetest, most gentle kiss she’d ever received. What was even worse, she didn’t hate it.

Atlas landed. With a quick look at an equally stunned Fenris she turned to head to her griffon.

_Harper_!!!!

“Pretty feathers!” she yelled running to him.

The griffon jerked away from her in fear as she got close, completely stopping her in her tracks.

“Atlas? What’s wrong?” She cried.

_Who are you! Where’s Harper_?!

 

“Atlas. What?” She took a step forward arms out.

_YOU’RE NOT HARPER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER_!

“Atlas please. I’m Harper let me explain.” The tears streamed down her face. She held her hands out to him pleadingly.

_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME_!

He let out an earth shattering shriek before swiping at her with his razor sharp talons.  
She let out a scream from pain as three deep cuts were made into the skin of her stomach, chest, and face.

She fell to her knees. Blood streamed from her body. Atlas took off into the air fleeing in fear. She looked down as blood pooled below her. The ground around her began to shake and crack. The castle groaned as the earth below it vibrated. Harper heard yelling coming from somewhere.

She looked around her as the ground still shook. Her eyes stopped on a sharp looking rock. She grabbed it. She threw a barrier around herself to prevent her magic from getting away from her and destroying the castle and people inside. The ground beneath her still shook but only in the barrier. She looked down at the rock in her hand not noticing that her wolf, Fenris, Cassandra, and the Herald had arrived and we’re trying to desperately get through her barrier.

She knew she couldn’t die. But she needed the pain she felt to stop. She reached up and with all her strength dragged the sharpness of the rock across her own throat. More blood burst from the deep wound. She looked up into Fen’harels furious eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment while she bled out. The ground slowly began to stop shaking. The barrier failed just as she fell forward into the large pool of her own blood.

**I told you that you’d lose what was most dear to you Harper**.

Solas’s strong arms lifted her as he pulled her to his lap. He tugged power off of her to heal her.

“What we’re you thinking Harper?!” He yelled. “Fenris! Warm water! Cassandra, Go get Dorian and Vivienne, I don’t think I can heal all this by myself. I don’t want to give her the chance to fall back into the fade again! Hurry please…. Harper!” He slapped her cheek a few times to wake her. “DON’T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP.”

“Fen.” She whimpered. Blood gushing from her mouth. “Atlas left me. He left me. He’s going to die without me.”  
Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body began convulsing violently.

“Damnit! No. No. No.” Solas growled pinning her body down.

Vivienne frowned at the amount of blood in front of her but her and Dorian began to help Solas.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

“Still sure you want her here.” Solas chuckled to Trevelyan.

Trevelyan patted Solas on the shoulder and looked down at the woman on the bed. Her body was fine, but just as before she was in a deep sleep.

“I can’t even imagine what it felt like for her to have Atlas leave her. I mean, you saw them. It was like they were the same being sometimes.”

Both of the men yelped as Harper sat up quickly with white eyes.

“Harper?!” Solas gasped.

She shook her head. “Za’lian…. How long has she been down?”

“Three days.” Trevelyan responded.

She climbed from the bed gingerly. Solas helping her. After she stood she slowly stretched her sore muscles.

“I have to leave for a bit. But I’ll be back before your ball.” She began dressing.

“No.” Solas and Trevelyan said at the same time.

She looked at both men. “I’d sure love to see you try to stop me.”

They both frowned.

“I need to go find you some more power. This recent incident has made it VERY apparent how weak you are.” She growled at Solas.

“Wait!” Trevelyan said as she turned to walk out the door. “Let us talk to Harper.”

Za’lian stopped and turned to him. “ I cant. She’s completely shut down. First thing I’m doing is going and finding that griffon. I know you all seem to think she’s completely immortal, but if the griffon dies, you’ll never see her again. She’ll shut down and her soul will go into that everlasting sleep that you elves do. Which will only leave me. And contrary to popular belief, not all passengers inside a body want complete control. I thought I was just going to go for a ride and enjoy her life as she enjoyed it. Responsibilities and decisions are not my favorite thing.”

“I’m coming with you.” Solas stated simply.

“Oh are you?” She hissed. “Pray tell, when did you get enough power to teleport to the Hunterhorn Mountains?”

 

 

 


	14. Wardens and bare feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex....

Za’lian stood looking up at the entrance to the griffon nest in the Hunterhorn Mountains. It had only taken a split second to get here. She was pleased to realize that Harper’s body had enough power to transport her there easily. Harper had more power than she initially thought, she was just clueless on how to use it. If Harper was an evil being she could do mass killings and use her blood magic to do extraordinary things. She could respond shape this world if she wanted to. Now that would be a fun and interesting endeavor. Too bad she wasn’t a bad person.

First things first, she needed to help the griffon who was currently getting sick because of the severed connection to Harper. Then the griffon needed to speak to Harper to snap her out of the massive pity party she was in.

Za’lian transported up to the entrance and began walking. As she entered the huge nest area the griffons there all panicked upon seeing her. She spotted Atlas to the right. He came barreling at her.

She waved her hand, effectively halting all the griffons. Seemingly frozen, they couldn’t move. She side-stepped out of Atlas’s way causing him to scream in frustration. She spun and paused Atlas before he came at her again.

_Where is Harper! I will kill you body thief_!

She ignored him screaming into her head. She could feel the pain he felt. She stepped towards the angry griffon and sighed.

“Are you going to listen to me or do I have to spell you to accept me? I could even sever the link the two of you hold if you prefer, I’d rather not do that though.”

_Give me back Harper_.

“My name is Za’lian. It is nice to meet you griffon. I didn’t take Harper from you. She took me in. She had no other choice. She is still here. She’s just in a… Comatose state due to fighting with you. You attacking this body is unacceptable. That’s how a child acts, not a griffon who is as old as you.”  
  
_I don’t act like a child… I can’t feel her anymore. All I feel is you, and you feel wrong_.

“Of course I feel wrong. You’ve never encountered something like me….” She looked around and shuddered slightly. “Did you know that there is a group of humans about to reach this cave?”

_What? No! Release us so we can kill them_!

Za’lian laughed in Harper’s voice. “We aren’t done speaking Atlas, and you’re not done trying to kill me. You’ll stay here while I take care of it.”

She ignored his yelling at her and she walked down the entrance. She plopped her ass on the ground with legs dangling over the edge of the entrance. She only had to wait a moment for a large group to arrive.

There were twelve of them. Humans and elves. She rested her chin on her hand as she looked down at them.

“You must be the blood mage that everyone is talking about.” A man spoke as he came to the front. His face was hidden by a large helmet. Most of them had helmets on. The ones who didn’t were glaring at her.

“And you are not welcome here Warden Commander.” She smiled at them.

He reached up and removed the helmet. He was an older man, deep scars running down his face.

“The griffons are the right of the gray wardens. I have brought all of my wardens to see if any of them bond with the griffons. If they don’t, more will come.” He said as an explanation and as a way to account for the behavior.

The smile left her face. “I repeat. You are not welcome here. These griffons HATE gray wardens. They won’t bond with any of your order. Even if one of them did, the other griffons would kill the bonded griffon to prevent the bonded to become a gray wardens pet.”

The wardens shuffled and began whispering frantically to eachother.  
“SILENCE!” The man yelled before looking at her. “Pet? Griffons aren’t wardens pets. They were our partners! Our allies!”

She laughed. “Are you sure? Because these griffons seem to think otherwise. It doesn’t matter. They don’t like you. Hell, they don’t even like me at the present time, I’m certainly not going to anger them more by allowing you in there.”

“We have heard of you because of the griffon you have. The First Warden is considering invoking the right of conscription concerning you. He wants you to lead a new age of griffon riders.” The man said. “That will be difficult if we have to kill you because you think you can stop us from reaching the griffons.”

“Harper certainly leads an exciting life… Assassination attempts, irate griffons, and now the threat of conscription to join the wardens….” She began laughing. “You’ll find it difficult to kill me human. I’m not the blood mage you seek… There are problems with the plan your First Warden has. Your joining you conduct with new recruits won’t do anything to me other than annoy me. I can’t be inflicted with the blight, ever… The body I reside in has plans that don’t involve gray wardens. Maybe I should speak to the blood mage when she returns. She could go speak to your First Warden and explain these things to him at Weisshaupt.”

The man crossed his arms in annoyance. “That seems appropriate, however, that doesn’t change the fact that we were sent to see the griffons…”

Za’lian waved Harper’s hand and the gray wardens fell asleep. She didn’t have time for nonsense. They would wake in a couple hours completely fine. This was better than killing them. Wardens were rare now and there were still two archdemons left.

She stood and went back into the cave.

_Well? Who was it? We could hear talking_.

She frowned. “Gray wardens. Harper should have expected this. It’s fortunate I was here. So fortunate in fact, that I doubt it was by accident. You and Harper need to go speak to the leader of the wardens. The rest of the griffons need to leave and hide. I suggest Skyhold. They will be heavily guarded there and for the most part, other than gawking, be left alone.”

I’d love to go anywhere with Harper. But you’re NOT Harper. I don’t know how many times I have to say it! My family isn’t going to leave our home! Are you insane? We’ve been here for hundreds of years.

Za’lian crossed her arms. “Alright you stupid fucking bird… I’m getting irritated. You are acting like a brat. You’re going to die if you don’t wake up Harper. Harper will, essentially, cease to exist. I’m not ready for that. I can lock away the scent that you smell of me. I’ve expended more mental energy than I have in thousands of years. I’m becoming tired. A sensation I don’t particularly like. I have no reservations about spelling all of you to listen to me. Choose Atlas! Do I spell you or do you speak to Harper and wake her up?”

_I’ll wake her… I’m not a damn bird_.

“Good bird.” She said chuckling at his hiss. She walked up to the griffon and placed her hand on his beak.

_Harper? Are you there_?

The eyes instantly flashed back to red. They were scared and confused.

“Atlas?” She looked around desperately. “Why am I here and why aren’t you trying to murder me?”

The spell holding the griffons faded away allowing them all to move.

Atlas’s mother spoke. _We will go to Skyhold as the other one instructed. I have no desire that my family fall in with wardens again. They may have changed with time but there are only 5 of us left and 2 eggs. We will stay there until we find a new nest_.

_Yes mother. Atlas replied to her without argument_.

The griffon looked at Harper. I’m sorry I attacked you Harper. I don’t smell the thing in you anymore. We need to go see the gray wardens. As quickly as possible.

The reached out and rested her head on his beak and sighed. “You’re forgiven Atlas… I’m surprised I’m so tired after all the sleeping I’ve done lately. If one thing could just go right for once that would be wonderful.” She turned to the other griffons. “Do you know the way to Skyhold?”

Atlas’s mother replied. _That hold is older than I am. We know it. We will meet you there. The four griffons took off into the sky. Two of them pausing to gently collect the eggs in their talons. They were quickly out the hole in the ceiling_.

“Let’s go. Fen’harel is more than likely worried. I’d like to hurry. Oh fuck!” She wailed.

_What’s wrong_?

“Stupid Fenris kissed Za’lian right before I saw you at the castle. Atlas what do I do?” She asked as she climbed up on his back.

He chirped out laughter. _Take him like you did the wolf. Many cultures don’t look down on people having multiple mates_.

She gasped. “I could never do that! That would cause the wolf and Fenris to fight!” She yelped as her ears flared pink. The idea left her stomach doing flip flops. Every fan girls dream… Shook her head vigorously as they took off.

 

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

They circled Weisshaupt a few times before landing. They all knew they were there. As they landed in the courtyard she had to gulp down her fear. There were a lot of gray wardens looking at her. She could tell who the First Warden was as he walked up. The crowd easily parting for him.

**Just say the word and I’ll take over Harper**. Za’lians voice rang in her head.

Harper ignored her as she watched as the first warden walked past her, ignoring her, to bow extravagantly to Atlas. All the other wardens followed suit. It was an impressive sight.

Atlas danced around on his feet awkwardly, not enjoying it one bit. Before Harper could stop herself she released a loud giggle. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand to her mouth as the First turned to glare at her.

“Ah and here is the griffon thief” He hissed at her meanly.

“I beg pardon?” She squeeked. “I am no thief.”

He ignored her and turned to who she assumed was his high constable. He whispered in his ear and the constable nodded. He reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll to hand to Harper. She nervously reached for it. She opened it, eyes widening at the big bold letters at the top. RIGHT OF CONSCRIPTION.

She didn’t even bother reading the rest. She frowned at the man and crumpled the paper in her hand before dropping it to the ground.

“HOW DARE YOU!” The first warden yelled at her.

She held up her hand to silence him. “Nope, I don’t want to hear it. You can stomp your feet and cry all you want. I’m am not going to become a gray warden just so you can have griffons back.”

“You have to!” He yelled. “It’s the law!”

“I’m not a Thedan so your scroll doesn’t apply to me!” She yelled back. “Who do you cry to if I refuse? The Archon? Empress Celene? Neither of which can make me do anything. I only came here to inform you that the griffons have been moved from the Hunterhorn Mountains to a secure location. Abandon this insane endeavor. It’s pretty shitty to push your power around to conscript whoever you want!”

He looked as if she slapped him. “Take her!” He screamed with rage.

“Oh fuck no!” She yelped and dodged as the constable reached for her.

It all happened fast. Grey wardens swarmed her causing Atlas to lose his mind. Someone punched her in the face causing her anger to flash. She didn’t want to hurt these people but that didn’t stop Atlas from attacking to get to her. He screeched, biting and clawing his way to her. The wardens didn’t dare fight the griffon, most moving out of the way.

  
She pushed the ones directly on top of her off with a blast of magic. There were screams of anger as she reached Atlas and hopped on his back sideways. He took off with her clinging on for dear life. She screamed as she slipped, Atlas catching her swiftly in his talons as she fell. Yells and curses in anger were slung at her as they flew away.

High in the air she used Za’lians magic to teleport to Atlas’s back which was more than convinient. She slumped forward and laid her head down on his back.

_Well that was exciting. They were insane_.

“This is my fault. I should have known better. With everything going on I forgot that the gray wardens are in cahoots with Corypheus. UGH!” She groaned dramatically. “As soon as night falls let’s land. I’m exhausted and hungry. I didn’t bring anything seeing as Za’lian just transported to you. It’s scary how powerful she is….”

_You mean how powerful you are_?

She laughed. “Please don’t remind me….”

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Harper and Atlas landed in the courtyard of Skyhold two days later to greet an angry Inquisitor and war council.

Trevelyans arms were crossed as she walked toward him.

_This is all you Harper. I’m going to go check on my family_.

She patted his beak before he took off.

“Are you, you?” Trevelyan barked at her causing her to flinch.

She nodded sheepishly.

“Oh good.” He hissed sarcastically. “Then explain why four griffons arrived not three hours before you and set up residence in your tower. They are stunning, but WHY are they here.”

“Because the gray wardens have gone mad. If you could hurry up and destroy Corypheus that’d be super special!” She hissed back at him. “They tried to CONSCRIPT me Trevelyan! They were trying to get at the griffons.”

His expression instantly softened. “We didn’t realize. I’m sorry Harper, of course they can stay. We will protect them…. You might want to speak to them however. They seem very angry. You also might want to go see Solas. He has been a ball of rage since you left. Him and Fenris got into a fist fight Iron Bull had to intervene. It wasn’t pretty.”

She groaned loudly. “I can’t imagine any instance where I could cause the Inquisition any more trouble. I’m a walking magnet for trouble.”

“What’s a magnet?” He asked causing her to laugh.

“I’m like glue. Trouble just tends to stick to me.” She replied and he nodded.

“Well your first repayment for said trouble begins in the winter palace.” Josephine cut in. “I will come find you after the morning meal tomorrow. Everyone else has their clothing for the ball but you…. Also I’m going to assume you know how to dance? That’s what you will be doing most of the evening…”

Harper cringed and balked at the assumption. “Of course not Josephine, when the hell do I have time to learn that nonsense.”

Trevelyan laughed at the insulted expression on her face. “It’s ok Harper, meet me in Josies office in an hour. I’m learning too.”

She groaned and walked away. Heading to her tower to find the griffons. She opened the door to the room Atlas had but stopped halfway down the stairs. She smiled at the sight. The eggs had been nicely placed in Atlas’s nest. All the griffons were curled up together sleeping. All she wanted to do was dive right in the middle and snuggle into the feathers. She quietly waked to where Atlas was and hugged his big sleeping head.

“I love you Atlas” She whispered quietly.

_I love you too, idiot elf_.

Neither of them noticed the pleased mother griffon peeking at them.

She exited the chambers to head to the rotunda. She entered to see him painting the wall. She knew he had heard her enter but he ignored her. She sighed deeply. She walked over and hopped on his desk to sit and stare at him. After a few moments she spoke.

“I can do this all day darling. The view of your backside and the faint red glow from your hip are wonderful to look at.”

He calmly set his pallette down on the side table and turned to walk at her. Without a word he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Solas! What in the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant!” She screeched trying to wiggle out of his grasp. His hand planted firmly on her ass, he continued to ignore her. She could hear Dorian laughing above her as her wolf carried her out the door. He made his way across the battlements to their tower. Her, cursing and screaming the whole way.

He carried her up the stairs to his room kicking the door in. He unceremoniously dumped the enraged female elf on the bed before walking over to the door to close and lock it.

“Are you insane?! Do you realize how embarrassing that is Fen!? What on earth are you doing.” She asked suddenly as he began removing his clothes. “FEN’HAREL! What are you doing?! Why won’t you answer me?!”

Without looking at her he slid his pants slowly down and said seriously. “Harper… Shut… Up…”

Her jaw that had been hanging open at the sight of his suprisingly hard cock, slammed shut. He turned to look at her. She couldn’t read the emotion on his face as she stared at him trying to avert her eyes from his swollen length.

Her face was red with a combination of a blush and anger at him. She crossed her arms angrily.

“Take off your clothes.” He said calmly.

She scoffed. “I most certainly will not! I’m not rewarding this behavior.”

His eyebrow raised in challenge. “If you don’t remove them, I will be forced to rip them off you. I may do it anyways just for the enjoyment.”

“Pffft. You wouldn’t dare.” She rasberried through her lips.

He was on her before she knew he had even moved. She screamed as he pushed her down to the bed. He knelt on her arms as his fists grabbed the collar of her shirt and tore it in two like it was no more than paper.

She tried bucking him off causing him to deeply laugh. He tore a piece of her shirt off and grabbed her hands from underneath him. He tied her wrists together and attached them to the headboard of his bed.

She instantly stopped struggling and gaped at him in shock. He moved down her body and pulled her boots off, tossing them over his shoulder. He reached up and pulled her pants down her body swiftly, tossing them across the large room. He crawled back on the bed. He frowned as he saw her knees were tightly clamped together. He placed both hands on her knees and brought them down, successfully baring her to his view. He grinned wickedly at her perfectness.

She gasped at the utter feeling of vulnerability that assaulted her as he looked at her. Her knees slapped shut involuntarily. He looked up to her and sighed. He placed his palms back on her knees.

“If you close your knees again I will bind them in place.” He said easily.

She gulped and nodded. She opened her legs and the furious blush she already had became deeper. He trailed his fingers up her soft white inner thighs. He had had a thought a while ago about what he wanted to act on. She had utterly shocked him when she had taken him in her mouth the first time they were together. He knew how much he enjoyed it and wanted to do the same to her. He lowered his body to were his head was between her thighs right above her core. He looked up to her and smiled at her wide-eyed expression. He turned his head and began to kiss her thigh gently slowly moving towards his goal.

He inhaled her scent deeply. He adored the smell of her. She was already wet from anticipation. He used his fingers to open her dainty folds. He dipped his head hungrily to her core. He sighed with pleasure as his mouth and tongue began to work her.

“OH!” She screamed. “Fucking hell!” Her whole body arched off the bed and she began to moan deeply. Little did she know how damn happy her wolf was at the reaction he was able to pull from her.

He worked her like a starving man. He slipped two of his long fingers inside her and almost instantly brought her to orgasm.

He looked up to her and smiled. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed as she panted. His cock was rock hard and he desperately needed to be in her. He fought the feeling. He crawled up her body.

“Harper, open your eyes and look at me.” He demanded sternly. She looked up at him, her eyes red and glazed over with passion. Her face split into a smile.

“That was amazing.” She whimpered weakly. She lifted her head to kiss him. She could taste her wetness and it lit her on fire inside.

He pulled away. “I’m glad you enjoyed it… We aren’t done.” He leaned forward to bite and suck her neck leaving her squirming underneath him. He sat back and looked down at her perfect breasts.

Reaching forward he cupped and gripped them roughly, rolling them in his hands, appreciating their softness. He grinned at her frowning face. Teasing her was at the top of his list. He ran his hands up and down her torso letting the electricity slowly release from his fingertips.

The pleasure/pain had her writhing in seconds. “I hope you’re enjoying this wolf. I will be returning the favor.” She said through clenched teeth.

He ignored her ire and released more electricity causing her to scream from pain. He reached forward fast and pinned her hands with one of his as she magicked her ties away. The pleasure was wiped off her face and replaced with fury.

“Get off me you ass!” She hissed angrily.

“Aw Harper, you didn’t think this was going to be all fun did you?” He cooed at her sarcastically. “You need punished for planting lips, that belong to me, on Fenris.” He smiled as her eyes widened. He reached back and began playing with her clit slowly. “You will take anything I throw at you right now. We can talk about your betrayal when I’m done with you.”

No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fight the rollercoaster of feelings he was driving in and out of her. One moment she loved it. The next she wanted to shove him off. She couldn’t deny that she was the definition of happy right now. Nothing turned her on more than when he went into alpha mode. She could feel his length against her and she tried to concentrate on anything other than him as he continued teasing her clit with expert fingers. It didn’t take long for him to drive the second orgasm from her. Her screams reverberated through the room. He was pretty sure anyone below in the courtyard heard her. He didn’t care. He smiled to himself at the thought of Fenris hearing her cries of pleasure.

Her eyes were fluttering. Her whole body was in a state of relaxation as came down from the pleasure. She barely noticed as he flipped her over and lifted her hips. Only when he slid firmly inside her and began moving did her body move away from its relaxed state.

“Holy fuck…” She gasped. “I. Can’t. Handle. Another. One. Fen.” She said as he pounded her.

He smiled and grabbed her hair, yanking her back to him like the first time they were together. She gripped desperately to the hand in her hair with one hand the other grabbing the hand gripping her breast.

“You’ll take whatever I give wife.” He growled in her ear and began moving faster. Her magic began rolling off of her in waves filling him.

They came at the same time, magic flaring through the room, causing many of his books to fling around the room and crash into things.

They fell to the bed breathing heavily. He turned her over to face him. He grabbed her chin.

“Open your eyes Harper.” He whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and met his. “If you do anything with Fenris, I will kill him.”

All she could do is nod weakly and close her eyes. He pulled her closer and hugged her protectively.

**Well that was fun and exciting. It’s a wonder you don’t spend all hours of the day naked with your wolf**.

Harper yelped and sat bolt upright. “Oh god!” She wailed miserably.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned and sat up.

She looked at him, a blush returning to her face. “Za’lian experienced all of that!”

His eyes widened and he just gawked at her for a few seconds before he threw his head back in deep, delighted laughter.

If the people in the courtyard didn’t hear Harper’s cries of pleasure they certainly heard Solas’s loud and rare laughter coming from the tower. A few smiled from it.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
She ran to Josephines office as fast as she could after composing herself. She made it just in time, flinging the door open startling everyone in the room. Panting, she looked up and gulped. Josephine, Trevelyan, Cullen, Dorian, Cassandra, Leliana and Fenris all looked at her. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around herself like it would protect her from them looking at her.

Leliana cleared her throat. “Ah good, you’re here. We have something to speak about before you begin dancing lessons… Fenris just _informed_ us that he will be going with you to the Winter Palace when we go to act as your bodyguard. While we agree that that is an excellent idea, he is refusing to learn proper court etiquette before we leave… We can’t have anyone embarassing the Inquisition while we are there. He is about to give Josephine a heart attack. As he informed us, multiple times, he is not a member of the Inquisition and he is only here for you, we hoped you could talk some sense into him.”

Harper looked to Fenris who was glaring daggers at Leliana. “No…” She said simply.

Everyone looked to her, including Fenris who had a shocked, hurt look on his face. She didn’t miss it.

“I don’t mean it like that Fenris…. Danarius gave you those lyrium tattoos so you could be the strongest bodyguard in Tevinter and protect him. I’ll be damned if I’m going to use you as the thing HE destroyed your body and soul for. You are my partner in our goals. I will protect YOU from now on…” She said with a passion that stunned the room.

Fenris didn’t know how to respond to her outburst so he just stood there dumbly gawking. He had that massive fight with Fen’harel while she was out and he had agreed to stifle his feelings for her… But how could he possibly do that when she made it so easy to love her.

Harper glared at everyone. “Well?! What are we standing around for? Teach me how to dance Josephine, I haven’t got all day!”

“I wouldn’t have any spare time either if I had a man waiting for me who make me scream like you do while in his chambers.” Leliana chuckled under her breath.

Harper barked out laughter at the snarky remark but didn’t respond. Harper and Trevelyan had to take turns with the people in the office so that they could get used to dancing with different people.

After an hour of laughing and having the most fun she’d had I a long while, it was quite apparent that she was hopeless at dancing. She didn’t notice Solas enter the room and lean against the wall as she tripped over Dorians foot and went tumbling into the ground. She looked up at Dorian laughing hysterically. Josephine looked as though she wanted to cry from frustration.

“Harper, you’re hopeless! I had assumed you would be able to pick this up easily. You’re an elf! Elves are suppose to be graceful!” Josephine wailed.

Harper laughed as Dorian helped her up. “Of all the things I am, graceful isn’t one of them. You could have asked Fenris that.” She heard Fenris chuckle behind her.

**Tell her it will be fine. I’m quite adept at anything i do. It’s a ludicrous concept, and it holds no purpose but it seems easy enough**.

Harper grabbed her head suddenly frowning.

“What’s wrong Harper?” Josephine asked.

Harper shook her head. “Nothings wrong, I’m just not used to Za’lian speaking in my head. She said she can dance. So I guess I don’t even need to learn.” She chuckled.

Solas was suddenly standing behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked back at him questioningly.

“Oh we can’t have that. You said you wanted to dance. The Herald dances perfectly with Cassandra. You just need a good partner to lead.” Solas said smiling. She heard Dorian scoff behind them. Solas looked at her with complete seriousness and said. “Take off your shoes.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Why?”

He sighed removing his own boots. “Because we are elves and I’m going to show you an elven dance that I learned in the fade. It will help you concentrate and relax tense muscles.”

Her jaw dropped. He is going to show me a elven dance? This wasn’t anywhere in the game… She tore off her shoes in excitement almost hitting Dorian with one as she tossed it.

She stood in front of him and wiggled her bare toes. He walked up and placed his hands on her hips. Her eyes widened as he gently lifted her and set her down so that she was standing on his feet.

“It wasn’t done this way but seeing as you have no clue what you’re doing and I’m leading this seems appropriate.” He smiled down at her causing her ears to go pink.

For someone who prided herself on never blushing that’s all I seem to do now. She thought and was instantly annoyed at herself.

“ Ma’arlath I need you to relax. Ignore everyone else in the room.” He said to her. “Concentrate on me.”

“Ma nuvenin ma fen.” She grumbled but fixed her gaze on him.

He began to move slowly, one foot in front of the other. She grinned like someone with a school girl crush when he started to hum a sad song. A song she had never heard. As he had said, the rest of the room faded away. Her hands were on his shoulders and she looked up at him. He moved with a grace that she knew was from being an Evanuris, no wonder Josephine had said elves were graceful.

He spun and dipped her around the room never taking his eyes off hers. She loved with delight when he grabbed her hips and lifted her above him and did a slow spin before setting her back on her feet with a kiss on her nose.

He stepped back away from her and bowed, bending at the waist in a final graceful movement.

“Now you bow Harper.” He smiled and she copied his exact bow causing him to chuckle. “That’s not how women bow vhenan. Keep your back straight, shoulders level with the ground. Keep that position and dip to the ground as low as you can. Your legs will be under a dress so how you accomplish the dip doesn’t matter. Just that the dip is flawless.”

She did as bid. And she did it perfectly. She chuckled as she stood though saying: “It figures all men have to do is bend their bodies forward and women have to perform contortions to accomplish a bow.”

The room laughed effectively reminding her that they weren’t alone.

“Dorian, will you try again please?” Solas said to the mage who smiled and nodded.

Harper and Dorian bowed to eachother and his hand went around her waist her hand to his shoulder.

Once she realized that the reason she was being so clumsy was that she had been trying to lead everything was fine. They had Josephine clapping with glee when they bowed as they finished the dance.

“Oh thank the maker!” She gushed.

Harper scoffed but smiled at the woman. “Thank Solas.”

Josephine smiled. “Of course, my apologies. Thank you Solas, that was excellent.”

Solas gave a small bow. “It was my pleasure lady ambassador.”

Josephine blushed a bit but composed herself quickly. “Well all we have left are the adjustments on the dress and that can wait until tomorrow.”

There was a knock at the door and an Inquisition soldier entered followed by a surly dwarf.

The soldier bowed. “This gentleman asked to see the griffon rider.”

The dwarf approached Harper. He handed her a sheet of paper, bowed, and walked away without a word. She opened it and began reading.

**_Lake near Seleny, Antiva_ **   
**_Island northeast of Minrathous_ **   
**_Archon_ **   
**_Cave on the western coast of Arlathan Forest_ **   
**_Llomerryn_ **   
**_Whispers of Kal-sharok, can’t confirm._ **   
**_Final held by Sethius of House Amladaris, you know this._ **

_**X**_.

She handed the paper to Fenris who read it quickly and handed it back. Harper’s face had a massive smile on it. The smile scared almost all in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HEART YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH! THE COMMENTS!!!! LOVE THEM!


	15. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing like a mad woman.

She sat in silence as the carriage sped down the road toward the winter palace. The women were in one carriage with the men in another ahead of them. It had taken hours to get her dressed causing her to be in a severely bad mood. She knew she looked good but there were too many layers of clothes and they stuck her in high heels because _she was short for an elf._ Her feet hurt already and she had only walked to the carriage. It took so long in fact, that no one even saw what she was wearing except the people in the carriage she was riding with.

 

She had a full blown Orlesian ball gown on. It was black as night and cut low enough that her wolf was going to have a fit. When she mentioned it to Josephine and Leliana they brushed her off like it would be fine.

 

“So for the last time, what is the plan Harper?” Josephine stated.

 

Harper rolled her eyes. “Keep Gaspard in the ballroom in view of all the people. Keep myself away from his sister. Talk about how wonderful the Inquisition is and how honored I am to be with you. Answer questions about Atlas. Don’t get angry if people treat me badly for being an elf. Be demure and sweet.”

 

“Maybe with less disdain while accomplishing the goals, yes?” Leliana piped sweetly, laughing when Harper stuck her tongue out.

 

Harper couldn’t help but look in awe at the Winter Palace as they arrived. Of course, she’d seen it before. It was completely different seeing it in real life with actual texture than a computer screen. The carriage stopped and she was the last to exit it after Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra.

 

As her ridiculous heels caught on her ridiculously massive dress her only thought was _of fucking course_ as she crashed out the door of the carriage. Her body slammed into the hard body of the Herald They both tumbled to the ground, him with a loud OOF and her shrieking. They fell in a pile of limbs and her dress.

 

He helped her up while she flung apologies at him embarrassed. She bent over to brush her skirts down and restore some semblance of order to her attire. She heard a small gasp and looked up to see her wolf gawking at the swell of the top of her breasts. Her jaw dropped as she gawked at how he looked. He was a fucking god, no doubt about it. Those stupid red suits were nowhere to be seen on any of them, thankfully. Her wolf’s suit clung to his body in an indecent way causing her throat to go dry.

 

“Leliana!” Solas yelled causing the woman to jump and spin to him. “What the hell is she wearing?”

 

Leliana rolled her eyes. “She’s wearing an Orlesian ball gown Solas. Just like the rest of us.”

 

Solas looked to them and scoffed. “I can’t see half of any of your chests! This is demeaning, shameful!” He was genuinely angry. Not only because everyone would be staring at what was his but because Harper was his wife! A Pantheon member. She looked like the slaves that used to be presented for Elgar’nans amusement. It made him sick.

 

“Solas if you don’t calm down you will have to stay at the carriages. Get hold of yourself…. Makers breath, you’ve completely changed since Harper arrived in the Inquisition.” The Herald barked.

 

“I am not waiting outside.” He growled. “Of course I have changed, Harper and I are bound, or have you forgotten?”

 

Harper’s hand was suddenly on his arm. “Venavis… Ne tu souveri, Na solas harel. Ma sa’lath.”

 

He glared at her but she continued. “It is fine. You’re being too possessive. You don’t see me having a fit about the fact that the pants you have on show the curve of your ass in an indecent way. It will be fine.” She turned to look at the Herald. “I will go to find Gaspard. I suggest you keep Solas out of the ballroom after introductions are presented. I will be flirting and dancing and the peacocks of this court will frown on an elven apostate losing his shit in the middle of the ballroom.”

 

“I am not completely beyond reason Harper!” He yelled grabbing her arm.

 

She tore her arm away “Then act like who I know you to be!” She hissed.

 

“Gaspard’s coming!” Cassandra growled under her breath.

 

Harper instantly perked up to be at attention.

 

He was flanked by his retainers. The Herald and him made their greetings. Harper stood off to the side looking down in an attempt at being demure. Duke Gaspard did a double take as his eyes landed on her.

 

“Herald who is this?” Gaspard purred, making Harper shudder in distaste.

 

Trevelyan frowned. “My lord may I present Lady Harper. She is a griffon rider.”

 

Harper dipped into a deep curtsy. “My lord De Chalon, it is such a pleasure to meet you.” She said sweetly. She looked to the cap on his head that held a perfect golden feather. “Oh my lord, is that your chevalier feather?”

 

His face split in a genuine smile. “Why yes, my lady. And I see your griffon feathers in your hair. They are wonderful!” He held his arm out for her which she took happily.

 

Trevelyan turned to look at Solas who was standing stick straightaway red faced with anger. Leliana was smiling with pride. No one dared say a word.

 

 

 

 

“Presenting Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalon, ruler of Verchinel. Accompanied by Lady Harper Atlas, griffon commander.” The loud voice belted out causing gasps around the room. Harper had to keep her face like stone. _Griffon commander. Pah!_

“Presenting Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick, Lord Inquisitor and considered by many to be the Herald of Andraste. Accompanied by Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast of the royal Pentaghast family of Navarra, Right hand of the Divine.”

 

“Accompanying the Inquisitor… Varric Tethras. Renowned author. Head of House Tethras. Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven merchant’s guild. Lord Dorian Pavus of House Pavus of Qarinus. Altus mage of the Imperium. Solas. Fade advisor to the Inquisition.”

 

Harper smiled to herself and stared at the empress as Trevelyan and her talked. She was already bored and her feet were going to fall the fuck off. She kept feeling the Duke glance at her.

 

“Will you grace me with a dance?” Leaning over he whispered in her ear.

 

She smiled still looking at the empress. “Only if we can discuss why you would make a good emperor, your grace.”

 

He burst into sudden laughter and everyone’s heads turned to him. Celene looked unamused. He raised his hand up to wave her off. “I apologize my queen, I just remembered something that Florianne said to me earlier today. Please excuse me.” He bowed.

 

When they were done speaking and the music struck up the Duke tried leading her to dance. She quickly and subtly maneuvered her hand so she could lead him over to a mostly abandoned table.

 

“What are we doing?” He chuckled.

 

She grabbed a wine glass and downed the contents to calm her nerves. Fuck dancing. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. The Duke was looking at her with attentive curiosity as she kicked her shoes off quickly and shoved them under the table. She sighed deeply with relief. And looked to him.

 

“My lady…. Really?” He smiled wickedly.

 

“Please call me Harper. Didn’t you ask me to dance? We have so much to talk about.” She sweetly smiled.

 

No one ever noticed that she didn’t have shoes on as she danced, her skirts hid her feet. She danced with multiple different people, male and female alike. Every single damn one of them wanted to know all about Atlas, some of them asked overly personal questions about her, some even went so far as to ask if they could purchase her and her griffon. Wanting to know who her master was. By the time the Duke returned from meetings to dance with her again she was fuming.

 

“I sense something is the matter.” He stated as he pulled her to him and glided across the dance floor.

 

“Stupid humans are the matter.” It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her ears turned pink from embarrass mentioned but he smiled.

 

“I would have to say that there are members of every race that are _stupid_ my la… Harper.” He said.

 

“Hmmm, tell me your grace. Would you fight to end slavery if you were made emperor? It isn’t a large problem in Orlais, but Tevinter for example?” She asked.

 

He seemed to ponder for a moment. “If it were up to me, yes. But politics are not that simple. I don’t get to just decide things. Going to war with Tevinter would be a very detrimental decision for Orlais.”

 

She nodded. “Would you ally with Tevinter if they went to war over slavery?”

 

His eyebrow went up as he spun her. “Such questions Harper… No, Orlais wouldn’t interfere in a war unless it directly affected Orlais.  What is the Inquisition planning? I am intrigued.”

 

She smiled up into his face as he dipped her backwards. “Oh Grand Duke... I can promise you that the Inquisition would have nothing to do with it. The Inquisition has much more important things to worry about. Things like who should sit on thrones.”

 

He chuckled. “I am still intrigued.” He bowed as the song ended. “care to walk with me?”

 

She took the arm offered and they made their way to one of the balconies. His guards were never far. Standing at the door to guard. Harper walked over to the stone rail and looked out. Fully aware that Gaspard was staring at her.

 

“What is the faint glow I see coming from your back?” He asked as he came to stand next to her.

 

She frowned. Most didn’t notice it. She hoped other people hadn’t. It was why she wanted to wear a high backed black dress.

 

“Elves have customs and traditions that humans don’t. Its…. A custom.” She said.

 

“Interesting. I know more about elves than most elves do.” He replied. “I have made it a hobby to study all races of Thedas. If it’s not too much trouble I would like to know.”

 

**Lie, but tell the truth.**

_Would you shut up. That makes no sense._ Harper hissed to her brain. Except as she said it didn’t make sense, it suddenly did.

 

She sighed making her chest raise and fall dramatically. “There are old elven traditions that the Dalish and city elves no nothing about. The practice was done thousands of years ago between elven mages. It marks someone’s mate… As someone’s husband or wife.” The Duke instantly stiffened so she continued. “The elven mages would place a mark made of their magic on their mate. Essentially marking them as theirs. The mark allowed the mages to share power and be connected at all times.” _Ok Harper be an actress._ “I was married once, a long time ago. He was killed a year after we were married.” She forced tears to well up in her eyes.

 

The Duke visibly relaxed. “I am terribly sorry to hear that Harper. It sounds like a lovely custom… I was married once too. She passed as well.”

 

Harper, of course, knew this. They both turned as someone cleared their throat. She was inwardly glad to see her wolf standing regally.

 

He bowed. “I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, your grace. The Herald is requesting lady Atlas’s presence.”

 

Harper turned to the Duke and gave him a blinding curtsey. “It has been wonderful speaking with you, your grace. I’m sure we will meet each other again soon.” She smiled up to him.

 

The Duke certainly knew they would. He reached forward and grabbed her hand to place a kiss on it that lingered a bit too long. “That we will Harper…” He released her hand and she turned to leave. “Oh Harper? Don’t forget your shoes.” He smiled at her.

 

Fen held his arm out for her which she was more than glad to take. They made their way to the war council and herald. Many eyes in the ballroom looked to the two royal looking elves walking arm in arm. She was certain it was mostly for her wolf though. He held his head high every so often looking at her and smiling.

 

 

 

“So it’s settled then? We elevate Gaspard to emperor of Orlais.” Leliana stated evenly but quietly.

 

The Herald nodded. “Yes. He is a brilliant military tactician as Harper says. She confirms that he has a good heart. All that’s left is to dispose of Florianne.”

 

Harper nodded. “I will leave that to you. I will be in the servants wing aiding any injured I can find. Come collect me when all is said and done.” Without another word she was off heading to the door where she knew the servant’s quarters were.

 

She slowly opened the door and entered into a much darker area of the castle. She could hear soft crying off in the distance. She had never we and collected her shoes so she cringed as her feet made contact with elves blood.

 

**It will be ok. Most died but there are a few that could use your help.**

 

Harper gulped and nodded and picked up her pace to reach the crying. She arrived to a room that had been set up to aid the injured. AL three of them. Harper frowned. There were about ten elves in the room varying levels of sadness on their faces. One elven male was using magic to try and heal one of the downed elves. Sweat dripping from his brow with his efforts.

 

Harper made her way to him. Eyes lifted to her along with fear. She looked around the room. They were all scared of her. She tucked away the hurt she felt and reached the man.

 

“Who are you and why are you here?” He demanded.

 

“My name is Harper. I’m hoping you will let me help.” She replied calmly.

He looked around the room to his companions. “If you think you can help it would be appreciated.”

She gave him a weak smile. She knew nothing of healing… But Za’lian did.

 

“Za’lian, help them.” She whispered as her eyes turned white.

Za’lian moved to the injured female elf on the cot. The woman had a deep gash across her body that was still bleeding. Za’lian raised Harper’s hand above the woman. The wound healed as though it had never been there. She moved to the next injured elf and then the last to do the same.

 

As the formerly injured elves began to stir, the mage looked to her. “What are you?” He said in wonder.

 

Her eyes changed back to red as Harper returned to herself. She held her head to fight down the dizziness. “I’m just a woman who wants to help elves.”

 

“If only you could, my lady. We will always be in danger of things like this.” He said sadly.

 

“What if you didn’t have to be.” She said simply. He gave her a confused look. “What if you could be somewhere where elves weren’t disposable?”

 

“Such places only exist in the fade” He replied.

 

“Not for long. What is your name mage?” She said.

 

“Mai’ath, my lady.”

 

She nodded. “One day soon, whispers of an elven uprising will reach this palace. If you want to be free, go to the old forest east of Qarinus, there you will find Arlathan.”

 

He looked at her stunned. “There is no such place. It’s a fable, just like the old elven gods.”

 

“The elven gods were very real Mai’ath, but it was much more complicated than stories tell. One day you may find out the truth depending on what you all decide to do.” She said simply before giving control back to Harper.

 

She jumped as a someone tugged her skirt. She looked down to see a small elven child.

 

“Please, can you help my mamae? She won’t wake up.” The little girl said as tears gushed down her small face.

 

Harper’s heart felt as though it split in two. She clutched at her chest desperately. She was completely caught off guard at the child. Children weren’t in the game, but here one stood looking at her with utter hope in her eyes. The child couldn’t be more than 2 or 3 years old. The girl was filthy and tired.

 

“There you are Gabby!” A woman flurried in and snagged up the child. “I am sorry my lady. We have some orphans now, it’s hard for me to keep track of them. They will be relocated tomorrow to the city.”

 

She couldn’t breathe.  Orphans? Relocated? “What do you mean relocated?” Harper whimpered weakly.

 

“The ones too young to work will be sent to the alienage’s beggar house. The ones old enough to work will be placed with families who will take them in.” The woman replied in a way that sound as though Harper should know this.

 

Harper’s head was spinning. She had completely forgotten about alienage’s with all that had been going on. “Where will they be sent?”

 

“Val Royeaux more than likely. Anywhere they will fit.” The woman said gently.

 

“How many will end up in a beggar house?” Harper said. She was about to do something very stupid, but at the moment she couldn’t take it.

 

“Just Gabby and her twin. My lady, I really must get back to the children.” She said.

 

Harper nodded. “I will take Gabby and her brother. I have room for them where I live.” It was out before she could stop it.

 

The woman looked relieved and concerned at the same time. “Why would you want them? They are worthless right now.”

 

Harper bristled. Suddenly angry at the way that elves looked at themselves. “I don’t want them for anything… I can keep them safe.”

 

“Children are expensive are you going to sell them when they are old enough to be useful.”

 

Harper recoiled back as if she had been slapped. “ _SELL THEM_?! Are you mad?! Slavery is disgusting! I would never!”

 

The woman looked are her for a moment then shrugged. She walked over and practically tossed the little girl at Harper. Harper held the child away a bit and gawked. She’d never held a child before. Ever. The little girl was looking at her in awe and let out a small hiccup from the amount of crying she had been doing.

 

“Let me go get the other one.” The woman said before walking out the door.

 

**What on earth are you doing Harper?**

“I have no clue Za’lian….” Harper said as she stared at the child in her hands. She had short strawberry gold ringlets that almost looked pink in the light and startling green eyes.

 

“Why are your eyes red?” The little girl asked curiously.

 

Harper gulped. “Because I have magic in me da’len.”

 

“Who’s da’len? I’m Gabby.” She said stubbornly.

 

Harper couldn’t help a smile. “Da’len is elven for little one… You are a little one so you are da’len.”

 

“I’m an elf.” The little girl stated simply.

 

“Yes you are. Would you like to come live with me da’len?” Harper asked the child.

 

“Do you have horses? I want to pet one. I’m never allowed to.” She said.

 

“There are many horses where I live. We even have griffons.”

 

“What a ggrri. One of those?” She said.

 

“They are part lion and part eagle. They can fly. I am a griffon rider.” Harper smiled.

 

The little girl’s eyes widened in wonder as the woman returned carrying a sleeping boy. Harper set down the little girl as the woman dumped the little boy in her arms. He looked exactly like his sister. His face was stained with marks from where he had been crying.

 

“You’re not going to wake him and tell him we are leaving?” Harper yelped. “And where are their belongings?”

 

“The boy won’t care. He doesn’t talk. They don’t have any belongings. Everything here belongs to the crown. Only adults may have possessions. Their mother had just recently been hired here. She didn’t have anything but the clothes they wore.”

 

Harper frowned. Of course. This was about the dumbest thing she had ever done. She didn’t have time to take care of children and she was utterly clueless, but it was better than them ending up in poverty. Perhaps there is someone who wants a family at Skyhold…

 

“Grab onto my skirt Gabby as we go find my friends. Stay near me I don’t want you to wander off.” Harper said as they left. Harper couldn’t carry both of them. She walked slowly since Gabby had short toddler legs.

 

They exited the servants quarters only to bump into Trevelyan and the rest of the group who were coming to get her.

 

“Harper what in the Makers name are you holding?” Trevelyan said as they walked up. “Harper… Why are you holding an infant elf?”

 

They were all looking at her in a confused way. Fen most of all.

 

She shuffled under their glance. “They are coming with us.” She stated simply.

 

“Why?” He asked with a concerned tone.

 

“Their mother died tonight and I couldn’t stand the thought of them going to an alienage.” She said stubbornly, ready for a fight.

 

“Harper there are no children at Skyhold. They can’t come there.” He responded just as stubbornly.

 

Harper was surprised at the defensiveness she instantly felt. “Fine… Then _WE_ shall not go to Skyhold.”

 

“What do you mean we?” He barked.

 

“I will go somewhere else with them Trevelyan! I don’t want to inconvenience the humans with elven babies!” She yelled causing the young boy to startle awake. She looked down.

 

The little boy was staring at her with an expression that should have been on an adult. He didn’t speak, just made a movement indicating he wanted down. She gently set him to the floor. The boy grabbed his sisters hand and they stood there calmly and politely.

 

Leliana butt in. “I am sure we can make arrangements for the children. No reason for anyone to act rash.”

 

Trevelyan looked to Solas. “Can you please talk some sense into your woman Solas! Skyhold isn’t a place for children!”

 

Harper looked to her wolf who was looking at her confused. “Solas doesn’t dictate what I do or don’t do Herald!” And before anyone could respond, she scooped the children up and stomped away in the direction of the exit.

 

“That woman is infuriating!” Trevelyan yelled and spun on Solas. “And you! Your wench suddenly decides to bring babies into your lives and you can’t even speak up?!”

 

No he couldn’t. The shock of her announcing the children were coming was quickly outshined by the fact that his heart almost burst from his chest when he saw her holding the child and how protective she got over him. The situation was ridiculous and he didn’t know how to respond to it. The last thing Harper needed was children to take care of.

 

She piled into the carriage and the children snuggled down in her lap curling into her skirts, swiftly falling asleep. Harper was shocked when Fen climbed in shortly after and sat next to her. Leliana and Josephine climbed in shortly after speaking quietly to each other.

 

Harper began dozing off while looking out the window. She could feel Atlas flying above them in the air happily. She felt Fen grab her hand to hold it. She turned to look at him.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t discuss this with you first Solas.” Harper said, making sure to not call him Fen in such close quarters with Leliana and Josephine. “I couldn’t imagine them in the alienage. I don’t know what I’m going to do with them, but at least at Skyhold they will be safe, warm, and have full bellies of warm food.”

 

“I am concerned; I will admit Harper. We don’t need any distractions.” He replied to her. _And I don’t feel like losing your attention to children…._ He thought to himself.

 

“It will be fine. I will hire a nanny in Val Royeaux when we get there. They need clothing and toys. You’ll barely notice they are there.” She said sadly.

 

“That’s not what I meant Harper. You have… Things you’re working on. The breach is still open. Corypheus is still out there. Skyhold is a target for the Inquisitions enemies. You still have the threat of the Crows. It’s just bad timing.” He said and squeezed her hand.

 

She knew he was right and it was breaking her heart. She looked down at the strawberry blonde heads in her lap and her heart clenched.

 

She sighed. “Do you think we will be together forever Solas?”

 

That caught him off guard. “Why would you ask me that Harper?” He snapped.

 

“I don’t really know; we’ve never talked about the future.” She frowned.

 

“If you could join me in the fade, I’d show you what our future will look like Harper.” He said softly and sadly.

 

Her lip trembled and she nodded. She didn’t answer him. She was exhausted and becoming emotional. She took her hand from Fens and looked out the window at the swiftly passing countryside.

 

**I can take you to the Fade when you sleep to see the wolf Harper.**

Harper stiffened but didn’t say a word out loud.

 

_You can do that Za’lian?_

**There isn’t much we can’t do when we put our minds to it Harper.**

 

_Well that’s slightly terrifying._

**As it should. Many people will be terrified of us in the coming months.**

 

 

 

 

Sadness had never been something she experienced very often. Even in Thedas. She was sad when she realized she had died, when she knew she’d never see her earth family again. But they had never been close and she never really liked her life on earth. Thedas quickly had her distracted from any sadness.

 

As she handed off the crying children to their newly hired caretakers she was almost overwhelmed by sadness. She had plenty of money since she had left over gold from the last time her and Atlas went to find some. She had left the group and inquired around Val Royeaux for a childless husband and wife of good character. After those were found She set off on the task of finding clothing and someone who dealt with properties in Val Royeaux.

 

By the end of the day the couple and the children had been moved into a cottage outside of town. Unbeknownst to the couple Harper had had Za’lian spell them to look at the children as actually being theirs and the same with the children. She wove an elaborate lie. And it killed Harper.

 

Atlas landed near her as she was walking away from the cottage and settled into pace with her.

 

_Are you alright Harper?_

“I’m fine pretty feathers. Shall we go make camp somewhere an I’ll paint some feathers?” She smiled at her griffon, fully tucking away her sadness to hide it from him.

 

_You can’t lie to me Harper. But yes let’s do that. The gold on my beak is looking quite dull as well._

She chuckled. “I love you Atlas.”

 

After spending the evening painting she settled down to sleep under her griffon and slept well for the first time in days. She fell swiftly asleep and deeply. She had forgotten about the part where Za’lian had told her she could take her to the fade. And after the bad day Harper had had, she did just that.

 

She was walking through a temple. She knew the temple as Fen’harels temple from Trespasser. Her stomach was doing flip flops because of the feelings associated with that whole part of the game. Betrayal, loss, anger… She felt nervous. Why would Za’lian send her to dream here?

 

“Za’lian?” She asked out loud. Her voice echoed through the big room but was met with silence. She frowned and began looking around as with everything in Thedas, this place was larger than in the game and the layout was different.

 

She was walking through the main large room and heard something softly to her right. She looked at the door where it came from and hesitated. This was a whole new ball game for Harper. She had no idea what was behind the door. She sighed and pushed it open.

 

The room was dark but lit by candle light. She let her eyes adjust as the door closed behind her. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with silky curtains around it. _What on earth?_ She wondered as she quietly walked forward. She reached the bed and gently pushed aside the curtains.

 

_NO_!!! Her head screamed.

 

It was her wolf and a woman she didn’t know. Both of their eyes were closed as the woman rode him. Blonde head thrown back in passion. Harper couldn’t move and had stopped breathing. When she finally sucked in her breath it was loud enough to alert the couple to her presence next to the bed. Fen looked up to her and smiled reaching a hand out to her.

 

“Join us my love.” He grinned wickedly at her as the woman above him moaned her passion.

 

Harper looked at the hand held out to her and was utterly confused and hurt. She knew she was in his dream and therefore this wasn’t real but there were glaring differences between a dream and his dream. Fen’harel was a dreamer and he could control every aspect of his time here so he consciously had to go out of his way to make this dream. With the way he was holding his hand out to her told her that this was a normal occurrence. She knew he was from a different world and this might be normal here but he made it damn good and clear that she wasn’t to touch Fenris… EVER. Not that she wanted to, but why could he cheat and she couldn’t. Lastly, the woman riding him wasn’t just some figment of his imagination. She was a spirit. A fully thinking spirit. So he was 100 percent cheating on her in front of her eyes.

 

Her gaze went to one of absolute and utter anger prompting a confused look on his face that quickly turned to understanding.

 

“Harper?” He grabbed the spirits hips and moved her off of him. Harper began backing away slowly. Heartbeat raised, fists clenched. He clamored off the bed wrapping himself in a blanket.

 

“Harper… This isn’t as bad as it looks.” He began.

 

She raised her hand and blasted him with enough energy that he went flying into the darkness yelling for her. She quickly tore herself awake.

 

“Atlas wake up! Please!” She yelled and crawled out from under him.

 

_What’s wrong Harper? What happened?!_

She stumbled to her feet crying, angry tears streaming from her eyes. “Atlas I need you to go get Fenris. I can’t go. Please. I feel like I’m dying.”

 

_Harper I can’t leave you here alone. What happened?_

She clenched her chest desperately trying to breathe. She was in the thralls of a full blown panic attack.

“Atlas! Please! I am never alone anymore. I have Za’lian. I NEED FENRIS!” She wailed.

 

Without another word he took off. They weren’t far from Skyhold; he would be back in a couple of hours. She fell to her knees and grabbed for her dagger at her hip.

**Harper don’t.**

She ignored Za’lian and tore the dagger up her arm.

 

**Harper I’m sorry but I can’t let you be self-destructive, I’m taking over.**

 

“Za’lian, don’t you dar….” Harper began to scream but was swiftly cut off.

 

Za’lian looked down at Harper’s arm in annoyance before healing the wound. What in the hell was that wolf doing? Laying with spirits? Spirits became “attached”. All knew this, they become even more so if you bed them. She had no idea that what the wolf would be doing when she took Harper there.

 

Za’lian went and sat next to a tree and leaned back on it to doze off until Fenris arrived.

 

 

 

 

Fenris was more than surprised to see a panicked Atlas arrive without Harper. Atlas was more than surprised to find out his sister had bonded with Fenris. Atlas had to admit however, that being able to talk to Fenris now was perfect.

 

Atlas looked to his sister. _How did this happen?_

His sister’s white feathers ruffled in pride. _How did you and Harper bond? No one really knows. All I know is he is my elf now like Harper is yours. Where is she? Did something happen?_

Atlas looked to Fenris. _Something happened while we were sleeping. She woke suddenly screaming and crying for you. She wouldn’t tell me what happened. We need to leave. Now._

Fenris hesitated. “I haven’t ridden Margot yet Atlas.”

 

_Harper will never let you live it down if you arrive on my back elf._ Atlas said.

 

Fenris frowned and he turned to Margot and nodded. He wasn’t scared of anything and he had flown with Harper and Atlas more times than he could count. Now or never. The woman he was in love with needed help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though it needs to be noted so that I dont get angry inbox messages, you have no idea where this story is going. I am a Solasmancer just as much as the next person. Sometimes the good guy, that we root for, needs to become the bad guy for story development..... Just keep that in mind. 
> 
> I love the people that read my story. Each and everyone of you are cherished. 
> 
> When I get comments, it makes my life just a bit brighter each time. You guys truly do rock!


	16. Xenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!

Za’lian felt them arrive before they did and let Harper have control back. Harper had calmed down but tears fell slowly down her face.

Harper looked up to see Atlas land followed by the female griffon from Skyhold. WITH FENRIS ON HER BACK. What the fuck. He slowly climbed down off her back on shaky legs. Oh my god, Fenris bonded with her. In her wildest dreams she couldn’t imagine anything better or more fortunate happening. He now had the same thing that her and Atlas had. Her happiness was only for a split second as thoughts of Fen fucking a blonde assaulted her brain.

Fenris was on her in seconds. Wrapping his arms around her causing her to burst into even worse tears.

“Harper what happened?” He asked stepping away and placing both hands on her cheeks and looking into her eyes.

“Za'lian used magic to take me to the Fade when I fell asleep. I found Fen’harel fucking some blonde spirit. I don’t understand. Am I not enough?” She asked pained.

He stood there shocked. After all the nonsense he had to deal with from Fen’harel about staying away from Harper, he goes and does something like that. Hypocrite.

“I am sure that you are enough Harper. He is an elven god thousands of years old. He is probably used to having more than one mate. Things were done differently back then I am sure.” Wait why am I defending him? Fenris thought.

“I don’t care! He told me not to touch you! How is that even fair!” She yelled.

“Wait, what?” Fenris asked.

She frowned and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to see him again. At least not for a while. I will ask Za’lian to block the mark on my back so he can’t sense where I am. I have 4 missions before elves can be moved. Arlathan. Corypheus. Orbs. Repay Xenon. Not entirely in that order. Now the real work begins. Are you ready?”

**You’re already blocked from the wolf Harper.**

He gulped. It’s finally happening. That wolf was a distraction to her. They were going to save the elves. Tevinter was going to fall.

An evil smile split on his face that gave Harper goosebumps. “I’ve been ready Harper.”

“Good then go collect the rest of the griffons. We are relocating to Arlathan. I will meet you in Kirkwall at your place, we will stay there for a few days and prepare for what we are about to do. The griffons can hunt outside of the city. I’m going to go collect the two orbs we already have before Fen can get to them.” She turned to Atlas heart pounding in her chest. She had to tuck down the sadness threatening to engulf her. She stopped suddenly and turned to Fenris. “Oh and Fenris? Protect her. She would die to protect you. You made a best friend.”

He chuckled patting Margot on the neck who visibly enjoyed it. “Harper YOU are my best friend. I am quite fond of the griffon however.” He chuckled. She climbed up on Atlas and he took off into the sky with a yell of joy. The wolf was gone! Even if it was only for a bit he got all of Harper’s attention.

*************

 

 

Fenris arrived to Kirkwall in the middle of the night just as Harper did. They both landed on top of the mansion and dismounted.

“Did it go well?” Harper asked as they climbed down to the balcony.

“Opposite actually. Your wolf is like a man possessed. He was trying to find you in the fade. Apparently, he has asked every spirit in the fade speak to every Dreamer to find you… Leliana and Trevelyan are furious at you. You are going to love this…. Emperor Gaspard sent word directly after you left the winter palace to ask the Heralds _permission_ to court the famed griffon rider Harper Atlas. Lelianas eyeballs looked as though they would burst from her head from anger. She wants you to become empress of Orlais. Then the Inquisition can have Orlais in their pocket.”

Harper burst into laughter. “As if Orlais would accept an elven ruler! And let’s not forget that I am in no way attracted to Gaspard de Chalon….”

He chuckled as they came out of his room, startling a servant. It was Flora. She squealed.

“It’s ok Flora, it’s just us.” Fenris said. “Have supper made. Then run Harper a bath.” Flora frowned at Harper. Harper ignored her.

They spent the next two days relaxing for the first time in a long time. They sat eating dinner. And a thought struck Harper and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Fenris, are you going to come back here or will you stay where I lay roots down for the elves?”

He set his fork down and took a deep drink of his wine. “It depends Harper.”

“On what?” She wondered.

“On where I am wanted.” He said out loud.

She nodded not catching the meaning behind the statement. “You may want to pack extra clothing. There’s no way to know when and if we will be back here Fenris.”

He watched her walk away and he frowned. He knew he would follow her anywhere in Thedas… He had had many offers on the mansion over the years. That gold would come in handy. He had not forgotten that she had mentioned that she wanted to rebuild Arlathan. He was pretty sure that would cost money right? Or if slaves needed to be purchased to be freed.

She stood from the table. Fenris caught the quick glare that Flora shot at Harper and he frowned.

“I have to go see Xenon. I should be back before you go to sleep. Are we sleeping with griffons tonight?” She said.

“If you want. Want me to come with you?” He asked.

“Yes and no. I’d like you come but Za’lain will be conducting the business I have. You won’t like what is about to happen.” She replied sadly.

“What are you going to do Harper?” He asked confused.

She looked to Flora who was pretending to not listen as she cleaned up the table. “Come Fenris.”

They went upstairs to climb up to the roof. The griffons were nowhere to be seen.

“Can you feel Margot?” Harper asked him.

He closed his eyes. “She’s outside the city somewhere. I don’t like this feeling.”

“It’s because she is a way away. You’ll get used to it. I can only feel it anymore if Atlas if very far away or gone for a long time. It will feel as though someone physically ripped out your heart.” She looked to the sky. “Are you happy Fenris?”

“I’m not unhappy Harper.” He responded easily.

She nodded. “Do you think you will enjoy being a griffon rider? You and I have a connection now.”

He smiled. “It’s funny, I’ve never had anything that was truly mine. Even this mansion isn’t truly mine. I’ve never felt at home anywhere… Until I met you. That day you woke me up in the middle of the night changed my life forever. In all my wildest dreams I never thought I would be a griffon rider. Margot is amazing. She truly cares about me. I have to work on being able to talk to her. I’ve been wondering the past couple of days, did I go through so much pain and horrors in Tevinter so that I could have good in my life now? My life is almost perfect.”

“What would make it perfect Fenris?” She asked scared of the answer.

“If my best friend wasn’t married to The Bringer of Nightmares for one thing.” He chuckled.

“Don’t remind me….” She sighed and looked directly into his eyes. “Fenris, why were you kissing me that day?”

His ears turned pink. “I don’t want to say. It will make our relationship awkward…”

“Fenris…” She groaned.

“I had feelings for you, Fen’harel took them away with magic when we were in Haven…. Za’lain removed his spell. I was… Overwhelmed with feelings when that happened and I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you. I apologize Harper.” His face was flaming.

Harper had known it deep down. She was so obsessed with her wolf that it was easy for her to pretend it wasn’t there. She knew it the day he walked in on her in the bath in this very house. She had felt the sexual tension as well; she was just better at moving her feelings out of the way. And how dare Fen do that? Unacceptable. All she felt was sadness at what her friend said. She couldn’t love him. There was no way. She might be mad at Fen right now but he would always be her true mate. Men were fucking stupid….

**At least this one won’t lie with another when he is with you Harper.**

She grabbed her head.

“What did Za’lain say?” Fenris asked. He quickly knew that when she grabbed her head it was because the creature was in her head speaking.

“That me standing here talking to you isn’t accomplishing any goals and I need to get a move on.” Harper said.

**Liar…**

“You can come if you want, but Za’lain and I are about to do something that might be considered immoral. When I struck the deal with Xenon I told him I’d find a way to get Corypheus to him so that the ancient magister could be studied… Xenon wants a body… Corypheus body jumps. Well… I’m going to one up that. I’m going into Darktown and finding a sick, near death human and I’m going to stick Xenon into the human’s body. Or I should say Za’lain will. What’s even better is that in years when the body gets old, Xenon will need me again. I will have Xenon under my thumb for the rest of time.” She said seriously.

Fenris sighed. “The fact that you’re going to outlive me is severely depressing Harper…. I’ll go with you. I can’t have you wandering Darktown alone at night. Let’s go.”

She barked out a laugh and followed him to leave. “Because a renegade apostate or a gang of thugs can do anything to me!”

“You never know.” He chuckled back.

 

*****************

 

They walked through Darktown and Harper had to swallow down the bile in her throat at the smell. She followed Fenris as he made his way around corners a tunnels to lead them to the darkest parts of Darktown.

“This is where the worst off live… Harper it won’t be pretty down there.” He stated as they reached a hole with a ladder leading down.

She ignored him and crawled down the ladder. When she reached the bottom she swiftly vomited the contents of her stomach up after running to a corner. Fenris rubbed her back as she was bent over heaving. She stood and wiped her mouth. She turned and felt her knees get weak, her head spinning.

“Za’lain I don’t think I can do this...” Harper squeeked and her eyes instantly went to white. “Hello Fenris.”

Fenris instantly stiffened. “Za’lain.”

She began walking around the people in the cavern living in their own piss, shit, and randomly scattered dead bodies. She stepped lightly trying to avoid the dead. She walked as if she knew exactly where she was going. He followed her in silence. They made their way to the very back where a young man was sitting on a rock.

Za’lain smiled. “That one.”

“What’s wrong with him? His body looks fine.” Fenris asked.

She watched the man as he rocked back and forth, drool running down his face. Fenris was correct. Other than His being disgustingly filthy and skinny He looked fine.

“His brain is broken. He is but a fragment of what he should be. It can’t be fixed. Something terrible has obviously happened to him. What I am about to do to him will be a kindness….” She looked at Fenris. “Harper will thank you later for escorting her down here. I can finish this alone. I suggest you go have a drink with your friend Hawke, it will be a while before you see him again.” He looked as though he was about to argue, she raised her hand. “I’m going to transport directly to Xenon with this man then back to your mansion for a bath… Can I give you a word of advice elf?”

He bristled. “I’d prefer you didn’t, but I have the feeling you will anyway.”

She smiled. “Don’t let that Flora girl seduce you when you get back to your home. And don’t give up on Harper. She has more than just friendly feelings for you, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

His eyebrow quirked up. “Why would you tell me this?”

“Because there are only 2 things in this world that can cause true harm to Harper… If she lost her griffon and that stupid wolf. I don’t particularly like him either.” She said.

“But you like me?” He laughed.

“Your fun to look at and the sadness inside of you intrigues me. Harper likes your strength and devotion. It makes more sense for her to take a mate that we both like. I tried to tell her to just take the both of you but she’s a prude…. She doesn’t understand. She is a member of the Elven Pantheon now. She will have many mates in her lifetime…. Enough about that though. I must go, I will see you soon.” She said before grabbing the broken man’s arm and disappearing right before his eyes.

Many mates? Elven Pantheon? What the hell is the woman on about? He shrugged. He needed to bathe and wanted to spend time with Margot.

 

***************

 

“Just for future reference Harper, I don’t like it when people show up here unannounced. There is actually little I hate more than that.” Xenon said. “And who is that disgusting creature?”

Za’lain didn’t answer but walked around the circular room glancing at the items lying about. Picking up this and that to investigate it.

“Harper…. Was the list wrong?” He stated from the corpse in the middle of the room.

“I’m not Harper.” She stated evenly and turned to the wrinkled mess. “My name is Za’lain.”

“Hmmm, why does that name seem familiar?” He wondered out loud.

“Possibly because you are in the possession of the only book in all of Thedas that has any information about me. I’m sure you have read it at some point in time.” She said. She climbed up onto the chair with no care to the fact that she was destroying the body there.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but that is my ONLY body…” He growled, voice swirling around her menacingly.

“That man over there drooling on the floor IS your new body.” She snapped as she poked and prodded the body. She had to find exactly where each bit and piece of his essence was located in the desiccated body to be able to move it to the new body.

“What are you speaking of?” He demanded. “I will summon my guards.”

She laughed. “If you do, I’ll kill them Xenon. Don’t be wasteful. Harper had promised to get you Corypheus so you could study him so you could body jump… Well, much to my fortune, I was able to join her body. I have more power than any in Thedas. I will completely skip that step and do it now. Behold your new body.” She waved her arm non-chalantly towards the man who was trying to reach out for Chauncey and failing miserably.

“I don’t want to be in that thing!?And what the hell are you talking about?! What are you?” He bellowed. He was angry but if this was true he’d have a body finally after 400 years.

“You will be in that thing. I refuse to put you in the body of someone who still has a life to live. That man is just a shell, he’s perfect. And once he’s cleaned up you will see that. He will even be handsome for you. I am saying, Xenon that in a couple of hours you will have your own body. You will walk, talk, eat, and fuck like you used to all those years ago. You found the locations of the orbs for Harper, so I am repaying the debt, for now.” She said still working on the old body.

“For now?” He said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“You will only be able to live in this body for as long as it lives. At which point you will have either figured out true immortality or you will have to seek me out again to do this. But if you have to do the latter, I will want something of equal value in return…. I believe I have found all I need in this body… We will begin now. This will be more pain than you ever have or will feel in your life. Are you ready?” She asked jumping off the chair. She found a sharp dagger on a table, not wanting to use hers for something like this.

“I’ve been ready for centuries witch.” He said.

“I’m not a witch. I will try to distract you from the pain. I will tell you the passage from the book you have. I will speak it word for word. Do try not to sell that by the way. I am willing to let you keep it but not everyone needs to know about me.” She walked over to the broken man and waved her arm over him making him fall asleep. She waved her other hand and Xenon’s destroyed body flew forward and landed in a sloppy mess next to the man. The smell wasn’t pleasant.

She spoke as she began to cut apart one body to dig out the fragments of Xenon’s soul she needed before cutting the new body to place the correct ones there.

“I will never forget the day. I had fallen in battle with a waring tribe. Sliced from navel to neck, blood and guts spilling forth to grass. As I laid there and waited for Falon’din to take me to my eternal slumber I listened to the screams of the battle. Imagine my shock when the Evanuris never came. My brothers and sisters fell all around me until none were left. Yet there I was body still broken and bloody hours later. Until everyone was gone. Until the wildlife came to pick and eat at my body. I could not move, I could not scream, all I could do was deal with the fact that I was dead but Falon’din had forsaken me.

I was shocked when someone finally spoke. Whoever it was shooed away the wildlife and knelt before me.

‘He has not forsaken you. He doesn’t know that you’re dead. He came for your comrades’ hours ago. I am keeping you alive. You fought better than everyone in your tribe. You fell protecting another. Tell me do you want to die?’

‘I have nothing to live for. My tribe has died.’ I had said even though my mouth did move.”

As more bits and pieces of Xenon went into the new body, the new body began to scream in Xenons voice from the excruciating pain. Za’lain had to use magic to take his voice away until she was done. It was very distracting and he was ruining her story. She continued.

“Whoever she was, she ignored what I said. She healed my broken messy body as though it wasn’t hard at all. We had had talented magic’s in our tribe but her magic far surpassed even the elven gods. I remember screaming and her grabbing me and pulling me into a hug to calm me.

When I had calmed I leaned back to look at her and gasped. Without realizing it I gasped and scuttled away from her. I instantly regretted it from the pain in her eyes.

How does one describe the sunset over Arlathan to someone who has no sight? How does one describe the most beautiful thing they ever have, or will, see in all of their existence? It’s very difficult, but I will try for you, for if you are reading this and know who I am speaking of you are the most fortunate of souls.

She had the long ears of all elves but in no way was she anything like me or any other. It was as if whoever created the elves made the perfection that is her and when they tried to replicate it, they ended up with the elves we had now. For the most part, she looked like a female elf. There were just many glaring differences. Her hair was the color of the embrium flowers that dotted the landscape. Her skin was like the freshest cream. Her eyes. Her eyes were why I scooted away from her. The color of snow and completely empty.

She had some sort of odd magic floating around her like green smoke. Occasionally it would distort the view of her. The power wafting from her was disorienting.

‘I am sorry; I did not mean to scare you. I will leave now.’ She said as she stood to leave me in a shock.

‘Wait!’ I yelled to her. When she turned back to me I was surprised to see bloody tears running down her face. ‘You would leave me here? Surrounded by my dead brothers and sisters? I have no one. Kill me fully and let me meet Falon’din.’

‘No.’ She said to me simply. Which I will admit, made me angry.

‘Why the hell not?’ I remember yelling at her.

She was suddenly right in front of me. I had never before been scared of anything like I was of her in that moment. Gone was the raw beauty I had just seen of her. In the close proximity, I could see the terror of her. Sharp fangs. Bloody, crying face, black swirling around the white of her eyes. She was furious. I didn’t understand why. She didn’t even know me. I was nothing. A son of a warrior. Warriors weren’t a scarce thing. When she spoke her voice had changed.

‘Because FALSE GODS do not deserve one such as you Ama’rail. Falon’din won’t find you while I am near you!’ She yelled at me.

‘Ama’rail? What is that?’ I asked confused. Completely confused by the situation.

‘Ama’rail is your new name. You’ve been reborn on this day, it’s only fitting. It means beautiful hunter.’ She said to me as she calmed back down. I wondered why she didn’t like the gods. Couldn’t hurt to find out.

‘What is your name and what are you?’ I asked her. I was sure that the more I knew, the safer I would be in this situation. If I had only known how wrong I would be.

‘I am Za’lain, it means royal mistress. I am one of the creators of this world.’

She said it like it was true. Like she didn’t know that the Evanuris created this world. Elgar’nan and Mythal playing the biggest role. The female was obviously touched in her mind. I hesitated as I remembered that she pulled me back from death. As I looked at the creature before me who obviously wasn’t an elf. What if she was telling the truth?

‘Of course I am telling the truth; why would I lie?’ She said reading my thoughts.

‘If that’s true why would you save ME? I am nothing.’ I told her fully believing my statement.

She laughed at me, making me even more mad at the situation.

‘You are hardly nothing Ama’rail… You are going to be the father of my children….’

Well you can imagine my shock at a statement. This insane female INFORMED me that we would be mates.

The first years we were together I was so angry at her that I wouldn’t touch her. I barely spoke to her in all those years as we traveled the crossroads together avoiding all living beings as much as we could. But as the years passed I came to genuinely love Za’lain. She was kind, strong and beautiful.

We named our first child Dumat. He is strong and beautiful. He has my black hair and her white eyes. He loves his mother as much as I do.

 

*Ama’rail, He who carries her heart”

 

************

 

She was correct to distract Xenon with the story because it had fully worked. He looked up at her from the floor where he laid. The wonder in his face was apparent as he looked at the blood streaming from the eyes that belonged to Harper. Harper was carrying a creator inside of her body. A creator was giving him a new body. Of all the wonders of Thedas, this was the best one he had experienced thus far.

She helped him to stand in his new body. The moment he was up his legs gave out.

“It seems I have forgotten how to walk.” He chuckled.

“You will be fine. Wait until you try to eat… I suspect you will become quite rotund from eating all the food. I wouldn’t suggest it however. It will kill this body more quickly.” She walked to the door and yelled out for an attendant who entered. The dwarf looked at the filthy man standing in the middle of the room then noticed the body of the original Xenon in a mess on the floor. Eyes widened he pulled daggers on Za’lain. Xenon spoke quickly to the man and he sheathed his daggers and bowed.

“Get your master bathed and fed. Take him to the Blooming Rose. Make sure he takes care of the body he now has….” Za’lain spoke before turning back to Xenon. “Our business on this is concluded, Harper will check on you periodically. When you see her please don’t speak of the story I told you. You are the only human to know it and it could start wars.”

He nodded and smiled. “Thank you Za’lain. I had almost gave up hope on having a body before Harper walked through the door. I am excited to have a glass of wine.”

She smiled and turned to leave saying over her shoulder. “Good luck Xenon. Live life to its fullest, but take care.”


	17. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/fade_bannon/
> 
> Come say hi!!!!

Za’lain frowned when she arrived back to Fenris’s mansion. There was screaming coming from the inside. A female screaming. There was no way she was going to deal with that sort of drama. She swiftly gave control back to Harper. Harper bolted in the door swiftly.

 “YOU!” A furious Flora stood in the middle of the massive room. A menacing looking dagger outstretched to Fenris, who was looking annoyed and angry. He was holding a small chair up in defense. “This is all your fault, whore of an elf!”

 Harper glared at the human woman. “And what, pray tell is my fault?”

 “You showed up here and everything changed! At first I thought it was fine! He finally accepted me into his bed! Then you whisked him off for weeks on end and when he returns he wants nothing to do with me! Tells me he leaving with you PERMANENTLY! How dare you?!”

 The woman flew at her like a feral cat. Hissing and cursing. Harpers eyes widened at the gall of the action. Harper easily side stepped the much slower human. As Flora flew past her she raised her arm to release magic. Flora went crashing to the ground in a pile.

 “HARPER! What the hell!? Did you kill her?” Fenris yelled at her.

 She laughed. “Hardly… She’s sleeping. We don’t have time for this. We need to get the griffons and head to Arlathan Forest. I suggest you send message to Hawke to deal with this house. I’m happy that you’re going with me.” She smiled at him genuinely causing him to blush. She looked down at Flora. “Is this going to become a recurring incident. This happened with the barkeep at Haven as well.”

 He shrugged. “Hey if my memory serves me you’re the one who told me to _fuck_ _her_ _straight_ _through_ _the_ _headboard_. This could be considered your fault.”

 “The logic of the male species will never cease to amaze me…. Atlas and Margot are already on the roof. Let’s get moving.” She chuckled.

 

 ***********

 

They stood at the edge of the forest flanked by the griffons. What she was looking was straight out of a hobbit movie. Forests held trees, obviously. But these weren’t normal trees and this wasn’t a normal forest. She could tell the forest was old. The trees were massive and moss covered. The foliage was so thick that it looked to be nighttime inside. She frowned.

_I don’t like this Harper, neither does Margot. If you both get in trouble in there we won’t be able to aid you without doing bodily harm to ourselves._

Harper looked to Fenris. “What do you think?”

 “I think that if this is going to our home, we are going to have to investigate it sooner or later.” He said calmly.

 She smiled to see him absentmindedly place his hand on Margot’s neck like she always caught herself doing to Atlas. When did Fenris get so wise?

  **He’s always been wise Harper; you’ve just been so absorbed in the wolf that you haven’t noticed. Now that your self-centeredness is waning you will notice more.**

“Oh shut up you!” Harper burst out, ears turning a furious pink.

 “Excuse me?” Fenris balked.

 She turned even more pink. “Not you Fenris. I’m sorry. Za’lain always chooses the most inconvenient times to speak to my head.”

  **Its only inconvenient when you don’t like what I say….**

Harper chose to ignore her. Instead she turned to Atlas and placed her forehead on his beak. She reached down and pulled out her dagger and dragged it across her left palm. She let the blood pool before rubbing her hands together and placing them on each side of his beak. He purred with pleasure, ruffling his feathers. Fenris was watching with curiosity.

 “What is that about?” He asked.

 “We’ve done it since the beginning. I’m sure you’ve noticed the blood prints?” She said and he nodded. “It’s the same reason I always have at least one of his feathers in my hair. It marks us. It tells people that I am a griffon rider and that he is the griffon of a blood mage… In essence, it says _don’t fuck with us._ ” She chuckled.

 “Harper I’m not trying to kiss ass or anything but I’m pretty sure the general populace knows to not fuck with you…” He said.

 She chuckled. “Sure… Now… I wasn’t going to end a good bonding experience just because it became unneeded. You should find something for you and Margot. Griffons LOVE gold. I could teach you how to paint with gold.” She turned to look at Margot. “If she would like that.”

 The female griffon ruffled with pleasure. _She would enjoy that greatly._

 Fenris smiled at the thought of spending time with Harper doing something other than working.

 “That would be nice Harper.” He said patting Margot on the neck.

 “Enough distractions… Atlas I love you we will see you on the other side of the forest. You and the others scout for a place to make your nest in the cliffs… I think there are cliffs, I remember reading something about it. Keep an eye out for the cave that’s holding an orb, you’ll be able to feel the magic from it.” She said. Turning to Fenris. “You may want to pull your sword. Ready?” He nodded and they crossed the invisible threshold to enter the forest.

 

 ***********

 

 Dark. Too fucking dark. And quiet. This damn forest is obviously haunted. And Harper is acting skittish like she knows something is about to happen…

 “Harper are you ok?” He asked.

 She rubbed her arms. “I don’t know. I feel like we are trespassing. Which is impossible. There aren’t any ancient elves here. They wouldn’t dare stay here would they? I mean if Fen’harel is still alive, couldn’t there be more ancients alive, other than him and the rest of the Pantheon? I’m probably just overthinking this… Let’s just keep moving Fenris.”

 They helped each other along the nonexistent path that they were traveling. Climbing over dead trees and avoiding holes. So concentrated on where their feet were going, they didn’t bother looking up. They should have. Even Za’lain didn’t notice it.

 Fenris was a few steps in front of her. He suddenly heard a loud crashing and a blood curdling scream from Harper behind him. He spun around as fast as he could to go to her. A spider the size of Margot had Harper in its fangs. It tossed her aside like a bag of rocks. She crashed back first into a massive tree and he heard the crunch of her body. Why did it have to be spiders? She absolutely hated spiders and this wasn’t going to help. He raised his sword and ran at the creature with a bellowing war cry.

  **Harper this is going to hurt while I fix your bones… Brace yourself.**

“AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! For the love of fucking hell Za’lain! Oh my god.” Harper screamed at the top of her lungs as her bones popped back into place and her wounds healed themselves.

  **Get a grip more are coming. Want me to help?**

“No! I have to do this. I can’t have you do EVERYTHING. I’m supposed to be some sort of badass too damnitt!” She barked meanly.

 But as soon as she saw the baby spiders coming her courage faltered. She screamed and her legs involuntarily moved her away from the creatures.

 Fenris was sweating and panting desperately as he pulled his massive sword from the downed mother spider. He heard Harper screaming her head off and he looked in her direction. He was tempted to burst into laughter if it wasn’t so pathetic. _Miss I’m too powerful for my own good_ was tearing off away from the spiders, which was only making them want to chase her more. She was so utterly terrified that she wasn’t using any magic at all just screaming like a dying animal and running in circles from them. He stood and watched her for a bit…. Until she tripped over her own feet crashing face first into the dirt. He moved fast to help her. He mowed through the spiders like they were nothing. Technically they weren’t really a threat to begin with. The size of a small dog. When he was done he ran over to her. She was rocking back and forth crying miserably.

 He knelt down in front of her. She was a mess. Hair stuck to the tears on her face. Snot running from her nose. Whole face beet red from crying and embarrassment. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and she blew her nose. He began brushing the hair from her face. She looked up at him. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek gently and his eyes locked on hers. His hand stayed on her cheek as he looked down at her shining red eyes. He could drown in those eyes. For the first time in a long time she looked vulnerable. All he wanted was to protect her and make her happy. He was absolutely positive he could make her happier than the wolf did. He would never treat her as a possession. Well, unless she wanted him to possess her in bed. He gulped, vividly aware that the thought made his cock twitch.

 She reached up and rested her hand on the hand on her cheek. “Thank you Fenris. I’m sorry I’m so worthless when it comes to spiders. I don’t do it on purpose.”

 He helped her to her feet. “I kind of like it Harper. It reminds me that you’re still just you. That you have fears too.”

 “Of course I have fears…. I have more crippling fears than most do. I have the world on my shoulders Fenris. The fear of failing bears down on my mind constantly anymore. I no longer have any distractions from it so it’s all that’s there.” She sighed sadly.

  _I could be your distraction._ Damn, he wanted to say it out loud. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She knew how he felt deep down. If she wanted him romantically she would tell him… Wouldn’t she?

 “It’ll be ok. Let’s get moving. If anymore spiders come just run and hide and I’ll take care of them.” He said with a wink. Causing her to frown and pout.

  **When will you acknowledge how much he loves you Harper. It will cause him pain if it isn’t addressed soon.**

She ignored Za’lain. She didn’t want to address that. Fens betrayal was only a week and a half old… She may be in an epic sort of love with the Dread Wolf but she was still just a woman. She had told herself in the beginning that she wasn’t going to be fucking anyone in Thedas and look at how long that lasted… If she was being practical, it was possible she could end up with Fenris. Who the hell knew anymore…

 They got to the edge of the forest and she smiled. This was officially the best view in Thedas and it was about to become her home. The forest ended abruptly to a large, flower covered meadow. She ran forward in her excitement crossing the meadow quickly. At the end of the meadow were the cliffs. She stopped and looked down. She looked down over the edge and her heart skipped at bit. They were hundreds of feet up. The cliffs ran as far as she could see. At the bottom was a perfect white beach that would’ve been the envy of any fancy resort on earth. She smiled with happiness to see that the water was crystal clear and blue. Unlike the water she was used to seeing in game or the water at the Hinterlands. She heard Atlas screech below her. She was about to freak Fenris out.

 She walked away from the edge to him. “Fenris, would you follow me anywhere?”

 He laughed. “That should be apparent by now…” He gasped as she took off at a full run at the cliff. “HARPER DON’T!”

 She leapt from the cliff arms outstretched. It was scary, yes, but she completely trusted Atlas. She heard her griffon’s happiness below her just as she released magic to not plow into his back. She landed gently.

 “Margot! Go tell your elf to try that! Otherwise he won’t get down to the beach to watch the magic!” She yelled happily.

 Margot took off to get to Fenris.

 “Atlas did you find somewhere to nest?” She asked.

  _Yes, the others are already there. It’s better than our old nest. There is good hunting here… We even found the cave with the orb. It’s odd however, it doesn’t seem to be guarded at all…._

“That usually means it’s really heavily guarded. Greeaaat….” She sighed sarcastically. She heard frantic screaming above her as Fenris came plummeting down from the cliffs edge. His griffon caught the panicked elf flawlessly… He was clutching Margot desperately as they all flew down to the beach. Harper jumped down off Atlas and walked over to Margot and patted her on the neck.

 “Great job Margot!” Harper gushed to the griffon who ruffled under the praise.

 “YOU… Are… Trying… To… Kill… Me…” Fenris gasped and he fell to wobbly legs. “We’ve barely flown together. Elves are NOT supposed to fly.” 

Harper giggled. “Nonsense. We both need to work on aerial tactics, besides flying was the only way to get down here currently. So unless you wanted to hike for a week to get down here, flying is the only option...”

 He grumbled under his breath about insane females before asking. “So what are we doing here? Are we, and all the elves in Thedas going to live on the beach?”

 “Hardly… I don’t particularly want sand in weird places on my body… In the original war between Tevinter and Arlathan, Tevinter used a massive amount of blood magic to sink Arlathan into the ocean. Well technically not Arlathan. This whole area is Arlathan. They sunk the city including the Castle of Mythal and Elgar’nan. I am claiming that castle as ours… Yours and mine. I am claiming the city as a new home for the elves. As well as the forest and the surrounding land. The dalish can settle the forest and the city elves can be in the city. Over time they will grow less fearful of each other. They will learn about each other. They will fall in love and have more elven babies.”

 “You have enough power to raise a castle and city from the bottom of the ocean? Wont it be destroyed from thousands of years of sitting in salt water?” He said, not entirely sure he believed this plan.

 “According to Za’lain I’m powerful enough for this. She will step in if she’s needed. And I’m sure there is some damage but I’m hoping for that. The elves will feel like they are squatting in someone else’s home, unless… They can fix a home they want to how they want it. It will give them a sense of accomplishment. Now my friend, if you could make camp we will sleep here tonight. While you do that, I will go out there and dive down to assess the damage. I need to see exactly what I’m pulling at in order to be able to raise it.” She smiled.

 He frowned at her. “I’m not going to let you go drown Harper….”

 She walked over to Atlas and dug around in his pack until she found the one rare pair of undergarments stuck in a bottom of one of the bags. A shop keeper made her purchase them one day while shopping for clothes. Refusing to sell her the clothes she wanted unless she took these too. She stuck them in the bag and forgot them until now.

 “Fenris avert your gaze please.” She said and began to disrobe.

 He couldn’t help himself. It was like he was under a spell. His eyes looked up her body and it suddenly felt hot. His eyes grazed over her milk white skin. He had forgotten how smooth it looked. Her back was turned giving him the perfect view of her plump ass and curve of her back. His eyes fell to the glowing green mark of the wolf and he tore his gaze away quickly, suddenly angry and jealous.

 Harper turned and frowned. He was red, therefore meaning he peeked. Of course he did… She wouldn’t say anything though. “Ill be back as soon as I can.” Without waiting for an answer she hopped on Atlas and was off in the air.

 Margot spoke to Fenris.   _you’re going to drive yourself crazy elf. You forget I can feel when your emotions are high. She is confused right now and under a massive amount of stress._

“I’m not doing it on purpose damnit!” He barked at her causing her to ruffle her pretty gray feathers in annoyance at his tone.

  _Don’t get angry at me… If I could make her fall in love with you, I would. It would calm your emotions down. Maybe ask Za’lain to mate with you when she’s in control. It would unwind you and Harper wouldn’t know._

He recoiled at the thought. “That is the definition of the wrong thing to do Margot. I would never do that to her….”

  _Elves are confusing. Mating is for the purpose of procreating. You make it far too complicated… Just take her and make her have your brood._

He laughed at the idea. “Can you honestly see me MAKING Harper do anything she doesn’t want to do? She can kill me with a flick of her wrist.”

  _You could just threaten her with a spider… That would make her do anything you wanted._

He burst into full blown belly laughs. “How did you know there were spiders Margot? You were flying about out of view.”

  _Atlas felt her fear… He said she had only felt that kind of fear once before… The last time she saw spiders. He said you threw her over your shoulder… What happened to that guy? The assertive one?_

Fenris frowned sadly. “That was when Fen’harel took away my love for Harper. Now it’s different… Now she has Za’lain and I’m hyper aware of it. She scares me….”

  _You need magic… you’re self-conscious because you feel as though youre worth less than her._

“It’s not possible Margot. Even if it was, I don’t think I’d want something in me that I’ve hated since I can remember….” He said sadly.

 

 

 ************

 

 

_Are you sure about this idiot elf? This seem insanely dangerous…_

“Of course it does… You’ve never been swimming before…”

  _How long can you hold your breath? Seems like a terrible idea._

“Pretty feathers stop worrying… It’ll be fine… I have Za’lain. She won’t let me die…”

 With that she dove off the griffon into the water. Her breath nearly sucked out of her from the cold. It sure looked like Caribbean waters but it was it was ice ass cold.

“Za’lain… Don’t let me die….”

  **How** **would** **that** **benefit** **me** **in** **any** **way**?

 Harper smiled and dove down into the depths of the clear blue water. She enjoyed the beauty but she couldn’t completely tuck down her fears. She had always been afraid of deep water, ever since she was a child. The water was so clear, however, that her fear wasn’t enough to have Za’lain take over. She could see the city below her and she was absolutely positive that that is what Atlantis would look like. She felt like a mermaid swimming around being able to breath under water. She assessed the city, swimming around through the streets. There wasn’t much damage to the buildings but she wasn’t quite prepared for how big it was. It seemed very unlikely that she had enough power to raise all of this from the depths.

 Fish like she had never seen before swam away from her with fear. She entered a random house and looked around. She frowned seeing the skeletons floating in the room. Many must have died here. It’s odd the skeletons are still here. It’s been thousands of years… It must be magic. Hell even the furniture in the room that was there still seemed to be in remarkable shape. Odd. She excited the house and swam down another street. She looked up to see the castle. It wasn’t as big as the winter palace, but it was larger than Skyhold. She smiled. _Home…._

She swam forward with purpose. A place that was theirs. A place where the griffons would be safe. A place where elves could live functional lives and take care of themselves rather than others…

She swam around the castle to assess damage. There wasn’t any. The damn thing looked perfect. Like it was already above the water. She began swimming to the surface. When she broke the surface she reached her arms up for Atlas. He grabbed her and she crawled up his body. By the time they got back to the beach and camp, she was mostly dry but her teeth were chattering from the cold. She crawled off Atlas and Fenris was instantly there.

“Harper! Your lips are blue! you’re freezing. Come to the fire.” He ran to the tent to grab a blanket. He promptly wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms to warm her up. He sat her in front of the fire and she sighed loudly from the warmth.

“That water… Is… Not nearly… As warm… As… It looks...” Her teeth chattered.

 He handed her his cup of wine and she took a deep drink of the burning liquid. It warmed her insides nicely.

“I’m going to have to wait to raise the city until after I have slept tonight. It’s much larger than I anticipated.” She sighed.

“How much larger?” Fenris asked.

“There was easily hundreds of houses and shops. From the looks of it, the castle can house another 100 to 200 people. Its fucking massive Fenris. The city combined with the forest will easily house the elves that want to be here. We will just keep spreading out if needed.” She said.

“I wonder how we will keep this place defensible until there are enough elves here to defend it Harper. There’s no one here now and we are about to leave again to find Corypheus….” He stated.

She smiled at him. He wondered if he realized how much she appreciated him. “Za’lain said she would teach me spells to keep people out when were not here. I need to keep the griffons safe as well.”

He nodded, understanding. “I have a surprise for you”

She narrowed her eyes at him making him laugh. He tossed something at her, she caught it easily. Her jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

“You were under the water longer than you probably thought. It’s funny though… It wasn’t even guarded. Easier to get than Andruils for sure. Who’s is it?” He asked.

She looked down at the gold orb with geometric patterns on it in awe. It was the most beautiful one she’d seen thus far. Light blue magic coming out of the patterns warming her hand.

 “Fenris! You are wonderful!” She beamed a smile at him causing him to blush. “Its Junes!” She stood and took it to the tent to stash it with the other ones and came back. “Are you going to sleep up in the nest with Margot tonight? I think I will stay in the tent.”

“I’m not leaving you down here alone.” He stated like she was dumb. “We will both sleep in the tent. Are you hungry?” He asked and she nodded. He handed her some fennec jerky and she tore into it like a monster.

She tried not thinking about sleeping next to Fenris. For some reason it made her heart beat faster. It didn’t make sense. They had slept under Atlas together before. Her face turned pink remembering the raging boner that had caused. Maybe this was a bad idea. She needed to be asleep before he got in the tent.

“I’m going to bed. I need as much energy tomorrow as possible. Do you want me to wake you in the morning before I start? I’m sure it’ll be quite a sight.” She asked.

He nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He watched her enter the tent. He looked down at the fire and sipped his wine absentmindedly. About an hour later he crawled in the tent and almost immediately left.

She was laying on her side. She had managed to throw a shirt on over what she had swam in. She had gotten hot because she had flung off her blanket. The shirt was hiked up to her ribs. Her milk white skin almost glowed in the darkness. Her plump backside was begging to be smacked playfully. Her hair was splayed all around her and she had a perfectly serene look on her face as she slept.

It was a terrible idea to crawl into a bedroll next to this woman but it couldn’t be helped. He took his shirt off and crawled in. It took him another hour to fall asleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about Harper.

She awoke a few hours later absolutely freezing. She sat up. Why was she so cold today? Was it the ocean making the air so cold? She couldn’t remember being this cold at Haven or Skyhold. She looked over to Fenris, who was fast asleep. Could she get away with scooting closer to him? Oh, fuck it. She laid back down and inched her back towards him slowly trying not to wake him. It didn’t work.

“Harper? What are you doing?” He yelped and scooted away a bit.

“Uggg.” She groaned in annoyance. “Please, I’m freezing.”

He smiled in the darkness at his fortune. He easily slid back forward and wrapped her in his arms. She laid her head on his arm, suddenly quite aware of his smell. He smelled like everything familiar to her. She could even smell the faint notes of lyrium in his skin. This wasn’t good. This felt just as good as when she was next to her wolf when she slept. What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I in heat or something? She gulped, glad that it was dark in the tent so he couldn’t see her blush. She was already warmer.

He had to steady his breathing and try to NOT think about the fact that she fit perfectly against him like she was made to be there. This wasn’t good. It was taking all of his power to not let all of his blood rush straight to his cock. After a while he felt her breathing steady and slow with slumber. He took the opportunity to breathe in her scent deeply and place a greedy kiss on her head before allowing himself to sleep.

 

 

**************

 

 

**Are you ready Harper? This won’t be easy for me. When you return you will be more tired than you ever have before.**

Harper smiled and nodded. The smile turned wicked as her eyes turned white.

This wasn’t going to god damn work. If he had had any doubts what-so-ever to whether or not he was really in love with Harper they were being quickly washed away by the view he was looking at. She stood away from him still in the oversized shirt she had slept in. Waves lapped at her knees. The sun was just coming up and it cast a stunning glow on her. Her ridiculously long hair whipped behind her and he sighed. She was going to be freezing. Margot and Atlas sat next to him in the sand.

He frowned as she pulled up both of her sleeves and he saw the glint of silver in her hand from the dagger. He didn’t hate the blood magic as much as he did in the beginning, but he certainly didn’t like it. She sliced up both arms deeply and held them out in front of her and allowed her blood to flow into the ocean for a while until the water surrounding her was red. She began drawing in the air with her finger and blood. The drawing sat suspended in the air as though she were writing on a wall. He didn’t know magic but it looked like a large elaborate rune of some sort.

Za’lain took a deep breath to center herself. She tapped into every ounce of lyrium under Harpers skin causing her body to glow a bright white. She sliced the palm of her right hand and used all her strength to punch straight into the middle of the rune in the air.

The pressure in the air dropped enough that Fenris had to physically prevent himself from falling. The ground began to shake violently. Enough so that it agitated the griffons who took off in the air but didn’t go far. Fenris fell to all fours gawking at Za’lain. Her face was contorted in pain and concentration as she worked. His attention went to the ocean.

“OH MY FUCKING MAKER!” He gasped and felt tears coming to his eyes.

The black roofs of the towers appeared first off in the distance, followed by the grey castle itself. His heart was pounding in his head as the emotions crashed around inside. The rest of the city crested over the water. Hundreds of buildings. Fucking massive. This is an impossible thing. An island larger than the whole city of Minrathous now sat perfectly among the waves. As a finality Za’lain raised stone and coral out of the ocean to create a perfect wide bridge from the beach to the island off in the ocean then creating a path out of the cliffs to make it easy to reach the top. She pulled back with her free hand and hit the rune as hard as she could and it flew forward at the speed of lightning. The rune crashed into the side of the island spraying her blood everywhere.

 Fenris stood and ran to her. She turned to him and he gasped. Her eyes were red which told him Harper was there. Blood was falling from her eyes and her nose making the front of her covered in red. She had a psychotic smile on her face as she looked at him.

“Fenris!” She said happily. “May I present Arlathan Island.” She then proceeded to go crashing face first in the sand as darkness met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friends on Instagram. You guys are so wonderful. Thank you for the support you give me in everything I do. I love you guys.
> 
> Thank you for the comment and Kudos on the last chapter everyone. My readers are amazing!
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	18. Fenris is whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Dont forget to come say hi on my Instagram!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/fade_bannon/
> 
> Doing a big giveaway next week xoxo
> 
> As always, thank you for being so damn wonderful!

“HARPER WAKE UP!!!!!” A woman’s voice screamed at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced as the light hit her face.

“We have church in an hour. Get out of bed and hurry up. You’ve missed the past 3 Sundays. Unacceptable.”

Harper sat bolt upright in bed. “MOM?!?!”

The black-haired woman turned to the younger woman in the bed. “Only donkeys bray. Keep your tone down.” And with that was out the door.

Harper reached up. Normal human ears. It was a dream? That was one hell of a fucking dream. She got out of bed and walked over to her desk. She ran her fingers across her keyboard. A dream…. A flash across her vision. Bodies pressed together. A cry of passion. Her cry of passion. She clutched her chest as her heart felt pain. Fen’harel didn’t seem like a dream at all. Atlas couldn’t be a dream, could he?

She walked into her families’ church frowning. She distinctly remembered telling her mother that she was done with church so why were her feet moving forward through the door?

She sat in the pew listening to the jackassery spewing from the pastor’s mouth. She became distracted by the view outside the window. The birds outside pecking at the grass looked odd. Flashing in and out of reality.

**I can pull you from this memory whenever you want Harper….**

“Now if you please Za’lain. This just reminds me of everything I hate.” She looked directly at her mother as she spoke.

 

 

************

 

 

Her eyes burst open, she sat up, and looked around frantically. She was in a huge four poster bed that was nicer than any other Orlesian fippery she had seen in game. The room she was in was massive and richly furnished. Plush royal blue rugs and gold trimmed curtains couches, chairs, and chaises placed usefully around the room. A roaring fire in the fireplace on the wall. She crawled out of bed and blanched as she noticed how damn nude she was. She went to a door hoping it was a closet and she was correct. However, it was completely empty. Where the hell am I? She walked to a window and looked down.

She was sure even the demons of the Fade could hear the gasp that that exited her mouth. She looked out over the city on the island in wonder. A couple smoke stacks of homes closest to the wall around the castle had smoke bellowing from them and she quirked her eyebrow in curiosity. She turned to walk to the bed and wrapped her naked body in a white sheet. She looked around the room.

“Za’lain, how is this possible? This room looks perfect. The city looks dry. How?”

**By using more power. Everything was here it just needed to be fixed and dried. As everything came out of the water it dried.**

“You really are amazing…”

**I just hold the knowledge Harper. Your body holds the power.**

Harper smiled and walked out the door barefoot. As she walked down the hall she was surprised to see an elven woman walking down the hall away from her.

“Excuse me!” Harper hollered making the woman jump and drop what she was carrying. Harper ran up and began to help the woman pick up the mess of broken glass dishes.

“Oh! My lady you startled me! Please don’t bother yourself with this!” She stumbled over the words she spoke.

“Nonsense!” Harper smiled at the terrified woman. “I made you drop it.”

They cleaned up the mess and Harper helped the woman up.

“Tell me, how long was I asleep? How long have you been here? How many are here? And where is my grumpy elf?” Harper asked.

“You were asleep for over two weeks…” She replied and Harpers face sunk. “We arrived 3 days ago, and went straight to work. It’s my family and two others, 17 of us total, including children. And Lord Fenris? I really can’t say… He is usually talking to my father and the other elder men in the throne room. Do you need clothing m’lady?”

Harper nodded and smiled.

 

*************

She traveled the halls in the direction the servant had told her. She was annoyed that her clothes were still being cleaned. She had to borrow a dress from the servant girl. She really did appreciate it but she overfilled the dress more than the elven servant. Her breasts threatened to spill over the dress with just the wrong movement. She heard talking behind the door and she opened it. The throne room was bigger than the one at Skyhold. Massive pillars lined each wall. On the right side beyond the pillars was a huge table where four men were talking. None of which she knew. They all looked up from the table and stared at her in awe. She shrunk under the awkward gaze.

“Oh, thank the maker you’re awake!” A tall, older elven man gasped and ran too her. He practically fell over himself getting to her. “Fenris left 3 days ago, with barely a word other than, I have to go and save my friend!”

 

Harpers heart sank. Friend? Where did he go?

“Who has been in charge the last 3 days? How did you all know to come here?” Harper demanded. She was freaking out inside and it was showing in her tone.

“I have been in charge my queen, my name is Kowl. A spirit told me of a refuge for elves and how to get here. I grabbed my family and we came here last week. Everything was fine until 3 days ago when a raven came with a note. With barely a word, Lord Fenris was on his griffon and gone.” The man said sadly.

“A raven you say Kowl?” She asked and he nodded. Where in the hell di that man go? This is unacceptable.

“He went to Adamant…” A voice said right behind her.

“AHHHHAH!” Harper screamed and took a fade step away clutching her chest. The men pulled swords and pointed them at the intruder.

“Fucking hell! COLE! What in the hell are you doing? How did you know I was here? Lower your swords he is… A friend” Harper barked at the men who grudgingly did what they were told.

“I’m usually always here. I just never show myself. Solas has me make sure you’re ok…” The spirit said coyly.

Harper physically recoiled at this new information. “You told him where I am?”

Cole nodded. “He knows. A spirit told him that Arlathan had been raised. The whole Inquisition knows. Solas said he did something bad and that you needed your space to heal. He told the inquisition that if they came here to find you it would start a war right now. He told them that you hated him. I don’t understand why though, you don’t hate him at all. You love him more than anything… Even the glowing elf that sat by your side as you slept… Why won’t you go back to him Harper?” Cole asked innocently.

By the time he had finished speaking tears had fallen from her eyes. “It’s not that simple Cole. My home is here now. I must save the elves so that Solas doesn’t do something crazy…” She tapped her chin. “Why would Fenris go to Adamant?”

“He received a letter from an Isabela lady… A man named Hawke went to Adamant to help the Inquisition…” Cole said easily.

Her heart sank. “No… No.. He promised. HE FUCKING promised me!” She screamed causing the spirit to back up. She spun on Kowl. “You are in charge until I return. This place is a safe haven for ALL elves. I don’t know what Fenris told you but Dalish go to the forest above if they want. City elves to the island. I don’t know when ill return. This place is hidden.” She spun back on Cole. “And YOU… Are you coming with me, or are you just going to poof to Adamant?”

“We could both just poof Harper.” He said easily.

She frowned. “I can’t transport Atlas, and I can’t be that far from him… Fine I’ll meet you there. Hopefully I’m not too late…”

She transported to the beach and looked up the cliff to where the griffon nest was and saw Atlas dive out of the opening. He easily landed on the sand and she dove at him wrapping her arms around him.

_I’m glad you’re ok idiot elf. You really need to stop falling asleep for so long._

She laughed. “I can assure you I don’t do it on purpose… Did Margot tell you they were leaving? We need to get there as soon as possible. Za’lain will have to pump magic into you to get us there faster… I just hope we arrive in time.” She climbed onto his back.

_I tried to stop them but there was no stopping Fenris and I couldn’t chase them with you here sleeping. It really is an inconvenience that you pass out so much._

 

She yanked the fur on his head meanly causing him to hiss at her. “Hey brat! You try to raise a city from the bottom of the ocean and you tell me that you’re not tired! Now fly you damn bird!”

_I’m. Not. A. Bird. Harper._

She laughed hysterically as he rose into the air and took off like lightning pushed forward with Za’lains magic.

 

************

 

**I told you the whole time we were on our way over here that this was a bad idea.**

“Yes… But I also know that you would miss Fenris just as much as I would if he died here Za’lain…. Atlas. Are you ready? That dragon doesn’t look so tough.” She laughed knowing full well that was a lie. It was 20 times more terrifying than it was in game. The dragon was swooping around the fortress and Harper knew this was the point that the inquisitor was tearing around the fortress… She just hoped that the wolf wasn’t part of that team.

“Let’s find Fenris, Hawke, and Margot. We can follow the dragon back to wherever Corypheus and finish that fucker off. Atlas your goal is to find Hawke and grab him. Get him away from here. Nip at him if you have to.”

He chirped in agreeance and they flew to the fortress. It was in full blown war mode. People screaming and dying below her. They flew around the back of the fortress at the same time that Clarel blasted that damn dragon. Harper watched in horror as the thing crashed down taking half of everything with it. The she watched in pure and utter dread as she saw her best friend’s white hair falling into the abyss.

“FENRIS NOOOO!!!!” She screamed and dove off Atlas. Atlas screamed in terror as she fell towards the tear in the veil that Trevelyan tore open. She fell through right after them.

Trevelyan, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Stroud, Hawke, and Fenris fell and stopped short of crashing to the ground. Harper, however, wasn’t nearly as lucky. She crashed shoulder first into the ground, throwing rocks and dust up. She groaned as her head spun. Her eyes flashed to white and Za’lain cracked harpers shoulder back in place and swiftly left back into her dark place in Harper. She had no desire to experience the fade… AT ALL.

Harper looked up and her eyes locked on Hawke who was staring at her. She climbed to her feet with murder in her eyes. He backed away from her slowly. She moved forward like a tiger ready for her kill.

“Harper…” Fenris warned behind her.

“Fenris…” She replied in a completely different tone. “Wait your turn…”

Fenris recoiled at the tone and turned to look at the wolf. He had a look the combination of anger and shock. Fenris pulled his sword to the ready to defend her.

“HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed at Hawke as she reached back and slapped the man across the face. “You fucking promised Hawke! YOU FUCKING PROMISED TO NOT HELP THE INQUISITION!” She had angry hot tears streaming down her face.

Hawke looked at her and he knew he had fucked up. Fenris wasn’t supposed to know and damn his stunning pirate wench for sending a message to Fenris. Fenris showed up so mad at him that it broke his heart. He yelled about how good friends were hard to find.

“Harper… I… I... I’m so sorry. None of this was supposed to happen!?” He stammered.

“I can never trust you again Hawke.” She spits out before turning to Fenris. She looked at him and was slapped with the same feelings she had for her wolf. Her hot angry tears turned to tears of relief. She ran full speed into his arms crying.

“You CAN’T do this. I can’t survive with you gone. My Griffon can’t survive without me AND you. Neither can yours. You’re my best friend I need you at Arlathan. I need you to go to war with Tevinter with me. _I can’t do this alone Fenris.”_

He held onto her like she was the very breath he breathed. He knew the wolf was standing behind him and it pleased him greatly that he was seeing this. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed.

“I couldn’t let Hawke die Harper. I owe Isabela that much.” He said.

After a few moments of awkward silence the Inquisitor cleared his throat. “I’m terribly sorry for breaking up the elves reunion but… What the fuck are you doing here?” He bellowed at her.

She frowned and turned to him fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind as well. Only one problem. Her eyes met the gray ones of her life mate instead.

“Solas….” She ground out. He was the most gorgeous thing she had seen. But she still couldn’t get the image out of her mind of the blondes head thrown back in passion.

“Wife…” He growled with anger. How dare she stand there bold as brass. Hugging the thin blooded elf. He wanted to walk over and grab her by the neck and kiss her into oblivion. Remind her why she loved him.

“Wife? Harper, you got married? Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?” Hawke laughed trying to lighted the overly tense atmosphere... Oh It failed horribly. Both elves shot him a horrible look and his mouth clamped shut.

Harper turned to Trevelyan. “I am here because my friends are in danger being with you!” She snapped. “You attract danger like pig shit attracts flies!”

“THAT is not my fault! You’re the one who left leaving us in more danger! Technically this is your fault!” He bellowed. Cassandra looked terrified. Varric looked amused.

“I am not the Inquisitor human! I can assure you if I was in charge Corypheus would have been dead months ago! The breach would be closed! But alas! I’m not the one toting around magic stolen from Fen’Harel!!!” She screamed. She was pretty sure she was going to kill the stupid human. Let the breach stay open. She didn’t care.

“Fen’Harel? Why does that name sound familiar? You know what it is? Why wouldn’t you tell me!?” Trevelyan yelled, feeling betrayed.

“Of course I know what it is you moron! I know everything remember! I didn’t tell you because FUCK YOU that’s why!” She had magicked a dagger from the air and reached to cut up her arm with out thinking about it.

A strong hand was on her wrist stopping her before she could even realize what was going on. She looked up to see Fen’Harel glaring at her. “Harper don’t. It’s not his fault that he’s a human and doesn’t know these things….”

She tore her hand away with a hiss and his eyes flashed with anger then sadness. She instinctively backed up to Fenris until her back was pressed against him.

Deep, dark laughter suddenly tore through the air. And the voice of the fear demon rang out.

“This is the most entertainment I’ve had in centuries. This is quite fortunate, so much fear oozing off of all of you! The inquisitor and his little party. And my my my. Elven gods. Amazing.” He cackled.

“Elven gods? What does this filth speak of?” Trevelyan snapped.

Harpers heart sank. There was no getting past it was there? They would have to know. She was going to try her damnedest to prevent it, however.

“He’s talking about me. He is referring to Za’lain.” She said easily causing the fear demon to just laugh harder. “We don’t have time for this. We are not here for your entertainment beast!” She yelled into the air.

She looked around and frowned. Well this blows. This looks nothing like the game. So many different directions to take. She had no idea where to go. She turned to Trevelyan.

“You want to be the leader? So, lead. Find a way out of here.” She said causing the man to frown.

He stomped off, Cassandra and Stroud on his heels. Harper grabbed Varrics shoulder to stop him. He looked up at her questioningly.

“When we leave, I’m taking you back to Kirkwall. You will not argue with me. The Inquisition is about to end. I’m going to go kill Corypheus. I’m taking the fade magic from Trevelyan as soon as we get out of here. I’m done. He is the worst possible type person to have that kind of power. He can go marry Cassandra and have babies. Live a full life.” She turned to Solas. “And YOU… It’s time for you to stop pretending. You’re a fucking god. Act like it.”

His gaze turned to murder. This woman was going to be the death of them all. He was Fen’harel. The Dread Wolf. If he didn’t love her he’d kill her right then and there. She was ruining plans.

“Harper. You need to be careful. I don’t take orders from you.” He growled.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” The dwarf cut in. “What the hell are you talking about Harper? Take Trevelyan’s power? Solas a god? You sound insane! And I’m not going back to Kirkwall. Not while the inquisition needs help…”

She laughed. “Oh dwarf… I’d like to see you stop me. I will tie you up and latch you to Atlas.”

Varric burst into laughter. “Don’t tease me with a good time elf!” He let out huge guffaws.

“EXCUSE ME!” Trevelyan yelled from far away. “Are you coming?”

Harper groaned and rolled her eyes.  Stomping after the humans like a child, Fenris right on her tail.

“What does she mean about you being a god Chuckles?” Varric asked in a concerned tone watching her walk away with his old friend.

Solas frowned. “Things are about to change Durgen’len… I’m not sure it will be for the better, but there is no stopping it. She is about to turn Thedas upside down.”

Varric looked as though thoughts were running through his head. If Solas was really a god, this was going to be the best story ever. “If you’re a god chuckles, why don’t you stop her?”

“Because at the current time she is stronger than me Varric… I love her more than I’ve ever loved anything in thousands of years, she is the only woman I will love for the rest of time. What if Thedas needs to be turned upside down?” Fen asked.

“HUH… Never thought I’d meet a god…” Varric chuckled.

The wolf frowned. “We weren’t gods Varric. We just hold immortality. I don’t really want to talk about it. If you have questions, Harper should answer them. I gave her immortality, and she seems to know everything about everything.” He said it with bitterness.

They walked in silence as they followed behind everyone.

 

 

********

 

 

“Damnitt Harper! Move that ass!” Fenris bellowed at her as she barely dodged ice spike flung by a particularly angry despair demon.

She glared at Fenris who was swinging his massive sword, trying to keep the fade spiders away from her. He promised he’d protect her from spiders and he was certainly doing that. She flung furious fireballs at the despair demon until it dissolved to nothing. She was sweating with her exertions. She fade stepped to Trevelyan and blasted a terror demon away from him. The terror demon swung its long arm at her and grazed her arm. She hissed and threw down a line of fire mines. The terror exploded in an ear shattering explosion.

Fen’harel had completely stopped moving and stood gawking at her. He watched her face contort in her rage and exertions. She was absolutely stunning. He was surprised that she wasn’t just using blood magic or Za’lain, so all that left was her flinging magic like a normal mage. Hed never seen her so… So normal.

“Hey chuckles! Mind paying attention!? I’m sure Harper will still be there after the fights over!” Varric yelled causing the elf to blush. Harpers eyes snapped to Fen and he couldn’t make out what emotion was on her face. She looked away with a smirk which caused the wolf to curse under his breath at the dwarf.

Stupid wolf is going to get killed not paying attention. She thought to herself as she flung magic at the massive pride demon lumbering towards her and Fenris.

“He’s too big Harper!” Trevelyan yelled at her from the other side of the creature. “Some blood magic or Za’lain would be appreciated!”

Her brows furrowed in her annoyance. Fuck. “I can’t! All you have right now is worthless me!” She yelled sarcastically. “You do realize that IM still a badass?!” With that she slammed her hands together and the force of the action pushed back the massive thing. Trevelyan had to dive out of the way to not get fully smooshed. Fenris came flying sword crashing down through the pride demon’s skull.

“Makers ass Harper!” Cassandra screamed at her. “Be careful! The Herald can’t die!”

Harper laughed. “You still call him Herald? You two have seen each other naked, no need to stand on ceremony here… Am I right Maxwell… Or is it Max?”

Cassandra turned pink and Trevelyan chuckled. “She isn’t wrong Cass.”

I… We can’t… Maker help me!” She threw her hands in the air.

“Is there a particular reason you aren’t using all the magic at your disposal wife?” Fen growled at her.

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. “Of course, there are reasons wolf!” She barked at him. “You forget the last time I fought demons I passed out. I can’t pass out here. There’s no guarantee Ill wake up here...”

“But you have Za’lain, she wouldn’t let anything like that happen, here would she?” Fenris cut in.

“When we first arrived here she fixed my shoulder and then disappeared deep inside me.” She looked up to the sky and pointed at the Black City. “She doesn’t want to be here. She found me up there. That’s where we joined. She doesn’t want to experience this place. She’s done enough of that. I’m not going to push her to. While we are here all you have is me. Sorry to disappoint.” She frowned.

“No one is disappointed Harper.” Fenris said throwing a mean look to the wolf.

She gave him a weak smile. She felt something tickle her leg and she looked down, moving her skirts out of the way.

“AAAAHHHHHH! FENRIS! FUCKING BLOODY HELL!” She screeched and took off away from the spider that was hiding under her skirt. She fade stepped without thinking and her foot slipped. She went tumbling ass over tea kettle down the side of the large hill they were standing at. She fell into the huge green pond at the bottom.

Fenris and the wolf moved before the rest of them, sliding, with much more grace, down the rocky hill.

Harper burst from the rancid water spitting and sputtering. She stood and tilted her head to get the water from her ears.

**Harper get out of this water now. Its poison.**

“Oh that’s just my luck.” And as she said it she could feel her skin burning. She looked down to her arm and screamed just as the two male elves reached the edge of the pond. She raised her hand to halt them and they looked at her with utter worry on their faces. She tried to move but she was stuck in the rotten mud. Her skin was melting, slowly.

“HARPER!” Fen yelled seeing her skin bubbling as it melted.

She hadn’t felt pain like this since the demon blood entered her and Daern’thal placed the lyrium under her skin. A loud crashing noise resounded behind her and she saw Fen and Fenris eyes widen in fear and they both moved for the water. They let out screams as their skin touched the poisoned water. They recoiled back as she turned to the crashing sound. _What in the ever-loving fuck is that?_ It was obviously a demon of some sort. Same size and shape as a pride demon but melty and pus covered. She realized it was the creature letting off the rancid smell. She was standing in the blood, pus, and excrement of a rotten fade demon. Vomit came from her throat unwillingly.

“Oh god!” She wailed as the creature grabbed her around the waist and jumped. The fucking thing jumped. Pride demons don’t jump.

 

 

***********

 

 

Fenris watched her get carried away out of view with his mouth hung open. Her wolf was already moving, fade stepping in the direction she got taken. Stupid fucking magic. Fenris tore past the humans and the dwarf. “WAIT HERE!” He yelled, leaving them there with stupid shocked looks on their face.

 

Fenris ran until his legs hurt. He saw the blur that was Fen’Harel go over a massively high cliff after the equally fast creature clutching a screaming Harper. Fenris reached the bottom of the cliff and looked up.

“FUCK!” He yelled. There was no way he was going to get up there. He would give anything to be able to save her. Especially before that stupid fucking wolf does.

“Anything?” A voice sounded behind him.

Fenris spun with a yelp. He smashed his back into the cliff side. “Who’s there? I don’t like demons!” there wasn’t anything there.

“Good thing I’m not a demon then… If you want to save that screaming elf you will need help.” The male voice said.

“Why would you help me?” Fenris whispered. He didn’t like where this was going. “Who and what are you?”

“Who isn’t important right now… I’m like what resides inside of that female elf you love. I’m a creator.” The voice said it with complete seriousness.

“The last thing I want is a magical being inside of me.” Fenris hissed. His body went tense as a breath tickled his neck.

“The last thing? No no my friend, the last thing you want is a glaring reminder that the woman YOU love is still in love with an ancient elf… Im just trying to level the playing field…. Make the odds of you getting her even.”

The elves heart sank. He was self-conscious again about the fact that other than his lyrium tattoos, he was just a plain elf with a short life. Harper was going to live forever. She was a goddess now. Fen’harel was considered a god. He remembered what Margot had said about him getting magic. He let out a deep sigh.

“Would you be inside of me forever?” He asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. No one really knows these things. I do think you’ll find having me there to be… Nice.”

“Fin….” Fenris couldn’t finish the word. His body slammed into the cliff wall with a force that shattered his back. He fell forward.

_Oops… Sorry. Here Ill fix it._ The voice rattled in Fenriss head.

Fenris let out a pained scream as his bones fixed themselves. He felt a massive weight on his body.

“Fuck! Is this what Harper feels like all of the time?”

_You will get used to it. Now I’m going to transport us to where she is. You aren’t used to magic, you will vomit when we arrive…_

Fenris let out a disgusted groan and felt his body being pulled.

He reached Harper just as the creature threw her to the ground like a rag doll. The thing inside Fenris got angry and took over the body. He tore the rotten pride demon in two with a flick of his arm and walked over to Harper who was groaning and trying to rise from the ground. He knelt down and touched her shoulder and healed her wounds. Her skin laced itself back together, burns from the water clearing up. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened.

“Fenris?” She whimpered. How did Fenris do magic? What is going on?

He cupped her cheek and smiled down at her. She was a stunning elf. Za’lain had chosen well…

“No, my love. My name is Ama’rail.” He replied and dipped his head down to kiss her. She tensed instantly but his arm reached out for her when she tried to remove herself.

And that’s what Fen’harel saw when he reached them. Fenris gently holding his wife and kissing her possessively. _Huh… So, this is what it felt like when she saw me in the fade… No wonder she hates me right now… I’m going to have to kill Fenris, I did warn her though._


	19. Things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you for reading!

“You dare lay hands on my wife!?” Fen’harel bellowed as he flung ice and fire with his staff at Fenris.

Fenris raised his hand easily brushing the magic away…

Harper stared at the two of them. Fenris was laughing at her wolf. Fen was furious. She was at her wits end. Stupid males. Za’lain was purposely not responding to her. She didn’t know what was in Fenris, but whatever it was it gave Fenris white eyes and was, most definitely, a creator like Za’lain. She was tired. Not just physically. She just wanted to be done with this place… She turned to leave, unnoticed by the men, to find Trevelyan and get them out of there. Fenris and her wolf would notice and follow shortly after. She made her to where she knew the humans and dwarf were.

She transported back to the overly annoyed humans.

“What in the hell is going on Harper?” Trevelyan snapped at her. “Where are your elves…?”

She frowned at the tone in his voice. “They aren’t MY elves, especially right now as they are acting like children and fighting amongst one another.” As if on que an explosion sounded in the distance and they saw big cloud of blue smoke rise in the air. She could feel Fen pulling power from her. Him and Fenris were well matched. Let them fight it out. They would wear themselves out eventually. “Let’s go human. They will catch up. The sooner I am back in Arlathan with my griffon, the better.”

They began walking, Varric falling into step next to her. “What happened? Is Fenris going to be ok?”

She sighed deeply. “Hell if I know what just happened Varric. One minute I’m getting tossed around and in massive pain, next minute FENRIS is healing my wounds and kissing me. I am completely confused. Za’lain won’t answer me in my head. When he kissed me, it didn’t feel like him. I just find it very hard to believe that he would let himself get possessed by a demon.” Her eyes threatened to overflow with tears. “Being my friend is very dangerous. I’m going to have to remove whatever is in him. I can feel _my husband_ pulling power from me and it weakens. If something attacks right now, I will move slower than normal.”

Varric reached in his pocket and handed her a lyrium potion. She took it and quirked her eyebrow. He smiled. “Solas never remembers to bring them when we travel. I always carry a couple in case he needs them.”

“You are a good friend Varric.” She smiled.

“Please don’t take me back to Kirkwall Harper, I just want to help.”

“We will see…” She replied as thoughts ran through her head.

 

 

******

 

 

Fenris and her wolf had shown up right when they attacked the fear demon and his giant fucking spider. It wasn’t even remotely amazing at all. Fenris walked in, Face cut up and bruised, waved his hand and they both fell dead. He walked over, grabbed her by the upper arm and practically dragged her out of the tear in the veil.

Grey wardens, inquisition soldiers, and the rest of the inner circle were waiting patiently for them to return. Harper shrugged Fenris off.

“I do still know how to walk.” She hissed and turned to an inquisition soldier. “Get me new clothing. Now!” The inquisition soldier scrambled to follow orders. Harper stomped away just as the rest of the party came through the tear. The inquisitor closed it quickly.

“Where are you going Harper!?” Trevelyan yelled at her.

“To change my FUCKING clothes. You must have forgotten I fell into a lake that smelled like death. I smell like TRASH! Leave me alone for a god damn minute!” She screeched at him causing him to recoil.

“Insane elf…” He muttered under his breath as she stomped off.

Fenris watched her stomp off and turned to Trevelyan. “If you call her insane again, quickling, I will cut your head off and eat your brain with a spoon.” He smiled at the mans terror in his eyes before following Harper.

Solas sighed. He put his hand to his face to heal the bruises and cuts left by Fenris.

“What in the ever-loving fuck is GOING ON?” Trevelyan bellowed to no one in particular.

Solas cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention to him. “It seems we have more to worry about than just Corypheus. It seems the glowing elf now has a passenger in him like Harper. The two passengers know each other somehow. It also seems that Fenris’ passenger isn’t content sitting in the background like Za’lain….”

 

 

***************

 

He burst into the room as she was changing her clothes and it stopped him in his tracks.

“My my my… Elves are different these days.” He purred at her.

Harper yanked down her shirt angrily. “So tell me, who is Ama’rail?”

“I was the mate of the bitch inside of you.” He said as he walked towards her.

She gulped and backed into the wall. She didn’t like this at all. She didn’t feel in charge of the situation in any way. “Let me talk to my friend…”

He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close to her. “Let me talk to Za’lain.” He grinned wickedly at her.

She frowned. “She won’t answer me. It feels like she isn’t there anymore.”

He tsked at her and reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “I will just have to figure out a way to get her to come out…. She’s scared of me. Rightly so. She supposed to be in the Black City, where I put her, for the rest of eternity. Imagine my surprise at feeling her inside your…” He looked her up and down. “Perfect body.”

Harper felt her heart race with the teasing. To her complete annoyance, her body was responding. He looked, smelled, and had the voice of Fenris but it wasn’t him. She was confused by her body’s reaction to the situation and it made her angry.

“If you’re not going to let me talk to my best friend, then I suggest you leave me alone.” She hissed and tried to push him away.

Ama’rail laughed. “I’ll let Fenris come out to play if you give me something in return.”

She scoffed. “If you’re going to demand a kiss or something more, you’re shit out of luck sirrah.”

He placed his hand in the middle of her chest and pushed her back into the wall firmly. His head came down gently and he brushed her lips with his. “If I want a kiss off you woman, I will take it. As far as ‘something more’ I can feel the heat coming off your body. It seems that you’re the one who wants more.” He chuckled as she turned pink.

_Damn her body…_ “Then what do you want?”

“I’ll let you have Fenris back if you help me to convince his griffon to not kill this body when she realizes I’m inside of it. I have all his memories at my disposal. Also, you should let him bed you you minx. You drive the poor man crazy!” He laughed loudly.

Her mouth was hanging open. When he was done laughing she clamped it shut. “Seems an agreeable arrangement, but keep your hands to yourself…. I’m confused and I don’t like it. I have a couple things I need to do first.”

He smiled and nodded. He was going to enjoy watching her work. He followed behind her out the door, eyes locked on her perfect ass. Oh, he was going to enjoy all of this very much…

_If you touch her I will kill you._ Fenris said to Ama’rails thoughts.

**Oh, don’t you fret, I won’t hurt her. I’ll keep my promise. I’m not here to ruin your life… I’m here to ruin Za’lains. Seriously though, how have you NOT possessed this extraordinary creature yet? I’m already half in love with her.**

_Because she is in love with The Dread Wolf…_

**She’s in love with you too stupid. She just doesn’t realize it’s not a sin to love more than one at a time. You saw and felt how her body responded to me, you just need to put in more effort.**

_I’m not going to share her… Are you insane?!_

**Why not? Ancients shared lovers all the time. Za’lain and I had many mates. Elves these days are so odd. One mate at a time! Pah!**

_I will consider your words intruder. But my words still stand. You don’t touch her._

 

 

*********

 

 

Harper walked back to the courtyard of Adamant fortress full of purpose. She didn’t have Za’lain right now but she was sure she could do this. She made sure the two subjects of her next endeavor were close. Her wolf looked right at her as she walked up to him.

“Wife?” he queried.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist instinctively. He pulled her close so that her body melted into his. Soldiers whistled at the show of affection.

She gently pulled her head away. “Fen, I am still hurt by you… But I need you to know something. I will always love you. My heart will always belong to you. You are my world.” She gently removed herself from his embrace. “You aren’t going to like what I’m about to do…” He frowned at her but she ignored him.

She pulled her dagger and slid it up her arm blood fell from the wound and raised from her arm floating next to her. She fade stepped to Trevelyan. Before he could even form a thought to stop her she grabbed his wrist and raised the hand with the anchor in the air. Her blood flew towards his hand and barreled under the skin. He screamed from the sudden onset of pain. She concentrated as her blood clung to every ounce of Fen’Harels power in the human. She tossed up a barrier as almost everyone in the inner circle attacked her at the same time. She pulled back on her blood when she knew she had it all.

Trevelyan fell to his knees sweating, panting, and gripping his wrist. “You… You used your filthy magic on me… What did you do bitch?!” He looked up at her with more anger than anyone had ever done before.

She looked down at him with sadness. “This needs to end Maxwell… I need the orb of power from Corypheus. You’re just a human who had stolen power.” She waved her hand and used magic so no one else could hear them. “You are still the Inquisitor, you still have power to help many. I have just lessened the burden a bit. You no longer need to worry about tears, the breach, and a fake ancient magister.”

Tears came to the mans eyes. “This is all I ever wanted. I wanted to go back to being normal. Now that its gone, I feel completely empty and worthless. What are you going to do with the power Harper?”

She held her hand out to him and helped him up. She shocked him by wrapping him in a hug. “Everything will be fine human. You need to live your life now….. I will return the anchor to the rightful owner.”

He pulled back away from her. “That Fen’harel you spoke of in the fade.”

She smiled. “Yes. And you will meet him soon.” She looked up at her blood floating about, now interlaced with the anchors green magic... “I’m going to need you to convince your girlfriend to not try to kill me.”

She released the barrier and Cassandra ran to Trevelyan. Without looking to him she raised her arm and threw her blood at her wolf. He screamed as her blood tore through him. Her blood flew back to her and Fen’harel raised his now glowing hand and gawked at it. In fact, everyone was gawking.

“Solas is Fen’harel?!?!” Trevelyan yelped.

Harper laughed and looked to her wolf. “Well husband… It is time for you to fix your mess. I’ll be at our home when you’ve finished. I’m expecting it to take you no longer than a year.”

He stood staring at her in dumb shock as she left. Fenris or whoever following behind her with a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t even move to follow her.

 

 

*******

 

 

“Well that was entertaining!” Ama’rail laughed as he followed her. “You are quite powerful, even without Za’lains assistance. It’s been a millennia since I’ve encountered one such as you.”

She ignored him and they excited the fortress. She walked up to Atlas and threw her arms around his beak.

_You. Jumped. Off. Me._

She could feel the anger coming off of him and was about to respond until Margot started screaming her head off as Ama’rail approached her. Harper moved to calm the angry griffon.

“Shhh. Its ok Margot!” She raised her hand to place it on the griffons beak. “Fenris has a passenger now, like I have Za’lain. Please calm yourself!” She released some calming magic to quiet her.

_I don’t like the passenger! He’s evil! I can feel it!_

“I most certainly am not!” Ama’rail scoffed.

_Yes, he is! Harper, There’s something wrong with the passenger!_

“Margot, you HAVE to calm yourself. This cannot be helped. You will die if you don’t accept this.” Harper said as she pumped more calming magic into the griffon.

“If she hates me so much, then let her leave…” Ama’rail said.

Harper shot him a vicious glare. “THAT is not how it works. Fenris is connected to her. The body you’re in will die if you don’t make this work.”

Ama’rail frowned. “I’m going to have to let Fenris take back control aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry? Was that in question? You better fucking well give him back to me. It would make this whole thing easer.” She barked.

Ama’rail laughed deeply and his body stiffened. Harper could see clarity in his eyes.

“Fenris?” She whispered walking forward.

He looked at her still in a sort of shock. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

“Harper. I am so sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else to do.” He said brokenly. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life.

She saw Varric walking up. “We can speak of it later.”

Varric cleared his throat. “Well this has been an… Interesting day. Solas is still standing like a statue in the middle of the courtyard.” He chuckled. “Since everything just went ass up I was wondering if you could drop me off in Kirkwall.”

Harpers eyebrow raised. She let go of Fenris and turned to the dwarf. “I thought you didn’t want to leave the inquisition.”

“Yes, well with you going off to kill Corypheus and the Herald no longer having the anchor, there isn’t much world saving to be had with the inquisition any longer. I’m certainly not going to pack around with an angry Solas for the next few months while he closes tears and the breach.”

A thought suddenly struck her but she wouldn’t share it quite yet. She smiled.

“Are you ready now master dwarf?” She said and he nodded.

 

 

**************

 

 

They made camp that night in the Nahashin Marshes. I was cold and bleak. She had plans running in her head like lightning. When Fenris left to go hunt some food she made her move quickly catching Varric off guard.

“How badly do you want to return to Kirkwall Varric?” She asked.

“That’s right up there with ‘how bad do you want punched in the eye Varric’. Its home but I’m not excited to go there. Everything feels so anti-climactic what with not killing the bad guy and such.” He replied with a chuckle.

She smiled deeply. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Of me? Aren’t you some god or something now? What could you want from me?” He looked at her suspiciously.

“I’ve sent Solas to clean up his mess and I’m about to send Fenris to Arlathan to govern. He will be angry but he will do it because he knows the mass amount of responsibility we are both under now. I suddenly find myself in need of a traveling companion. What do you say Varric? Want to travel Thedas, free elves, find ancient artifacts with an elven goddess?” She grinned stupidly at him, proud of her little speech.

His jaw was hanging open. “Are you serious? What the hell do you need an archer for Harper?” He was very confused.

“I don’t need an archer. I need a dwarf.” She said simply.

“Why?” He pushed again, becoming concerned.

“I am going to Kal-Sharok at first light. The inhabitants are… Weary of outsiders. I figure with a dwarf there, they will be less apt to try something suicidal… I will hurt them, I just prefer not to.” Her mood grew somber.

“What in the hell could you want there? I have no desire to that deep below ground Harper.” He hissed.

“I can explain everything tomorrow on the way there Varric. Don’t you want more glorious adventures? Don’t you want to help ME kill Corypheus? Decide, hurry, Fenris is coming back.”

HE considered for a moment. He had said to himself that she would be the best story ever written. “Fine.”

She squealed in delight just as Fenris entered the camp. Harper frowned. He had a dead august ram slung over his shoulder and he was covered in blood. He slammed it to the ground and immediately went to gutting it.

After they had eaten Harper stood. She walked over and held her hand out to Fenris. He took it and stood with a questioning look on his face. She spoke to Varric.

“Varric, you’ll be safe with Atlas and Margot. Fenris and I just need to talk.” She smiled.

Varric quirked his eyebrow. “Mmmhmmm.”

She didn’t release his hand as she walked in the darkness.

“What are we doing?” He asked her. He was suddenly very nervous. She was acting odd.

She ignored him and kept walking. They came to a deep river. She let go of his hand and walked over to the water. She waved her hand over the water to slow it. She then cast a fire spell to warm the water. Without turning to him she began to remove her clothing, slowly and with purpose.

He sucked in his breath. It was as if someone completely stole his air. What in the hell is she doing.

She stepped into the water and smiled at its warmth. She looked over her shoulder at her wide eyed best friend. “Coming?”

He stood there and looked at the woman he loved.

**If you don’t move, I’m taking over and doing what you seem to be scared to do.**

That prompted him to move. He took his clothing off as slowly as she had. She was smiling at him wickedly from the water. He wasn’t sure why it was happening but he wasn’t going to deny getting in the water with her at least. He groaned with pleasure at the hot water. He hadn’t had a hot bath since he left Arlathan. Being a mage was surely amazing. He wondered if he could do the things she did too.

She swam over to him and went to wrap her arms around his neck. He grabbed her arms and stopped her.

“Harper… What is this? I’m confused.” He said trying to see her emotions in her eyes.

She stiffened. “I thought this is what you wanted.” She moved to remove herself from his grasp but he didn’t let go.

“Your understanding wrong. All I’ve ever wanted is you. Why now though? What about the wolf?” He said looking down at her.

Her eyes darkened angrily. “This is the only time I will ever speak of this with you. After this, HE isn’t to be mentioned when we are naked together…” She sighed. “I can’t deny it any longer as much as I hate that it makes me feel like a whore. I love two men. I can’t live without the two of you.” She laughed bitterly at herself. “I don’t deserve either of you but for some reason, you both seem to love me. So, I will take what happiness I can from the both of you, while I can.”

“So we share?” He said.

She winced at the word. “If it’s a problem, I can get out of the water and we can pretend this conversation never happened. I can lock my feelings deep down inside of me, never let them appear. I can take your feelings for me away, like they were never there to begin with.”

He recoiled like she had slapped him. “You could do that to ME? You would take away the one happiness I’ve had since becoming a slave? I can’t, WONT, accept that Harper!”

He yanked her forward and captured her mouth with his. He groaned at the sensation. Her gentle moans in his mouth sent his blood boiling. She was a better kisser than anyone had ever kissed before. Before he could will it away a thought hit his skull.   _Did the wolf teach her how to kiss like this?_ He growled into her mouth with sudden anger and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

She could feel the hardness of him pressed against her. Throbbing, almost begging to be inside of her. She reached down and grabbed his length between her legs and began to stroke him. She gently released electricity from her hand and he tore his mouth away gasping. Still holding her he backed up until he could rest his back on a slightly curved boulder.

She worked him furiously with her hand. His hands were gripping desperately at her ass. She watched him intently as his face contorted with his passion.

“Harper please. I need to be in you.” He groaned desperately.

She smiled with the corner of her mouth. “You will.”

She released more electricity to his cock causing him to stiffen as his body rocked with his orgasm. He groaned loudly, face red. He looked almost angry and she loved it.

She let him compose himself for a few seconds before she began kissing him again. He chuckled and tore his head away.

“I need a few more minutes Harper… That was quite intense.” He smiled.

“No, you don’t.” She said as she kissed and bit at his neck and shoulder. “Use your lyrium. It will rejuvenate you. You and I have all night to make love, multiple times.”

He did as she instructed and his body began to respond to the elf in his arms. It felt amazing. He spun them around and pressed her into the rock. He reached down to guide himself into her. They both groaned at the action. She was so soft and tight that he thought his head would explode. He filled her full and she had to stop him from immediately moving on her or she would come instantly. She had to calm her breathing before she nodded at him that she was ready.

He pumped in and out of her slowly and with purpose. This was their first time together and he was going to savor every second of it. He reached up and cupped her breast rolling her nipple between two fingers. She had the most exquisite breasts he had ever seen. Elves weren’t made like her and even humans didn’t feel as good as her. Love made her feel this good and he never wanted to let go. He licked and nibbled at every inch of skin he could get to with his mouth.

He grabbed his hand and put it up and placed her palms to his.

“Concentrate. Think of electricity and slowly pull the electricity from my hand.” She said.

He did as told and was shocked when it worked instantly. He had complete control of the electricity.

“Now touch me Fenris. Everywhere.” She groaned at him.

He smiled wickedly and complied. He was completely enthralled by the pleasure/pain in the emotions on her face.

She could feel the pulling inside her building up. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to him and she kissed him. As she came she screamed into his mouth and he took it in like he was drinking her screams. When he was sure she was satisfied, he filled her.

 

 

****************

 

 

They returned hours later and she damn sore. Atlas and Margot were cuddled together and Varric was passed out leaning against them. She was surprised they allowed it. She dug the bedrolls from the packs and laid them next to each other. She crawled in after Fenris. He scooped her up and snuggled her next to him. He was almost instantly asleep. She sighed and cast a spell so he wouldn’t wake. She wiggled from his grasp and rolled her bedroll back up and placed it back in the pack and dug out a parchment and quill to write.

 

Fenris/ Ama’rail,

 

              Please don’t be mad. I will see you soon. I need you to return to Arlathan and prepare for the elves that are going to be coming in the next months. I need you prepare for a war. You’re a god now. It shouldn’t be difficult. Time consuming yes, difficult no. The wolf will be there soon. Ama’rail will have to speak to him about the new relationship terms. He will try to kill you. Ama’rail won’t let him, I EXPECT Ama’rail to not hurt my wolf. I love you both more than this world itself. I won’t have the two of you tearing each other apart. That being said, you are both a massive distraction. I need to take care of the tasks I was given. I will be able to accomplish it more quickly if I don’t have the males I love near me. I can no longer be angry with the wolf for his discretions. If I can love more than one at a time, then the two of you are free to do so as well. I love you Fenris. I will see you in a few months.

If you try to come after me I will send you home with a headache and your tail between your legs. So, just don’t ok? I have Varric. All will be fine.

 

Ar lath ma

Harper.

 

She tucked the letter into his sleeping hand and kissed him on the forehead. She yelped as his eyes flew open. She backed up and tripped over a bag, falling on her ass.

“Damnitt!” She cursed. The action had woken the dwarf and griffons. “How’d you wake up?!”

He laughed. “Fenris is still sleeping.” He looked over the letter. “This is the plan? Your saving elves?”

Varric walked over. “What’s going on?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You and I are leaving Varric. Now in fact… I am saving elves. Among other things.” She snapped. How was it that only 2 minutes ago she loved him, now she wanted to smack the thing inside of him.

“Arlathan?” he queried.

“Za’lain showed me how to raise it. Its where I’m sending the elves when I save them. A little bit at a time your race will be saved.’ She said.

“My race?” He said still looking at the letter. He looked up at her. “You are truly doing this? A human from another world, cares enough to save a people she is pretending to be?”

Harper winced and recoiled at the revelation. “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? Only Atlas knows that!”

He waved his hand in the air and Varric crumpled to the ground asleep. “He will forget he heard that. I’m guessing Za’lain knew as well she just never brought it up. I can tell it upsets you, so I’m sure she could too… I know much Harper. I am a creator. The magic Daern’thal used to bring you here didn’t go unnoticed in the fade. I won’t tell anyone. You can’t save my people if they know you’re really a quickling.” He sighed. “Are you sure this is something you have to do alone? It would be much quicker if I helped.”

“To be completely honest with you I’m hoping to get away from you. Hopefully Za’lain will come out when you’re across Thedas.” She chuckled.

He nodded. “Ok then Harper. I will go to Arlathan. I was a king in a past life. Ruling is in my blood.”

She frowned instantly. “We aren’t there to rule. We are there to protect and help people Ama’rail.”

“That’s what ruling is…” He replied in a ‘duh’ way.

“You’ve been gone for a long time. Rulers like that are very very rare anymore. People in power want MORE power almost always.” She sighed.

“Well there is the difference. Beings like us already have infinite power. All we have left to do is rule in the correct way. I will be happy to help you raise the people again.” He smiled causing her heart to tug.

“I don’t need you to help me.” She laughed. “But if you would be so kind as to teach Fenris how to rule, I would highly appreciate it. He doesn’t have the best self-confidence, ya know, because of the whole slave thing.” She smiled back at him.

“You really do love him then? The mating with him wasn’t just a pity thing?” He asked seriously.

The smile was wiped clean off her face. “I don’t PITY FUCK!” She hissed. “I’ve loved him for a while. But I love my wolf. I was confused.”

He laughed. “Females are so reticent… Very well Harper. We have an accord.”

“Good… Now can you please wake up my dwarf.” She laughed.


	20. Kal-Sharok and Clicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people!!!! I hope your day is going awesome! Heres another chapter!

“But my lord, these things need addressed. There are 3 clans outside the forest that wish to speak to you before they join us…” Kowl looked down at the lyrium infused elf acting like a child and sighed. “Why did the Lady Harper have to leave? She seemed more comfortable with these things.”

Fenris laid in Harpers bed and buried his face in the pillow and let out a massive scream, effectively startling Kowl.

“I can assure you Kowl… If I knew why she had to leave I wouldn’t be laying in her bed depressed.” Fenris Growled. “I will head out there after I bathe. Please have Margot saddled for me.”

Kowl bowed and left.

**You’re acting like a da’len.**

“I’m not speaking to you Ama’rail… Or have you forgotten?”

**Then you can listen. You are not the first male in Thedas to have fallen in love… Get over it. Do what she said and take another mate. She will be gone for months, perhaps years. She gave you this because she trusts you. You don’t see Fen’Harel in this position do you?**

Fenris grunted and stepped into the large bath attached to her room. A bath had already been drawn since he liked to bathe at the same time every day. Harper had left him a week ago. He’d been back in Arlathan for 4 days and promptly walked straight to the room she had been sleeping in and buried himself in the bed.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m a slave not a leader…”

**Stop pouting. You’re no longer a slave. You will never be again. She asked me to help you lead, so that is what I’m going to do.**

“Why though? I thought you just wanted to wreak havoc on Za’lain.”

**It can wait. We’ve been alive for thousands upon thousands of years. Waiting isn’t something I detest. Besides, Harper asked so I’ll help.**

“Hmmmm. Why do you want to help Harper?”

**I already told you I was half in love with her. She intrigues me. Especially after that bout in the river you had with her. Set my emotions running high.**

Fenris winced and climbed into the bath, sighing with relief. “I didn’t realize you experienced any of that.”

**It’s like watching what you do. You’re in control, I’m just seeing what you see. So, Harper screaming from passion you drag out of her is quite a sight. I’m excited to see who your next mate will be.**

“Can’t I just enjoy Harper for a while” Fenris laughed.

**Oh sure… If you want to wait until she comes back… You keep forgetting that she has her one true mate. The two of you may love her equally but he put ancient magic in her and fully claimed her. She did the same to him. You will always be on the side no matter how much she loves you.**

“You really are evil, Ama’rail.” Fenris laughed considering his words.

 

 

************

 

 

Three hours later he stood on the outskirts of the forest frowning. There were at least 15 aravels in different colors and 100 dalish elves looking at him. He hated it.

**Want me to take over?**

“Yes, if you’ll allow me to watch.” Fenris sighed.

His body stiffened as his eyes went white.

“Who are the keepers? Step forward!” Ama’rail bellowed. Margot began to dance around uncomfortably next to him. He pat her on the side before stepping forward. 6 different men and women walked to him.

“Andaran Atish’an. I was told three clans…” Ama’rail said by way of greeting.

“Please come share our fire so we can speak.” The oldest looking one said.

“We don’t need to speak on that much length. You are welcome to stay in the forest. Make it your home as you see fit. Figure out your hierarchy among yourselves. There are rules though…” Ama’rail stated.

The keepers frowned. “Such as?” A female practically hissed.

“ALL elves are welcome to this land. I have an understanding that the dalish don’t quite like city elves, apostates, circle mages, or slaves. If any elf comes to the edge of this forest they can have sanctuary here. If they aren’t dalish, someone will escort them to the cliff to the city.” He said with purpose.

“So, the rumors are true? The great city has been restored?” One of them said excitedly.

Ama’rail smiled. “You will just have to see, won’t you?”

“Why are you helping the elves, who are you?” One snapped at him.

“I’m helping the elves because I have great respect for the woman who was assigned this task. You will meet her one day. The body before you holds two people. I am Ama’rail. The one you will deal with the majority of the time is Fenris. He’s grumpy, just a warning.” Ama’rail laughed hearing Fenris scoff in his head.

“So, you’re a demon?” The oldest looking one hissed in terror.

Ama’rail laughed even harder. “Hardly. I’m older than the gods your kind worships. One day I may tell you all exactly what I am. After you’re settled, of course.”

“We are going a lot on faith here my lord. Is there a way you can prove your power? How do we know this isn’t a trap to kill us all?” One spoke.

Ama’rail looked to the man who spoke and was instantly intrigued. He looked extremely young to be a keeper. Long blonde hair braided away from his face. Marks of Elgar’nan covering his chiseled face.

“And what is your name? You are quite young to be a keeper.” Ama’rail purred.

The man turned instantly pink from blushing due to all eyes had landed on him. “My name is Laith. Due to unforeseen circumstances our keeper died. As his first I was made keeper three years ago.”

The god smiled at the handsome man and looked around. So many needing shelter. And this is only 6 clans. We need a bigger forest. He looked out along the plains.

“The ground will begin to shake. Go warn your halla keepers. Ill begin in a few minutes.” With that he walked back to Margot.

“I’m going to do some magic. The ground will shake. Do you want to head back to the nest?”

_I will get food first, body stealer._

He laughed at the sass of the griffon as she flew off.

He walked over to a tree and placed his hand on the trunk. He felt all the eyes on him and pushed magic forward. Drawing on Fenris’ lyrium. The ground began to shake. He heard screams and gasps behind him. After a few moments of pushing power into the tree he turned.

The elves were all looking around in wonder. Where empty plains had been just moments before now stood a massive forest with full grown trees reaching to the sky. Ever set of eyes turned to him and they all bent down to bow.

 

 

***********

 

 

“You’re acting like a baby Varric…” She snapped at the dwarf.

“Well excuse me! Not all of us have immortality to protect us from smashing into the depths below.” Varric barked back at her.

They were riding a lift down into Kal-Sharok and Harper was hard-pressed to not laugh at Varric. He didn’t like heights apparently. “You honestly think I’m going to let anything happen to you down here?”

He was wrapped around her leg holding on for dear life. Eyes clamped shut. “OH I don’t know Harper… Knowing your luck, the second we get down there an archdemon will wake up and kill us all.”

Harper looked to the lift attendant who was looking at them with slight concern. She smiled. “He doesn’t mean it. It was a joke.”

The attendant nodded to Varric. “Never seen one of our kind so scared of going underground or heights.”

Harper patted Varric on the head causing him to grumble at her. “Yes, well he’s a special little thing.”

“Watch who you call little!” He barked causing her to laugh.

They reached the bottom without incident, of course. Varric stood and looked around. “Oh goody. Stuck-up dwarves.”

“If you’re going to complain the whole time I can take you home to Kirkwall…” She chuckled.

“Oh no, I’d like to see you take on the Paragon Elect whilst trying to acquire something they may not have.” He laughed.

“Laugh it up… Just make sure to not mention Orzammar while we are here. They don’t like them.” She said and he nodded.

A heavily tattooed woman walked up and spoke in a thick dwarven accent.

“You are here to speak to our leader… What do you offer as compensation for this?”

Harper quirked her eyebrow. “Compensation?”

“Yes. Any wishing audience with the Paragon Elect must present compensation.” She replied calmly.

Harper nodded and pulled one of the many griffon feathers from her hair. “Will this do?”

“I do not know. You must present it to the Paragon Elect, he will decide if its worthy… Please follow me.” She began to walk off.

As they made their way through a deep underground market. Harper looked to Varric. “Do you see the quality of the weapons Varric?” She said excitedly. “We have to stop here on the way out. I suddenly need a new dagger.” He laughed at her excitement.

They were led down gargantuan corridors and Harper was soon lost. She could feel Atlas’ irritation at being away from her. They arrived at a massive cavern that held, what she was assuming, was their leaders keep. A massive structure that had too many guards for Harpers comfort.

“Biancas ready if we need her Harper.” Varric whispered as they entered. They were promptly brought before the Paragon Elect and made to bow. Which insanely annoyed Harper. It’s not that she didn’t like bowing to people she just didn’t know if this man deserved it or not.

“Tell me… What brings a flat eared elf and a surface dwarf to Kal-Sharok?” The man said loudly from his throne.

Harper growled involuntarily. “We have questions regarding an ancient elven artifact that I was told might be here.”

“Why would we have an artifact from a lower race?” He laughed prompting more dwarves assembled in the room to do the same.

Harper could feel her blood beginning to boil. This blatant racism was one of the reasons Thedas was in turmoil right now.

**Harper I’m taking over…**

Harper didn’t even have the time to scream from being startled so badly. Her eyes turned white.

“Oh shit, now you went and did it…” Varric grumbled. “I’m just going to go stand over there…” He backed away slowly.

She suddenly appeared perched on the arm of the massive throne. She waved her hand preventing the guards that moved to defend their leader, from attacking her or Varric. She leaned close to the terrified dwarf on the throne and took a deep breath of him.

“Seems to me that the only low race here is the one closest to the ground…” She purred into his ear and he growled at her unable to move. “Now tell me, where is the elven artifact? I can feel it’s here somewhere. Give it to me and I won’t kill you.”

“Killing me would cause a war.” He hissed.

“If your people feel the need to take on elven gods, then be my guest. I have a feeling that your people will realize your life isn’t worth the lives of your people. Your people have been through so much in the last centuries. It’d be a damn shame to wipe them out after what they’ve been through.” She laughed at the fear in his eyes. “Just give me what rightfully belongs to my people and my dwarf friend and I will leave.” She reached out and patted him on the head.

“I do not know of what you speak.” He said.

“It will be round. Size of a fist. It holds elven power. Even your kind, with their dead magic, will be able to feel the power off of it.” She said looking at her nails.

“We do not have any item of such a description. Much was lost when we closed off the thaigs and passageways that led deeper underground. We lost much during the first blight.” He said. “I can assure you if we had something like that, we would give it to you. We don’t want elven power.”

She glared at him for a moment and knew he was telling the truth. “Fuuuck.” She groaned throwing her head back in annoyance. “How do we get down there?” She waved her hand releasing the magic holding everyone still.

The Elect rubbed his neck and sighed. “You don’t want to go down there. Darkspawn rule down there.”

She burst into laughter. “By the time I’m done with this world dwarf, there will be no more blights.”

He looked at her like she was the most insane thing he had ever encountered. He had a disgusted look on his face. “What is wrong with you? I don’t care that you claim to have elven gods. The blights will only end with the end of the last two archdemons. The last thing this world needs is two more blights.”

She laughed until tears ran from her eyes. When she calmed she looked at the annoyed dwarf with complete seriousness.

“Razikale and Lusacan are both MY children. I birthed them from my original body. There are only two beings with the power to calm an angry archdemon. That would be me and their father. They weren’t always blight infected dragons. For now, they sleep. They will stay that way for a while. I’m not going to disturb them. Why am I even speaking of this with you damnit? Just tell me how to get to these thaigs!” She barked at the stunned dwarf.

All he knew was that he wanted the crazy elven woman and her companion gone. He motioned for a guard. The guard ran up. “Take them to the entrance to the deep roads.”

Varric groaned loudly. “I DON’T WANT TO GO TO THE DEEP ROADS! Especially a section that hasn’t been touched in centuries!”

Za’lain laughed. And they began following the guard. “Just think master dwarf, there could be some very valuable items down there. No looters have been down there.”

He looked up at her and whispered so the guard wouldn’t hear. “Point taken, Orzammar would pay handsomely for anything old and dwarven looking.”

She smiled and patted him on the back and let Harper take back over. Harper immediately went off. The guard leading them walked faster out of slight fear of the elf speaking to herself.

“God damnit Za’lain! Where the fuck were you!? Your… Whatever the hell he is took over my glowy elf!”

**I am vividly aware of what Ama’rail has done. But you must realize, he wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t gone barreling into the fade without thinking. He knew I was inside you. Being in the fade physically is different than in a dream.**

“But why didn’t you come out? Are you afraid of him?” Harper groaned.

**Yes and no. He can never truly hurt me. But he can hurt you. You have become my friend Harper, I would not see you hurt. If I refuse to make an appearance while near him, he’ll be less apt to cause you bodily harm.**

“If he is your mate and the father of your children why does he want to hurt you Za’lain?”

**I caused him great pain in the past. We both had many lovers over our lives but we were under the understanding that we would only love one another and only birth children together. He made the mistake of falling in love with another female. He elevated her in status and then had the audacity of letting her birth him a son. I could not stand for this betrayal back then. I promptly killed the woman and her son. In his grief, Ama’rail destroyed the both of us by using every ounce of his power to trap me in the Golden City as punishment.**

“You killed a baby?” Harper said aghast.

**What would you do if after being with Fen’harel for centuries, he decided he would give the love that belonged to you to another woman? What if he had a child with that woman?**

Harper gulped. “I don’t know Za’lain, but I’d like to think that I wouldn’t hurt a child.”

**Things were different back then Harper. It was just elves in this land and we all, for the most part, lived forever. I made sure of that. So, killing an elven child was one of the greatest atrocities I could have committed. No one dared punish me for it however. No one was powerful enough to do so. Ama’rail spent years trying to figure out how he would accomplish his vengeance. He left. All I had was my children for years. They were my light. The only reason Ama’rail was able to get his vengeance was by sacrificing his own body to the fade. He stuck me in a giant, abandoned, golden city as my punishment. My children attempted to get me back, which led to archdemons. Ama’rail turned our children into monsters. I am glad there are only 2 left that need to die. As far as I’m concerned, HE killed 5 of our children. I feel that is more than recompense for one brat elven child with a slave mother.**

Harper had silent tears running down her face. She never in a million years would have thought that that is what happened. “Za’lain, I am so sorry. Thank you for telling me your story… How do I get this man out of the elf that I love?”

**You don’t… I’m sorry Harper. I never told you but if I leave your body, you will more than likely die. Your body has grown used to the massive amount of power in it. Your body will go into shock and die if I leave. Same goes for Fenris. The only reason the two of you were able to accept us into your bodies is from the lyrium. I have to wonder if Daern’thal had all of this planned from the beginning and that’s why he mangled your body with the lyrium…**

Varric noticed Harper crying and had heard what she said. Fenris would never be alone again. Varric reached out and grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. They didn’t say anything to one another, they just walked hand in hand following the guard.

 

 

***************

 

 

The massive stone door closed behind them.

“They think to trap us down here forever.” Harper laughed. “You and I will have to transport out. I’ve never transported with someone so it may not work.”

Varric frowned.  “Yippee…”

“Also, You’ll more than likely vomit on return from the pulling. Especially you, since you have zero magic.” She laughed at the look on his face.

“I should have let you take me to Kirkwall.” He groaned.

“Oh come on Varric! Live a little! Imagine all the juicy stuff you’ll get for a story traveling with me!” She said excitedly.

“I’m beginning to feel the only reason you want me with you is so I’ll write a story about you!” He stated with realization.

“Oh pah!” She smiled. “It’s not the ONLY reason. You’re also a hoot to be around.”

He laughed and they began walking. She sent out a spell to light the darkness.

“It stinks down here.” She grumbled. “It must be the darkspawn. I can feel the magic from the foci. Its deep. Is Bianca ready? I may be all powerful, but even I have my limits, I can’t use blood magic on darkspawn.”

“Is Bianca ready? Elf, she’s always ready.” He grinned wickedly at her and patted his crossbow.

And that she was. The crossbow rained hell down upon the 15 or so hurlocks they encountered deeper.

“Varric! Behind you!” Harper yelled as she flung down fire mines in front of her. A Hurlock ran directly at her and exploded, covering her in blood and guts. “Oh, for fuck sake! Just once I’d like to not get covered in the grossest things in Thedas!” She screamed and threw an ice spike at the hurlock bearing down on Varric.

Varric flipped backwards away from another one just as Harper felt the rumble of footsteps. She looked up and her face sunk. Varric looked awfully small next to the Ogre lumbering at him. “VARRIC RUN!!!!” She screamed.

Varric looked up at the towering ogre and moved with a speed surprising for one with short legs. “Don’t have to tell me twice!”

Harper dodged the Hurlock blade that swung at her and ran full speed at the ogre. The ogre noticed her right before she got to it. It swung its large arm a swatted her away like a fly. She crashed into floor rolling away. She groaned and wobbled to her feet annoyed at herself. She knew better that to just run at the thing. She took a deep breath and stretched her neck.

“Alright fucker.” She said before fade stepping to the offensive creature. She tore her dagger from her hip and used it to climb up its back. The ogre screamed from the pain of the dagger digging in. It tried futilely to fling Harper off. She wrapped her legs around its neck and swung the dagger into the side of its skull with a magic speed. The ogre came down with a crash throwing rocks and dust up and tossing her forward. She rolled across the floor. Varric was getting hammered by three hurlocks. Harper was on her feet and fade stepped to him. She grabbed him around the waist with one arm, threw down fire mines behind her, and pushed off with her legs to get away from the explosion. They crashed into a wall, a tangled pile of elf and dwarf, as the explosion flung them forward.

She moved more quickly than he did. She immediately went to work assessing damage to him and healing his wounds.

“UGH!” He groaned. “Thank you Harper. You taking down an ogre alone will make a great chapter.”

She chuckled but before she could respond her ears perked up at a noise. “Varric, what is that noise?”

“Your ears are better than mine, I hear nothing Harper.” He said as she helped him up.

“It sounds like clicking.” She cocked her head to the side and looked at the large dark hallway it was coming from. The clicking got significantly louder as whatever it was moved towards them. She was suddenly hit with the realization of what it was.

She spun and knelt down in front of Varric and looked him in the eyes. “This is going to be disorienting my friend. Hug me.”

“What the hell are you talking ab….?”

“VARRIC HUG ME!” She screamed and he grabbed onto her with terror. They both looked behind her as corrupted spiders came barreling out of the darkness. They were the size of a car and Harper screamed in pure terror. “Hold on!”

They both lunged forward as she stood and fade stepped away as fast as she could. She fed on her lyrium, she lost count of the fade steps after 30. In her terror she wasn’t paying attention enough and tripped in the middle of the magic move and they both went crashing and rolling across the room they ended up in. Varric promptly scrambled to his feet and ran to the corner to vomit and heave. She groaned and rolled to her back.

“Have a problem with spiders eh?” He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“It’s more than a problem… It’s my kryptonite…”

“Your what?” He looked at her like she was insane.

 “They are my weakness… I can’t stand spiders. I REALLY can’t stand blight infected spiders….” She shuddered and stood up. “I’m sorry about the fade stepping I had to get away from them.”

“Aw. It’s alright Harper… Most females don’t like spiders.” He laughed.

She looked around at where they were. “At least we were fortunate enough to end up where we needed to go… I wasn’t entirely paying attention to where I was going… I just wanted to get away from the spiders. What we have been looking for is behind that massive door.”

He stood next to her as she looked up at the imposing door. “What do you think is behind it?”

“If there’s spiders, I’m going to say **FUCK IT** and leave without the damn orb….” She walked forward and placed her hand on the door. A magic barrier on the door exploded up from floor launching her backwards. Her body impacted with a wall so hard that most of the bones in the right side of her body broke. Za’lain had to immediately take over and heal her.

“Hello again dwarf.” She said to Varric. “Harper needs a break. If there are spiders in there I will kill them easily.” She tilted her head to crack her neck.

“Elven goddess lady…” He said in reply causing her to laugh.

She approached the door and raised her hand to it. It vibrated as her magic pushed against the magic attached to it.

“Falon’din didn’t want anyone to find this… Ever. Even himself. It’s odd. I wonder why. He put quite a bit of power into the barrier.” She frowned at it.

“Why would a mage hide their own power? Can you get in?” He asked with a concerned tone.

She smiled at the door evilly. “I can make that door Harpers bitch. Give me a moment.”

She slammed both of her hands against the door and it exploded inward flinging broken door. They were both hit with stale dust and warm air. She shot a ball of light from her hand to illuminate the pitch black massive room. And she heard Varric gasp next to her.

“Well dwarf… I think Harper did say something about treasure… You very possibly might be the richest dwarf in Thedas right now….” She laughed. “Even with me taking most of it?”

He looked at her with a smile and quirked his eyebrow. “Most of it?”

She looked out over the room stacked with gold, gems, and various artifacts. “I have a whole land and city to fund. A people to save. If you decide to save all dwarven people one day, I’ll be more than happy to go get you treasure to fund it.” She winked at him.

He laughed at her sass and entered the room gazing around at the massive treasure hoard. “Point taken. Did this belong to the elf with the orb?”

She ignored him as she made her way to the middle of the room. She smiled upon reaching a pedestal with a black orb with white magic floating about it.

“Falon’din.” She whispered and let Harper have control back.

Harper sighed and grabbed the orb and held it up to her face. “I like to think that Falon’din would be ok with me using this treasure to help his people…” She laughed. “If not I suppose he can give me an earful next time someone tries to murder me and I get tossed into the fade.”

Varric frowned. “That’s not funny Harper. How do we get all of this topside?”

That caused her to frown as well. “We are going to have to find another way out of these deep roads. I’ll throw a barrier back up to keep anything out. We can send people to collect. This is a huge endeavor. I’ll need your help escorting this to Kirkwall and Arlathan, I don’t have time to escort. It’ll take them a month, at least, to move this.” She groaned.

Varric smiled. His people could get this moved more quickly than that. “Maybe we should just move it all to Arlathan. I was considering moving away from Kirkwall. Fenris and you will be there, so I’ll have friends and you’ll need help organizing a city.”

“They are going to try and make you viscount of Kirkwall Varric…” She stated bluntly.

“Why in the hell would they do that?” He laughed. “That’s a terrible idea!”

She laughed at his joke. “As much as your assistance would be appreciated Varric, you need to make sure it’s what you want. Do you want to become part of the inner circle of beings that will be looked upon as gods?”

“That sounds as atrocious as being a viscount for Kirkwall!” He said and they laughed together.

By the end of the day they had found another exit to the surface. Atlas met them when they exited.

_Are you alright? How did it go?_

She pulled the orb from the little bag at her hip to show him. He ruffled his feathers in pleasure.

She turned to Varric. “We are heading to Perendale. I will leave you there.” She knelt down and picked up a random small stick waving her hand over it. “This will pull down the barrier placed on the room. I suggest you send for the whole carta. Traveling with that much loot is sure to draw attention. If you need me snap the stick in half and I will come aid you. Only in an emergency. I can’t transport Atlas so it will have to be quick. Being far from him is detrimental to our health.” She smiled.

“Woman you think of everything.” He chuckled. He already knew full well that he was moving his operations to Arlathan. There was no way he was going to miss the reshaping of Thedas. He would help Kirkwall find a worthy Viscount. Maybe Hawke would do it…

“Let’s go. I’m heading north from Perendale. I took some gold down there. I’m going to go buy and free slaves.” She smiled in a way that made Varric shudder. They climbed on Atlas.

For the umpteenth time, Varric was reminded that dwarfs were NOT meant to fly.


	21. Tevinter was a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!!!! I AM A HORRENDOUS PERSON!!! I have no excuses for it. I love you guys!

“Well this is going to be a massive problem Atlas…” Harper told her friend as they flew in the darkness.

_What is the feeling I feel?_

“Its magic. The whole city is packed with mages. The power wafting from the city is almost disorienting. I don’t know how we are going to do this. Minrathous is 20 times the size of Val Royeax. It’s also on an island, which I didn’t realize. That in itself creates a problem. Where do you stay while I’m here freeing slaves? I’m going to have to rent a house to stay in… Maybe there are places off island available. We may have to come back...” She sighed. “While we’re here I might as well try to free some slaves.”

_I’m not comfortable with you going down there alone…_

She chuckled and pat the griffon on the neck. “How many times do I have to tell you? I have Za’lain. She won’t let anything happen to me Atlas, don’t ruffle those pretty feathers over nothing. Land over there buy those large boulders.

He chirped at her in an annoyed way but did as he was bid. They landed gently. She dug in the bags on his saddle for a cloak and the bag of gold coins she had from Kal-Sharok. She made sure to hide her ears and most of her face. Her dagger was hidden under the cloak attached to her thigh.

“Ok my friend, I’m going to go scout some of the city, I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Get some sleep and make sure to eat. We might need to leave quickly. Be alert.” She pat him on the beak. She could feel the unhappiness wafting off the griffon.

She walked to the gates of the city slowly. There were people everywhere and she didn’t want to alert anyone. She crossed the long massive bridge and was stopped by guards before entering the threshold to the city.

“What’s your business in Minrathous?” The gruff man stated behind his black helmet.

“I’m here to acquire slaves sirrah” She replied easily deciding truth would be safer.

He waved her through and went to the next person.

She crossed the threshold and shuddered. There were many spells up protecting this place and it washed over her like water.

**Be prepared to run at any time Harper… I don’t like this place. There are massive concentrations of evil here…**

Her muscles tensed at the statement. If Za’lain was concerned she should be doubly so… She walked through the streets easily enough to make her way to the market at the center. She kept her head down and tried to not bring attention to herself. It took her too long, in her opinion, to get to where she was going. The city was too big. She could smell the market before she actually arrived. The smell of old fish and too many bodies packed into one place assaulted her nostrils. She held back the bile threatening to rise in her throat. She looked around. The place was massive. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

**Don’t worry Harper we will figure this out… It’s quite large. Maybe head in one direction and we will find the slave market. If not, at least get the layout of some of this gigantic place.**

Harper sighed and squared her shoulders in determination. She made her feet move again and she took on the role of tourist. She stopped at certain shops and browsed the wares that each of the were selling. She even purchased a could small things at some of them to blend in.

As she made her way down one of the market aisles she heard loud yelling off to the right. From the noises she could tell that’s where she wanted to go and she took off in that direction. She arrived at a large square fully packed with people. She gently nudged her way through the people towards the center. She was able to get right to the front. There was a large wooden stage. What was on the stage brought tears to Harpers eyes. Elves. Males, females, and children. At least 20 of them. All naked as the day they came into the world. Every single one of them looked as though they had been beaten. Three of them looked to have Dalish vallaslin on their faces.

**HARPER!!!! You must calm down! Your magic is beginning to swirl around you. These are mages they will notice in an instant!**

Harper took a deep breath. She looked to a rotund human male standing on the stage dress well in robes of red silk. A young female elf was shoved forward by another man. Her shackles making sharp jangles as she tried to not fall down. The richly garbed man roughly grabbed her arm to pull her forward.

“Next one up! We have a very lovely one! 18 years old. Confirmed to be a virgin. Strong muscles for working in the kitchen or warm enough to warm a bed. Bidding starts at 4 gold.”

Harper looked at the young woman and all she wanted to do was flip out. Blow. Everyone. Up. The poor naked girl was shivering so hard that it almost looked like her body was convulsing. She had a black eye and bruises around her neck. Her blonde hair was so incredibly filthy that it was brown and dreadlocks had begun to form in ratty clumps along her head. Men were shouting around the square quickly raising the price. With every yell, Harper dug her nails into her palm harder and harder until she could feel the blood begin to drip from her hands. Tears began to fall from the terrified girls eyes. Harper couldn’t do it. She yelled before she could stop herself.

“100,000 GOLD FOR THE LOT OF THEM!”

Everything stopped and she stomped to the stage and slammed up the steps shoving the shocked pompous man out of her way. She tore her cloak off and draped it around the terrified girl and wrapped her arms around her protectively. She turned to the man.

“Did I stutter? I’m taking the lot of them. Get them clothed… NOW!” She hissed with enough venom that the man recoiled. She tore the bag from her hip that held gold, she pulled out a handful and grabbed the shocked girl elves hands and dumped it in her palms.

“Hold that for me.” She snapped at the girl and the girl nodded wide-eyed. She clutched her palms to her bony chest.

Harper tossed the bag at the man feet, gold and gems spilling forth. She roughly tore all the feathers from her hair and tossed those down as well.

“Griffon feathers and gold. That should be more than sufficient…. Now if I have to tell you again to get them clothed I will kill you.” Harper said to the stunned man.

That seemed to shake him from his shock. He began hissing to his attendants in Tevene and her orders were quickly followed. The girl handed her back the gold and Harper tucked it in a pocket.

“Go help gather everyone, we’re leaving.” Harper said and the girl nodded and took off.

The rotund man seemed to have come to his senses as he knelt down to collect his treasure.

“There’s a price on your head Griffon rider. The Archon said he’d double the reward if you were brought in alive…” He said loudly smiling wickedly. The crowd gasped at the revelation and began talking excitedly. A few took off running.

Harper laughed. “I’m minding my own business and buying slaves, just like the rest of the worthless souls here. If anyone tries to stop me they will die.”

“No one will stop you, not with the power we all feel pouring from you.” He grimaced.

The elves were quickly dressed. Harper frowned deeply at the tattered rags they were in. Perhaps Za’lain had a spell to fix their clothes. She’d do it once they were out of the city walls. The elves looked at her cautiously. She looked them over and motioned with her hand for them to follow.

They moved through the streets quietly. That didn’t stop them from drawing attention. Every mage in the vicinity of Harper could feel her power that was still flared up from her anger. People quickly moved out of her way, making the trip outside of the city take half the time it did getting all the way into it.

They kept walking for about an hour in silence until Harper reached an empty field. She took a deep breath and spun.

“Ok I think we’re safe.” She smiled at the group.

“Master, if you please, where are we going?” An older male stated politely.

Harper hissed in disgust. “DON’T call me that!” The man grimaced in fear and she instantly regretted it. “No.. No I’m sorry! I’m no one’s master. My name is Harper.”

Before anyone could respond, she heard a screech in the air and Atlas came barreling towards them. Some of the elves screamed in terror and Harper rolled her eyes. Atlas landed running up to her, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

_WHERE ARE YOUR FEATHERS IDIOT ELF!?_

“I had to buy them somehow…” She motioned with her arm to the elves collected behind her. She groaned as her griffon proceeded to start plucking feathers off himself and roughly jab them into her head. “OUCH! Damnit Atlas stop it!” She tried to brush him off and yanked a feather from his mouth. She shoved it in her hair and looked to the group.

**Harper soldiers are coming.**

“Fuck…” She grumbled under her breath. She’d hold them off while the elves ran. “Ok listen everyone. Are there any mages among you?” She looked around the group knowing instantly none would admit it. She sighed. “It’s such a long story to try and pack into the little time we have. I have just purchased you, I’m now freeing you. I’m hoping you will all go to my home. Please, I can give a mage all the information to get there and spells to keep you safe.” She looked at them pleadingly. “Soldiers are coming and I have to hold them off as you run.”

The young girl stepped forward. “I am m’lady.”

Harper walked forward and placed her hand to the young girls head. Za’lain gave the girl the necessary information. The girl stumbled back from all the knowledge she had just acquired. The girl looked at Harper in absolute wonder and bowed to her.

“My queen, I will keep them safe.”

Harper scowled at the girl. “Yeah… I don’t like that any better than calling me master… I’m HARPER.” She dug in her pocket and handed the girl all the gold. Harper raised her hand and waved it. Instantly everyone was clothed in different sturdy clothing. “Now run. Be careful. Be safe.”

The girl nodded and they all took off. Just as they were out of view, soldiers came into view from the other direction. Harper sat and leaned against Atlas while waiting for them.

Harper stood as she realized how many were coming. It looked to be a small army. She studied them. Mages, warriors, and archers. She could feel Atlas ruffling his feathers behind her.

“Calm yourself pretty feathers, we will be fine.” She said calmly as 4 horse riders broke from the group and made their way to her.

All the horses were stark white and heavily armored. She could tell who the leader was right off the bat. Heavily clad in green armor he looked like a giant emerald sitting atop a snowball. The thought made her burst into laughter just as they got to her.

“SILENCE ELF!” One of the men bellowed at her. “How DARE you she-elf!”

Her mirth was instantly wiped away. “How dare I?!? How dare I what exactly”

The man seemed to sputter, obviously unused to being questioned. “How dare you laugh!”

This made her smile. “I’ve heard stories about the dreaded Tevinter Imperium… ALERT THEDAS… They don’t allow laughing there.” She chuckled.

The 4 men stared at her. Well three, she couldn’t see the green ones face. “Can I help you gentlemen?” She asked sweetly. “I’m just out for a stroll with my lovely griffon.”

Another man sneered at her. “You’re under arrest elf. By order of the Archon.”

She scoffed. “For what? Buying slaves? Thought that was perfectly acceptable in this shit-heap of a country.”

The man gasped dramatically. “SHIT-HEAP?! My lord? You’re going to allow this insolence? FROM A KNIFE EAR?!”

The man with the helmet reached up and drew it off. Harper looked at the bright blue eyes that bore into her. He was nicely tanned, had black hair, and a long perfect beard. He looked no older than her. He raised his hand without speaking and one of the men shot a green ball of light at her. Before she could react, she was tossed with enough force to go crashing into Atlas behind her. The both tumbled backwards into a pile of feathers and limbs. She scrambled up his big body as he screeched in anger. She fell over the other side of him to her ass. She quickly stood rubbing her sore butt. She had no idea what that spell was but other than the force of the attack it didn’t really hurt at all. Odd.

“What was the point of that?” She said as she dusted the dust from herself.

She was ignored. One of the men looked to their leader. “Shall we dispose of her my lord?”

She scoffed… Loudly. Earning looks from the men. They had no idea she was drawing this out in distraction so that the elves could get away. “Hard to kill something that can’t die…” She leaned down and pulled her dagger from her leg. “But you’re welcome to try. Za’lain, take over please.” Nothing.

Harper instantly knew what the green ball of magic was now. The instant she tried to give control to Za’lain she knew she wasn’t there. Fear and confusion crossed her face causing the men to laugh.

“You didn’t honestly think it would be easy, did you? We know everything about you Harper. Including the creature inside of you that make you so strong. We suppressed it so you can’t use it.” The man laughed meanly.

No… No… No… This can’t be happening her head screamed at her. Za’lain is the most powerful thing ever. She can’t be suppressed.

“Enough of this.” The man that had shot the green magic at her snapped. “Just kill her and be done with it. I have my own elf at home that needs played with.”

Something cracked in Harper and without thinking she tore the dagger up her arm. Faster than anyone could see her blood lashed out and cut the man across the throat. He fell with a loud thud from his horse. The men raised their hands to attack her. The leader raised his hand to stop them.

“You are mistaken if you think I need her in order to be deadly.” Harper hissed and her blood returned to her.

“My Lord? Your orders?”

When the green guy finally spoke, it was with a deep melodious voice. “Take her and the griffon back to the palace. Subdue both of them.”

The other man quirked his eyebrow. “But my lord… The prophecy…”

“I don’t give a damn about the prophecy. I want her… She is going to birth the next Archon.” The green man said with an air of authority.

Harper gawked at the man. “Wait you’re the Archon?” She said stupidly. She was in so much shock at the statement that all she could respond with was. “I’m not having children for a human! What is wrong with you?”

The man looked her up and down in assessment causing her to turn red with anger. “You’re the most powerful female mage in Thedas and I’m the most powerful male mage, it makes sense. You’ll come to accept it.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before turning and leaving on his horse.

She scoffed angrily and tried to throw a fireball at his back. It exploded as his barrier went up to block it. Everyone in the vicinity stood there appalled at the audacity of the female elf. She attacked the Archon. The Archon slowly turned around on his horse to look at her wide eyed with anger. Apparently, he wasn’t used to being attacked either.

Harper squirmed under the scrutiny from the male human, hating the stare.

_Can we kill them now Harper? This is getting boring…_

She grinned at the confidence of her griffon and watched as the Archon dismounted his horse and walked towards her. She didn’t notice herself back up a few steps until he stopped a few feet away from her. She held her hands up ready to attack.

“YOU DARE ATTACK AN ARCHON OF TEVINTER!?” He bellowed at her in anger.

She was hard pressed not to laugh at the man. “You’re not MY Archon stupid human.”

That was probably a bad idea to say on her part. He lashed out with magic with more speed than she was used to, she barely had time to throw a barrier up to protect her and Atlas.

“Atlas, FLY!” She yelled. “Don’t argue with me! GO!”

The griffon tried to take off with an angry chirp. Harper didn’t see the group of mages that had snuck up behind them. They pounded Atlas with red magic that Harper had never seen before. Harper went to cut her arm to defend her friend but she was suddenly lifted off her feet and tossed away from her griffon. She crashed to the ground face first between the Archon and his small army. She groaned and spit blood from her mouth. She climbed to her feet.

“If you kill him I will destroy Tevinter.” She looked to the Archon and said calmly.

He smiled meanly. “If we kill the griffon you will die… We can’t have that. He is being subdued, no harm will come to the creature.”

Harper hissed as she heard Atlas scream. Enough. She tore her dagger up both her arms quickly releasing her blood that began to pool around her feet.

The Archon laughed. “Silly elf. Tevinter created blood magic…” He mimicked her actions releasing is own blood. He could tell she was surprised and he enjoyed the feeling immensely. He lashed out with blood at her catching her off guard. His blood sliced across her perfect face and he had to remind himself to be more careful… It wouldn’t do to mar her beauty. She raised her hand to her face and touched the blood there and looked at it. He swore when she looked at him that her eyes flashed white. _Impossible, the creator inside her has been taken care of._

Harper moved on the smug man. She fade-stepped and appeared in front of him. Fists lit on fire and swirling her blood she lashed out with unnatural speed. Where she thought her speed was fast, he matched her in every way, dodging as she swung. She knew this wasn’t going to work. She lashed out with her blood to give him a matching mark on his face. He hissed with anger and her eyes widened as she watched it heal almost instantly. She yelled an angry cry and moved. She fade-stepped away from him sending her blood at his chest with all the power she could muster. The blood tore straight through him leaving a large bloody hole. The Archon looked down in surprise and blood burst from his mouth. His attendants were instantly at his side healing him.

“HEY! That’s cheating!” Harper yelled and moved to attack all of them this time.

The Archon smiled a bloody smile and waved his hand in her direction. Harper crashed to the ground with a thud.

She couldn’t move her body but was still awake and could speak. She began cursing him in every earthen phrase she could remember.

The man laughed at the odd girl. “Technically, THAT was cheating dear. I could have done that at any time. The attendants finished healing him and he walked over to Harper smiling in victory.

“Take her and the creature to the castle. The creature is to be put under a sleeping spell for the time being. Take her to the lab. We will begin working on erasing her memory tonight. I need a drink….” He said and Harper watched in terror as he disappeared before her eyes. He had to be powerful to just apparate like a god damn Harry Potter wizard. Everything went black almost immediately after.

 

 

*************************

 

 

It was the pain that woke her. A dull, annoying scratching at her insides. Not an earth shattering, white hot pain like when she received her lyrium, but annoying enough to wake her. She groaned and tried to rub her head. She couldn’t move. She was laying on a table. Two mages were above her pouring some sort of warm magic into her body.

“My lord she is awake.” One of them said without stopping his magic casting.

She looked above her head to see the Archon standing above her. He smiled down at her.

“My mages are currently wiping your memory. They are having a difficult time pulling some of it out however. Tell me, who is Fen’Harel? Surely not that old elven tale that they made up?”

Harper ground her teeth and ignored him. She struggled against the restraints.

“Your magic has been shut off for the time being, until you can be trusted to not do something stupid… Again, who is this Fen’Harel?” He grabbed her on the side of her face to stop her struggling. He used his power to make her tell the truth.

“He’s mine…” She ground out through clenched teeth angrily.

“He’s your what?!” He yelled at her.

Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. “He’s my mate.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk…. That won’t do at all… He’s about to be replaced. Who is Fenris?” He said firmly.

Tears spilled from her eyes. “Please don’t.” She whimpered.

He gripped her head harder causing her to wince. “TELL ME!”

“Also my mate.” She gasped with pain.

The Archon laughed. “Quite the whore I see.”

She glared up at him hurt from the comment that had run through her mind a million times. She was going to murder this man, slowly and painfully. She had no idea how, but his death would bring her great joy.

He released her head. “I want this completed tonight. I will not wait long for her. Remove any scars she has, including that _thing_ on her back. I want her skin unmarred. Send her to her quarters to sleep when done.”

Harper started fighting in full force as he began to walk away, cussing and hissing. She tried her hardest to tear her arms from their bindings. She screamed and spat at the men.

The Archon shoved one of the mages out of his way.

“I will not tolerate a feral cat Harper.” And with that he punched her in the face with his armored gauntlet.

She was blissfully met by swirling darkness.

 

 

***********

 

 

He felt it right when it happened and he screamed in pain dropping to his knees. He was currently in an area near the Korcari Wilds heading towards one of the rifts in the area. He quickly lifted his shirt to look at his side. The glowing red from the mark that his love had put on him was gone. That could only mean something happened to her. She couldn’t be dead. Something EXTREMELY powerful had to have happened to her to cut the connection between the two of them.

He needed to get to Fenris. As much as he hated it, that elf probably knew where Harper was. There was a glaring problem with getting to that stupid elf. He now didn’t have access to Harpers power so getting to Arlathan would take weeks. He didn’t have weeks. He only had one option, and he didn’t want to take it.

“MYTHAL!” He yelled loudly into the air.

It didn’t take long for the woman others knew as Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds, and Asha’bellanar came from behind some trees. She walked slowly over to him still on his knees.

“What are you doing Wolf?” She chuckled at him below her.

“Something is wrong. Someone severed the connection I had with Harper. I need your help getting to Arlathan.” He stated simply.

She frowned. “Not many have the power to remove an elvhen power like that. Where is she?”

He stood up. “I have no idea, I need to get to Arlathan to talk to her friend…”

She continued to frown. “That tattooed elf that fucked your wife?”

His body tensed and glared at her. “EXCUSE ME!?!?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? I thought you’d feel it through the mark. Apparently, she didn’t want you to know…” She chuckled.

The air around him vibrated, his face was red with anger, and his hands were swirling in ice and electricity. He couldn’t remember being this mad. Not in thousands of years. How could she. How dare he? What was even going on? Mythal stood back watching in humor.

“How do you know this? How many times?” He practically barked at her causing her to laugh.

“You know as well as I do how boring it is living forever… I watch interesting people. Harpers life is interesting….” She replied. “It’s only happened once, so far…” She quite enjoyed the anger on the wolf.

“SO FAR!?? What does that even mean?” He bellowed. “Never mind! I don’t want to talk about it! Take me to Arlathan NOW!”

She laughed and grabbed his arm to transport them.

 

 

*************

 

 

Fenris sat on the steps leading up to the two thrones in the grand throne room. His elbows rested on his knees, face buried in his hands. For the billionth time, he thought about how much he needed Harper here doing this. Elves kept coming daily word of Arlathan spread like wildfire. It seemed each and every one of them needed help in some capacity.

Kowl came barreling into the huge room and pushed past the people assembled in there.

“My lord Fenris!” He called running up to the tattooed elf, who glared at him. Kowl ignored the attitude. “A large group of elves just arrived! Former slaves! Harper rescued them!”

Fenris was instantly at attention. “Where are they?!”

“The dalish with them are in the forest settling in, the others are in the courtyard, I knew you would want to speak to them. They refused to separate.” Kowl smiled, excited to see the change in Fenris.

“Let’s go, I want to speak to them. Now.” Fenris said following Kowl out of the room.

**I would keep your excitement contained elf. They don’t have good news.**

Fenris frowned. “What does that mean Ama’rail?”

Kowl looked back to him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to Fenris randomly bursting out speaking to himself.

**Something happened. Harper and Za’lain are in trouble.**

Fenris felt his heart beat speed up. “And you didn’t tell me because?” His anger screamed at him.

**Because you would have went barreling into Tevinter to save her. I cannot allow this… There is powerful magic in that land. Some of it, while rare, can take Za’lain and I down. It wouldn’t do for you to go back there just to be made a slave again would it? The wolf is returning to his home. The two of you will have to work together to save her.**

They excited the massive double doors to the courtyard and Fenris saw them.

 

 

**********

 

 

Cait had never imagined in her whole life of growing up in an alienage orphanage that she would be in the birthplace of her kind. She was just like the rest of them looking around in shock. Everything in the courtyard looked like something she would have dreamed up in the fade. White stone walls, gold gilding, and exotic flowers she had never seen. So, this was that womans home. She would never forget that day. The day the most beautiful being walked up the stage and draped her in a silver cloak, covering her shame. The womans eyes had completely captivated her and she was already half in love with the woman, which was odd because she didn’t even think she liked women.

Everyone spun as the massive doors to the castle swung open by what seemed to be magic. She recognized the first man as Kowl, the one that told them to wait here while he got their leader. She looked at the leader and gasped. He was covered in lyrium tattoos. She had heard whispers in Tevinter of magisters doing evil things to their slaves but she had never seen it in person. Her eyes widened as she saw the tuft of stark white hair on his head. He looked extremely unhappy.

“Who is your leader?” He snapped at the assembled group of elves.

Unfortunately for Cait they all looked to her, causing her stomach to drop. Just because she was the only mage didn’t make her the leader damnitt.

Fenris stomped to the petite girl and put his hands on her shoulders causing her to gasp in shock at the intrusion of personal space.

“Where is she?!” He said desperately looking deeply into her eyes.

“Wh… Where is who my lord?” She stammered and saw that he grimaced when she called him lord.

“Harper. I need to know where Harper is.” He said trying to stay calm. The girl looked terrified of him.

“She… Sh… When I looked back the Archon was riding up to her. Id recognize that green armor anywhere my lord.” She sputtered.

He quickly released her, spun and blasted a fireball at the courtyard wall causing a massive hole big enough for her to fit through.

“MAKERS FUCKING BALLS!!!” He screamed into the air. “Ama’rail, what do I do!?”

Cait looked at the insane elf as he carried on a complete conversation with himself. Kowl didn’t look worried so this must be normal. She watched in curiosity.

“Wait… He’s here now? Are you sure?” The tattooed elf said and Cait wondered who he was speaking of. She didn’t have to wonder for long as static energy rumbled near her. She moved away from it and her friends followed suit.

Suddenly the most handsome elf she had ever seen in her life appeared out of nowhere. He was bald with a strong jawline. Were all the elves here just gorgeous? The man stood glaring at the tattooed elf with such a fierce anger that it scared Cait.

“ _FENRIS…”_ The man growled.

The Fenris man barked a laugh and dipped his knee is a sarcastic bow. “The lord Fen’Harel has finally returned to his home! Welcome home _my lord….”_

Everyone gasped as the man named Fen’Harel attacked. They began swinging and punching at each other landing heavy blows.

Fen swung landing a perfect shot at Fenris. “How dare you lay hands on my wife seth’lin!” (thin blood.)

Fenris laughed meanly wiping the blood from his mouth. “SHE laid hands on me you stupid dog! What do you expect? You betrayed her first! I love her more than you ever will!” He launched an ice ball at the center of Fens body hurtling him into the courtyard wall with an ear shattering crunch.

The handsome bald elf stood and stretched the pain from his lips and spit blood out.

“Emma shem’nan, ar tu na’din!” (My revenge will be swift, I will kill you) He hissed at Fenris.

“You know I don’t understand your stupid elven words… Not all of us are old enough to remember a time when that was a language!” Fenris laughed, dodging a fireball aimed at him.

“IT MEANS I WILL KILL YOU FENRIS!” He bellowed.

“That’s going to be difficult when I’m now as much of an immortal as you are, you insane old man!!!!” Fenris laughed.

The one called Fen’harel launched himself at the tattooed one. Cait smiled to herself. Immortals? Drama? Beautiful elves? This is the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to her. She was going to help them get Harper back. Just as soon as the men folk were done throwing around their angry spells…...


	22. Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!!  
> Rape non-con chapter. If you dont want to readi it Ive made it so skipping to the next chapter wont confuse. xoxoxo
> 
> Next chapter will be up tonight (As in like 12 hours from now) or in the morning. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a full blown non-con chapter, dont judge too hard please. 
> 
> Love you guys and thank you for your support.

She was in a field of flowers. Sitting with her legs crossed as the sun warmed her. The smell of crystal grace tickling her nose. She sighed with happiness not a care in the world.

Radonis stood behind her watching her intently, she hadn’t noticed him. He wasn’t quite sure yet how he was going to handle this situation. He wanted her. He already knew he was going to take her as his the second he realized the extent of her power. I was extremely lucky that she also happened to be the prettiest female he had ever laid eyes on. Much prettier than his bland wife. She was even more stunning than his current mistress, Dawn, who was considered the prettiest female in Tevinter. The decision he couldn’t decide on was whether or not to just wake her up and take her right then and there, or to make the girl fall in love with him.

Her long black hair moved gently in the breeze. She was dressed in normal Imperium royalty garb. Black silks ran along her body in a tempting way. He had had her dressed this way on purpose. Her garb was almost indecent but she was for his eyes only so he didn’t mind. Her shoulders raised and lowered gently as she breathed. Her top slipped down one shoulder revealing her smooth milky skin and he let out a small gasp at the sight. Well that settled that…

He sat bolt upright in the bed as he awoke. His member was already rock hard and he groaned in annoyance. The fact that the elf had this effect on him was nothing short of annoying. He never felt such a raging lust with any of his other women. There could only be one explanation… His women adored him and would do anything for him. Even his royal born wife was obsessed with him. Any woman in Tevinter would give anything to share a bed with the Archon… This woman, however, didn’t want him at all and it excited him to no end.

He turned to see her next to him in the overly large bed. She was asleep in the same outfit she had on in the fade. She was facing away from him on her stomach. Her mass of hair splayed out all over the bed. He wanted to bury himself in her hair. He reached out to pick a lock of it up. He brought it to his nose. She smelled of crystal grace and the sun. She smelled powerful. She was going to birth the most powerful Archon Tevinter had ever seen. His wife was going to be furious, but he’d remove her. Dawn would be jealous and try to have this girl poisoned… She would fail, and he would have her killed. Clean and simple.

Wiping the girls’ memories had taken days. Her memories were so deeply intertwined that his mages had to completely wipe all of them. When she awoke, she wouldn’t even know her name. She would quickly learn her place and how to act… If not, he would have her punished. He might even punish her himself. The thought made his cock twitch. He grabbed her and rolled her over so he could look at her. He thick black lashes gently fanned over her upper cheeks. Her lips were full and pouty and he wanted to bite them. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Wake up ma Reina.” (my Queen.)

Her eyes fluttered open and he was, once again, surprised by the deep red color. Hed never seen eyes like that.

Once she realized she was awake she sat up quickly, noticed him, and scooted away fast enough that she fell off the bed. She scrambled away ungracefully, running to the far corner of the huge room. She pressed herself into the corner between the wall and a large table. Her eyes, huge with their fear.

He chuckled and pulled on his magic to appear right before her. She gasped and covered her eyes. HE grabbed her arms roughly and pulled them away.

“Wh…. Who are you?” She whimpered quietly causing him to smile.

He reached out and gently ran the back of his fingers down her bare shoulder causing her to shudder.

“You are not to speak to me unless you are asked a direct question… Is that understood Reina?” He said calmly and evenly.

“Who Is Rei…” She began but was cut off as his hand made hard impact with the side of her face.

He smiled down at her. She looked at him in shock, tears now streaming down her face. Her hands were up cupping the side of her head.

It had been such a long time since he felt the need to physically punish one of his lovers. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed it.

“Your name is Reina. You’re a slave, you belong to me. You had an accident and lost your memories. I’m the ruler of this country. I am the Archon.” He said calmly.

“What is an Archon?” She whispered.

He smiled evilly as his hand made impact with her face. The loud crack reverberating through the room. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and her hands instinctively went up to his arm to try and get him off. He laughed triumphantly. Her connection to her magic was severed at the moment and the elven woman was no stronger than a fennec in that state. He yanked her down roughly by her hair causing her to scream in pain. He used her hair to drag her back to the bed. They reached the bed and he reached down and lifted her. She was still screaming and lashed out with her nails. He growled as she caught his skin. He threw her at the bed roughly and waved his hand over her to prevent her from moving. She hissed and struggled.

He reached up to heal the deep wounds now on his face. “Fasta vass! I’ve told you before, you acting like a feral cat won’t be tolerated!”

“I don’t understand!” She cried. “Who are you? Where am I? WHO am I? Why are you doing this to me?!”

He reached out and picked up a delicate dagger from the side table and began playing with it between his hands.

“You will learn to follow orders here Reina. Not following my commands leads to… Pain. We begin now…” He said trying to hide the arousal in his voice.

He used his magic to remove her clothing. She was face down giving him a glorious view of her plump backside. He walked over and used the same magic to flip her over. He was stunned at the perfection of her but he would never let her know it. With dagger still in his hand he slowly removed his robe. HE was bare chested but had a pair of soft white silk trousers on that brought out his deep tan.

He crawled on the bed to get on top of her and he sat on her legs. The dagger cast light reflections on the girls crying face. He leaned forward to gently drag the dagger across her torso, careful to not break skin.

“It’s been a very long time since someone has fought me Reina. You will be punished.” He said as he concentrated on torturing her with fear.

“Please! Please don’t do this!” She cried.

“Don’t do what?” He asked. “This?” He dug the dagger down, breaking her skin. He slowly brought the blade down along her hip, stopping just above her womanhood. She let out an ear-piercing scream. He waved his hand and her screams instantly turned to pained moans and grunts and cries. The wailing was distracting.

He brought the blade to the other side of her body to do the same thing. She was practically choking on her tears and stifled cries. A lovely thought crossed his mind and he began to draw a fire rune, with his dagger, right above where he wanted to bury his swollen member in her. When he was done, and satisfied with the rune he repeated it several times. She was beginning to black out from the pain.

“No, no, no… That won’t do Reina…” He waved his hand over her body, awakening the fire runes which began to glow from heat. Her body arched off the bed so violently he thought her back might snap in two. He pushed her body back down and she began to convulse from blood loss and pain. The bed was soaked in her blood causing him to smile in pleasure. He loved blood. Blood was a normal thing when you were a blood mage. He waved his hands and healed all the wounds he had just given her like they were never there at all and woke her up.

“I’m going to fuck you now Reina. Fight and struggle all you want, I actually prefer it that way.” He said and released the magic holding her down. She moved like lightning to get away but it still wasn’t fast enough. He swiftly grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. With one movement, he flipped her over, slammed her face into the bloodied bed, and gripped her hands behind her. He used magic to tie her hands together. He pinned her legs closed and roughly brought her hips up.

He pulled out his hard cock and rubbed it a few times enjoying the view of her ass presented to him, delicate folds of her pussy barely peeking out because her knees were together. He reached out with his free hand to tease those folds rubbing and pinching causing her to moan in pain. He leaned forward and guided himself to her entrance.

“Please!” She cried. “Please don’t!”

He slammed himself forward and she screamed from the intrusion and the pain. He grabbed her hips and began to work her forcefully. In and out. In and out. She felt like bliss. She wasn’t wet because he had made sure to not arouse her but her tightness coupled with the friction on his cock felt amazing. She was moaning and crying, the sounds hit his ears like encouragement.

He pulled himself out of her. He roughly rolled her over without removing the magic from her tied up hands. Her arms behind her back made her chest jut out and her back arch beautifully. He lifted her legs and thrust back into the warmth. He wanted to see her face as he fucked her. As he showed her who was in charge. He reached forward and wrapped both of his hands around her delicate neck and squeezed tightly. He began to move on her faster. Her face became red as she couldn’t breathe. The tears from her eyes and her choked red face was what sent him over the edge. He gripped her neck tighter as he filled her full of his cum.

When he was done with her he stood and looked down at her. Her face was blank. Her neck had a beautiful bruise blooming on it. Her red eyes were even redder now with the blood vessels that had burst in them from him choking her. Her legs were spread wide and he could see some of his cum flowing out of her. He wasn’t entirely sure now If he wanted his seed taking root in her… He wanted some time to enjoy his new toy. He wrapped himself back in his cloak. And left through the door. Three slaves were standing outside the door obediently.

“Clean her up. I want her ready again in a few hours.” He began to walk away but halted as an afterthought. “She will need a healer, tell him to leave the bruises on her neck for the day, to remind her who is in charge…” And with that he returned to his own chambers to bathe and sleep.


	23. Mistakes and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Middle of chapter is non-con.
> 
> Three chapters is like three days!?!?!? Omg guys I'm on a roll. 
> 
> I have to say guys, when you leave comments or message me on Instagram, it really helps me to stay motivated. Even if its just to say "Fuck you Bannon how dare you do this to poor Harper!" (It hasn't happened, but at the rate Im going....)
> 
> Come say hi! I do somewhat okish fan art. 
> 
> instagram.com/fade_bannon/
> 
> As always, thank you for being on this journey with me. I love you guys 
> 
> xoxoxo

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” Kowl bellowed surprising everyone in the room. Three sets of eyes had turned to him questioningly. The elder man sighed and got up from his chair, moving to the sideboard in the room to pour a glass of wine. He completely ignored the servant there that was for that purpose. He didn’t care if they were paid servants, he hated having elves serve him. He’d been doing things himself his whole life. He wasn’t going to stop now.

“You two...” He glared at Fenris and Solas grumpily. “Are obnoxious. You’ll never get her if all you do is squabble. I thought that was out of your system with all the blows you had thrown at each other. And you!” He turned to the female. “Are absolutely no help, all you do is sit there with a dumb smile on your face as they argue. This is Ridiculous!” Kowl groaned.

All three of them flushed from the verbal slapping. Cait spoke first.

“Kowl, I’m sorry, I’ve just never met gods before… It’s interesting to see Lord Fenris and Lord Fen’Harel bicker like normal people.” She said grumpily.

“My name is Solas. I’ve told you multiple times that the only ones allowed to call me that are Harper and this donkeys ass her… Because he won’t stop. And stop calling us lords. And we aren’t gods!” He snapped angrily.

“Speak for yourself Dread Wolf…” Fenris drawled.

Fen clutched his fists trying not to swing at him. He stood knocking his chair back to crash to the floor.

“SEE!” Kowl yelled and shoved himself between the two men. “Every. Single. Conversation. Turns to a pissing contest with you two! I don’t think Lady Harper is going to like the behavior.”

Fen scoffed. “I don’t care what the woman LIKES or not. I’m locking her in a bedroom until she forgets about this one.” He glared at Fenris. “I care not if it takes a thousand years…”

Cait laughed gleefully and bubbled out. “I knew she must have been special when I first met her, what with her eyes and all, but she really must be something to have the two of you riled up so… I think it might be a better route to let me help save her. At least I’m only intrigued by her, not over the moon in love.”

Fenris glared at the girl until a thought struck him. “THAT is actually an excellent idea!”

Cait eyes widened. “Wait… What? What idea?”

Fenris stood and walked around her as if appraising her. “We send her in to keep an eye on Harper…. Ama’rail can teach this girl spells to communicate with us here. We will gather information then figure out a plan of attack… Your plan of just bolting in and taking her back will never work Fen… You haven’t been to the Tevinter of this day and age. They will sense you miles away... EVEN in your weakened state…” He added on smugly.

Fen growled. “You know _DA’LEN_ I can teach her those spells. I know just as much as the thing inside of you!”

Fenris laughed meanly. “I’m sure you do! You’re just too weak to execute them old man! Ha!” He laughed at his hilarity.

Before Fen could launch himself at the infuriating elf the girl cut in.

“That’s an excellent idea! I’m a quick learner. Let’s start now!”

The three men looked at her as if for the first time.

 

 

*************

 

 

“So, are you and Harper mated?” Cait asked the man before her. “Or is she married to that Fenris guy?”

Fen groaned and rolled his eyes. He usually appreciated curious people but this girl… She was incessant and all of the questions were personal. She was so young.

“Yes, Harper and I are mated…” He looked out over the short wall of the back garden to look at the sea. He sighed sadly. “And her and Fenris are… Are…” He couldn’t finish the statement.

He jumped as the girl slapped him on the back strongly. “I get it Solas… Jealousy is a difficult thing to deal with. How did you and Harper meet?”

His ears were pink from her statement. “You know the spell we are supposed to be working on Cait. You stay here and I’ll go to the other side of the garden. I will tell you how Harper and I met through the spell. Don’t use your mouth….”

He fade stepped quickly to across the garden and sat down on a stone bench. He saw the young girl flop down dramatically to disappear behind a bush.

_Cait can you hear me?_

**Yes… Was it supposed to be that easy Solas?**

_Its only easy because we aren’t very far apart. When you are in Minrathous, you will have to concentrate on all of your power._

**Makes sense… So, tell me how you met her!**

_I will tell you but, why are you so interested? Why are you willing to risk your life to help her?_

**I’m guessing you’ve never lived in an alienage or you wouldn’t even ask me that… You’ve also never been part of a circle or had to steal back your own phylactery… Harper SAVED me. Saved my friends. She looked like a goddess standing on that stage in front hundreds of people yelling at the slave trader with no fear at all. I was naked as one always is on the slave block and she took the cloak from her shoulders and draped it around me. Never in my whole life has a stranger shown me such kindness. I trust her. She gave us a home. I will repay her for all she has done for the rest of my life… My companions all feel the same way.**

Fen thought his heart would burst from his chest. She was the perfect leader for the elves. She was his wife.

_I understand, I’m sorry for questioning you… So how her and I met… She is a blood mage, she used her blood to cast her magic. She can do almost anything with her blood if she wanted to. She was in the forest one day with her griffon and they were attacked by a group of red Templars. With her griffon and her blood, she dispatched them easily. There was a slight problem however... When her blood returned to her body it was imbedded with red Templar blood. Red lyrium… The effects of it made her as if she was extremely drunk._

_The first time I saw her she was yanking at Fenris’ arm because she had spotted me. She made a comment about me being bald then gleefully laughed. I went to aid Fenris with her to see what was wrong with her. Her griffon hated me at the time, still sort of does actually, and moved to protect her. She blacked out shortly after that._

He heard Cait laugh loudly across the garden and he let out a genuine smile.

**Do you love her Solas?**

While he normally would have been offended by this question, he could tell she was genuinely curious.

_I have been alive for thousands of years Cait. I thought I had been in love many times before I met her. I realize now it was purely passing infatuations. I breathe for her now, she is the reason my heart beats._

**So, you love her… How are you ok with her and Fenris?**

_I wouldn’t necessarily say that I’m ok with it… I betrayed her. That action made her accept the feelings she had for him. It will always anger me but I will accept it. He is her best friend, and as much as I hate him, he is the one that protects her when I am unable to. I will always owe him a debt for that. I can’t be too jealous of it. I’m sure at some point in the years to come we will both take other lovers. I can guarantee none of them will be the reason that I breathe, however… Someday, when we are ready, we will have children. I will never allow another woman to bear my children, just like she will never gift Fenris with children. He may be immortal now as well but he isn’t a Pantheon member. She can only birth children for me, if she wants to one day…_

**You don’t seem to excited about the idea of children…**

_I never thought to have any for I never had the plans of taking a true mate. Her and I have never spoken of children, but again, there are many many years to think about it and discuss it._

_*********_

 

 

He looked out over the garden aware that the two he watched couldnt see him. Ama’rail had shown him how to listen in on the conversation. He stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed and head down.

**Are you alright Fenris?**

“I’m not sure. Never really considered having children but now that I’m hearing it’s impossible I wonder what our children would look like… Would they have her red eyes and my white hair?”

**Unlike the wolf, you can breed with whomever you want one day. There is a possibility you may fall in love with someone else.**

Fenris mumbled in agreeance but knew deep down that that would never happen. She was perfect. She was something straight out of his dreams. Beautiful, strong, and selfless. All of the things he craved.

**You are going to have to work with the wolf Fenris…**

“Don’t remind me…” The tattooed elf growled.

 

 

*************

 

 

“So, that’s the plan? You contact this Dorian person to get me into the castle… Then what?” Cait asked as she took a bite of the apple in her. “How long is this going to take?”

Fen frowned at the golden-haired femsle elf and realized who she reminded him of… It had been bothering him for days… She had the same manners as Sera. He wouldn’t be surprised if she let out a belch. “It could take a while.” He looked to Fenris. “You will have to take Margot and go collect Dorian from Skyhold. I’d suggest taking him at night after knocking him out.”

“He’s your friend… You go get him.” Fenris groaned.

“Unless you want to go and defeat Corypheus and get me my orb, this is how it has to be. We’ve discussed this Fenris… You and Cait know Tevinter from a slaves point of view… Dorian is an Altus. He had plans on returning to Minrathous to take over House Pavus. We are just moving his plans forward. Besides, with the Inquisition not handling fade rifts anymore, I can guess the Inquisition is more boring now.”

Fenris frowned. He hated this new thing where the wolf spoke to him like a child. He just wanted to go get Harper. This was too difficult.

“I don’t want to spend a week on the back of my griffon with a magister, wolf….” He almost whined. “I’ll kill him before he even arrives here.”

“Yea, if you act like a child…” Fen snapped and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. Children… He was surrounded by children. “I expect you back in no more than a week.” He stood and turned to leave the room. He needed to think. Alone.

Fenris watched him leave. “I don’t recall saying I’d actually do it…” He grumbled at Cait. She shrugged and took another big bite of her apple.

 

 

************

 

 

The only place she was able to smile was in, what she learned, was the fade. She was able to just sit. And look at things alone. Like now. She was sitting on a cliff overlooking an ocean with a dark, dense forest behind her. She, as always, had no clue where she was. She was always in a different spot every night.

Radonis stood behind her in the trees, watching as always. He had told her one day that he chose where she went in her dreams. It was told to her as a threat. He was more than willing to take her little sanctuaries away. He didn’t want her going completely mad, however. He knew she needed her alone time. He saw how she cringed anytime anyone touched her, even female slaves made her close to tears when they bathed her and clothed her. Her alone time soothed her.

Looking back on his choices he knew he shouldn’t have taken her so forcefully that first night. It had opened up something inside of him. He could only take Harper every three or four days now or he would kill her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. In between, she was healed and pampered and he took out his desires on expendable slaves. He had already killed two on accident. As Archon, no one dared say a word about it though.

His wife and mistress had immediately known about Harper the day he took her. He had to give his women some credit… They hadn’t been stupid enough to try to hurt Harper. He was fiercely protective of her and could barely stand to be away from her. He had ordered for his council meetings to be moved to the small back garden so he could watch her in her room. A large table had been set up in the middle of the garden. All 9 members of his council around it looked ridiculous. He smiled at the memory. The most powerful magisters in his land gathered among the most dainty and beautiful flowers. Their Archon practically ignoring them as he watched his new female across the garden in her open-air bedroom. None of them dared to let their eyes stray in that direction.

Radonis sighed and woke himself up. He sat up stretching, eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. He stood reaching over to drape his long, toned body with a green silk robe. With bare feet, he walked to the door of his room and exited. The slaves and guards he passed in the hallways bowed deeply, none stupid enough to look at him. He arrived to Harpers quarters and a servant opened the door for him to enter while bowing.

The Archon looked to the massive bed and was unsurprised to see that it was undisturbed. He had a small moment of internal panic and he began looking for her. She wasn’t in her room. She had to be in the garden. He looked out past the silken drapery that was dancing in the breeze and headed that direction.

This garden was her private garden… Other than when he held council meetings here and the people who did the gardening, no one came here. It had been an attempt to make her happy three weeks ago. It failed miserably. She had walked out to the garden and looked to the sky over the walls. After a few moments, she had burst into uncontrollable screaming and crying. He had had to physically pin her to calm her down, which just led to his arousal and him needing to take her then and there while she was screaming. She hadn’t set foot in the garden since.

He found her in the far end of the garden. She was sleeping in the dirt. This wasn’t the first time he had found her sleeping on the ground. He didn’t understand it… All of her memories were gone. He had known from reports from his spies that she preferred to sleep on the ground underneath that damn griffon.

He let out a small gasp when he looked to her hands and his magic began to vibrate the air around him angrily. She had found a piece of wood and a small dagger and carved the wood into a perfect wolf. The dagger was still clutched in her fingers. Her fingers and most of the wooden wolf were covered in blood from where she had slipped with the dagger while carving. She had multiple deep cuts on her hands.

His jealousy flared dangerously. She carved Fen’Harel. The Dread Wolf. Radonis could see the six eyes. How would she have known to do that? Furthermore, how in the fuck did she get a dagger? Heads were going to roll for this. What if she had tried to end her own life… He shuddered at the thought. He stood there staring at her and the carving for what felt like an hour until he couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down. With one hand, he picked up the carving and with the other he picked her up by the neck.

She gasped, waking up from the action and screamed when he slammed her hard into the stone wall of the garden.

“WHAT IS THIS REINA!” He bellowed into her face. She was gripping at his wrists desperately, red faced, with tears streaming out of her eyes. She tried to speak but she had no air. “AAARRRGGGGHHH!” He screamed at her in anger. He lifted her higher and slammed her into the wall again, he released her neck and she fell. He heard the crunch of one of her ankles breaking as she landed on it wrong. She screamed and went crashing to her knees with a crack.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS REINA!” He repeated ignoring her sobs.

“It’s… A… Wolf… My king” She sobbed and gasped.

He knelt down and back handed her hard enough that her lip split. “I KNOW IT’S A WOLF! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE IT?” He bellowed at her.

“I’m not… Sure my king… I just… Just felt like I needed to.” She whimpered, holding her ankle pathetically.

“I will not have it!” He hissed and turned to leave with the carving still in his grip.

She reached out desperately and grabbed for him. “PLEASE!” She cried. “Give it back to me!”

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her slowly. His gaze dripped with acid and she recoiled knowing instantly that she had messed up. He raised up the carving in his hand and it began floating.

It burst into flames and she screamed. “NO! NO!”

He looked down at her in disgust. It wasn’t him being disgusted with her at all… He was furious at his people. The mages needed to do a better job of wiping her memory and whoever left her the fucking dagger was going to die, painfully, in the public square. She fucking belonged to HIM.

He looked down at the sobbing girl on the ground and a thought hit him…. He needed to kill those male elves. That was the only way to know that she would be his forever. She was his. He needed to make sure everyone in Thedas knew it too. He would make her his wife. He would show her off to Minrathous. At night, he would fuck her any way he wanted then have his mages wipe her memory of it and make her love him. It was the perfect plan. Fenris and Fen’Harel would get word about the Archons new wife and how much she loved her new husband. It would throw those elves into a depression and they would leave Tevinter alone.

He would have this done tomorrow. He smiled wickedly. One thing to do first, however... He looked at her again. Her shoulders shook with her cries and her hands were still covered in cuts and her blood. His cock twitched.

He lunged for her and dragged her up by her hair. She became angry and began to hiss and scream. Unlike normally when she fought with fear, now she fought with anger. The fact that she was angry at him over that stupid wolf carving just made Radonis more furious. He grabbed her by the neck again and slammed her head into the stone wall. Not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough to stifle her.

Her hands raised up in the air with magic until she was hanging two inches above the ground. Her head hung forward, hair draping over her. He reached out and grabbed her magnificent hair and brought it behind her so it wasn’t in the way. She groaned and whimpered at him causing more blood to flow to his cock. Maker he wanted her. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion but he would play with her first as always. He waved his hand and a slave whip appeared. One used for the harshest punishments. One used to break skin. The tips of the whips many parts covered in metal spiked barbs.

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin. He bored his eyes into hers before dipping down and taking her mouth in an angry kiss. He bit down on her lip hard enough that his mouth filled with her blood from her broken lip. He had never tasted something so sweet. Her blood was like life itself and he drank it greedily. She squirmed to try to get away from him but it accomplished nothing but arouse him more. He tore his mouth away and looked at her angry face. Her blood dripped from the sides of his mouth.

“I’m going to get you with child tonight Reina. We will have the most powerful child Thedas has ever seen.” He stepped back and swung his arm swiftly, hitting her with utter perfection. He saw the cuts begin to drip with blood and he swung again in the opposite direction. More cuts. He began swinging as fast as he could and he moved up and down her body. The smile on his face was utter madness. He was having so much fun that he didn’t even hear her screams and cries. He had probably been whipping her for an hour and gotten in more than one hundred hits on her before he noticed that she had blacked out from the pain. He threw the whip over his shoulder.

He pulled his raging hard cock from his pants and began to rub himself as he looked at the thousands of cuts that covered her from neck to ankles. A large pool of blood had formed under her feet. He reached out with the hand not touching his hardness and lifted her leg. He got his cock lined up to bury itself in her tight warmth.

“Reina… Wake up…” He whispered looking into her face only a couple inches away. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw them come into focus on him. The second he knew she was full awake he slammed his thick length into her. The look of shock he was rewarded with was enough to tell him that waking her up this way could very possibly be his favorite.

As the realization of pain and anger registered on her face again he began moving. She tried, desperately to get away from him but her hands were still tied by magic. All she accomplished was wiggling her hips which just made him grip them hard enough to leave bruises. He pounded her forcefully and she was crying out from pain. He leaned forward and licked the tears from her face which just made her cry harder. He licked down her face until he reached her chest. He brought up his right arm to lift and arch her back, giving him better access to the bleeding wounds on her chest. He moved slower on her to savor the feeling and he greedily lapped up the blood droplets until they were gone. When he had no more, he became annoyed like a child who had lost his toy.

He brought his mouth up to her shoulder, right where the curve of her neck met. He bit her. He felt the muscles and veins break under his strong perfect teeth and he groaned with pleasure as his mouth filled with blood. His cock had never been this hard before and he had never felt such pleasure. He wanted to drink all of her. He didn’t even hear her ear shattering screams. He didn’t even notice that she was hyperventilating. She was hyperventilating so much that she blacked out from air loss and he didn’t even notice that.

He pounded her until he couldn’t get any more blood from that wound. He tore his mouth away with annoyance and moved to her other side and repeated. When he broke through her skin she woke up from the shock of the pain and screamed. He reached his hand up to silence her with his hand wrapped around her neck, causing her to whimper and make choking noises. He tore his blood-filled mouth away from her as he yelled his release. He filled her full with his cum but his cock wasn’t satisfied yet.

He groaned with frustration. He waved his hand and she went crashing to the ground in a heap. He woke her up and slammed his length into her mouth, her eyes widened as she choked and gagged.

“If you bite me I will have your tongue removed and keep you from the fade.” He said calmly.

She nodded, wide eyed, and crying.

He grabbed her head and began moving her on him, ignoring her choking. Just when she thought she would die from lack of breath he would pull out of her mouth just long enough for her to desperately gasp for air before slamming back into her wonderful mouth. Many new things were happening on this night; drinking her blood and throat fucking her. She was absolutely the best toy he had ever had.

He ignored her clawing at him as he exploded with his passion. He fully buried himself in her mouth and screamed as he came. The force of it made his magic explode out causing every single flower and plant to die in the garden. Her mouth was wrapped so tightly around him that when he came some of it came pouring out of her nose.

At the first opportunity, she tore away and began to vomit small amounts of his cum. The hot thick liquid dripped down her face but she barely noticed. Darkness came up to greet her again and she collapsed forward into the puddle of her blood and his cum.

He stood there breathing hard and looked at the girl in wonder. What he had just done to her would have killed anyone else. If he had had any doubts in his mind that she needed to be the mother of his children, they were completely wiped away. She was strong.

He walked to the bedroom and put his silk robe back on. He pulled a cord on the wall and a servant immediately appeared with a chilled glass of wine.

“Send a mage to Qarinus. I want Halward here within the hour… Brought to this very room. If it takes longer than that I will have you strung up for the birds.”

The female slave nodded and left without a word. Radonis walked over to the book shelf and sat down to read something while he waited. He was pleased when it took no longer than half of an hour.

Halward Pavus barreled through the bedroom door gasping like he had ran across Thedas. He took one look at the Archon and recoiled. The man was covered in blood. Everywhere. He quickly ran to the Archon.

“My lord! Are you alright?! Are you injured?” Halward almost fussed like a female and it caused Radonis to laugh.

“I am perfectly fine my dear friend! In fact, I’ve never felt better. Please sit have a drink with me!” Radonis said joyfully.

Halward sat and accepted the wine that a slave, who appeared from nowhere, handed him. He took a deep drink and sighed with pleasure. The Archon always had the best wine.

“So Radonis, what do you need? You don’t demand an instant meeting for nothing… Whose room is this? Why are you covered in blood?” Halward said smiling.

“Ah, old friend you know me too well. I have…. A new toy. A new toy that I’m going to put in your personal care. You’re the only one who I can trust to not touch her inappropriately. I need you to stay here and train my mages in memory wiping magic. They don’t seem to be very good at it…. This is her room, I’m covered in her blood. Her glorious blood.”

Halward was intrigued. He couldn’t help it… Why would the Archon need one of his lovers’ memory wiped?  

“Of course, my lord… I’ll have a messenger sent to my wife telling her I will be here for a few weeks. We were expecting our son to arrive within the month. If he arrives while I’m here she can send him here to me after he spends some time with her…” Halward smiled.

Radonis took a deep drink of his wine and smiled. “I’m glad that you and your son have made up. I look forward to meeting the man… Dorian was his name, wasn’t it?”

Halward nodded, flattered that the ruler of the Imperium had remembered such a small fact. “When would you like me to begin my lord?”

“Now in fact. She is at the end of the garden. I want her memory completely wiped again and rebuilt so that she loves me. I got her with child tonight, I’m almost positive of it. She’s going to birth the next Archon. I will need this done often, her made to forget what transpires between her and I when I’m finished with her and train my personal mages to do the same. She is infuriatingly strong.” He sighed. “She is at the back of the garden. I’m going to go get rest. I expect her to be ready in the early morning. I’m removing my wife tomorrow, as is my right, and elevating Reina to the position. She will have to interact with people so it is imperative that she thinks she’s in love with me…”

With that, both me stood and Halward bowed to the Archon who turned and walked away. Halward watched the door closed and he was almost afraid to go out to the garden. Never had he seen a woman dig so deeply under Radonises skin. He sighed deeply. It was probably a desire demon and he would have to kill it… Why could nothing be simple?

He made his feet move and he walked through the garden.

“Why is everything dead?” He wondered out loud to himself.

He came upon a scene he would never forget in his whole life. He gasped and his stomach turned. Hand flying to his chest he ran as fast as he could back inside to the bedroom door. He swung it open and bellowed. “SLAVES! I need a bath set up, towels brought to me, and extra clean water! NOW!”

The slaves scrambled to do his bidding. His heart was racing as he ran back to the garden. What in the hell did Radonis do?! He knelt down and picked up the elf. She was already on the brink of death. This was going to be the definition of difficult. He cringed as he picked her up.

She was instantly awake and clawing at his face and screaming. He panicked and dropped her. She landed on her broken ankle and cried out from pain.

How in the hell was she awake? She had enough blood loss that her skin looked transparent and he could see something odd underneath of it. She was so pale that she was almost glowing in the darkness.

Before she could do more damage, he waved his hands and she slumped to the ground. He picked her up and carried her inside just as slaves arrived with what he needed.

"Place the bath over there. Bring me that table. Someone go wake up the Archons personal mages… We don’t have much time and I need them.” He barked orders with authority.

He laid the elf down on the table and conjured light above her. He gasped again as he got a really good look at her. She had thousands of cuts all over the front side of her body, her face was mangled with a deep split that marred her bottom lip, her ankle was bent un an unnatural way, and she had huge, deep bite marks on each shoulder. He quickly got to work on healing her injuries. He didn’t need the other mages for that. As he worked, he looked more closely at her skin. There were odd dark purple veins under her skin that shouldn’t be there. What were they?

Several mages entered to room just as he was finishing. They bowed to the Magister.

“We have our work cut out tonight gentlemen. First get her clean, then I’ll show you how to REALLY wipe a memory.” Halward said sternly.


	24. Stupid plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! This chapters a tad shorter than normal but Im working on the next one so all is well. Leave a comment and say hi! XOXOXO

Sneaking into Skyhold was overly easy when you have a griffon. Margot landed on the top of the tower silently. Fenris patted her on the neck and silently made his way down to where he knew the stupid magister was sleeping. He moved in the darkness and shadows, heavily cloaked so no one could see his lyrium tattoos in the dark. He dipped behind the guards on the ramparts unnoticed and slipped into the magisters room.

The room was pitch dark and he had to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked around. The room was just as pompous as the mage, lush tapestries and gold everything. He had only met Dorian once. The moment he had introduced himself as Dorian of House Pavus, Fenris had looked at him with disgust and walked away. The man was an Altus and his father had been friends with Danarius. As far as Fenris was concerned that made him a slave owning magister who deserved to die.

**Just walk over to him and knock him out. Do you think you’re strong enough to carry him?**

Fenris scoffed.

He walked over to the man who was lightly snoring on the bed and stared for a moment. He really was handsome underneath the evilness. Fenris let out a loud huff of his breath and punched Dorian in the face hard enough to prevent him from waking up.

**When I said knock him out, I meant a spell. You are a mage now… You always seem to forget.**

“Eh…” Fenris shrugged in a way that told Ama’rail he didn’t care and picked up the man, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Fenris carried Dorian out of the room, smacking his head on the door frame and laughing loud enough that he slapped his hand over his mouth, scared that he alerted a guard.

 “You better be able to help us magister… I want my Harper back.” He grumbled to himself.

 

 

************

 

 

Dorian groaned and sat up, holding his head gingerly. As his eyesight adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. Trees. And he was laying in dirt. Dirt of all things. His staff was nowhere to be seen. What he did see, however, was a small warm fire blazing casting shadows everywhere. His eyes fell on the griffon curled in a ball sleeping across the campsite and he frowned. Why would Harper take him? He stood to dust the dirt from his robes off.

“Great. He’s awake…” A voice dripped sarcasm behind him. Dorian yelped and spun.

“YOU!?” He bellowed. “Makers ass! Why am I here?”

Fenris laughed. “Sit down.” He waved at a log by the fire. “I made food.”

Dorian looked to the log and quirked his eyebrow. “Sit?”

Fenris shrugged. “Or don’t. I don’t actually care. I’ve already eaten. I am about to go to sleep. We leave early in the morning.”

Dorians jaw dropped. And then he recovered. “Where are we going? Can I please know why I’m not in my bed?”

“I wasn’t aware magisters new the word please… We are going to Arlathan. Fen’Harel and I need to talk to you when we get there.” Fenris replied and stood with his hands on his hips.

Dorian scoffed at the man’s snarky tone. “You mean Solas… Why would I ever want to talk to him about anything of importance… Or you for that matter?”

Fenris frowned deeply and his eyes became sad. He quickly turned his head so the mage didn’t see it. “Harper is in Minrathous. We think something happened.” His voice cracked with the tears threatening to come to his eyes. “Solas… Lost his connection to her, almost as though she died.” He spun back to Dorian. “She can’t die! We need you to help us.”

Dorians face softened instantly. He could see how visibly upset the elf was. Which was just a bit discerning since every time he had seen him at Skyhold, the tattooed elf had made a beeline in the opposite direction every time he caught sight of Dorian. Dorian sighed.

“Did it never occur to you to just ask?” Dorian asked.

Fenris had a slight moment of a dumb look on his face. “You’re a magister, you only help yourself and your kind….” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dorians face darkened and he lowered his voice threateningly. “I. Am. NOT. A. Magister. Why does everyone say that? My FATHER is a magister. I am an Altus.”

Fenris laughed. A deep belly laugh. Dorian was caught off guard and his hand went to his chest a look of disgust on his face. Fenris looked to the mage and laughed even harder. Dorian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Are you quite finished? I find nothing funny about what I said.” He grumbled.

Fenris wiped a tear from his eye trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

With all the venom he could muster he bowed to Dorian. “I am so sorry for a calling you a magister, _my lord,_ I didn’t realize you were an Altus! You are a magister-in-training, not an actual magister.” Fenris eyes challenged Dorians.

Dorian threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Fasta Vass! Stupid elf!”

Fenris growled back. “Stupid magister-in-training!”

Margot peeked her head out of her stunning feathers and glared at them.

_Would you two shut up!?!? Some of us are trying to sleep._

She dug her head back into her feathers annoyed. Fenris quirked his lips trying to not laugh at his griffon. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Go back to sleep for a bit Dorian, we leave as soon as dawn comes.”

Dorian watched as the lyrium infused elf walked over to the griffon to sit and lean on her and close his eyes. Dorian already knew he would help Harper. She had always been kind to him, even when he told her he liked men. She had chuckled and replied _So? I like men too! Especially ones with pointed ears!_ Dorian and she had laughed and laughed and been fast friends. It was quite fun making Solas jealous with the flirting that him and Harper did.

He sighed deeply. Arlathan… This will be interesting….

 

 

******

 

 

They had arrived at Arlathan forest quickly by way of the elves griffon. A way he would never admit to enjoying. Something about flying high above Thedas both terrified him to death and made him feel more alive than he ever had. It was rather unfortunate that he had to cling to the elf for dear life the whole time causing the elf to thin his lips in anger. Dorian didn’t want to admit that he liked the way his body felt pressed against Fenris or how he smelled nice.

Dorian had to tuck down the blush that crept up his face at the thoughts. He instead turned his attention to his surroundings as they walked. The forest was beautiful, there was no doubt about that… Thick, dark, and a touch scary. He felt bumps rise along his skin. Eyes were looking at him. Hundreds of pairs of eyes. Elven eyes. He could see the aravels and small fires set up in the trees. He couldn’t miss the looks of pure venom he was getting either. Some looked at him curiously, others spat dalish curses at him. Never in his whole life had he felt different for being human. He didn’t like it at all…

“Fenris… Why do they look at me like that? And why do they bow to you?” He asked curiously.

“You’re human… The Dalish have never liked your kind. Humans are not supposed to be here. The only reason you’re not dead is that you’re in my company. And they bow because when Harper isn’t here, they look to Solas and I for guidance and help. Solas handles the bowing better than I, he is used to such things… They’ve been told many times that I don’t like it.” He said that part loud enough that some of the Dalish smiled and chuckled. “Solas handles all of it better than I do… But I’m sure you can imagine why.”

Dorian nodded. “Ah yes, the elven god… Trevelyan was quite angry about that…”

Fenris scoffed. “Yes, because the Dread Wolf cares what that human thinks…”

They made their way to the cliffs and Dorian looked down. He clutched his staff to himself as if I it would protect him from the absolute power of what he was looking at. He could feel tears tickling his eyes.

Fenris didn’t miss it. “I find it hard to believe that this is the first time you’ve seen a castle.”

Dorian chuckled. “You know it’s not, there are plenty of castles in the Imperium. The architecture there is impressive sure, but this…” He took a deep breath. “This is different. This is something that only dreamers see in the fade. It looks like the Archons palace in Minrathous, just bigger.”

Fenris laughed. “Of course it does! Ancient magisters saw this place, wanted it, couldn’t get it, sunk it, then made their best interpretation of it. Minrathous is based off this castle and city. A stolen and corrupted idea. Solas told me all. The quicklings arrived in Thedas and swept over it like a plague… Come, he’s waiting. He’s the most impatient person I’ve ever met now that Harper has been taken.” They walked in silence to the city. They crossed the massive bridge that looked so like the one in Minrathous and Dorian frowned. He had never really cared about the plight of the elves because it had never stared him in the face. Even the slaves in his father’s house had seemed happy enough. They were like shadows. There but never really noticed. They entered the massive gates to the city moving at a brisk pace.

“Fenris where are all the elves here? Were they all in the forest?” He wondered looking around.

“More come daily, from all over Thedas. Not the slaves from Tevinter but ones looking for new lives. The Dalish stay to the forest. City elves, able to get free of the alienage’s, come to the city. There just aren’t as many able to escape…. Now come on don’t dawdle, I can feel the wolf getting angry.” Fenris growled.

“What do you mean, feel him getting angry?” Dorian asked intrigued despite not wanting to be.

Fenris threw him a look over his shoulder. “Do you ever shut up mage?” Dorian smiled in response causing Fenris to sigh in annoyance. “His mind and my mind are connected at the present time. It all has to do with the plan to rescue Harper…”

Fenris picked up his pace he could feel the wolfs impatience and it felt like a tinge of small pains underneath his skin. It didn’t hurt, but it annoyed enough that he wanted it to stop. Why he had agreed to connect with the wolf and Cait was beyond him. He knew it was necessary. He still didn’t like it.

Dorian was still gawking around like an idiot. Everything was so clean and white. The stones under his feet, the stone walls, and all the random items surrounding him. Everything looked brand new. Everything was trimmed in gold and he was scared to ask if it was real or not. The idea that it was real made his mouth water. He wasn’t a greedy man but this could tempt the Black Divine himself. Something glinted in the distance that caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, earning him a nasty look from the elf. He had been so absorbed in the beauty of the city he didn’t notice them coming upon the castle. The thing that had caught his attention had been an absolutely massive, and gold fountain. Clear blue water cascading down from its heights. Dorian tore his gaze away from the fountain as they walked up to it. His neck craned up as the castle loomed above him. Yet again, he wasn’t paying attention and his foot caught on a small rock. He yelped as he face planted on the stones.

Fenris stopped and turned to the noise to see the mage on the ground. He had to swallow back his laughter as he heard bubbling giggles behind him. He didn’t have to look behind him to know it was Cait.

Dorian looked up to where the laughing was coming from as he climbed to his feet blushing furiously. A rather pretty blonde elf stood just behind Solas on the steps up to the gates of the castle. Solas looked more than annoyed and shot the girl a vicious look. Her ears went pink and she slapped her hand to mouth to stifle herself.

Dorian frowned and dusted off his pristine robes. “Does one bow in the presence of an elven god Solas?” He asked.

Solas grinned. “I imagine one does when they meet one… I was your friend not long ago Dorian, I’d prefer to just be that.”

Dorian eyed the elf suspiciously. “Friends don’t lie and keep massive secrets from one another, do they? Especially ones that can destroy the world.”

Solas sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dorian please… I am thousands of years old and I have severe trust issues.” Fenris scoffed and Solas frowned at him. “I haven’t had actual real living friends since the last time this city was above ground. I have made many mistakes and I’m trying to fix them. I’m sorry I lied to everyone.”

Fenris burst into laughter causing everyone to look to him. “Stupid wolf! The only friends you can make are ones in the fade! Honestly, I don’t know how Harper stands you!”

Dorian flinched as Solas leapt at Fenris like an animal, toppling him over easily. Fists were suddenly flying as they rolled over the ground yelling at each other in Tevene and ancient elven. Dorian leaned back, appalled at the sight in front of him. He jumped when an arm snaked through his.

“Come human, let us go have a glass of wine while they… They do that.”

He turned to the pretty blonde elf and smiled. “That sounds wonderful. I am Dorian Pavus.”

“And my name is Cait.”

They began walking up the stone steps. Leaving the male elves acting like children.

 

 

******

 

 

 By the time Fenris, Solas, and a third unknown elf had stomped into the parlor that Cait and Dorian had already finished a bottle of wine. Dorian burst into laughter upon seeing them and their bloodied faces. They had mangled each other. Solas frowned.

“Better?” Cait asked sweetly.

The elder elf grunted. “They had to be physically removed from one another when Fenris started threatening to use Ama’rail to kill Solas….”

“Oh Kowl, you knew I wouldn’t…” Fenris grinned and summoned a servant to get another bottle of wine.

Dorian looked around. “Well now that we’re all together, can someone tell me the plan for saving Harper?”

The older elf, Kowl, spoke before anyone else could. “We have gotten intelligence that the Archon has taken a new female. We believe it to be Harper…”

Dorian gasped loudly and recoiled at the words. He stood quickly and the chair went flying from behind him.

“WHAT?!” Dorian yelled, all color draining from his tanned face.

“Dorian? What’s wrong?” Solas asked concerned.

“The Archon has Harper? Are you sure?” The man whispered in disbelief.

Kowl nodded.

Dorian began pacing frantically, wringing his hands. Solas was instantly all concern. He stood and grabbed Dorian by the shoulders.

“Dorian what’s wrong?” Solas growled. His stomach felt sick, something was wrong.

Dorian looked at Solas brokenly. “Only his inner circle knows. The Archon has… Cruel needs. And he’s always had a preference for elves. And you know what Harper looks like Solas!” Tears were welling in his eyes.

Fenris was on him in a moment tearing him from Solas’ grasp. The elves eyes bored into the humans.

“Cruel needs!? What does that mean Dorian?” Fenris yelled.

Dorian looked at the lyrium elf terrified. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He remembered the many times his father had had to leave to go clean up the Archons mess. The Archon always made sure to use pretty elven slaves for his cruel tricks. No one missed the elves when they turned up dead.

 “The Archon has a wife and a public mistress that he treats like gold… He is very secretive about his other desires, I don’t even think his wife knows.” Dorian took a deep breath and shrugged Fenris off. He grabbed his glass of wine and downed the whole thing to calm his nerves.

“He is a blood mage but it’s never spoken about. He uses blood and pain when he takes his other women. They all end up dead sooner or later… I can’t for sure say that that is what has happened but Harper is stunning. He would’ve wanted her for his own.”

The air pressure in the room fell and almost knocked everyone off their feet. Fenris turned to see the wolfs eyes smoking. He was white knuckle gripping the chair and clenching his teeth.

Fenris was shocked. “But she’s all-powerful, she wouldn’t let him touch her.”

“As much as you would hate to admit it, Minrathous is the forefront of magical advancement in Thedas. If anyone had the power, other than you two, to take down Harper; it would be the Archon…” Dorian frowned.

Solas couldn’t take it. The information he was just handed made his heart in his chest pound dangerously. If he had his power he would’ve already been out the door and in that forsaken city collecting his wife.

“Fenris tell Dorian the plan, we need to get this done. The sooner I get my foci back the better.”

Fenris nodded. “We need you to go to Minrathous with Cait. Present Cait as your soon to be wife. You are the Altus of one of the most trusted houses in Minrathous. You will be allowed at court, assess the situation there. We will decide a course of action after that.”

Dorian almost laughed. “Wife? Are you all insane? Half the inner court knows about me preferring men. AND she’s an elf! My father’s elation at me bringing home a girl would instantly be wiped away upon seeing her ears!”

Cait walked over and placed her hand on his arm. His tone had taken a hysterical edge to it. “These are the reasons we must act VERY convincing. I can do this even though I prefer women, I need you to be able to do the same. I need you to pretend to be completely in love with me. That is the only way your father will accept this. If your father accepts it then the Archon will. Once that’s taken care of we can find Harper.”

“And while you two are working on that Solas and I are going to go get his foci from that stupid ancient magister Corypheus. I suddenly have much anger that’s burning to be taken out on someone.”

 

 

******

 

 

Cait never in her wildest dreams in the fade ever expected to be in this situation but here she is. Standing in the main parlor of the Pavus mansion dressed as elaborately as the women she used to serve. Her golden hair piled high on her head. She was wearing a fitted black gown that made her skin look even more pale than it was. The dress was annoying and clung to her like second skin.

She stood next to the massive fireplace watching Dorian as he paced nervously. He was wringing his hands and kept glancing at the door. She sighed and walked over to the sideboard and poured him a small glass of brandy. She walked over and handed it to him. He looked up at her with a little surprise.

“You must calm down _my love,_ remember what is at stake.” She whispered.

He downed the brandy in one gulp and shuddered as the warmth swept his body. He looked into her blue eyes and nodded just as two slaves opened the double doors to the parlor and the magister of House Pavus strode in. Cait saw the blood in Dorians face drain.

The man oozed power and not just magical power. He was used to people following every exact order. Cait had met his kind before.

“Dorian! You’re finally home! Your mother went off to the country home for a few weeks, I’ll have to send word to her!” Halward wrapped Dorian in a deep hug causing the Altus to stiffen. He looked up and spotted Cait. “And who is this?”

Dorian shrugged his father off. “Father, this is Cait. My intended…” He said it as almost a challenge.

Halwards eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Your what?”

“The woman I’m going to marry…” Dorian ground out.

Halward didn’t say anything, he wasn’t about to question it. Instead he walked over to Cait and began to circle her like she was prey and he was a dragon. Cait moved nervously under the scrutiny completely caught off guard. He was looking at her inappropriately.

“She’s an elf…” He stated simply and looked at his son who was fuming.

“Very astute observation father.” Dorian drawled.

Halward walked over and pored himself a drink. He stood with his back to them for a good while. They could’ve heard a pin drop in the room. He sat his glass down and spun with a speed neither of them saw. He flung a fireball straight at Dorian whose eyes went wide in shock. Cait moved without thinking, she fade stepped to Dorian and threw up a barrier just as the fireball exploded into it. Fire flashed around the room causing furniture and curtains to go up in flames.

Halward burst into laughter and waved his hand to extinguish the flames. “She is powerful Dorian! Wonderful! I can’t have you breeding with a weakling!”

He was still laughing. Dorian stood there with an appalled, stupid look on his face. Cait was angry. What kind of father jus tosses fire around in his house at his son? She couldn’t stop herself from speaking.

“Are you mad? You could’ve injured your son!” She snarled.

Halward smiled deeply. “A bit mad, yes. He would’ve been fine. I have the best healers on site. I like her Dorian. She will birth powerful sons for you.”

Dorian seemed to find his voice. “Wait? No asinine comments about her being an elf?” He couldn’t believe what was happening, he had truly thought that he would have to fight tooth and nail to get his father to accept this lie.

“Things are changing son. The Archon set aside his wife last week for an elven woman. He’s presenting her to the court next week. Its fortuitous that you came now. Both of you can go with me. You know how I hate court drabble.” Halward chuckled.

“The archon set his wife aside… For an elf? But why would he do that? He could’ve just taken her as a toy.” Dorian sounded shocked.

Caits heart dropped. Afraid of what was about to be said.

“I’m assuming the two of you can keep a secret... Radonis took the elven woman that was traveling with the inquisition for a time. You know who she is do you not son? The red eyed blood mage who could tempt a saint.” He said easily.

“He took Harper…” Dorian said as a statement rather than a question.

Halward nodded. “She isn’t referred to as Harper any longer. She is called Reina. It’s extremely important that if and when you are presented to her, you don’t call her Harper or make any acknowledgement that you knew her. All of her memories have been wiped from her. That thing that was inside of her has been shut down. Her griffon is caged and under a deep sleep spell.”

“Makers ass! How did he pull that off?” Dorian groaned. Then his eyes narrowed. “Wait, YOU helped him! You’re the only person in Tevinter with enough knowledge to wipe that girls mind!” Cait elbowed him before he gave them away. Dorian recovered. “It’s a brilliant plan!”

Halward looked at him suspiciously. “I figured you’d be angry with me Dorian…”

Dorian scoffed. “Hardly, she always kept to her male elves. We only spoke a couple times at Skyhold.”

Halward smiled deeply. “I’ll let you and your elf get settled in, I’ll send message to your mother. She will, undoubtedly, be here tonight to see you and your betrothed. She is going to be so proud of you Dorian!”

They watched the magister leave the room with a swish of his robes. Dorian just stared at the door as it closed. Cait stood frowning with her hands on her hips.

“Is your father always like that? A whirlwind of insults masked as praise?” She said softly.

Dorian chuckled. “No… Usually he doesn’t bother with hiding the insults, he says what’s on his mind.” He took a deep breath and wiped his hands down his face in frustration. “He is going to be SO mad when he learns of this farce.”

She walked up and patted him on the back. “All will be well. Worst case scenario, you come live in Arlathan.”

She chuckled at the appalled look that earned her.

**Author's Note:**

> GRIFFONS!! Guys! They brought dragons back after they went "extinct" so why not griffons!?


End file.
